The Beast Within
by Authormon
Summary: ***Completed*** Tai is mysteriouly infected by a being from another dimension and he starts to change. Sorry for the dilay, but here's the finale!! Big issues unveiled. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Dai??
1. 1 Recap 1It all begins again

Disclaimer:  I don't own digimon, but I wish I did coz then I could change some things in 02 I really don't like (Cody and Yolei are examples, no offence to any fans).

First some formalities.  The ages in this fic are as follows: T.K., Kari, Davis are 15, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy are 17, and Joe is 18.  I am hetro so the relationships will follow suit and are as follows, Taiora, Takari and Mimato (I have nothing against homosexuals, but I just wouldn't be able to write it well coz it's not natural to me, maybe when I get better at writing I'll think about it).  This follows on from Dark Times, but you won't have to read it to understand anything included within.  Please note that I do not like Cody or Yolei (As above) and in the past have made excuses to why they were not involved in the events of the story but take it as a given that they don't exist because I am tired of doing that.  Please note I use the Australian holiday system so there are 4 semesters not 3 and the long break is over Christmas.  Lastly if you have read Dark times I am changing my style to a more descriptive one (Or I'm trying), also I might have slight differences (Like floor numbers), and anything marked in slashes (/ ?? \) marks a persons thought.  All input is appreciated and I always seriously consider all suggestions.  A SPECIAL thanks goes out to Kiran, her stories heavily inspired me and I suggest you read them!  Now enough with the talking and on with the story.

A lot has changed for the Digidestined since the defeat of Helios.  They have all grown together as friends because they did not want to drift apart again.  The biggest change had to have occurred to T.K. and Kari as T.K. had just moved in with her and Tai.  This a surprisingly smooth transition for them…

*******Flashback*******

It was a going to be a noisy day in the Kamiya household.  It was a cold and rainy.  The sky was as grey as it had been for many months and it was easy to tell that winter had arrived, and her cold and miserable grasp was lodged firmly and unforgivingly on Japan.  The rain poured down on the busy Odaiba streets.  Tai stood on the terrace outside his room.  He looked down on the various people rushing around in their busy lives, wondering where all these people could possibly be going.  The tall boy looked like a king as he stood on his terrace while his subjects scrambled below to appease him.  He was wearing his favourite navy blue jacket.  It was long on him and covered half way down his thighs.  He had worn this jacket the day they saved the world from Malomyotismon, it had a large sentimental value to him and he would wear it whenever he could.  The wind began to blow, one of it's icy wisps caught the boy's chestnut hair and ravaged it in every direction.  This made little difference, as his unique hairstyle could look good no matter where it stood or in which direction it was going.  He let out a faint shiver as the temperature finally got to him.  He slowly turned around and entered his bedroom.  

It was a typical teenage boys room, and it was huge.  Tai's room was much larger than Kari's, and much of his space was unused.  In the space he had used he had a desk and computer chair, with bunk bed and a built in closet.  His floor was carpeted in a faint grey, long stranded style.  Not that anyone could tell as it was usually littered with clothes and various other items.  He made no real attempts to tidy it either, he liked his mess just the way it was.  This was a trait he had inherited from his father who kept his study in much the same state.  His walls were littered with posters of girls and cars and. Then there was small shelf.  He had many small trinkets on it, most of which had been Christmas or birthday presents from his grandparents, among them a statue of a dragon.  It stood with its wings semi-outstretched, it's head held high and it's long tail wrapped around the stone it stood on.  He liked it very much however, his favourite item, was the picture taken after they had defeated Apoclymon, although he would never probably admit it.  All the original digidestined had a copy.  Some people would have thought it was a bit lame, but he loved the picture.  It reminded him of the time in his life where he had finally made some real friends.  Before then he had been surrounded by people who he liked and liked him back, but no one that really understood him, or felt he belonged.  Then he went to the digital world and everything changed.  He found he was part of a group, and not only that, he was its leader.  For the first time in his life he was a part of something bigger than just a soccer team.  He cherished that picture and would never get rid of it, even if it was almost hidden behind some soccer trophies.  

The boy slowly trudged through his beloved mess and sat down on the lower bed.  He found himself next to his best friend, one of the only things in his life that he could depend on, no matter what.  He was always there when Tai needed him, and always willing to help, even if he didn't really understand the situation.  The small, bright orange, dinosaur like creature was asleep on the bed.  He was so tranquil when he slept, a contrast to his personality.  Tai had met him upon his first arrival in the digital world and the two just clicked.  They were together whenever they could be, which would usually be very difficult.  Tai found great trouble in hiding Agumon because of his curious nature, and his gigantic stomach.  His parents could not know that he was around because they would worry about Tai.  They first time Agumon had met Tai's parents it was under less than convincing circumstances.  They had found that their son was a chosen protector of a world they had no idea even existed.  To make it worse, every time they had seen Agumon the digital world was in crisis so Tai had come to the conclusion it would be better if they didn't' know hw was around so that they wouldn't worry.  The small creature stirred and rolled over.  Tai looked at the small digimon.  He looked so defenceless, it was strange how only a few seconds could change that and he could defeat even the strongest enemy.  Agumon stirred again, and this time he woke.  The creature sat upright and let his eyes readjust to the world around him.

"Morning sleepy head," Tai greeted in a welcoming tone.  He was pleased his friend had finally woken, now he would have someone to talk to.  It was still early so everyone in the house was still asleep.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned politely.

"I haven't slept that well I years, your bed is really comfortable," Agumon said, he spoke slowly as he was still very groggy from his restful night.

"Well that's good, today's going to be a long day," Tai said encouragingly.

"But I'm not doing anything today," Agumon said innocently.

"Hey, just because you don't really live here doesn't mean you're not going to help move stuff," Tai was talking about T.K.'s arrival into the household.  Most of his things were already at the apartment, but they were boxed up and had to be moved into position and unpacked.  Tai's parents were at work all that day so he didn't have to worry about being seen, all he had to worry about was being overworked by his commanding partner,

"Don't worry Agumon, there isn't that much to move, and we'll have help," Tai continued.

"But I was going to rest today, you never know when trouble could be brewing in the digital world, maybe I should go check on it."

"No you don't, you're not going to sucker your way out of this, you're helping and that's that."

"Fine, I'll move boxes and unpack stuff, but if the digital world ends it'll be on your head," Agumon joked.

"That's a chance I'm wiling to take," Tai replied.  "Are you hungry?"

"I sure am, how about breakfast?" Agumon asked excitedly.  If this brave little digimon had one weakness it had to be his stomach.  He would do almost anything for a decent meal, he even offered to clean Tai's room for food once, and that would be quite a task.

"Come on then, we'll get some food," Tai said, Agumon needed little convincing and was right behind him.  

They entered the kitchen and found it was in a shocking state of disarray.  Greasy pots lined every corner of the sink, and dishes lay across the counter.  The smell was a little off.  Tai quietly traversed the dirty, smelly room until he reached the fridge.  Agumon followed close behind, however he was a little less quiet.  Tai opened the fridge and the two were greeted with yet another array of odours, from the pleasant smelling lemon meringue to the not so kosher chicken.  He peered through the various foods on offer until he found a Tupperware container of some leftover pancakes that Kari had made the previous day.

"Will these do?" he asked his famished friend.

"I suppose, can we hurry up though, I'm really hungry," Agumon replied, a little disappointed because he was holding out for the meringue.

"Okay buddy, but we should probably go back to my room."  

They navigated their way back to Tai's room and re-entered the labyrinth of clothes and mess.  They decided to eat on the top bunk.  Tai slowly made his way up the small wooden ladder.  Once at the top Agumon made his assent.  Upon his arrival at the 'summit' they dug into the pancakes.  They were some of the best pancakes Tai had ever tasted.  It was a recipe Kari herself had come up with.  They were well priced leftovers, and he was lucky to get there first.  They tasted like an ordinary pancake only different, you took a bite and a sensation of sweetness hit you, it would hit every corner of your mouth until it changed to an almost bitter taste.  It left your mouth crying out for more and you couldn't help but take another bite.

"The breakfast of champions," Tai commented as he took a large bite from one.  

"Hopefully not, I think I would crush your bed," Agumon said, almost nervous.

"I didn't mean champions in that sense, it was just a figure of speech."

"Oh… good." Agumon said reaching for another.  Tai then took the last one.  Agumon gobbled down his, but Tai was more cultured about it, he treated every bite as his last and savoured the final piece.  Unfortunately Agumon had to site and watch this display and it was a slow and painful torture for him.  After Tai had finally finished they decided it was time to get up and face the world.  Tai climbed down the ladder while Agumon took the less subtle approach and jumped to the floor.  He landed with a small thud.

 Tai turned quickly to see what had the cause of the disturbance was to find his small orange friend standing with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tai asked disapprovingly.

"No, but I wanted to, it's been bugging me for a while."

"Well, consider your life goal accomplished," Tai said sarcastically.

"Isn't it a little early for sarcasm?" Agumon said to Tai in a knowledgeable voice.

"I'm surprised you picked that up, you'll learn our language yet," Tai said proudly.  He remembered all the countless times he had explained things, and the number of hours he had spent educating his digimon friend on the way of his world and he felt proud that this little bit had finally sunk in.

"So am I?" Agumon said surprised at himself.

"How about we get cleaned up?" Tai suggested.

"Sure, you could definitely use a shower."

"Hey, I don't smell!"

"I never said that," Agumon said innocently.  They left the room and made their way to the bathroom.  Tai again checked to see if anyone was awake, but still the house was quiet.  

They entered the room and Tai turned on the light.  It's reflection cascaded off the tile and mirror to light the room very effectively.  The Kamiya bathroom was a pristine one.  It was tiled with soft pastel shades of yellow on the walls.  The tiles only went halfway up the wall until they met a soft shaded coat of paint.  The floor contrasted the yellow walls with a misty blue.  The room was actually quite large, especially for an apartment bathroom.  On one wall there was a long luxurious bath that stretched the entire length.  Joining that and continuing the length of the adjacent wall was a long basin and vanity counter.  A mirror was mounted above the long counter.  Opposite the bath was the large shower, its frosted glass doors left much floor room because they were sliding doors.  The shower had a large interior area and was a pleasure to use.  Kari and Tai hung their towels behind the door.  

Tai shut the door behind them, slid open the shower door and started the water running.  Tai began to undress, he took off his jacket, then his shirt.  His tag and crest bounced around as he did this.  He lifted the chain around his neck and rested it on the counter.  He would always wear the chain, it reminded him of his adventures in the digital world, and Agumon, showering was the only time he would remove it.  He slipped off his pants and stepped into the shower (A\N as all his female fans fainted).  Agumon did not watch his partner get undressed, it was a little weird for both of them so he sat in the bath.  Tai enjoyed the warmth of his shower as steam engulfed the room.  He cleaned off the dirt of the previous day and turned off the water.  He slipped open the door slightly and grabbed his towel.  He wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the shower 

"Okay Agumon, it's your turn now," Tai said encouragingly.  His digimon friend climbed out of the bath as Tai restarted the water.  He stepped into the shower and shut the door.

"And use the soap," Tai added.

"Yes mommy," Agumon replied sarcastically.

"You know, maybe me teaching you about sarcasm was a bad idea," Tai said, Agumon could only laugh.  Tai dropped his towel and put on his pants.  He then reached over and returned his chain safely round his neck, then put his shirt back on.  Tai picked up his towel and then dried his hair, it bounced into position as he dried it.  His hair seemed to be able to find it's was back to the correct position no matter how ruffled it got.  Agumon did not take long to shower and soon emerged from the enclosure.  He stepped out and was dripping wet.  Tai reached down and dried him off.  From there they left the bathroom and returned to Tai's room.  Tai put his jacket on his lower bed and sat down.  From the kitchen sounds of life could be heard.

"I'll go investigate who that is, I'll be right back," Tai said as he got up and left the room.  

He entered the kitchen and found his mother and father cleaning up some of the mess.  They were both in nightgowns and his mom was wearing her fluffy bunny slippers, a Christmas present from Tai.

"Morning," he greeted politely.

"Morning son," Mrs Kamiya greeted softly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked concerned.

"No, we've been awake for a little while but we couldn't bring ourselves to get up," Mr Kamiya replied.

"I know the feeling," Tai said.

"It looks like you've been up for a while," Mrs Kamiya commented.

"Yeah, I woke up early and lay in for a bit, then I decided to have a shower."

"I suppose you also ate the pancakes?" Mr Kamiya said looking in the fridge.

"Yeah, I was kinda hungry."

"You must have been, you finished all of them," Mr Kamiya continued.

"What is that smell!" Mrs Kamiya said in a horrified tone, with a disgusted look on her face.  The odour slowly made its way across the room to Tai's nose.

"That does smell bad, I thought something smelt off when I went in there earlier," he commented.  She walked over to the fridge and looked through the foods.  It didn't take her long before she found the offending chicken.  She picked it up and tossed it in the bin.

"Tai, can you empty the bin?" Mrs Kamiya asked.

"Sure, I'll do it when I go to pick T.K. up, speaking of which, can I take the car?" he replied.

"Sure, the keys are on the counter.  You know, we'd better get ready for work," Mr Kamiya suggested, addressing his wife.  Mrs Kamiya looked at her watch.

"Where does the time go?" she said philosophically as they left the room.  Tai was alone in the kitchen, the he remembered Agumon, /I'd better take him some food,\.  He grabbed some raisin bread from the cupboard and put it in the toaster, on his way out he grabbed the car keys.  He returned to his room and found Agumon sitting on his bed looking up at the shelf on his wall.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as he entered.

"I was just looking at all the trophies you've won, there sure are lots," he replied, an air of admiration in his voice.

"Yeah, most of them are from a while ago though, with all the school work I haven't had much time for it anymore.  Hopefully I can pick it up again after finals," Tai replied.

"What's that funny looking one for?" he asked looking at the dragon statue.

"That's not a trophy, it's a statue of a dragon.  I got that from my grandparents a few years back, it's a little weird, but I like it.  I even wrote a report on them for history once, it was a myth assignment," Tai said.

"What's a myth?" Agumon asked confused as usual.

"I'll tell you later, we've gotta go get T.K."

"Okay," he replied.  Tai walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, no one was around so he signalled Agumon to come out.  He grabbed the raisin toast from the toaster and they headed downstairs.  Tai opened the driver's side door and got in, then he let Agumon in the passenger door.  The car was a new model Toyota FTO that his parents had given to him for his seventeenth birthday, although they still ended up using more than he did.  It was a deep metallic blue, and the interior was black, not leather however.  He was lucky his parents had given it to him because he was seriously short on money, another good reason not to drive it that often.  He mainly relied on relatives he never saw giving him money for birthdays and Christmas.  Tai had a large family with three blood aunts and four blood uncles, and they were fairly wealthy so he could make a fair bit of money off gifts from them.  Aside from this he would sometimes go in to his parents work and do odd jobs around their office for money.  But with his exams and schoolwork he had very little time to do this, and his gift money was almost fully depleted.  He was lucky that Christmas was not far off and his funds would grow again.  He started up the large motor, it's noise echoed off the walls in the large, empty garage.

"This is my first time taking you for a drive, isn't it?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, never mind I've only been in a car three or four times," Agumon replied.

"Well, you're in for a treat, I'm a great driver and this is a really nice car," Tai replied as he began to pull off.  He slowly reversed the car out of its parking space, then shifted to drive and made his way out of the parking garage.  The car was an automatic, it had most of the trimmings but not all, as his parents weren't that well off.  He pulled off into the street and headed for T.K.'s apartment, as he did so he flicked on the windscreen wipers, the rain was still plummeting down.  The streets were quiet for a change as it was still early.  Tai was a cautious driver, although he wouldn't let on.  They arrived at T.K.'s on time, Tai pulled the car over to the curb and tuned off the engine.

"You should probably stay here, I won't be long," Tai said as he took the keys from the ignition.

"Sure, just crack the window," Agumon said indifferently.  Tai did so and opened his door.

"Try look like a stuffed animal," Tai added as he got out of his car.  He walked into the building and took cover from the pouring rain, then he locked the car with the remote.  He got into the elevator and went up to T.K.'s tenth floor apartment.  

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with the customary ding.  Tai exited the small compartment and walked down to T.K.'s door, he knocked twice.  A loud shout came from inside, "Hang on!"

Tai recognised T.K.'s voice and patiently waited for his arrival.  It wasn't long before his young friend answered the door and greeted him with his friendly smile, "Hey," he said politely.

"You ready?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, let's go.  Bye Dad!" he yelled to his father.  T.K. walked out and closed the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tai said, not giving any hints.  He enjoyed watching his friend's torture as T.K. thought rapidly about what he could have possibly forgotten, most of his things were already at the Kamiya's.

"Of course!" T.K. said as it finally hit him, he ran back inside and went straight to his room.  He came back and rejoined Tai who was still waiting at the door.

"How could you _forget me?" he said feeling rather insulted._

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind, you know I wouldn't do it purposely," T.K. said defensively.

"Okay, I forgive you," Patamon said, he sounded like he had the memory of a goldfish and was completely oblivious to his friend's mistake.  This was one of Patamon's best qualities, his readiness to forgive.  It was also one of the reasons T.K. loved him so much.  The small orange digimon was very friendly to everyone and had grown up very much since their first adventures in the digital world.  He no longer so childish about arguing, and was working on his rather short temper.  This digimon had certainly come a long way.  Not to say that his digidestined partner hadn't.  T.K. had it hard in the beginning.  First his separation from Matt and his father and having to grow up in a different city from them.  Then he was reunited with Matt, only to be thrust into a world strange and different to him and one that he was supposed to protect.  He had to watch his partner, his new best friend die for him.  Yes, T.K. certainly had it very hard and had to grow up fast, but he had handled it really well and come out a much better person.  His main help through the hard time had been Kari.  She was the only one he could really relate to because of her age.  The two had bonded quickly and he had always admired her selfless ability.  As the two grew up they became the best of friends and never left each other's side.  As they grew these feelings had matured along with them and had turned into a deep, undeniable love.  Even from an early age T.K. had found himself lost in the quiet girl, and he knew what he felt.  Only a matter of days ago he had raised the courage to ask her out.  Their date was magical and he could hardly wait for the second.  He gathered his thoughts and prepared to finally leave his old house.

"You ready now?" Tai asked again.

"Yeah," T.K. sighed, "I'm just gonna miss this place."

"Take as long as you like, I know you've moved around a bit," Tai replied.  T.K. had moved many times.  First he moved away from Matt and his dad, then he moved back to Odaiba with his mom, then he moved back in with his dad, now he was going for his fourth move.

"I'm okay, let's go," T.K. said.

"Right," Tai replied.  The trio went right to the elevator and headed down to the ground floor.  Tai unlocked the car and they piled in.

"Nice car," T.K. said in astonishment at the fact that Tai had a car.

"I forgot you'd never seen it.  I got it for my last birthday, but I don't use it too often because mom and dad usually have it," Tai replied proudly.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky, this is a great car."

"Wait till I start it, it's one hell of a ride," Tai said, then paused for dramatic influence.  He looked over to Agumon as if he was his co-pilot, "You ready," he said adding to the authenticity.

"Roger," Agumon relied, playing along with the gag.  Tai put the keys in the ignition and started the engine.  It let out its soft pur and was a flawless start.  Tai revved it a bit for effect, then he pulled off.

"Hey captain, what's the in-flight movie?" T.K. asked sarcastically.  Tai didn't really have a reply to that one (A\N or I didn't, you decide) so he let T.K. have it.  The roads were still virtually empty, although they had filled up since he left home.  The trip was short and Tai was soon driving down into the parking lot, he pulled into a space and stopped.  He glanced at his watch, it was six forty five.

"You guys can go into the apartment freely, my parents would have left by now," Tai said.  

They entered the garage's elevator and went up to Tai's floor.  Upon entrance to Tai's apartment, it was noticeable that the once disaster area like kitchen had changed to a pristine, clear, sanitary place.  Agumon walked in first, hoping for food as usual, Tai was next and Patamon flying in above his head with T.K. bringing up the rear.  T.K. shut the door behind him and looked around his new, box filled, home.  He had seen it many times before, but this time it was somehow different to him, it was his home.  He continued his survey of the place and glanced into the lounge area.  Sitting on the couch was the one reason he was sure that he would be happy in his new home.  He was immediately fixated on her and Tai soon picked up on this.

"It's nice isn't it, comes with wide screen mode too," Tai joked referring to the large TV, T.K. barely heard him, he just stood there in thought.

"Huh?" he finally replied, taking notice of what Tai had said.

"Don't worry.  But why don't you go over too her?" Tai said supportively.  Kari had not heard the two come in and was oblivious to there presence.

"I'm nervous, everything's gonna be different now," T.K. said unsurely.

"Nothings different, now go say hello," Tai said pushing T.K. forward.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He said pushing Tai's arms away.  

T.K. slowly walked over to the girl.  He leant down and over the back of the couch and whispered in her ear, "Hey."  Kari didn't jump or move, she just sat there and processed in her mind who could be talking in her ear.  It didn't take her long because she knew only one person who would do that to her.

"T.K., you're up early," she replied softly.  He moved around to the other side of the couch.  He sat next to her and took her hand.

"I couldn't sleep, I was too anxious to see of you.  Ironic how the girl of my dreams could be keeping me awake."  Kari was breathless, /I can't believe he said that, he's so sweet to me.  What do I say to that,\. She looked deep into the blonde boy's eyes and hugged him tight.  He was a bit taken back but squeezed softly back.  They stayed in each other's embrace, until a crash came from the kitchen.  They broke off and turned around to find Tai, Agumon and Patamon in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Sorry guys, I didn't want to bother you," Tai apologised, he felt really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Tai, but what happened?" Kari repeated.

"I think Agumon should explain that," Tai said looking down at his digimon friend.

"It's not really that bad, you make it sound so much worse than it really is," Agumon started, rambling on a bit.

"Then why are you completely avoiding the topic?" Patamon said smugly.

"Hey!  This is also your fault," Agumon retorted.

"How about you _actually tell us what happened?" T.K. asked sarcastically._

"Well, I was trying to get a cookie from the jar because I was hungry, it was the last one there and I was happy because I got to it.  Then he flies down and grabs it in my hands.  I said it was mine but he wouldn't let go, and so I had to pull.  I did that and got it away from him but he flew back and ended up recoiling onto that glass and knocking it onto the floor." Agumon blurted the explanation out so fast that no one could really here all of what was said.

"It's not like that, I was innocent…" Patamon started defensively

"Patamon," T.K. said reprimandingly.

"Okay.  I'm sorry Agumon," Patamon reluctantly apologised.

"That's okay, here," Agumon said breaking the cookie in half and handing Patamon half.

"Thanks," he said receptively.

"I'm glad that's settled, how about we get with the unpacking?" Tai suggested.  The group began with the hefty task of unpacking all of T.K.'s stuff and finding places for it all.  T.K. would be sharing a room with Tai, they planned to separate the bunk beds and use much of the vacant space in his vast room.  Tai managed to get Agumon to help, and Patamon pitched in too, despite his small size.  The task took about two hours to complete, and this was much because of the fact that T.K. did not want all of his stuff removed.  Kari had left the boys and their digimon finishing off what was left.

"Thanks for your help guys," T.K. said graciously.

"That's okay, I didn't have anything else to do today," Tai said cheerfully.  "You know you can unpack all your stuff if you like, I'm happy for you to have it in here," Tai continued.

"That's fine Tai, you've been kind enough to let me live in your room.  Be sides, I've wanted to change my room for a long time and I like yours so it saves me the trouble," T.K. said, taking a look around his new home.

"It'll be fun, I finally have the brother I wanted when I was younger," Tai said getting a little nostalgic.

"Not quite, I think Davis would be a better brother for you than I would," T.K. said unsurely.

"Why?" Tai replied.

"Don't worry, how about something to drink?" he said to change the subject.

"Yeah, that would be good.  How about it guys?" Tai said addressing the digimon.

"Sure!" both Agumon and Patamon replied enthusiastically.  Tai and T.K. stood up and walked to the door, Tai let T.K., Agumon and Patamon through then he walked out himself, giving the door a pull as he did, it clicked back in place as it shut.

*******End Flashback*******

That's the beginning of the sequel, I hope you liked the new style =P!  To those who read Dark Times, I promise the Tai-Sora date scene will be in the next part, but this one was getting too long.  Pease review and tell me what you think and what more should be added.

ĄǜŦħŐŗМǒЙ


	2. 2 End recap and the new girl And finally...

For Tai and Sora new beginnings had occurred for both of them as their relationship had blossomed.  They were both very much in love and were often found sharing special moments, but the most memorable had to have been their first date.

*******Flashback*******

Tai was waiting in his room.  Agumon was by his side, as usual.  Tai was really nervous, and anyone could tell.  The boy was sitting in his room, and was anxiously awaiting his first date with Sora.  He was wearing his best clothes, a pair of long light green pants, a light maroon shirt with a long green over shirt.

His crest was left hanging out of his shirt and complemented the entourage well.  He was well deodorised and had been ready for ages, but he didn't fell like it.

"What are you so nervous about Tai, you've been out with her so many times?" his digimon friend asked, confounded as to why his partner was so nervous.

"This is different, now we're _going_ out," Tai answered.

"I don't get it, there's no difference, besides you'll be fine," Agumon continued, still clueless to the problem.

"You will someday, and thanks for your optimism," Tai replied, he looked down to his watch, it was almost time for him to leave.  He stood up and began walking to the door, "Wish me luck," he said as he opened it.

"You don't need it," Agumon said, getting the last word in as usual.  Tai walked into the kitchen and found his mother starting the dinner.  He wasn't even going to bother asking what it was, for once he didn't need to worry.

"I'm going now mom," he said to the busy woman.

"Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied.

"Thanks," he said smiling, the he headed for the door.  He opened it and walked out.

The elevator stopped at the ground floor, and Tai walked into the lobby of his building.  /What am I thinking, take the car, this is a date.\ Tai was being harsh on himself.  He re entered the elevator and hit the garage floor button.  The elevator jerked into motion and moved briefly before stopping in the same fashion it had started, Tai stepped out.  He walked towards his car and hit the remote, the car unlocked.  Tai opened the door and got in.

It didn't take long to drive to Sora's, which is why he usually walked.  They enjoyed their walks together, but for some reason he thought it would be better to pick her up in his car.  In his wallet he had much more money than he needed, but it was a loan from his father, but he only wanted half back, the rest was a gift.  Tai pulled the car over to the curb and got out.  He walked into Sora's building and entered the elevator right away.  He pushed the ninth floor button and the doors closed.  All the way up to Sora's floor Tai's heart was pounding, he could feel every beat convulsing in his chest.  The elevator finally stopped and he got out.  He walked to Sora's door and knocked.  Almost immediately the door was answered and Tai found Sora standing before him.  She was wearing a long black skirt with an oriental design around the bottom, a deep purple halter top, and her hair was hanging down.  She was wearing the hair pin Tai gave her all those years ago.

"it looks good on you," Tai said, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"What… oh… yeah, I like it," Sora replied.

"You ready to go?" Tai asked.

"Yup."

"Great," Tai said, he took her hand and they went into the elevator.  There was silence as the small chamber moved down it's shaft.  Sora's was deep in thought, /I can't believe he's holding my hand, it's so nice, I could hold it forever.\  the elevated stopped and the duo got out and Tai led her to the car.

"Oh, you brought the car," Sora said.

"Yeah, I thought it would be appropriate," Tai replied.

"It's nice."

Tai opened the passenger door and let Sora get in, he closed it for her.  He walked round and got in the drivers side.  He started the engine and pulled off.

The restaurant was on the far side of town, this was also the richer side of town.  The roads were relatively clear so it took them about fifteen minutes to get there.  It was not the most expensive restaurant in town, but it also was by far not the cheapest.  Tai stopped the car round the front of the building and got out, he walked around and opened the car door for Sora.  She got out and he closed the door, then he walked over to the valet and handed him the keys, "Thank you," he said as he did.  He led Sora up to the door then opened it for her, she walked in and he followed, the door shut behind them by itself.

Tai took Sora's hand once more and he headed over to the man at the counter.  The restaurant was very large, and it was really dressed up.  The two were not underdressed, but it would not have hurt to have dressed smarted.

"I have a reservation for two," Tai said to the man waiting.

"Who would that be under?" he asked.

"Kamiya."

"Ah yes, very good sir, follow me."  He led them to a table near a window in the back of the restaurant.  The view was spectacular and over looked a large garden filled with trees and bushes, they surrounded a large pond filled with a variety of fish.  Sora and Tai took their seats.

"This is really nice," Sora commented.

"Yeah, the foods good too," Tai added.

"Any drinks?" the waiter offered.

"Not yet, we'll get them a little later," Tai said.

"Very good sir," the waiter said, then he walked back to his counter.

"So what are you gonna have?" Sora asked.

"I dunno," Tai replied.  They opened up their menus and browsed through the list of food on offer.  They decided to share garlic bread started, Tai was having the salmon platter and Sora went for a Greek salad, she would no doubt _borrow_ some of Tai's large salmon meal.  Their actual waiter soon came back and they placed their orders.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't have alcohol all night because you're driving," Sora said looking over at Tai.

"Yeah good point, I guess it'll be good old fashioned Coke for me then."

"I'll have a mineral water," Sora added.  The waiter repeated the order, then left.  

He returned a few minutes later with the drinks, Tai and Sora hadn't said very much.

"So, are you ready for you're final term at school?" Tai asked, desperate for something to say.

"Yeah, I guess, how about you?"

"More or less, I can't wait till it's over though."

"Yeah.  How's T.K. settling in?"

"He's alright, or he seems to be."

"How are you coping, sharing a room and all?"

"That's good, it's nice to have him around to talk to.  He's kinda like a brother."

"I bet he just loves Kari always being around?"

"Yeah, she's not complaining either."  The waiter then returned with their meals.  As expected they were huge, Tai was given two lengthy pieces of fish, and Sora had a large plate of salad.  They dug into their food, it was delicious.  Tai wasn't really a fan of fish, but he thought he'd give it a try and he'd made the right decision.  The salmon was not overwhelmingly fishy, but it still tasted like fish.  Sora's salad hit the spot and was crisp and fresh.  Both of them really enjoyed the food, so much so they hardly spoke while they were eating.  Sora finished her salad first as predicted.

"Can I try some of that salmon?" she asked.

"Sure," Tai said passing a piece over and onto her plate.  She took a bite and immediately found what Tai had, this fish was like no other.  Tai soon finished his food, they placed their knives and forks neatly together and then Tai put Sora's plate on top of his own.  The waiter then came over and removed the plates.

"I hope everything was to your liking," he said as he picked up the plates.

"Yes, thankyou," Sora replied.

"Any deserts?"

"How 'bout it?" Tai asked.

"Why not," she replied.

"We'll share a strawberry pavlova," Tai replied.

"Do you want another drink?" the waiter asked.

"How about a glass of wine?" Tai asked.

"Alright, white wine though," Sora replied.

"Two glasses of white wine, the house special."

"Certainly, won't be a moment," the waiter said, then he left.

"What's the time," Sora asked.  Tai glanced down to his watch, "Ten," he replied.  Tai moved round closer to Sora and put his hand on her knee, she smiled.  Tai looked deep into her eyes.  He was lost in their beauty, he could stare into their gaze for hours, but he wouldn't.  Sora was looking back, he could sense she was content.  "This is nice, thankyou for bringing me," Sora said.  Tai was brought back to reality, "You make it sound like it's almost over."

"So it isn't?"

"Maybe, I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"What do you have planned."  At that the waiter came over and placed the plate of Pavlova in front of them.  He put down two large glasses and opened the wine bottle.  He poured the wine into the glasses, "Thanks," Tai said as he did.  The waiter walked off to serve another table.  Tai picked up his glass and Sora hers, "To us," he said.

""To us," she replied.  They toasted and took a sip of the wine.  It was not a strong flavour, both Tai and Sora rarely drunk, only on special occasions.  Tai picked up the spoon and took some of the pavlova, then he moved it towards Sora's mouth, "Open wide," he said as he did.

"Tai, I can feed myself," she protested.

"I know, but ti's more fun this way," Tai replied.

"Oh alright," she said, then she opened her mouth and Tai put the spoon in.  like the fish and salad, the pavlova was just right, not too sweet, but sweet enough.  Tai took some for himself, then he handed Sora the spoon.  In only a few moments the pavlova was finished.  "How about a walk?" Tai asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Sora answered.  Tai called the waiter and asked for the check.  He brought it back to them and Tai read it through, it was bad, but better than he had anticipated.  He got out his wallet and handed the waiter the money, and a healthy tip.

"Thank you sir, enjoy the rest of your evening," he said as he left.  Tai and Sora stood up, Tai put the chairs under the table and took Sora's hand and walked toward the door.  He opened it and they entered the garden.

The garden was quiet as it was secluded from the road.  It was a was not very cold and the sky was clear so the moon was in full view.  The stars shone brightly and the garden was well lit.  Tai and Sora slowly strolled around the premises, hand in hand.  Sora was al little cold, she quivered.

"Here, you must be cold, take this, I know it's not much but it's better than nothing." Tai said taking off his over shirt.

"Thanks," she replied. 

"It's a nice night," Tai said.

"Yeah, it's not raining for a change."  They walked over to the lake and sat on a bench that was near the waters edge.  Tai looked up at the stars, "They're quite something," he said.

"Yeah."  Tai moved closer to Sora and put his arm around her.  She put her head on his shoulder and they sat watched the fish swimming in the pond,   Tai eventually glanced down to his watch, it was now ten thirty.

"We'd better go," he said.

"Why?  Does this have anything to do with what you said earlier?"

"it might."  They stood up and returned to the valet's station.  He went and retrieved Tai's car, Tai tipped him and then they got in.  Tai began to drive to their next destination.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Well, I thought that just dinner was nice, but maybe we could do something else.  Then I though about going to a nightclub, but with all that noise it would hardly be romantic.  Then I remembered something from a long time ago."  Tai stopped the car in a parking lot next to an ordinary looking building.

"so what did you remember?"

"This place, come on I'll show you."  They got out of the car and Tai locked it.  He led Sora inside the building.  Inside there was a reception area, an elderly woman sat behind the desk.

"Hello master Kamiya," she said.

"Hi Gladys, I made a reservation for two," he replied.

"You know you didn't need to, we would have made room for you.  Is that the other person in the reservation?"

"Yup, this is my girlfriend Sora."  Sora was taken back by Tai's comment /Did he just say girlfriend\ she thought, /I'd better say something, "Hi," she uttered.

"Hello, I'm an old friend of the Kamiya's, and I own this place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but what is this place?" she asked.

"Why Tai, haven't you even told her about this place?"

"No, I must have forgotten."

"Taichi Kamiya, don't try and tell me you forgot, because it won't work.  You were embarrassed weren't you?"

"Kinda."

"Well, why don't you show the girl."

"Okay, thanks Gladys," Tai said.  He led Sora to the end of a short hallway then he opened the door.  Inside was a bunch of people, a variety of ages, who were dancing ballroom style on the large wooden dance floor.  Around the side there were a number of chairs and at the back there was a refreshment area.

"Tai, what are we doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, I thought we could still go dancing, even if we didn't go to a nightclub."

"But I don't know how."

"That's why I'm going to teach you."

"YOU know how to dance!"

"Sure."

"When did you learn, when did you have the time with all that soccer."

"Well, when was about twelve my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to learn, which meant I had no choice.  So every second Friday night for four years they brought me here and I learnt.  I liked it so it wasn't a problem.  Kari also knows how, but she only started a year ago."

"I had no clue."

"Yeah, I was a little embarrassed so I didn't tell you guys.  But now we're here, so let's get started."

"But…"

"No buts about it, besides, it's really fun."  Tai grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her onto ht dance floor.  He taught her slowly and in an hour she had picked up quite a bit.  They were both enjoying it.

"Do you mind if I show off a little?" Tai asked.

"No, but who are you gonna dance with."

"You, just follow my lead."  An upbeat song started playing and Tai began a series of advanced moves, Sora was doing well to keep up.  The  song eventually stopped and Tai with it.  A large circle had formed around them and Tai and Sora had only just taken notice of it.  The audience applauded and Sora blushed, Tai thanked them and they took a seat on the chairs provided.  /Just when I think I have him all figured out, he does something like this, I guess I'll never figure him out.\ 

"You're really good at this, are you sure you've never done it before?"

"Thanks," Sora said blushing again.  A slow song came on and Tai stood up, "May I have this dance," he said softly.

"Of course," Sora replied.  Tai took her hand and they entered the dance floor.  Tai wrapped his arms around her and they danced close.  They were engulfed in each other, swaying in time with the music.  They danced till the song played out, Tai looked into Sora's once more, he moved in close and kissed her.  They were locked in with each other, lost in one another's very being.  Tai was the one to break it off because he could sense they were, again, being watched.  He looked at the time, it was twelve.

"Do you have a curfew?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be back by twelve thirty."

"I'd better take you home then.

"Alright."

They passed through the entrance, "Thankyou, I enjoyed myself," Sora said to Gladys.

"That's alright, hope to see you here again."

"You will, you can count on it," Tai replied,  they exited the building and got in the car.  Tai drove to Sora's apartment building and took her up to her apartment.

"I guess this is goodnight," Tai said.

"Yeah, I had fun, thankyou," she replied smiling.

"Great, I'll take you back there."

"Okay.  Um, goodnight."

"Night."  Tai kissed her again, then she entered her apartment.  He returned to his car and drove home.  Once he'd arrived he found that no one was awake.  He quietly entered his room and got changed.  He slinked into his bed and went to sleep.

*******End Flashback*******

Not long after that school started for the younger digidestined.  It was the last term for them and the workload was not heavy, except for the testing of all subjects.  The first day wasn't the most interesting however, this happened later on in the term closer to it's end, and Davis would never forget it…

It was raining, as was now the norm in Odaiba.  Davis was lying in his bed thinking to himself.  He thought the weather befitted the day, as he had to go to school, at least it was Thursday and school ended the following Tuesday.  He was lying in as he usually did, pushing the limit of when he had to get up.  Veemon was beside him, but he was still asleep.  Davis's room was similar to Tai's, but messier.  His room was smaller than Tai's, but still bugger than his sisters.  Around it he had many objects of different origins, but they all had one thing in common, they all related to soccer.  The young teenage boy well qualified as obsessed, everything he had was related to it in some way or another.  The trophies he'd won, the Premier League planner, the posters, even his computer's theme was dedicated to the sport.  Not forgetting the six soccer balls he had in his cupboard.  

The clock's alarm sounded and this was his true indication that he absolutely had to get up or he'd be late for school.  The alarm was loud enough to wake his slumbering digimon, a feat in itself.  Sometimes the boy wondered how it was possible he could sleep through the things he did.  One time in particular the blue digimon had actually managed to sleep through Jun barging into his room, sending the door plummeting into the wall, yelling at him full volume for hiding her magazines, then crashing through his drawers trying to find them.  He tried to explain and eventually got it through to her that she had taken them to her room the previous day and were in her cupboard.  She knew this to be true, but then told him he was lying and left, slamming the door upon her exit. 

Davis rolled over and fell out of bed.  He slammed down on the floor, then stood up.  The blood rushed down from his head leaving him feeling dizzy, so he sat down on his bed.  Veemon had got up and was sitting next to him.

"Hey," Davis mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Hey," Veemon replied in much the same fashion.

"Gotta go to school," Davis continued.

"Mmm, have fun," Veemon said.

"You should be nicer to me, I might decide to let Jun on you," Davis threatened.

"I'm sorry, anything but that," Veemon replied.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that, it would be too cruel."

"That's good to know."  A knock came from the door, and Davis's mother's voice followed, "Honey, are you up yet?"

"Yeah," he replied.  Davis then stood up and went over to his cupboard.  

He began searching through the myriad of clothes therein.  He took out his favourite brown shorts and his blue shirt.  He put his matching, long sleeve over shirt on top of that.  He walked back over to his bed and sat down again.  From the top of his dark wood bedside table he grabbed his digivice and D-terminal.  He put them both in his pockets and then grabbed his goggles.  

He put them on his head, they rested neatly on his hair.  He loved those goggles, they were the favourite thing he owned.  Tai had given them to him on his first journey to the digital world and they made him feel important, like the leader of something, especially because of what Tai had said when he gave them to him.  Davis could remember the exact worlds, "Here, take mine, the leader of the digidestined would be right without them."  Davis knew very well that Tai would always be the leader of the digidestined, but he felt almost like second in command, or like the leader of his regiment of digidestined.  They really made him feel grown up, and he would always wear them, no matter what, even in the shower.  Sleeping was the only time they could be found off of his head.  He had actually tied sleeping with them on the night he had received them, but he woke up and found his head had fallen asleep (A\N Like your legs do when you sit down for too long, if you don't get it pretend it's not there coz it's too hard to explain).

Davis glanced over at his clock, it was eight o clock exactly.  This meant he had half an hour to get to school.

"I gotta go, I'll see ya later," he said as he dashed out the door.  He went straight into the kitchen and found Jun and his mother talking.

"Morning honey," Mrs Motomiya said as he entered.

"Mmm," was his reply, he meant it well though, and she fully understood the response as it was usual for this time, he wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Late again," Jun said smugly.  Davis glared at her then continued on his way to the fridge.  He rifled through what was on offer and decided that he would just have cereal.  He grabbed the milk, got a bowl and spoon, and decided that corn flakes would do.  He guzzled down the cereal before he could really taste it, then he rushed back to his room.  He grabbed his backpack from behind the door to his room, said a final goodbye to Veemon, then left closing the door behind him.

He ran out onto the street, then headed right, towards the park.  Waiting there as usual were Kari and T.K., they liked to walk to school together.  T.K. and Kari were, as usual, holding hands.  Davis ran up to them and then stopped, "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," Kari said cheerfully.

"Mornin'" T.K. greeted.

"How was the move?" Davis asked.

"Hectic, but I'm in," T.K. replied.  T.K. was like Davis, not a morning person.  Whenever the two got together at this time of day the conversation was short and concise, but they both understood.  It confused Kari to no end how the time of day could make two over energetic people like T.K. and Davis so tranquil.  She wasn't really about to complain, this was the only time they were like this.  They began their walk to school, it wasn't really far, only a couple of blocks.  They arrived just on time and went into their roll call classroom.

The teacher was Mr Hamasaki, he was also their maths teacher.  The kids stayed in the same room all day, and the teachers moved around.  The first lesson that day was Maths, so Mr Hamasaki started the lesson right after roll call.  They were doing algebraic factorising and it was going over Davis's head like a jumbo jet.  He leant over to Kari, "Do you get this stuff?"

"Yeah, here I'll show you," she said as she drew up a set of simple steps and rules to explain it to him.

"Oh, I get it!" he said quietly, but Mr Hamasaki over heard.

"Oh you do, do you.  Well, would you care to show the rest of us how it's done then?" he asked rhetorically.

"Uh, sure?" Davis said nervously as he stood up and walked over to the white board at the front of the room.  Mr Hamasaki drew up a rather difficult example but Davis thought back to Kari's steps and worked though it from there.

"And that's my answer," he said unsurely.  Mr Hamasaki looked through what was on the board, then peered down to his own workings.

"Correct, well done," he said sternly, trying not to show his surprise.  Davis looked over to Kari and smiled, she smiled back.

"You may sit down, but stop your talking," he said.  Davis walked back to his seat and sat down.  "Thanks," he whispered to Kari as he did.  Mr Hamasaki continued the lesson, and it dragged on for the class.

After a long hour and a half, the lesson was almost over.  Mr Hamasaki had set a lot of class work but with both T.K. and Kari's help, the trio had gotten through it really quickly, and Davis was even picking some of it up.  There was five minutes to the bell, and Mr Hamasaki told the class to start packing up.

"This is great, first we finish all the work, and now we get to go early," Davis said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I wonder why?" Kari said.

"He's probably got some tests to mark or something," T.K. guessed.

"More like he wants first dibbs on the cake in the staffroom," Davis joked, they laughed quietly so he wouldn't here.

"Before you go, I need the host volunteer for our exchange student to stay behind.  I see that's you Davis," Mr Hamasaki announced.

"Oh no," Davis said. He had realised what was going on.

"What, why did you do that?" T.K. asked.

"I thought I was signing up for soccer camp," he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kari said optimistically.

"It'll probably be some French guy I have nothing in common with," Davis continued miserably. 

"Davis, come with me, the rest of you can go," Mr Hamasaki announced.

"We'll meet you in the lunch room," T.K. said as he and Kari left.  Davis walked up to the front of the room.

"I'll take you to meet her," Mr Hamasaki said.

/Her?\  Davis thought.

They two walked out of the room and down the hall into the administration office.  Standing there was a girl wearing a green top, dark jacket and deep blue jeans.  She was not that much shorter than Davis, and was about five foot two.  The bright halogen lights of the office cascaded off her wavy blonde hair that coved down to her shoulders.  Her deep blue eyes were a contrast to her well tanned face and arms.  She was holding out her hand, Davis raised his and took it, they shook.

"Hi, My name's Davis," he greeted, almost stumbling over every word.

"I'm Catherine, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted politely.

"Why don't you show her around Davis," Mr Hamasaki suggested.

"Right.  Follow me," he said.  He lead her to the door and opened it for her.

"Ooh, a real gentleman.," Catherine said, Davis began to blush, but he shook it off.  Catherine walked through the door and he followed.

"Do you really want the full tour?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm actually kinda hungry," she replied.

"Well, I'll take you to the lunch room, it's down here," Davis said pointing down the hall, then he lead her towards it.

They entered the cafeteria and Davis steered them towards where Kari and T.K. were sitting.  It was at the back corner of the large hall.  In side there was the option to buy confectionary items from a counter, pick up meals from a self-service area, or just eat a home packed lunch.  Davis, T.K. and Kari had opted for the self-service today because it was pasta day and today it was a lasagne that was cooked to perfection.  The school chef did not know how to make much, but this was one of the only things he could do, and he did it well.  There were many tables in the cafeteria and they filled up fast so it was always a good option to have someone grab a table while someone else got the food.  Today this was Davis's job, but first he took Catherine to sit down.

He approached T.K. and Kari nervously and then stopped in front of them.

"Uh guys, this is the exchange student, her name's Catherine," Davis said nervously.

"Hi," she said warmly, then smiled at the two people sitting before her.  Davis proceeded to introduce them, "That's T.K., and this is his girlfriend Kari," Davis continued.

"Hey," they both greeted.

"Why don't you sit down, I have to get the food today," Davis said, making way for Catherine to take a seat at the table.

"You don't have to Davis, I'll go," T.K. offered as he stood.

"No, it's my turn, I'll do it," Davis said firmly then walked toward the counter.  T.K. sat back down and looked over at the strange new person in front of him.  He and Kari smiled at her, and she smiled back, the silence between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.  Davis soon came back with four trays, one for each.

"I thought you might want some, I'm sure you'll like it," Davis said as he put the tray in front of her, then he gave T.K. and Kari theirs.  He took his seat beside Catherine and they began eating, the silence then returned.

"So, uh, where are you from?" T.K. asked politely.

"America, around the New York City area," she replied.

"Oh, you don't sound American, you have no accent," Kari noted.

"Yeah, my family moves around a lot so I thought going on student exchange meant I could stay in one place for a while."

"That's pretty good idea," T.K. responded.

"So how long are you here?" Kari asked.

"Two years, I took the longest time I could get."  They continued eating and the talking stopped again.  Kari finished first and glanced down to her watch, it was almost eleven, which meant recess was almost over.

"I'll take the trays back," she said as she stood up.  Everyone was finished eating by that time so she grabbed the trays and stacked the plates on top of them.

"I've gotta go talk to Mr Hamasaki about some maths problems he set me so I'll come with you," T.K. said.

"The challenge questions?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, I think they're too hard for me," T.K. continued.  He stood up and took the plates from Kari, then they walked off to the service counter.  Davis was left with Catherine, she was the first to speak, "So, what's with the goggles?" she asked out of general interest.

"They were a gift from a friend, actually he's Kari's brother.  He's kind of a roll model for me and I broke mine so he gave me his," Davis explained.

"Really, I like them, they're different," Catherine replied.

"You'll probably meet him, his name's Tai," Davis continued.

"So what do you do for fun?" she asked.

"The normal things, there's movies, the beach, the malls, but mostly I just hang out with those guys, and some other people we know.  You'll probably meet them too."

"That's good, I like meeting new people, and you guys seem really nice."

"Oh yeah, I'm also a big soccer fan, and I'm the captain of my team," Davis boasted.

"Really, I love soccer, do you follow the Premier League?"

"Sure!  Who do you support?"

"You first."

"Fine, Newcastle…" Davis said anxiously.

"Oh, well, that's your own choice," she said sensing his anxiety.

"So who do you support," he said sourly.

"Calm down I'm only teasing, I go for Newcastle as well."

"Good," he said briefly.  They laughed, then the bell rang.

"Oh, time to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, English class," Davis replied."

"Bummer, oh well, we can talk through it, he wouldn't shout at the new exchange student."

"You're devious… I like it."  They laughed again, then they stood up.  Davis let her go first then he led back to the classroom.

*******Last period*******

The last period of the day had been English.  This was almost as interesting for Davis as maths had been.  Maths had been T.K.'s area of expertise, but English was definitely Kari's.  she enjoyed English, the study of texts in particular.  Davis was not very good at English, but with Kari's help he was soon becoming a regular master.  As for Catherine, she was like Davis, English went right over her head.  She was more a scientist, she liked the logical approach, and this meant she wasn't bad at maths either.  Catherine was seated in the empty spot next to Davis, (A\N Coincidence, I think not).  The class was relatively small, twenty people were conformed into four rows, five people in each.  Kari, T.K., Davis, Catherine and another boy called John made up the back row.

This period they had been told to discuss some ethical issues involved in a Shakespearian play of their choosing.  This had made an opportunity for Davis and Catherine to talk.  They were allowed to rearrange the desks and were now in a block of with T.K. and Kari on the opposite side.  They decided that they should at least do some work before they started talking.  With the group they had it only took ten minutes to come up with a reasonably lengthy list, they had chosen to do Othello.  So for the remaining fifty minutes they talked.  Catherine led the discussion as expected and they learnt a lot more about her.  She had just come from New York, where she had been for about a year.  Before that she was in Toronto Canada, and before that she had been in Europe.  She was living in Paris, she had lived there the longest, from as far back as she could remember until she was nine.  They were just about to ask where she was born when the bell rang.

"Alright class, pack up and move your desks back to where they were," the teacher, Mr Kamoto, announced.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later," Catherine said.  They all stood up and the girls made room for T.K. and Davis to move the desks back into position.  They did this rather quickly, then they packed their bags and left the room.  They walked with each other to they park where they went their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow," T.K. and Kari said almost in unison.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you," Catherine said as they walked off.

"You too, see you tomorrow," Kari replied.

Davis led Catherine down the pathway through the park.  She was enjoying the sights and sound of her new home.  The park was rather large and stood out from the surrounding city, and it was clearly visible from the Kamiya's apartment.  Davis was not so lucky, he had a view of only cityscape.  It was not that bad, most people had a view of another building, while Davis overlooked mainly shorter ones for quite a long way.  His apartment building was down the road four intersections, the halfway down that street.  It worked out to be about a fifteen minute walk.

"So how far is it to your place?" Catherine asked.

"About twenty minutes on a bad day, so it won't take longer than that."

"Oh, it's closer to the school than my last house was, I used to catch a bus for that long."

"Listen, Catherine, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, my parents don't know you're coming.  I didn't know I signed up for this.  Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did but  they will have no idea."

"Oh, that's okay I guess, but I don't want to seem like an obligation or I'm imposing on anyone."

"You won't, they love having guests, just don't be mad at me, if I'd known someone as great as you was coming I'd have signed up for sure, it's just usually foreign exchange students are such…"

"Nerds, I know, don't worry about it.  I'm kinda glad I ended up with someone like you because the people that host foreign exchange students are also nerds."  They laughed.

"Come on, it's not much further," Davis said as he changed their direction.  He led her down the rather narrow back alley.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"I'm taking a shortcut, you'll see."  He led her to an iron door on the side of a building.

"This is the cleaners entrance, but he knows me and he gave me a key.  It cuts off about five minutes."

"Oh, well that's useful."  Davis dug out his key chain and sorted through the available keys till he reached a short one.  He stuck it in the lock and sure enough it opened.  They walked down the hall until they got to a door, Davis opened it and they were in the lobby.

"This is it," he announced.  The lobby was not very big, or glamorous, just another hallway with post boxes and elevators.  It had a red carpet and two couches.  Davis walked over to the mailboxes, he placed yet another key in the brown box and unlocked it.  He pulled down the flap and found there was no mail.

"Oh well," he said closing and locking his box, "Come on, I'll show you my place," Davis said enthusiastically.  He took her to the elevator.

"What floor are you on?" she asked, blocking him from the buttons.

"Eleven," Davis replied.  She hit the button and it highlighted in orange.  The metallic doors shut and the elevator began its upward motion.  A faint buzz could be heard as it did.  It jolted as it stopped.

"Floor eleven, thank you," an electronic male voice sounded.  Catherine jumped and grabbed onto Davis's arm, "What was that?" she said frightened, Davis chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's just the elevator.  I probably should have told you it did that," Davis said calmly.  They then realised that Catherine was grasping to Davis' arm.  She let go quickly, then she started hitting him softly, "Why didn't you tell me," she said as she 'beat' him.

"I forgot, but that's no reason to hit me."

"I know, that was for laughing."

"Oh, sorry.  Well, lets go inside," Davis said.  He ushered her to his door, took out his keys again, then he unlocked the door.

They walked into the apartment, Davis let Catherine in first.  She looked around her temporary lodgings.  The house was relatively clean, his mom had obviously done a sweep before she left for work.  Like most families, both of Davis's parents worked.  His mom was usually the first home at around five and his dad at six thirty.  Jun was at university so she was out nearly all day every day because of her bad timetable, which she complained about whenever she had the chance.  "Take a seat," Davis said pointing to the sofa.  She sat down, but Davis did not follow.

"Sorry, I won't be long, I just have to go to my room," Davis said, he left little time for her to answer.

Davis ran to his room and shut the door behind him.  Veemon was lying on the bed, sleeping as usual.  He heard Davis open close the door and was now sitting up.

"Davis!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, sorry but you've gotta keep it down, I have a guest and she can't here or see you," Davis explained.

"Oh, well I suppose I can do that," Veemon replied, he sounded a little disappointed because he hated hiding from people, it left little time to have fun with Davis.  Davis's door then suddenly opened and Catherine was standing in the doorway.

"What is that?" she asked, looking right at Veemon

There you have it, the date scene.  I hope it was to your liking.  And how will Davis get himself out of this one, could there  be a love interest for him, I know the answers (And you could take a pretty good guess).  I hope the formatting is better, I write in word and I didn't know it was coming out wrong on the site..  Again, please review, it gives me motivation to write more.  Thanks =P!

ĄǜŦħŐŗМǒЙ


	3. 3 The explanation, and some troubles

*******Matt's apartment*******

Matt's apartment was not as big as the Kamiya's, it was more like the Motomiya's, but with less rooms.  Matt had purchased the apartment early on during the previous year and was very comfortable in his private haven.  It had a kitchen, lounge and dining area and then two bedrooms and a bathroom.  Matt's bedroom was larger than the other room.  He had a built in cupboard, and double bed, a desk, and then a long shelf on the opposing wall for his large sound system and CD collection.  Matt came into his money much the same way as Tai did, except he had an advantage, his rich friend Michael.  Michael was the drum player in his band and his parents were very rich.  They had known Matt for a long time, and knew that his father worked hard to keep them going so they often gave him generous gifts, but Matt would never use them for money.  Once he formed the band they thought he could use a decent sound system so they bought him a large silver hi fi set, with surround sound.  But as for his guitar, Matt had worked hard for it.  He took a summer job working at a carwash, grocery store, doing odd jobs, anything for money, as long as he earned it.  And after two months of gruelling work he had enough to get really good electric guitar and start his band.

As for the other room, that was currently used for storage, and as a practise room for his music.  But this was all about to change, as in a few days Mimi was going to move into Matt's apartment.  They had been together for almost three years and they knew they loved each other and it was now time to take it to the next level.  They decided to wait until after finals because they didn't need another distraction during that time.  But they were almost over and the move was fast approaching, and Matt was a little nervous.

Currently the boy was asleep on the couch, he had navigated the innumerable amount of clothes on the floor and collapsed as soon as he reached it, two hours previously.  He was in deep sleep, he hadn't even bothered telling Gabumon he was home, a good thing seeing as he was asleep as well.  His dreams were torn in two, his happiness that Mimi was coming to live with him, and his anxiety… because Mimi was coming to live with him.  He tossed and turned, and soon found himself on the floor, he had tossed himself right off.

"Ouch," he muttered as he sat up.  He looked around, re orientating himself with his surroundings.

"Damn, I was hoping they'd have cleaned themselves up," he continued to himself.

"Matt?" Gabumon said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm in here," he answered.  The blue and yellow digimon strolled into the room.  He looked at his partner sitting on the floor, "You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself," he joked.

"It's good to know you're looking out for me," Matt replied sarcastically.  Gabumon moved over to where Matt was and sat beside him.

"So how'd the exam go?" he asked.

"Good, I think I did well," Matt said unsurely.

"So I was a good quizmaster?" Gabumon asked.

"The best, I wouldn't rather have anyone else," Matt said. "I guess I'd better do something now," he continued starting to stand.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I haven't got that far, I guess I'll practice my guitar," he said now standing up.  

He and Gabumon entered the spare room.  He looked around.  Matt didn't have much that he needed to store, so there were very few boxes in the room.  In the corner his guitar stood, the case lying beneath it.  There was a chair next to it and an amp on the floor.  This was not his good amp, that was in his room.  He had bought this amp, but Michael's parents had given him another when he started his band.  He walked over to his guitar and sat on the chair.  Gabumon followed and slumped down next to him.  He enjoyed listening to Matt, it was one on his favourite things to do, besides eating.  Matt plugged his guitar into the amp that was already plugged into the power.  It let out a faint whir, realising this Matt turned down the volume, the person below him hated noise, but she was hardly ever home.  He struck a chord and it echoed around the room, and surely enough a banging came from below.  Matt groaned, "Fine, I guess I won't use the amp," he muttered.  He turned the volume right down and struck the same chord.

"It's not that bad, you play just as well without the amp," Gabumon said encouragingly.

"Thanks," Matt replied smiling.  He set himself back into his frame of mind for playing, and began playing a tune.

The tune was quite different to what Matt usually played, but it was pleasant.  It was a sort of soft-rock type sound but not.  Matt was playing the tune but not singing as he usually did, not even softly.  He played the tune till a good end, Gabumon applauded as he always did.

"Thanks, I appreciate the support," Matt said.

"That's okay, but why no singing," Gabumon asked.

"I don't have any yet, I still need to write them, and I haven't had any time of late, and I don't feel particularly inspired."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll come to you soon."

"I hope so."

"How about some lun…" Gabumon started, being interrupted by the doorbell.

"That'll be Mimi, right on time as usual," Matt said looking at his watch.  They left the room and entered the lounge.

"It's open Mimi," Matt yelled, Gabumon decided to sit.  Mimi opened the door and entered the lounge, she was wearing a pink skirt, short as usual, and a blue top, with a Matt's jacket on top.  Matt had given her his jacket just before Helios had reared his ugly head, it was a thick blue jacket that was way to big for Mimi, but she loved it.

"Are you crazy going out in that skirt, you must be freezing," Matt said as he rushed over to her.

"I'm not that cold," Mimi replied.  Matt put his arms around her, he pressed her face into his chest, he could feel her face was freezing.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, you need it," Matt said as he let go of her and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine," Mimi said as followed, she opted to sit on a stool.  Matt's kitchen was small, but not crowded.  He had a single door fridge in the corner, an oven and separate stovetop built into the counter against the wall and a stand alone bar separating the kitchen and dining area's.  Next to the bar were only two stools, that was all Matt really needed.

"Here," he said handing Mimi a steaming warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," she replied smiling.  "So what were you doing before I arrived?"

"Well, I was practicing a new song I've been working on, but I only have the music, no lyrics, I just can't think of any."

"Well, why don't you play it for me and I'll see if I can help."

"Okay, I hope so, but then we gotta study."  Matt and Mimi walked toward the music room, Gabumon joined in as they passed.  They entered the room, "There's only one chair in here," Mimi pointed out.

"I'll go get one of the stools," Gabumon offered.

"Thanks," Mimi said to him as he walked out the door.

"It's hard to believe you're gonna live in here," Matt said looking around the room.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of work to do to the place, once we get this past my parents that is."

"Yeah, I forgot about that, but once we do, you're free to do what you want to it."

"Here you go," Gabumon said as he walked in with the chair.  Mimi and Matt sat down in the chairs, while Gabumon again sat on the floor.  Matt played the tune again.

"Wow, that's great," Mimi praised. "I don't know of any lyrics for it though, this is gonna be a toughie."

"Tell me about it," Matt replied.  They both drank the hot chocolate when the doorbell rang again.

"What is it about this room," Gabumon joked.

"But who could that possibly be?" Matt said, a confounded look on his face.

"The others, don't you remember, maths exam on Monday… we have to study, we were gonna meet to study together… you offered to have it here.. does any of this ring a bell?" Mimi said slowly, leaving breaks for him to think.

"That's today!"  the doorbell rang again.

"It would seem so," Gabumon said appropriately.

"I'd better let them in huh?"

"Yeah, they'd probably like that."

*******Back at Davis's*******

Davis was totally off guard, "Oh, uh, that… it's uh… a uh… stuffed animal, yeah, stuffed animal." He poked repeatedly at Veemon, "See."

"Don't lie to me Davis, I heard voices," Catherine said surely.  Davis was still poking at Veemon and it was beginning to hurt.

"Okay, stop that, she's found us out," Veemon shouted, he'd finally reached his breaking point.

"Well if you hadn't spoken I probably could have convinced her otherwise," Davis said annoyed.

"And if you hadn't kept poking me I wouldn't have spoken, there is bone there you know," Veemon said defensively.

"Okay enough, how about you explain why you have a odd looking blue creature in you're bedroom?" Catherine said.

"Sorry, I guess we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Veemon, it's nice to meet you," Veemon said extending his hand.  Catherine shook it unsurely.

"Okay, and what exactly are you?" she asked.  Davis and Veemon looked at each other, "It's a little complicated," Davis started.

"I'll try explain, you can fill in what I forget," Veemon said.

"You'd better sit down, let's go to the lounge," Davis suggested.  They walked into the lounge and took a seat.

"I'm what you call a digimon, or digital monster," Veemon started.

"And what exactly is a digimon?" Catherine asked.

"This is the complicated part.  There is another world parallel to ours called the digital world.  It was born of all the computer data we have in our world, and everything in it comes from computer data.  Veemon is one of those things," Davis explained.

"So he's just computer data," Catherine said.

"No, he's real and living, he was just born from that data."

"Okay, I think I get that, but why is he here?" Catherine asked.

"You see, I'm a digidestined, I was chosen to protect the digital world from its enemies and Veemon is my partner digimon."

"What, you protect it?"

"Yeah, when it's in trouble all the digidestined go there and we protect it."

"How?"

"Well I can make Veemon digivolve, I use these," Davis took out his digivice and his D-Terminal, "The smaller one is called a digivice and the large one is a D-terminal.  The digivice helps Veemon digivolve and the D-terminal stores these," Davis flicked open it's lid and beamed his digieggs into his hand. 

"Wow, can I see them?"

"I'll put them down, only the one they were meant for can actually move them," Davis put his digieggs down on the table.  Catherine examined them, "What do these symbols mean?" she asked.

"Well, the orange one means courage, the blue one is friendship.  I'd better put them away," Davis beamed them back into his D-terminal.

"So what is digivolving?"

"This is my department," Veemon started, "When Davis is in trouble he can call Digiarmour energise, and utilise one of the digieggs to change my form."

"Interesting, can I see?"

"Yes, but not today, he'll break something, his other forms are a lot bigger," Davis said.

"Wow, this is quite a lot to take in."

"I know, I was quite surprised, it'll make more sense when you see it," Davis said.

"Just one more thing, before you said all the digidestined, how many more are there?"

"Well, Kari and T.K. who you've met, Tai who I told you about and then there are five others, their names are Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe.  You'll meet them all soon, we meet every weekend."

"Oh, and they have partners as well?"

"Yes.  Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe ,T.K. and Kari were called before me.  They had crests, but T.K. and Kari's got changed into digieggs.  They work differently, one thing a crest digimon or ultimate is more powerful than an armour digimon."

"Yeah, but I'll get there one day," Veemon said.

"Of course you will," Davis replied.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now, you all sound very serious," Catherine said.

"Yeah, we have to, if the digital world is destroyed then our world goes with it.  So you have to understand, you can't tell anyone what I told you," Davis said in a serious tone.

"Okay, I promise I wont." 

"Great, now how about some food?" Davis offered.  Both Veemon and Catherine's faces seemed to lighten at the thought of food.

"I can see you to are gonna get on just fine," Davis said chuckling again.

*******Back at Matt's*******

As expected, Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe were at the door.  They had entered and sat down in the lounge.  Matt briefly 'tidied' it so there was room for them and all their books.  This study group worked out quite well.  Izzy was the resident calculus expert, Sora was a wiz at equations, Joe was quite good at graphing, while Tai could handle probability.  This was the worst subject for Matt, he hated it, he did well in it with all the help he got, but he still hated it.  In fact, all of the older digidestined did well in maths.  Tai loved it, he had managed to surprise every maths teacher he had because he did not look smart, act smart, or even pay much attention.  One teacher thought he was cheating and made him redo a test three times before he accepted that Tai had earned the mark.  After which he apologised about twenty times, and Tai had milked it for all it was worth.  But he was not fooling himself, he knew most of his success came from the help of his friends.

As for Matt, he did not have a mathematical mind, he was more of an English or philosophy person, you're right, as long as you can back yourself up, which he could do so well he would be able to convince you that an Eskimo needed ice.  Mimi was much the same, but she really liked art, and textiles.  Her ambition was to be a fashion designer or interior decorator, that's why it meant so much to her that Matt was going to let her decorate her room herself.

The group was deep in their studies, and all but Joe were very stressed out, this was of course the hardest of all the exams.  Joe was calm because he was now at university and he had finished his exams half way through their term, but he was glad to help.  He was studying to become a doctor, and doing very well now that he had conquered his fear of blood.  He lived on campus at his university, as he was on a scholarship.   It was one of the biggest rooms on campus, and he didn't have to pay.  The digimon had accompanied their partners, but were not sitting with them.  It was like a mutual agreement, the digidestined didn't want to teach them, and they didn't want to learn.  So while they were studying the digimon were watching the muted TV.

They were up to their last topic, calculus.   They had left the hardest till last and had been at it for an hour.

"Right, differentiate X10 with respect to X," Izzy volleyed another question at the group.  Everyone wrote madly at their paper, Tai was the first to come up with an answer.

"I think it's 3X2," Tai said unsurely.  Izzy looked down at his sheet.

"That's right, well done," Izzy said.  Tai looked rather pleased, while the others were just relieved that he finally go it. 

"Okay, I think we can stop now," Matt said, he was thoroughly worn out of doing maths.  They had been at it since one that afternoon and it was now five in the afternoon, but they had been able to go over all of the work because everybody had been studying before then.

"How about a coffee?" Matt asked.

"That'd be great, I think I've had as much as I can take," Mimi replied.

"Yeah, I think we could all use one," Izzy added.

"Well don't worry too much guys, it'll be all over on Monday," Joe said supportively.

"Nice way to phrase that," Tai said.

"Oh, sorry.  I just mean don't worry, bec…"

"Yeah, I know, I was just joking," Tai responded.

"It's good to see you sweat, you have nothing to worry about," Sora added.

"Guys, trust me I did this last year, it's not as hard as you think.  Just when you get in, look at the question and think back to what you know, then see if that matches it or if you can make it match that.  And don't panic, you'll only waste time."

"That's actually very logical," Izzy said to reinforce what Joe had said.  Matt then walked in with the coffee, he set them down on the table and everyone took a cup.  

The weather outside was becoming colder because it was now getting late and the sun was going down.  This was well reflected in Matt's apartment because it too was getting cold.  The coffee was appropriately timed because it gave the children a chance to warm up, they hadn't really noticed before.  The digimon came over and sat with them, they even turned the muting off the TV.

After much talking about nothing, the digidestined decided that it was time to go home.  Tai and Sora left hand in hand, as they could now always be found.  Joe and Izzy were not far behind them.  Mimi reluctantly left as well, as she was expected back at home a half hour ago.  Mimi's parents were not very strict, but she was certainly daddy's little girl, in that he was very protective of her.  They liked Matt though.  They had met him during the myotismon saga and then actually spoke to him later on, when they were officially a couple.  He was lucky because if they hadn't have liked him he would have stood no chance with Mimi, he could be very protective.  This was the main cause of his anxieties over the move, do they even like me?  Matt was not very self confident when it came to girls.  Surprising because he was very headstrong in everything else.  He did not know that they completely trusted him and as a result, he was worried, big time.

Currently the boy was on the couch, he was laying down.  Gabumon was with him, but unfortunately not even he could put Matt's mind to rest.  Matt lay their deep in thought until he eventually drifted back to sleep.  His dreams were again unrestful, but he didn't expect them to be.

*******Motomiya Residence (A\N: Again!!)*******

Davis, Catherine and Veemon were seated along the couch.  The TV was on and they were currently watching Card Captor Sakura.  Catherine liked the show but surprisingly Davis had never seen it before.  She was trying to explain it to him during the ads, but to no avail.

"So those are cards?" Davis said unsurely.

"Yes," Catherine said, waiting for the next inevitable question.

"But then how come they are large, and look nothing like cards?" Davis said, he still had no clue.

"No, they are magical spirits that each posses a different power.  They are trapped in the cards, but she freed them so she has to reseal them."

"Oh, but then why don't they say that?"

"I don't know Davis, why don't you ask them?" just then it came back from the ad break.

"Alright, hey Sakura, why don't you call them magical spirits, that's what they are," Davis said to the TV in the dumbest voice he could muster, Catherine laughed.  They continued to watch until it ended.

"I have just one more question, how do they get those skirts that short?"

"I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't wear anything like that," Catherine said, a hint of disapproval in her voice, Davis was secretly depressed, and it she could sense it.

"Well, not in winter anyway," she continued.

"Really," Davis said, /Of the million things to say and you pick that, nice one,\ Davis thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go shower.  Can I borrow some of you're clothes to sleep in, we forgot mine at school?" Catherine announced.

"Sure, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in, and some shorts.  We'll pick you're clothes up tomorrow." Davis replied. Catherine started to walk out, "By the way, I can't wait for summer either," she said audaciously, Davis didn't reply, /She's a feisty one, I think I like it.\  he entered his room and began looking for a shirt and pair of shorts., Veemon followed.

"What do you think of her?" Davis asked Veemon out of the blue.

"I dunno, I mean she was pretty cool with the whole digital world thing, and with me.  She was also really friendly, so yeah, I suppose I do," he replied analytically.

"Oh, okay that's good, because I felt really bad just dumping this on you like that, you have to live with her to."

"But you know it's not what I think that's important."

"What? What do you mean."

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, you like this girl… a lot."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You are talking about me here, I'm your partner digimon, so if I didn't know I'd be worried."

"Sorry, I should have known.  But what do I do?"

"Well, sit down and sort through you're feelings, and decide what you want.  But I would let her settle in a bit, you should also get to know her more."

"Yeah, I suppose.  How come you know so much about this?"

"I dunno, maybe it's a curse, to know about relationships, but not be able to have the one I really want," Veemon said, he brought the mood right down and almost had a tear in his eye.

"Ah, you still hung up over Gatomon huh?"

"Big time."

"Don't worry, I know where you're coming from, it hurt, but it gets better, and before you know it you'll have found someone better."

"How do you know?"

"Because everyone has a soul mate, and when you find them you just know it."  In the background they could here the bathroom door open, "Davis can you bring those clothes now," Catherine yelled.  Davis left his room and dropped them at the door.

"There you go, I'll go back to my room," he returned to his room.  They heard the door open and then close again.

"Come on, we'd better get ready for her to come out," Davis said to Veemon.

"Okay, thanks for the talk."

"Yeah, you too." They laughed, then the bathroom door opened once more.

Catherine entered the room, the shirt was far too big for her, and the shorts barely fit.

"Sorry, those are the best I could find."

"Don't worry, they'll do fine."  They returned to the lounge and sat down.  Just as they had sat down the door opened and Davis's parents entered.

"Hi Daisuke, how was school?" Mrs Motomiya said as she entered.

"Mom!" Davis said as he sprung to his feet, Veemon immediately froze.

"Sorry, hi Davis."  Davis had to think, "Oh, yeah.. that's better.  And I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, you brought a friend over," Mr Motomiya said as he entered the room.  Catherine stood up and walked over to them with Davis.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Davis's dad." He held out his hand, Catherine took it and they shook, "I'm Catherine," she replied.

"Hi, I'm Davis's mom," Mrs Motomiya said, they shook as well.

"This is kind what we have to talk about," Davis said as he pulled his mom into the kitchen.

"You see, I kinda signed up for the student exchange hosting, and they chose me," Davis began.

"And what exactly does this have to do with anything?" Mrs Motomiya replied.

"Well, Catherine is the exchange student.." Davis readied himself for the worst.

"Oh, that's nice, but you should have told me sooner," she said.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, but I have some work to so, the guestroom will have to be tidied."

"I'll do that, this is my fault after all."

"All right, but you should do it now."

"Okay, thanks mom," Davis said, he left the kitchen and breathed a huge sigh of relief.  They re-entered the lounge, Catherine was talking to Mr Motomiya, "Hey, I'm gonna go set up you're room now," Davis said to Catherine as he passed through.

"What's going on?" Mr Motomiya said.

"I'll explain it to you," Mrs Motomiya replied.

Davis and Catherine entered the guestroom.  It wasn't really used that much, they never really had guests.  The room itself was not very big, it had a single bed, stand alone cupboard and a bedside chest of drawers with a lamp on top of them.  The wall paper was the typical cheesy floral pattern.

"This is it," Davis announced.

"Not bad, I've definitely seen worse," she replied.  Davis opened the cupboard and got out some sheets and a duvet, he began to lay them out on the bed.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"What?  I just explained our situation… in baby steps."

"So did you tell her how long I'm here."

"Baby steps, baby steps."

"I'll take that as a no.  but what's all this Daisuke business?"

"Ah, I knew you heard.  Daisuke is my full name, I don't really like it so I shorten it to Davis."

"Oh, I think it's cute."

"Great, this is why I shortened it."

"Come on, I'm just teasing, it's not that bad, and I really do like it."

"Thanks… You can take it if you want."

*******Kamiya residence*******

T.K., Kari and Tai were also watching TV, nothing in particular, just channel hopping.  The Kamiya's had cable so it was common for people to come over to them and watch there.  This was especially easy for T.K. to get used to.  Currently T.K. and Kari were on one couch next to each other and Tai was sprawled out on the other.  Their digimon were seated on the floor right in front of the TV, and were engrossed in whatever was on, they didn't get to do this often.

"I can't believe it, all these channels and nothing on any of them," T.K. said, they had been through about twenty already.

"Get used to it, usually all the good stuff is on different channels at the same time," Kari replied.

"Yeah, but it's better than the alternative," Tai said defensively.

"I never said it wasn't."

"What are we gonna have for dinner?" T.K. said, neither Tai or Kari had really thought about it.  Surprisingly none of the digimon said anything at the sound of the word dinner, although Agumon's leg flinched, and Gatomon's ears perked up.

"I dunno, we could order out," Tai suggested.

"No, not again, we do that too often," Kari protested.

"How about we make something ourselves?" T.K. suggested.

"Sure, but what?" Kari replied.

"I know someone that makes a mean macaroni," T.K. said looking at Kari.

"Oh really, are they available?"

"I hope so, as I remember they were quite the looker."

"Really, I don't think their boyfriend would like to hear you talk about her that way."  T.K. put his arm around Kari and softly he said, "I think I can take him."

"How about we make sure he's real mad," Kari said looking into his eyes.  They closed on for the kiss.  They reached each others lips and were locked in passion, while holding each other tight.  Tai was staring right at them, "Ahem," he coughed softly, they didn't hear him.  "AHEM," he coughed louder this time.  T.K. and Kari pulled away and looked at Tai, "Oh… right," T.K. said.

"Yeah, sorry.  It's macaroni then?"

"From what I could gather," Tai replied sharply.

"Well I'll get started," Kari said as she stood, she was out of the room as soon as she could be, she was blushing wildly.

"Poor girl, I should have just left, I didn't mean to embarrass her," Tai said, he was feeling really bad.

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I started it, I'd better talk to her," T.K. said, he then stood up and left, he was also feeling bad.

He entered  her bedroom to find Kari looking down at her bed.  She was feeling really self conscious, and this had made her feel really awkward.  She felt so bad to the point where she was feeling ill.  The girl didn't know what to think, let alone do.  T.K. walked in and right over to her and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  She was warmed by his embrace, but at the sound of what he said she fell straight to tears.  T.K. did not know what he had done, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's you, you're taking responsibility when you shouldn't.  You didn't even do anything and you're apologising, so from embarrassing you in front of Tai, now  I'm making you feel bad as well."  She turned around and her head fell to his shoulder.

"Kari stop.  You're not thinking.  It was my fault, I led you on to that, and I should apologise.  I didn't think to hold back in front of Tai and I should have known, he is you're brother."  Kari didn't say anything, but she stopped crying.  She now looked deep into his eyes, and thought.

"T.K…"

"It's okay now Kari, don't worry."

"But what's he going to think of me?"

"I know where you're going and stop, he would think that you've finally found someone you really like, that's it."

"So he didn't look at me strange?"

"Of course not," T.K. spoke calmly and softly.  No matter how angry Kari got, or what anyone (Usually Davis) had said, he could calm her down.

"Look what I've done to you're shirt, it's soaked."

"I'll go put another one on.  Are you gonna be okay, because I won't leave until you do, I don't care if I'm here till the end of time, I'll be happy… because I'm with you."  Kari felt those tears returning, but this time they were tears of happiness.  She fought them back, "I'll be okay."  T.K. left, he knew that she was only saying that so T.K. himself would feel better, but he could sense she needed some time alone.

As soon as Tai saw T.K. leave Kari's room, he got up and went over to it.  He knocked on the door and entered.  Kari was now sitting on her bed, she was not crying, but she was still upset.  "Hey kiddo," he said walking over to her.

"Tai…" she said looking over to him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Kari."

"Why not, you must think so little of me now."

"Not at all, the opposite actually.  If you want to know, I think that you were very grown up.  You showed raw passion and emotion, that is something to respect."  Kari didn't know quite what to say, she had never seen Tai talk to, or about, her this way.

"I know but… I guess I just thought you would think I was some kind of foolish kid." 

"Of course not.  You know how long it took before I realised and confronted my feelings for Sora, and you have those same feelings, and know about them now.  That is very admirable, and very adult like."

"I suppose, but you've never seen me like that."

"Just remember, I have to deal with you growing up, you shouldn't take my problems upon yourself."

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"And don't forget, you can always talk to me about anything, I am you're big brother you know."

"Thanks Tai, you're a good brother."  They hugged each other, Tai then walked over to her door, but turned around in it's entrance.

"One more thing, because I'm you're big brother, I reserve the right to do big brother stuff, like being over protective, got it."  Kari smiled, "Sure," she said.

They made and ate dinner and even though it was late, it was good.  Tai soon went to bed after, his mind was just too tired after all that maths.  Kari and T.K. sat on the couch, they decided to watch TV for a while.  It did not take long before the TV was off, and they were talking.  It wasn't much of a conversation, and it was soon they found themselves asleep in each others arms.

Part three's over.  Sorry if it was a little bland at the beginning, but I had to get that out of the way.  If you are wondering, all this is going somewhere and I hope to start the plot soon.  Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I do try to keep you happy, and I'm glad somebody noticed that Davis is a nice guy in this fic.  But are there any Takari fans reading this?? If so I need you're guidance, I haven't had any comments from you yet.  THANKS =P


	4. 4 The demonstration, and the plot begins

*******The next morning*******

Tai woke up in his bed and found himself upside down, in that his feet were on his pillow.  He sat and thought for a while, mainly about the events of the previous night.  He blamed himself when it was no one's fault, it was just an accident.  He had made a resolution to make sure he did not alienate them like that again, especially because he knew that he did it too.  

He mustered some strength and turned himself around, hitting Agumon over the head with his legs in the process.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" Agumon whispered angrily.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it, I haven't really woken up yet."

"I suppose I can forgive you, I know how it feels."  Tai, now sitting up, took a look around his room.  T.K. was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Patamon.

"Do you know where T.K. is?" Tai asked, he was a little concerned.

"Nope, I came in here before you, remember."

"No, all I remember is macaroni, lots of it."  Tai had overeaten the night before, another reason he had gone to bed early.

"We should check the lounge, he might already be up," Agumon suggested.  They decided to take his advice.  Tai got up off his bed and put a shirt on.  They wandered out his room and into the lounge entrance.  Tai peered into the lounge and saw T.K. and Kari asleep in each other's arms,

"Okay, I'd better wait in my room, I don't wanna wake them," Tai whispered.

"Yeah, good idea," he replied.  They crept back into Tai's room.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Agumon asked.

"I dunno, not much, it's really dark still.  Maybe I'll chat to anyone that's online," Tai said indifferently.  He was right, it was really dark for that time in the morning. He hit the computers on switch, and it booted up.  Tai's computer was fast, a top of the range machine that almost rivalled Izzy's.  His parents gave it to him for schoolwork, but he used it more for chatting, not that he had much time for it.  He dialled up onto the net and found only Izzy was online.  This was usual because Izzy had cable Internet so he was always online.  His parents had decided maybe that faster connection he had been nagging for was a good idea after the Bakemon incident, (A\N In series one with the ghost and digital barrier).  Tai left a few messages but there was no reply, he was obviously asleep still.  Tai disconnected and turned off the computer.

"Damn, I wanted to talk," he said frustratedly.

"We can talk," Agumon said feeling neglected.

"I know, and I'd love to, but you already know everything that's going on in my life right now."

"Oh, that's true."

*******In the lounge*******

T.K. and Kari were still asleep in each other's arms.  The night before had been cold, and because the buildings heating only came on the next month, they were very cold.  They had moved closer to each other and Kari had rested her head on his shoulder.  They both soon warmed up and just drifted off to sleep.

T.K. was the first to wake.  He did not move much, and found the brunette sound asleep on his chest.  He squeeze her softly, but not enough to wake her.  She let out a soft moan, and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," T.K. whispered.

"Huh… T.K.?"  She began to move and started to pick her self up

"Yeah, it's me, don't worry," he said calmly.  She rested back down.

"What's going on?" she said, still very sleepy.

"I guess we fell asleep," T.K. said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's too early for that."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."  They stopped and lay there for a while.

"I guess this is nice," Kari said.

"Yeah, but we'd better get up or I'm gonna fall asleep again," T.K. replied.

"Yeah," Kari said.  She slowly sat up, and T.K. then did the same.  They looked over to the window, it was starting to get light and it was now visible that it was snowing.

"Oh… it's so beautiful," Kari said as she stood up and walked over to the door.  T.K. joined her and stood next to her, "Yeah."  Kari opened the door and they walked outside.

Tai could see them from the from his room and walked out to them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, Tai, how long have you been up?" Kari asked.

"Not long," he answered.  Agumon then joined them out on the balcony.

"This is new," he said.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you it snowed here?" Tai asked.

"No, I think you forgot that."

"Hey Agumon, did you know it snows here," Tai said sarcastically.

"No, really, I hope I see it someday," he replied in the same fashion.

"I can't believe it Tai, you've turned him into a miniature you," Kari said.

"Problem being?" Tai replied.  T.K. bent down to Agumon and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You must promise to use tour powers for good, not evil," he said conforming to the joke.

"I promise… to try," he said with an evil grin."

"Anyway… I think it's time we went inside," Tai said.

"Yeah, it's cold out here," Kari said.  They wandered back inside and shut the door.

"I wander if school will be cancelled?" T.K. said.

"I dunno, I'll turn on the TV," Kari replied.

"With the sudden arrival of this cold front and snow, it looks like all schools will be closed for today," the newsreader said in a typically cheesy voice."

"Well that's a relief, I don't think I can handle much more school," T.K. said.

"Yeah, I'd better phone Davis, he'll probably rush off to school because he's late as usual," Kari said, she walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, then dialled his number.

*******Motomiya residence*******

Davis woke to the sound of the cordless phone's ring, it had been left there for quite some time.  He rolled over, but the ringing finally got to him and he picked it up and pressed the answer button, "Ugh, yeah," he slurred.

"Davis?" Kari replied.

"Yeah… hey."

"I just thought you should take a look outside."

"Alright, hang on," Davis replied, he sat up, put the phone down, and reached over to open his curtain.  He looked out at the beautifully snow lined streets.

"Yeah, does this mean what I think it does?" Davis asked picking up the phone.

"It sure does, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, I probably would have run off to school anyway."

"That's what I figured."

"Well, seeing as I'm already talking to you, do you want to meet up and go into the digital world later?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, I wanted to show Catherine some things."

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, she kinda found Veemon, and I couldn't avoid an explanation.  But don't worry, she won't tell anyone, I made her promise and she really is taking this seriously.  Besides, who's she gonna tell?"

"True, just as long as she know the seriousness of it."

"She does, and I take full responsibility for anything she does."

"Okay.  How about eleven in the park then?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye."  Davis put down his receiver.  He slumped back down, then he looked to his side and saw a rather angry digimon at his side.  Veemon just stared right at him.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault, really, I can't help it if people phone us," Davis struggled for words.  Veemon relieved his stare and stood casually again, "Yeah I know, I just wanted to see you sweat," he replied.

"Hey, you know I'm just as tired as you," Davis protested.

Someone knocked at the door, "Davis are you awake?"  Veemon was ready to dive for cover, but they recognised it as Catherine's voice.  She slipped through the door, and closed it behind her.

"Morning, I thought I heard voices," she greeted.

"Yeah, Kari phoned, we're gonna meet up later," Davis explained.

"Great," she turned to Veemon, "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied.

"Oh see you're both morning people then," she said.

"Oh yes, just raring to go," Davis replied sarcastically, Catherine walked over and sat on Davis's bed, Veemon also jumped on."

"Well, is that all Kari said, you were talking for longer then that."

"Take a look outside," Davis said.  She leaned over to the window and fully opened the curtains.

"Oh, it's snowing, I love the snow."

"Yeah, especially because of days like today," Davis said.

"Snow day then?"

"Sure is."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I figured we'd go bye the school this morning, then we'd meet up with Kari and T.K."

"Anything in particular planned?"

"Maybe… you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh come on, give me a hint, I hate suspense."

"Let's just say you'll be with me," Veemon replied.

"Serious, you're not kidding?"

"No, we're gonna go in with T.K. and Kari, just in case."

"Great, I'll go put some clothes on," she said, jumping to her feet.  She returned to her room.

"You think she's excited?" Davis said sarcastically.

"Nah," Veemon replied.

"I'd better tell Tai what we're gonna do, he'd want to know."

"Good idea."  Davis picked up the phone and dialled Tai's number.

"Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."

"Hey Kari,"

"Davis?"

"Yeah, put Tai on, I thought I'd better tell him what we're gonna do today."

"Oh, good idea, I'll get him," Kari replied, she wandered off and not long after Tai was at the phone, "Hey Davis, what's up?"

"We'll, to cut a long story short, I have an exchange student staying with me, she found Veemon, long explanation, want to show her all about it."

"Wow, you must like this girl." Davis went quiet.  "So you do like her then?" Tai said.

"Maybe… well, so far yes but I'm not rushing, how'd you guess?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't share that with just anyone.  And thanks for telling me, you really didn't have to.  But I trust you, so have fun, just be careful.

"Thanks Tai, hang around afterwards so you can meet her."

"That'll be good, then I can see her for myself, and we can talk."

"That's be good, I'll see you then."

"Bye"  Davis again hung up his receiver, then he got out of bed.  He stood there in his boxer and a shirt, stunned for a moment, then he unfroze, "Jeez it's cold, I'm goin for a shower," he said, stunned by the cold.  He left the room and entered the bathroom.

It was not long before both Catherine and Davis were in the kitchen eating breakfast.  Mrs Motomiya had made some oatmeal for them, she thought it would do them good in the cold.  They sat at the table and ate the warm oatmeal.  Catherine was wearing the same thing she had worn the day before, she figured no one would mine.  There was only one downside to this, they weren't exactly snow clothes.  Davis was well and truly into his large serving, but he managed to find a break to speak, "Hey, do you wanna borrow a jacket or something, it's gonna be cold out there?"  Catherine swallowed, then spoke, "Yeah, that'd be great, I know I've got a good jacket for this weather in my bag, so I won't need it for long."

"Alright, I'll go get one," Davis continued, he'd completely finished by the time she was through.  Davis left the room and went down into his own.  Catherine was left with Mrs Motomiya, who was in the kitchen.

"How did he do that?" she asked.

"Do what, you'll have to specify, he does quite a lot of unusual things?" Mrs Motomiya replied.

"Well, I remember him having something left to eat in his bowl when he asked, but now it's gone."

"Oh yes, he eats really fast in the morning, mainly because he's hungry, not having eaten all night, but also it's force of habit because he's always late for school.  I tell you, that boy is always eating, he's just like his father."

"Really, he doesn't seem to gain much weight."

"No, if he's not eating, ten to one he's playing soccer."

"I see."

"See what?" Davis said entering the kitchen again, a large blue jacket in hand.

"Oh nothing, you should be going, there wont be anyone there much past ten," Mrs Motomiya suggested.

"True," Davis replied.  Catherine stood, and Davis handed her the jacket.  She put it on and the headed for the door.

"Bye mom, I'll see you tonight," Davis shouted as he opened the door.

"Bye Mrs Motomiya," Catherine added.

"Bye kids, have fun today," she replied.  They then left the apartment and closed the door.

They walked out onto the street the regular way.  They continued on to the park.  The wind was blowing, but not hard. It had stopped snowing a few minutes before they left and now it was clear to see the beauty that the snowfall had left behind.  All the trees in the park had brilliant white capping, and path was lined with snow.  A few children had made there way out to play in the snow, enjoying not being at school.

Davis and Catherine were side by side, and had kept up a conversation.  They were mainly talking about Davis's past, mainly his digital world experiences.

"So exactly how long ago were you 'called', and how?" Catherine asked.

"It was the beginning of grade seven, so I was twelve.  It was the first day at school too.  I knew very little about the digital world, but Tai said he was in trouble.  Kari and T.K. were going to save him, and they didn't want me to go with, but I followed them to the computer lab anyway.  Then out of nowhere this flash of light came out of the computer and next thing I knew I was holding my digivice.  T.K. and Kari told me if one was sent to me, then there was a reason and it followed on from there."

"Wow, that's pretty freaky.  Did you meet Veemon soon after that?"

"Yeah, I went into the digital world, and we helped Tai but we couldn't defeat the digimon that was fighting us, it's a long story, but we hid in a cave.  Then I kind tripped over something, and saw it was the egg of courage.  Tai said he couldn't lift it so I tried, and voila, I picked it up.  Then another flash of light and Veemon comes out from where it was.  He was a little hyper, being trapped under there for a hundred years or so, but he told me that it was my egg of courage, and that he was therefore my digimon."

"Huh, you must've been pretty freaked?"

"Yeah, I soon got used to it, him saving my life and all.  Tell you what, the next bit is kina difficult, so I'll show you when we get there today."

"Alright, if you must, but all this suspense is killing me."

"Sorry, but I'd probably explain it all wrong, I'm not very good at this."  They continued walking and were now very close to the school.

"So tell me, what were you doing before all this digital world stuff?" Catherine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what did you o all the time?"

"Soccer, I told you I was captain of my team right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, It took a while to get there.  Tai was a big help, he's really talented, and he trained with me.  He was captain of his team, and a real candidate to go professional.  But he decided that first he'd finish school, then all his options would be open to him.  It really wasn't easy for him, he loved to play."

"You really admire him don't you?"

"Yeah, ever since I met him, that's why these goggles mean so much, he thought I could do what he had been."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't told you the full story."  Davis stopped for a dramatic effect.  "It was also during my first visit to the digital world, I was wearing my own goggles, but I fell and broke them.  Right before we left, he gave me his and said, Here, take these… the leader of the digidestined wouldn't be right without them.  That meant so much to me, he really thought that I could be the leader, even though I'm not.  He'll never admit it, but he is our leader, and he's a really good one."

"Wow, I've never had something like that happen to me.  Come to think of it I don't even have an idol.  But why is he the leader."

"This goes back to their first adventures in the digital world.  They first arrived, and they were group governed, but he and T.K.'s brother, Matt, always fought.  Then one day he was sucked out of the digital world for a while and the group fell apart.  From then on they knew he was really the leader, he held them together.  I don't know how, but he always knows what to do, but he'll never admit that either."

"I'd really like to meet him, he sounds really nice."

"Well you're in luck, he said we should drop in after we come back."

"Really, cool, I'm looking forward to it.  Today sure is going to be one interesting day."

*******The park*******

T.K. and Kari stood waiting in the park.  There were surprisingly few children playing in the snow, even though the wind had calmed down, and it had even warmed up a bit.  T.K. and Kari were hand in hand, and stood close to each other.  They were not talking much, but they were happy.  In the distance they could now see Davis and Kari running down the street.  Davis was ahead of Catherine.  As they got closer they could here them shouting, "I'm gonna get you Davis, just you wait!" Catherine yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first," Davis retorted.

"Maybe…" Catherine said, playfully.  She leant down and picked up some snow.  She gathered it into a ball, then tossed it right at him.  He didn't see it coming as he was still running and it hit him square in the back.

"Maybe not," she continued.  Davis stopped, and waited for her to catch up.

"Okay, I surrender," Davis said with his hands up as she approached.

"Good, then we have an understanding."  They continued on to T.K. and Kari.

"So what was that all about?" T.K. asked.

"Davis found the need to put his ice cold hand on my neck, even though I'm dressed this way."  Catherine had a point, she was only wearing a shirt, shorts and a light jacket.  Davis on the other hand was dressed warmly in a pair of long pants, and a thick jacket.  He had a backpack on with Veemon inside it.

"I'm sorry, but you'll understand when we get there," Davis explained.

"Oh yeah… he's right, you'll get it once we're there," T.K. agreed.

"Hey Davis, where's Veemon?" Kari asked.

"I'm in here," Veemon replied, he popped his head out of the bag.

"You know you don't have to be in there?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, but it's warm," he replied.

"Oh well, shall we go?" Kari suggested.  They nodded and began walking back to Kari's, Veemon sunk back down into the bag.

"You know, you didn't have to come all the way out here, we could have gone right to your place," Davis said.

"I know, but we wanted to get out of the house…" T.K. started.

"being cooped up in there is not always so much fun," Kari added.

"Yeah, I suppose it isn't."

"I've had enough of that lately," Catherine added.

"Why," T.K. asked.

"The last family I was with didn't do much, so I was often indoors."

"That must've been bad, especially because there's so much to do in New York."

"Apparently they didn't know that.  I shouldn't be mean to them, they were very nice to me."  A silence soon followed.

"Say, we never got to ask you where you were born," Davis said to break the silence.

"Yeah, come on we wanna know?" Kari and T.K. badgered.

"No, I'll tell you when we get there," Catherine said impersonating Davis.

"Ha ha, very funny, now tell us," Davis responded.

"Oh alright… we're here," she replied.

"What here, in Japan?" Kari asked.

"A little closer," Catherine replied.

"In Odaiba?" they all responded.

"Yup.  Right here in Odaiba, but my family moved away to Paris shortly  after I was born."

"Wow, I would never have guessed," T.K. said.

"Yeah, my mother is English, and I take mostly after her so it doesn't really show.  My dad is Japanese though."

"Hey, we don't even know your last name?" Davis asked.

"It's ???"

"Does it feel weird, being here and all?" T.K. asked.

"Sort of, I don't really remember it, I just know I was hear for about a year."

"Do you know where you used to live?" Davis asked.

"Um, I think it was the Macquarie building on forty second avenue."

"Oh yeah, I know that place, it's not actually that far," Davis replied.

"Yeah, we'll take you by there sometime, if you want?" Kari added.

"Sure, that'd be great," Catherine replied, she sounded excited.

"Hey, were almost there," Davis said pointing to Tai's building.

"Really, great, I think I've just about had it with waiting."

"Well, It's almost over," Davis replied.

*******Kamiya residence*******

Davis, Catherine, T.K. and Kari file into the apartment.  The place was clean, surprising, since it was Friday, and their parents had been away all week.  Tai was not in sight, he was in his room studying for the upcoming maths exam again.  They decided that there was no point in waiting, so they went straight to the computer room.  Davis put down his bag and Veemon climbed out, then he picked it up again.

"So, how do we get there?" Catherine asked eagerly.

"You'll see.  Shouldn't you get Gatomon and Patamon?" Davis said turning to T.K. and Kari.

"That might help, hang on," T.K. said leaving the room.

"Are those your digimon?"

"Yeah, Gatomon is mine, and Patamon is T.K.'s," Kari replied."

T.K. then re-entered the room, Gatomon and Patamon in tow.  Both Gatomon and Patamon froze once they saw Catherine.  Patamon the cast his eyes over to where Veemon was standing, "I can't help but wonder why you're not hiding?" he said.

"Simple, would you hide from your friends?" Veemon replied.

"Friend?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, we met yesterday, she's really nice."

"Sorry guys, I guess I owe you an explanation," Davis started, "This is Catherine, she found Veemon yesterday and I've told her a lot.  I thought about it thoroughly and I decided that she deserved to see some of the stuff I told her about."

"Okay, but, uh… who exactly is she?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm an exchange student, Davis is hosting me for a while."

"A long while," Davis added, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Oh, well as long as you don't tell anyone I suppose it's okay," Patamon replied.

"Yeah, and be careful," Gatomon added.

"I know, and I will, but can we go yet?"

"Alright.  Hold on, this is gonna be new for you," Davis said looking at her, then he looked to T.K. and Kari, they nodded.  He turned and faced the computer, "DIGIPORT OPEN!", the gate appeared and light engulfed the room.

*******The digital world******

They appeared in the forest where Davis had first been.  It was warm, and there were a few small clouds in the sky.  Davis, T.K. and Kari were now in their usual digital world clothes, but as expected, Catherine was still in the same clothes.  She looked around at the forest, then turned her view to the others.  She was shocked, "What happened to your clothes?" she asked slowly.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, our clothes change, so we don't have to worry about the temperature change," Davis explained.

"Come to think of it, it is pretty warm," Catherine replied.  She took off her jacket and Davis placed it in his bag.

"So, do you like the get up?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, you all look so good.  But why does that happen?"

"It's got to do with us being digidestined, even the older guys.  I figured it wouldn't happen to you, that's why I made you wear that," Davis explained.

"So where are we?" Catherine asked.

"Davis will know, ask him," Kari said smiling.  He looked around until he recognised the area.

"Hey, this is where I first came isn't it?" he replied.

"Sure is, we thought you might appreciate it," T.K. answered.

"Great, I'll show you where I first met Veemon, come on," Davis said.  He grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her off into the forest, Veemon was close behind.

"I guess we'd better follow?" Kari said to T.K.

"Yeah, we should," he replied.

It wasn't long before they were all standing in the cave where the digiegg of courage had been.  Davis had led Catherine right to the exact point where the digiegg of courage had been.  

"This is it," Davis started, "This is where I found my first digiegg."

"The orange one right, courage wasn't it?" Catherine said unsurely.

"Yup, it was right here.  Tai said he couldn't pick it up, so I tried.  that's when Veemon first appeared.  A bright light came shining out from where it was and he appeared, he kinda landed on top of me though."

"Yeah, I was under there for a hundred years so I was leaving the first chance I got," Veemon explained.

"You were pretty hyper," Davis said to him.

"Hey, you would've be too.  Besides, I had been waiting for my partner for that long too."

"So what did you do?" Catherine asked.  It was about now that T.K. and Kari rejoined them.

"Hey," they said.

"I was, uh… a little freaked actually.  I had just been told that Veemon was my digimon, I was digidestined, and that we were in trouble.  Kinda like you felt when I told you all this stuff, without the fear," Davis explained.

"Makes sense, but what happened next?"

"Well, we had to run, this is when I broke my goggles," Davis said as they began walking.

"You couldn't forget that," T.K. said sarcastically.

"Hey, I liked those goggles," Davis retorted.

"But if they hadn't broken you wouldn't have those," Kari added.

"True.  Anyway, we ran out to here," Davis stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Catherine asked.

"I fell," Davis answered, "but I got back up, and kept running until Kari sprained her ankle.  This is when Veemon told me he had to digivolve."

"Good, this is what I really wanna see," Catherine said, she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her.

"He told me to call my courage, obviously because that was the nature of the digiegg I had just found."

"So how does that work?"

"A little something like this," Davis said, he looked down to Veemon, and he nodded back at him.  "DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!" Davis shouted.  As expected the process started.

"Veemon armour digivolve to                               Flamedramon, the fire of courage."

Catherine was amazed, she was silent.

"So, what do you think?" Flamedramon asked.

"Ho… How did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, it's kinda like a surge of energy, it's hard to explain, it just happens," he explained.

"Yeah, we don't really know ourselves, but it's quite a rush," Patamon added.

"So what can you do, besides looking absolutely awesome?" Catherine asked, still a little unsure.

"I'll show you," Flamedramon said, he readied himself.

"Hey, just take it easy," Davis advised.

"I will," Flamedramon replied, "Watch this…  FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon volleyed the fireballs into the outer wall of the cave.

"That's pretty good," Catherine commented.

"Hey, that's not all," Flamedramon said.

"Easy, we don't want a hole through the wall," Davis warned.

"Right," he replied.  He braced himself then engulfed himself in his flames, "FIRE ROCKET!" he said as he flew into the air, then he crashed down into the wall.  He bounced delicately back into the air, then touched down onto the ground.

"Wow, you're not fooling around," Catherine said as he touched the ground.

"Hey, let's not let him steal all the glory," T.K. said.

"Yeah, let's give her a show she's sure to remember," Kari added.  Patamon and Gatomon nodded.

"DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!" T.K. and Kari shouted.

"Patamon armour digivolve to                                            Pegasusmon, flying hope."

"Gatomon armour digivolve to                                      Nefertimon, the angel of light."

Catherine was again breath taken, "So these are your digimon?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh," T.K. said.

"Yeah, what's it like up there, flying I mean?" Catherine asked.

"It's a really good release, like freedom from the world sort of thing," Kari replied.

"It's a pity your digimon can't fly," Catherine said to Davis.

"I know, but I can jump pretty high," Flamedramon said, he felt a bit left out.

"I'll say, but it's not the same, no offence," Catherine replied.

"Don't worry, he knows what flying is like."

"How come?"

"Remember how I told you there was more than one type of digivolving?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when Veemon goes to his champion level, Exveemon, he can fly."

"Really, how about we go somewhere?"

"There's a hitch, we can only go to that level when we need to, like if someone was in trouble.  And it has to be real trouble."

"You learnt that the hard way," T.K. said.

"I'll say.  But I can show you something almost as good as flying," Davis said.

"You thinking what I think you are?" Flamedramon said.

"Sure am, go back to Veemon."  At that Flamedramon reverted to Veemon.

"Here we go again," Davis said, "DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to                             Raidramon, the storm of friendship."  Davis jumped up onto Raidramon's back, "Hop on," he said extending his arm.  Davis pulled her up, Kari and T.K. also got Pegasusmon's and Nefertimon's backs respectively.

"How about the beach, it's not far?" Kari suggested.

"Make it the cliff above the beach, for the view," Davis added.

"Right lets go," T.K. announce.

"See you there," Catherine said as they took off.

"Come on Raidramon, let's show those flyers what you're made of," Davis said encouragingly.

"Right, you'd better hang on," Raidramon replied.  He then started to run.

They tore through the forest.  Catherine was sitting close to Davis, and was hanging on for her life, but she seemed to be enjoying it.  As they ran the forest got deeper, and the trees seemed o get closer together, but T.K. and Kari were now visible overhead.

"Come on, there they are," Davis shouted pointing up.

"Let's take em," Raidramon replied.

"You ready?" Davis said looking back at Catherine.

"Sure, this is great, just don't let me fall," she replied.

"I would never let that happen," he said, then he turned back and leant down, "Go for it."

Now Raidramon ripped through the forest, dodging every tree with precision.  They could now see the edge of the forest, but T.K. and Kari were no longer above them, Davis and Catherine glanced behind them and sure enough, they had over taken the flyers.  Raidramon charged out of the forest and reached the edge of the cliff in no time.  A few seconds later Pegasusmon and Nefertimon made there landing.

"Well congratulations, you won," T.K. said to Davis.

"Thanks, but it wasn't really a race," Davis replied.

"Oh sure, modest when he's wining," Kari joked.

"This is really cool guys, thanks for showing me," Catherine thanked.

"Pleasure," they all replied.  Raidramon then reverted to Veemon.

"Hey, what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Well, digivolving, and staying that way, takes a lot of energy, and when it runs out, well, this happens," Davis explained.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a bummer," T.K. added.

"Oh well, let's just enjoy the view," Kari said,  they sat and looked over the edge of the cliff.  Out of nowhere there was a strange sound coming from behind them.  Davis was the first to turn around.

The picture that greeted him was not a pleasant one.  It looked exactly like a dimensional rift, like the one to the dark ocean.  Inside it was a forest, but a dark one and above it was a foreboding storm.

"Guys, I don't mean to ruin this moment but turn around," Davis said in an urgent tone.  The group turned around and was greeted with the same image.

"This is not good," Kari said.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good," Davis replied.  Catherine stood up and moved closer to it, "It looks so dark, I'm gonna get a closer look," she said.  Out of nowhere a large figure on horseback, with a large sword in hand, appeared in the rit and was heading straight fir her.

"Catherine, look out!" Davis shouted as he sprang to his feet.  He ran over to her and the figure was now dangerously close to them.

"That's it, I gotta do something," Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to                                                                                      Exveemon."

Davis pulled Catherine out of it's line and Exveemon jumped in their place.  As figure was about to make contact Exveemon jumped into the air, "Exveepunch!" he shouted, his fist blazed right through his head.  The figure carried on straight off the cliff and flew into the air, then disappeared.

"Uh, Catherine, meet Exveemon," Davis said.

"Thanks, both of you," she said turning her view to Davis.  Exveemon couldn't hold it any longer and dedigivolved back to Veemon.  Pegasusmon and Nefertimon also dedigivolved to Patamon and Gatomon.

"What happened?" Catherine asked she was now unsure and afraid.

"I don't know, but we'd better tell Tai," Davis suggested.

"Right," T.K. and Kari agreed.  They regrouped and headed for the exit.  They then returned to the real world.

Sorry about the long wait for an update, but I finally found the plot.  Yes this story is going somewhere.  Sorry if it was a little bland, but I couldn't help it.  And where are the Takari readers, if you don't tell me if you like it I won't write it anymore… nah that's a lie, I wouldn't cut out my favourite relationship… nah that's a lie too, I don't have a favourite, they're all good.  Speaking of which, do you like the Davis Catherine relationship?  Anyway, thanks for the reviews  I did get, and the next part is gonna be more interesting, I promise.  But can you really trust a guy who just lied twice?? =P 


	5. 5 The acccident, and the plot gets inter...

*******Kamiya residence*******

the group arrived back in the Kamiya's study in one piece.  They were all a bit worried, and Catherine was very confused.  Catherine had not noticed until now that Veemon was not in his usual state.

"Um Davis, what happened to Veemon?" Catherine asked.

"That's Chibimon," Davis started.

"He's so small, and so cute," she leant sown for a closer look, Chibimon giggled at the compliment.

"But why is he like this?" she asked.

"Haven't you explained this yet," Kari said surprised by his absentmindedness.

"Well sorta," Davis mumbled, "But I'll clear it up now," Davis continued.

"Well, you do that in the lounge, and we'll get Tai," Kari suggested.

"Okay, makes sense," Davis replied.  They filed out of the study.

They entered the lounge and sat, then Davis continued.  "Digimon have a number of different levels or forms.  The form they are in depends on the amount of energy they have.  From the beginning the hatch from an egg in their baby form.  It doesn't take long until they have enough energy to digivolve to the next level, the in training level.  This is the level that Chibimon is at.  From there they go to rookie, Veemon's state.  Then as far as we know the hierarchy continues like this, armour, champion, ultimate, mega.  All of those forms require human assistance, or a special circumstances."

"Like what?" Catherine asked.

"Well there are some very powerful digimon, kina like gods, that can do it, stuff like that."

"Right, but why is Veemon now Chibimon?"

"simple, remember how I told you digivolving took energy, well Veemon was already tired from digivolving twice, but the danger that thing posed caused him to go to champion, and then he didn't have enough energy to be in the rookie state so he went down to Chibimon."

"Oh, will he go back to Veemon soon?"

"Why, don't you like me?" Chibimon said, looking a bit insulted.

"Not at all, you're adorable, but how do you get energy?"

"Eat, a lot, I mean a lot," Davis replied emphatically.

"Oh, so all he needs is a good meal?"

"Yeah, we'll have that soon."

"Not too soon I hope," Chibimon said.

"Why, I thought you loved eating?" Davis asked.

"Sure I do, but if I'm Veemon I can't do this," Chibimon explained, then he hoped up into the couch arm and then right onto Davis's head.  He nestled in his hair, and peered down.

"Oh I see, just using me," Davis joked, they laughed and then saw that the others were on the way in.

Davis stood right away, he was now really nervous, "Uh Catherine, this is Tai," Davis greeted.  Tai moved closer to Catherine and she stood.  They shook hands, "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Talking me up as usual I see," Tai said to Davis.

"No, I just…" Davis started, but he was interrupted by Tai,

"Just mentioned me a few times, I know how complex the situation is."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well, how about we sit down and you can tell me what happened, it sound serious."

"It really is," T.K. said as he and Kari moved over to the couch and sat down.  Tai, Davis and Catherine also sat down.

"So, what happened?" Tai asked.

"Wait, I wanna hear this too," Agumon said as he ran into the room.

"Oh, is he your digimon Tai?" Catherine asked, looking at the small orange dinosaur.

"You must be Catherine, Tai told me that you were coming.  My name is Agumon, it's a pleasure to meet you," Agumon greeted with a large smile on his face.

"Well, you're awfully polite, aren't you.  I'll bet you take after Tai." Catherine said.

"Not exactly," Kari commented under her breath.

"Hey, I'll remember that.  Besides, I'm polite," Tai retorted.

"How about we get to the explanation?" T.K. suggested.

"I'll take responsibility for this, it was my idea," Davis started.

"Davis, it's not your fault you were attacked, and besides, no one was even hurt," Tai replied.

"Yeas, but it's still my fault, so I'll explain… as best I can anyway."  Davis left a pause for objections, and continued.  He explained everything briefly up to the part when they got to the cliff.

"We heard a strange noise coming from behind us, we turned around there was this weird forest right where the other normal one was.  We think it was a dimensional rift," Davis explained.

"Like the dark ocean?" Tai asked.

"Exactly like that, but it was a forest.  Catherine got up to take a closer look without knowing what it was.  We tried to stop her but she was already up.  Then out of no where this, thing came charging at us.  Veemon digivolved to Exveemon and I managed to pull Catherine out of it's way, but his attack went straight through it.  Then it charges right off the cliff into the sky and disappears."

"That is definitely new," Agumon said.

"Sure is, but what did it look like?" Tai asked.

"Well, it was this tall dark figure that was riding a huge horse, and he carried a large, long, mean looking sword.  The weirdest thing was the horse had six legs."

"Six legs huh, this is weird, sound like something you should be telling Izzy, not me," Tai admitted.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who is Izzy, will he know what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"He's another one of the original digidestined, and he's really smart, I mean _really_ smart.  He's also good with computers.  Basically, if you need to know something, he can find it.  So we should be able to find out what's going on, try not to worry," Davis explained.

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's a good idea, Davis, how about you and I go email him the info you just gave me, and we'll see what he can find?" Tai suggested.

"Good idea, we won't be long," Davis replied, mainly to Catherine.  They left and went to Tai's room, Agumon and Veemon followed.

They entered the room and Davis shut the door right after Veemon had stepped in.  Tai switched on his computer and it began booting up.  

"So that's Catherine huh," he commented.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Davis asked unsurely.

"Well," Tai began analytically, "She's got nothing wrong in the looks department, and it seems she has a great personality.  She appears to be very friendly, and she has a concern for a world she's only just been introduced to, so we know she has a serious side.  Yup, I'd say you've found yourself a nice girl."

"Really?"

"Sure.  But it never really mattered what I thought, you've made up your mind."

"Huh?"  

"You like her, a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so, but  don't know what to do.  I mean I did what you said Veemon, last night I sat down and thought about how I felt.  I decided to wait till today and see how I felt the first time I saw her."

"And what was that?" Tai asked.

"It's hard to describe, but it was a deep attraction."

"I see, but you have to be careful Davis, don't rush into anything or you could find yourself heartbroken.  Just see how she feels, and go from there."

"And how am I gonna find that out?"

"I'm gonna help you," Tai said bringing a sly smile to his face.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

"Hey Tai, I think it's done," Agumon announced from the computer.

"Great," he said walking over to the computer.  Davis remained where he was, Tai turned around to see him still there.

"Come on Davis, try not to think about it for now, I promise I'll find out."

"Okay," he replied, then he and Veemon walked over to the computer.  Tai connected to the internet and as usual Izzy was online.

"What the hell, I'll try message him," Tai announced.  He sent a short greeting and this time he got a reply.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Tai said as he began typing again.(A\n this is gonna work like a phone conversation, just coz it's easy, :P)

"Hey Tai," Izzy wrote.

"Hey, we got problems, but it's gonna take some explaining."

"Oh me, I'm fine.  But enough of this why don't we get down to business?"

"Sorry, but I don't have too much time, another long story."

"Well, go ahead."

"Okay, Davis, T.K., Kari, and this other girl Catherine, who I'll tell you about later, were in the digital world, and they stumbled upon a dimensional rift."

"Really, that's interesting, any idea what kind of dimension?"

"They said it looked like the dark ocean world but it was a forest.  Anyway, there was trouble when this large figure on a six legged horse tries to kill them with it's lengthy sword."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like any digimon we know of."

"That'd be right, because Exveemon's punch went straight through it's head.  Then it just flies off a cliff and disappeared and so does the rift."

"Now that is interesting.  I do like a challenge."

"So glad we could entertain you."

"Hey, we don't know if it's hostile, or what it wants."

"Judging by the sword, I'd say it's hostile.  And the fact that it attacked Davis and Catherine, I'd say it wants us dead."

"That's not what I meant.  Anyway, we'll meet tomorrow and I'll tell you what I've found.  Let's say my place."

"Sure, see you then."

"Right, bye." Tai closed the window and logged off (A\N The others did help explaining, but I wasn't quite sure how to do that scene without confusing anyone so I didn't put there speech in, hope it helped).  They left the room and joined the others.

They found everyone on the couch in the lounge.  The TV was on and they were again watching Card Captor Sakura.  Unlike Davis, Kari watched the show, but just like Davis, T.K. did not.  She had done her best to explain it to him though.  Davis walked in and sat on one two seater, Tai on the other, which left T.K., Kari and Catherine on the three seater.  Chibimon regained his perch on Davis head, Gatomon was on Kari's lap, Patamon was on T.K.'s head and Agumon was on the floor beneath Tai.

"Ah, you're lonely, I'll come keep you company," Catherine said springing to her feet and joining him on the other couch.  Davis didn't know quite what to say, he looked at Tai who was smiling profusely.

"Oh, if you don't want me here I'll go back," she said sounding disappointed.

"No don't," Davis said quickly.  "You'll have a better view from here," He added, feeling he needed validation.

"Oh, well when you put it like that, maybe I will stay."

"So do you get this show Davis?" T.K. asked.

"Nah, not at all, but the girls are alright," Davis replied.

"Yeah," T.K. said with a big smile on his face, Kari backhand slapped him in the chest.

"So where are you from Catherine?" Tai asked from his now horizontal position.

"I'm from all over really.  Before I came here I was in New York, but I was born right here in Odaiba."

"Really!  I didn't expect that," Tai responded.

"Yeah, my mom is English and I take mostly after her."

"Hey Tai, what are we gonna do for dinner?" T.K. asked.

"What ever mom cooks," Tai replied.

"Oh yeah, they'll be home tonight," Kari  responded.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Catherine asked.

"Well, our parents move away during the week for work because it's too far to travel each day.  Their company pays for it though," Kari replied.

"But why are you worried T.K.?"

"I stay here during the week.  My parents are separated, and I went with my mom and my brother, Matt,  went with my dad.  Then eventually I moved in with my dad and Matt again because my mother had to move away for work.  Matt moved out and dad was always busy with his job.  He asked the Kamiya's to look after me so I moved here."

"That's pretty heavy," Catherine replied for lack of better words.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm happy, so don't worry," T.K. replied.

"I suppose that's the important thing," Catherine replied.

"Hey Tai, was Izzy online?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, we spoke to him," Tai answered.

"Well, what did he say?" Kari continued.  Tai did not give an answer, there was silence, until Kari repeated the question.

"Have you noticed how all the girls in this show wear really short skirts?" Tai said coming back to reality.  T.K. and Davis laughed, but Kari did not see the humour.

"You know I think all boys are the same," Catherine commented.

"So Tai, what did Izzy say?" Kari asked the question slowly and precisely.  Tai heard this time but pretended not to, "Huh?" he replied.

"One day you'll get yours Tai," Kari snarled back, threatening to maul him with a cushion.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk.  He didn't know what it could be and said that he would do some research.  We're supposed to go over there tomorrow."

"That's better.  But what do we do till then?"

"Wait.  What else can we do," Davis replied.

"Yeah, Davis is right, we shouldn't worry too much," T.K. added.

"I don't mean to intrude on your group, but I would really like to go with tomorrow, if it isn't a problem?" Catherine asked uncomfortably.  Everyone looked to Tai.

"I don't have a problem, I can see why you'd want to come," he responded.

"Yeah, whatever it was did endanger your life so you have a right to come," Davis added.

"Thanks guys, I won't be a hassle or anything, I'll just listen in."

"No, don't do that, we need all the help we can get, so if you've got any ideas just fling them in," T.K. said.

"Yeah, usually it's just a big brainstorming session, so feel free to add anything useful," Kari added.

"Then it's agreed.  But I think we should be going now, my parents will be home soon," Davis announced.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then, be at Izzy's place at twelve, don't forget," Tai said.  The group said their goodbyes and Davis and Catherine left, Veemon was walking this time.  

They got out the door and Catherine soon put her jacket back on.  The walked down the snow lined streets in silence.  There were few people on the streets, but Davis got a few strange looks with Chibimon on his head.

"So what did you think of the digital world?" Chibimon asked.

"It was really nice, so peaceful, before that thing showed up that is."

"It's a bit like that, but we get used to it," Davis replied.

"I'll bet you miss those clothes though, they were quite something."

"Yeah, but we spend so much time there it doesn't phase me too much."

"What I don't get is why do so many things go after the digital world."

"Oh, don't worry, our world has had it's fair share.  Twice actually."

"You're kidding, what did people say, what did your parents say?"

"People around here have a selective memory, what they don't understand they destroy, try to change, or in our case, forget.  As for our parents, mine didn't find out about it, but a few of the other parents know, the Kamiya's for example.  But we still hide our digimon from them, they'd only worry about us."

"The parent part makes sense, but what happened that they had to just forget?"

"It's a long story.  Six years ago, a really menacing digimon named Myotismon came to our world to try and kill Kari because he knew that she was the eighth digidestined child."

"huh, wasn't she called with the rest?"

"Damn. I left that bit out too.  Kari was supposed to go on the camp where the others were called, but she got sick so she didn't go.  At that point time moved much slower in the digital world, so all the time they spent in the digital world was like only a few hour here.  They were told by this guy, Genai, that there was another digidestined in the real world and that this Myotismon was going after her and they had to find her first.  It took them so long to find out it was her."

"So what did he do?"

"Trashed the town a bit, that's when the mega level of digivolving was discovered.  But the town got a little trashed in the process.  The authorities blamed it on terrorists and the whole town ate up the explanation."

"Actually, I think I can remember that, I was still in Canada at the time."

"I know I wont forget it, I was taken hostage with lots of other children while he was looking for the other digidestined child.  Izzy thinks that's why I was called, because I didn't forget about it."

"That's a pretty logical explanation.  But what are we gonna do in the mean time?"

"Just what Tai said, try not to worry, and go to Izzy's tomorrow.  Basically what ever passes the time."

"But it's so hard."

"Believe me, I know, you just have to have faith in our team, I know it's hard because you haven't met half of it, but we'll figure it out."

"You know what works well to pass the time," Chibimon said entering the conversation.

"What?" Catherine replied, desperate for something.

"A hearty meal," he said giggling.

"How did I know you'd say that?" Davis replied.

*******Matt's apartment*******

Matt and Mimi had decided to spend the day together.  They had been studying for a while, but now felt that they had it under control so stopped.  They were inside his music room and Matt was practising.  Gabumon and Palmon with them.  Everyone was on the floor, they had decided that it was just easier that way.  He played a few songs by request from Mimi, but now he was resting.  He put the guitar down next to him and moved closer to Mimi.

"That was fantastic, you're getting really good," Mimi applauded.

"Thanks, I just wish we could practise as a group mire often," Matt replied.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that soon."

"Yeah, I know, but I really need to get some direction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have no real direction in life.  What am I gonna do with my life.  Lately it's been bugging me and I think that's why I can't come up with any lyrics for that song, maybe deep down inside I don't want to."

"Look Matt, I don't have the answer to that question, but do know that  you're happiest when you're playing, and that's why you would never subconsciously stop yourself writing that song."

"Yeah… maybe your right.  Maybe I'll get it after the exams are over."

"That's more like you.  And if you really want to know what you should do with your life, follow your heart. What's it telling you to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know, all I know is that I wanna be with you."

"Good, because I'm always gonna be here."  Matt went quiet.  He fished around in his pocket for a while until he found what he was looking for.  He pulled out a small black box, and opened it.  In side was a ring adorned with a small purple stone.  It was a gold ring, and it looked expensive.  The stone was surrounded by a swirling pattern.  He lifted it out of the box and took Mimi's hand.

"What's this all about Matt?" Mimi asked softly.

"It's a promise ring.  You're supposed to give it to the person you love as a promise that you will always love them, and be there for them," Matt replied putting the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Mimi replied, lost for words, "Where did you find it?"

"I've had it for a while, I was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"Oh Matt," Mimi gasped.  "But what is the stone?"

"It's an amethyst.  They had a few different types but I thought it was perfect for you because it means sincerity."  Mimi grabbed Matt into a hug and held him tight, "Thank you," she whispered.  Mimi loosened her grip on him and they looked into each others eyes, and kissed.

*******Kamiya residence  (The next morning)*******

T.K. was the first to wake.  Unsurprisingly he found Tai snoring next to him in the most unusual position.  His left leg was hanging out of the bed, the right was folded under itself.  His right arm was over the head of the bed and his left arm rested on his stomach.  He was sound asleep and his snoring only got louder.  Then he seemed to rustle around a bit, and promptly fell onto the floor.

"Morning," T.K. teased, while trying to contain his laughter.

"Go on and laugh, I'm sure this is funny," Tai snapped back.

"You're right, it really is funny."

"then I'm sure you'll gain perspective when you get here," Tai replied rolling over and grabbing T.K.'s arm.  He then ripped him down onto the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" T.K. asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, some of us are still asleep," Agumon snapped from on top of Tai's bed.

"Sorry," Tai apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm awake now."

"That's not a bad thing, it's already eleven," T.K. stated, after looking at the clock.

"True, maybe we should get ready," Tai suggested.

"Fine, but I got dibs on the shower," T.K. said springing to his feet.  Tai lay still half asleep on the floor.  He slowly lifted his head and sat up, then he realised what was said.

"Wait a minute, how does that work?" Tai protested.

"Because I'm already there," T.K. shouted whilst leaving the room.

"Fine, I don't care," Tai grumbled to himself.  "Is it just me or is it cold?" Tai asked.  He looked down and all he was wearing were his boxers.

"Huh, that'd be why.  Maybe I'll put some clothes on."

"Good idea," Agumon replied.

Tai walked over to his cupboard and opened the doors.  He was greeted with the usual sight, two very messy shelves and a whole stack of clothes, some were on hangers, others were just on the floor.  Also a slight smell of sweat drifted out.  Tai's cupboards were really large, but since T.K. had moved in, there was very little room in them.  Tai's nose eventually caught the smell.

"I'll bet that's T.K. gym socks.  One of these days those socks are just gonna rot away into nothing, I don't think they've ever seen a washing machine," Tai groaned.

"I could burn them really quick, you could say the cat stole them," Agumon joked.

"Yeah, but there place would only be taken in about three days."

"But I want those three days." Tai rummaged around in the cupboard eventually emerging with a pair of long pants and a shirt.

"These'll do," he said triumphantly placing them on his bed, "But, I'm gonna go get breakfast first, I have to take a shower before I get dressed."  Tai opened the door, a gust of cold air blew into the room.  He froze, then closed the door, "Maybe I'll skip today's shower."  He walked over to his bed and put the clothes on.

"You should stay here, my parents might be around," Tai said on his way out.

"Fine, but bring me some breakfast," Agumon replied.

Tai entered the kitchen and found Kari eating a bowl of cereal.  She was dressed and ready to leave barring breakfast.

"So, you're up early," she said sarcastically as he entered.

"Yeah, you could have woken us you know."

"I could have, but this is more fun.  Besides, we won't be late."

"No, only thanks to my falling out of bed."

"Not again Tai, you're gonna hurt yourself one of these days."

"Yeah well, at least then I won't have to worry about these stupid exams."

"Hey come on, it's only maths left.  It'll all be over on Monday."  In the background the bathroom door could be heard opening and soon after T.K. walked into the room.

"Hey guys," T.K. greeted.

"By the way, when did you shower?" Kari asked looking at Tai.

"I didn't," he replied quietly, "Ooh look at the time, we'd better get going," Tai said grasping for a topic change.  Kari looked at the clock and luckily for him he was right.  T.K. and Tai both gulfed down a bowl of cereal then he returned to his room with an apple.

"Agumon, Patamon, we gotta go," he said as he walked in.  Agumon was sitting patiently on Tai's bed, Patamon was out of sight.

"What about my breakfast?" Agumon asked.  Tai threw him the apple.

"Thanks," he replied smiling.  Patamon flew up from behind T.K.'s bed.

"What's this about going?" he asked, a little dazed.

"We're going to Izzy's, remember," Tai replied.

"Oh, that's right."  They left the room and re-entered the kitchen.

"Hey," T.K. said as Patamon flew over to him.  He landed squarely on his head.

"Tai, what if mom and dad were here!" Kari protested.

"I'm sorry, I figured they had gone out," Tai replied.

"Luckily you're right," she answered.  Tai walked over to counter and looked for his car keys.

"Um, unluckily they took the car, so we're walking," she continued, changing her tone.

"Oh well, we'd better get moving then," Tai announced.  they gathered at the door and then left.

It wasn't that far to Izzy's.  he and Tai had been friends for years and had always lived relatively close to each other.  They me in the first year of school.  Tai was a timid boy back then and he and Izzy found they were the same.  From then they both changed, Tai found he was great a soccer and got a lot louder and more self confident.  While Izzy found he was more an intellectual.  But never the less, they remained friends.  From there the group grew as Sora joined after meeting Tai while playing soccer.  She was the only girl aloud to play with them, probably because she could beet most of them.  Matt soon joined, but he was a special case.  He came to their school in the second year and as a result every one had already made groups of friends.  He was a loner, and to make it worse it was just after his parents split up.  The three of them found it upon themselves to make him feel welcome and he soon warmed to them, despite his many arguments with Tai.

Upon reaching Izzy's building they were greeted by Davis and Catherine.  She was feeling nervous about imposing on an almost secret society, so she wanted to come in with everyone she knew.  Chibimon had also had a large meal and had digivolved back to Veemon.  They decided to move right on as they were already late.  They took the elevator up to Izzy's fifteenth floor loft.  It was a huge apartment on the top floor and had a spectacular view of the city.  It was an expensive place but his parents could afford it.  Tai walked up to the door and 

knocked.  He had agreed to go in first and see who was there, and then tell them that Catherine was there.

Izzy promptly answered the door, "Hey Tai," he greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"Is she here?" Izzy asked.

"Who?"

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, she really wanted to know about this stuff."

"I figured she would.  You can come in you know."

"Sure, I just want to let everyone know that she's here."

"Makes sense," Izzy stepped out of the way and let Tai through, he left the door open.  Davis insisted that T.K. and Kari go in, he wanted to take full responsibility for her being there.

Tai entered the lounge where the whole group was waiting, T.K. and Kari took a seat, their digimon, including Veemon, went in too..  The group greeted each other.

"Hey, where's Davis?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I figured he'd be with you guys," Joe added.

"He is, but I have to tell you something first."

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"Well, Davis will do the full explanation, but we have a guest with us.  She is involved and I'm sure you'll understand when you've heard the story."

"Are you ready?" Davis asked.

"More or less," she replied.

"…When you've heard the story." Tai's voice could be heard in the background.

"Come on," Davis said.  She looked really worried, and wasn't moving.  /She's taking this pretty hard.  How can I make this easier\ Davis thought.  He looked down and took hold of her hand.  She looked at him and smiled.  He smiled back and squeezed softly.  He knew she was ready now.

Once onside Catherine was greeted with eight smiling faces.  She did not know what to say and began to squeeze Davis's hand.

"Why don't you sit down?" Izzy offered.

"Uh, thanks," Catherine replied nervously and sat in an open seat.  Davis however did not.

"I uh.. this is…" he stumbled.

"Just explain things Davis, it's okay," Tai said from his chair.

"Alright," replied to Tai, "Everyone, this is Catherine…" he started.  The explanation took some time, but the group seemed receptive.  He told them about how she is an exchange student, how she found Veemon, what he has told her, and finally of their incident in the digital world.

No one said anything, Davis began to worry.

"So, that's about the full story," Davis said to break the silence.  He took a seat next to Catherine.  Everyone seemed to be looking at her and he subtly took her hand where no one could see it.  She smiled.

"How rude of me, my name is Sora, it's nice to meet you," Sora extended her hand.  Catherine took it and they shook.  She was now smiling fully.  This set off a chain reaction of introductions.  Once they were over Izzy felt it was time to get down to business.

"Right, now about what I've managed to find," he started.

"Wait, please," Catherine blurted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you've all been so nice, but I want to know if anyone has any objections to my being here.  If anyone, including any of you digimon, don't wan me here, I'll go," she said.

"Why would we do that?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, you rather involved in this from what Davis has said," Joe added.

"I for one don't have a problem," Izzy said.

"Yeah, you're welcome to be here."  None of the digimon had objections either (A\N sorry I couldn't include anyone else, but there are only so many ways to say "no problem").

"Great, thank you all," she sat back down.

"Well, I have to say I haven't found much.  I did a little digging and what I've found is rather, uh, far-fetched."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Give me a minute," Izzy said as he stood up.  He left the room and was gone for a short time.  Rustling could be heard coming from his room and eventually he emerged with a book in his hands.

He sat back down and paged through the book.

"Hey Izzy, what is that?" Matt asked.

"I'll show you now," he said stopping on a marked page.  He handed it to Davis and Catherine, "Is that the monster you saw?" he asked.  Catherine looked a little freaked, "That's him alright," Davis said surely.

"That's a little hard to believe," Izzy said reluctantly.

"Why, what aren't you telling us?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, who is that?" T.K. added.

"That, is Odin."

"And ho exactly is Odin?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure, it is said that Odin was a legendary warrior who rode into battle on a six legged horse.  All opposition feared him.  But this is a legend guys, it's just a legend."

"A legend, you mean we were attack by some fairy tale," Davis said in disgust.

"I'm not sure what you were attacked by, but whatever it was, it was taking Odin's form."

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, I kept looking but this is an old legend and I couldn't find anything else.  In fact I was lucky I remembered I had that book," Izzy explained.

"Um, I have an idea," Catherine said nervously.

"Go ahead," Izzy said politely.

"Well, if we can't find out what it is, maybe we should look at where it came from.  The dimensional rift I mean, not the legend," she continued.

"That's not a bad idea," Izzy replied.

"Any objections?" Tai announced.  No one said anything.

"I suggest we keep a low profile," Matt suggested.

"Yeah, from what we saw we know that we cant hurt it, but it may be able to hurt us," Kari added.

"Good point.  Maybe we shouldn't go as in huge group then," Matt indicated.

"I agree, we'd be spotted in no time," Joe added.

"Okay, it'll be me, Izzy and Davis for a guide.  Any objections?" Tai asked.

"As long as you're careful, I don't see a problem," Joe said.

"Yeah, you guys should be okay," Kari added.

"Then it's settled," Tai always had to ad finality to the mission, he liked to sound in charge.  he stood and went over to Sora.  Unfortunately they had not been able to dit next to each other.  He knelt down next to her.

"Tai I don't like this," Sora said quietly.

"Come on, I'll be fine, Agumon will protect me.  And besides, you'll be back here and nothing is gonna take me away from you, I won't let them."

"Promise me."

"I promise, now just hold tight till I'm back."

"Alright, just hurry."  Tai stood back up, "I will," he said.

"Every one ready?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me get my laptop," Izzy said as he left the room.  Davis squeezed Catherine's hand and let go of it.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he stood.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she replied.  He walked over to where Tai was standing.  Izzy then returned with the laptop.  Agumon, Tentomon and Veemon joined them.

"Where's the nearest entrance?" he asked.

"I'll put it in," Davis replied grabbing the laptop.

"No, I want to take that with, we'll use my computer," Izzy protested.  They walked into his room and Davis programmed in the location.  Then he fished through his pockets for his digivice.

"Digiport open!" he commanded.  The gate opened and they entered the digital world.

*******The forest in the digital world(A\N what a surprise!)*******

They arrived about a kilometre away from the site of the rift.  The forest was still, and silent.  It was an eerie silence and all of them, even Tai were a little creeped.  It was never this quiet in the digital world (A\N Quite often in my stories actually) and they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Let's get moving," Tai suggested.  There was no argument from either Izzy or Davis.  The silence continued and it was really bugging Davis.  He hated silence, and was usually the cause of it's absence.  He decided to live up to this trait, "Thanks for being so nice to Catherine, especially you guys," he said directing it toward the digimon.

"Don't worry about it, she's really nice," Agumon said.

"Yeah, she seems to understand the urgency," Tentomon added.

"Yeah, but how did you end up with an exchange student anyway?" Izzy asked.

"That's a long story, but she's really cool."

"Well you two seem to be getting pretty close," Tai said cheekily.  Davis began to blush.

"Oh I see," Izzy said slyly.

"You might as well know, I like her," Davis said reluctantly.  Tai gave him an interrogative look.

"Fine, I really like her."

"That's better.  And don't worry, I didn't see her pulling away," Tai replied.

"Sorry to change the subject, but is that the cliff you were at?" Izzy asked.

"That's it exactly," Davis replied.  This time they had come from the side and were now walking up a large hill.  Upon reaching the summit they decided to rest.

"That's where the rift appeared.  Catherine and I were sitting here," Davis said running over to where they had been.  "Then that Odin thing came out, ran at us and went right off the cliff and disappeared," Davis continued, pointing out all the locations.

"Well, there is no rift now, but show me the exact spot," Izzy asked.

"I'll keep a watch," Tai announced

"Good idea," Izzy responded.  He turned back to Davis and they walked off into the forest.

Tai sat on the cliff.  Like a sentinel he watched vigorously, but there was still no movement.  The wind blew and his chestnut hair began to dance in the wind.  He was not cold, but he felt a strange presence.

"Hey Agumon, do you feel something?" he asked.

"No, nothing, why do you ask."

"I thought I felt something strange."

"Probably the wind."

"Yeah, the wind."  Tai knew very well it was not the wind, then he heard a faint noise in the distance.  A faint cry of a woman could be heard, but what was stranger is that it was his name being called.

"Do you here that?" he asked.

"Tai, I'm getting worried now," Agumon had a very concerned tone in his voice.

"I gotta help it," he said as he stood.  He turned away to his left, and was about to go down the cliff path but he froze.  He closed his eyes and focused.  He could here a faint buzzing.  What he could here was a small black spine heading right for him.  He was oblivious to this and before he knew it, it hit him right in the neck.  Tai screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground.  Agumon looked at him and caught glimpse of the last if the spine entering his neck.  Tai lurched on the ground.

"Tai, what's wrong," Agumon shouted.  Tai just lay on the ground.

"I… my neck… ugh." He groaned.  The boy was in immense pain, he could feel his neck burning.  The sensation moved quickly throughout his body, but to him it felt like decades.  His vision was blurred, and all he could here was his partner's voice.  He slowly regained his vision and the sensation relieved a bit.

"Agumon?" he said confused.

"Yes I'm here, what's happening?" he asked.  In the distance they could see Izzy and Davis running out of the forest.  His thoughts unclouded and suddenly he could see and here fine.  The burning had stopped and everything was normal.

"Agumon, don't tell them," Tai said.

"What, why?" he replied.

"Because we have enough worries, just say I tripped and hit my head."

"But Tai, this could be serious."

"And if it is, we'll tell them when it gets serious.  We have to find out this stuff first."

"Alright, but if anything related to this comes up, I'm gonna tell them."

"Good, you have to understand that we have to find out the threat to the digital world before we investigate this.  It's just what we have to do."  Agumon reluctantly nodded.

Davis, Izzy, Tentomon and Veemon came sprinting in to them.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"It was silly really, I got up to come join you and I tripped and hit my head."

"It sounded a lot worse than that," Davis argued.

"It's probably the echo off these cliffs, really it's nothing," Tai replied.

"I suppose that makes sense," Izzy thought out loud.

"Come on, I don't have a scratch on me," he said, covering his neck with his jacket.

"True.  As long as you're okay," Izzy said.

"Yeah, we'd better get going, we've been here a while.

"Yeah, come on," Tai said as he stood.  It hurt a little but he held it in.  they returned to the same exit.  Tai still felt a slight pounding with every footstep, but he had to hold it in.  Agumon could tell, and was concerned for his partner, but he would never say anything as long as Tai didn't want him to.

Ooh, more plot.  How about that, this story is going places.  Thank you SO much for all the reviews.  I am so happy that there are people that like all of my relationships.  I try to please you all and I hope that all the Tai fans are happy with what they got this time.  I apologise again for the LONG delay, with this part coming to you direct from my fathers work computer.  If anyone else has had my problem I would appreciate knowing, especially if you know the cause\solution.  I also realised today after seeing the Digimon world tour episode 2 that there is a Catherine in the show!  PLEASE don't think that she is the same girl in this story, they couldn't be more different.  Any opinions are welcome, and what do you think of the story line so far, interesting or not.  Again thank you for the reviews I appreciate it. 

ĄǜŦħŐŗМǒЙ


	6. 6 The discovery

*******Back in the real world*******

The group was still in the lounge, but some positions had changed.  Matt and Mimi were now sitting with each other on their own couch, Joe and Sora were near by on another and T.K., Kari and Catherine were sitting together.  The digimon had been sitting with them, but had left to find more food like substances in the kitchen.  Mimi was trying to convince Sora not to worry, while Matt and Joe were speculating on what the thing could have been.  Catherine was getting a bit of background on the members of the group.

"Joe is actually a year older than the rest of the group, so he's at university now.  Izzy is a year younger, but he got moved up a year because he was so smart," T.K. explained.

"Really!  He's lucky, I'd love to miss out on a year of school," Catherine replied.

"Well, you've had your own sort of luck, I've always wanted to travel the world,' Kari replied.

"Not the way I have, I always moved place to place, never really having good friends.  I thought I had, they always say, 'oh we'll keep in touch' or things like that, but they never do."

"Well, you've got some now," T.K. said.

"Yeah, and you're stuck with us for a while," Kari added.

"Thanks guys.  But tell me more about Matt and Mimi, they seem pretty close."

"They sure are, they've been together the longest of the whole group," T.K. answered.

"Yeah, they got together at the beginning of last year, then it was me and T.K., and finally, after a lot of pushing, Tai and Sora got together," Kari continued.

"Wow, no wonder you're close, most of you are seeing each other," Catherine responded.

"Yeah, it seems like that, it also helps us keep in contact, but we try to get together once a fortnight anyway," T.K. explained.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"About three months actually," T.K. answered.

"How did you get together?"

"Well, I asked her out.  We'd known we liked each other for a long time and I eventually decided to ask," T.K. said.

"Oh, but why did you wait?"

"Um, I think you'd better ask Davis about that, I don't feel right telling you," Kari replied.

"Yeah, it's not to be rude or anything, but he should tell you," T.K. added.

"Alright, I'll ask him sometime."

"But now the question comes to you, you seem to like him," Kari said slyly.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy, I'm glad I ended up with him hosting me."

"Come on, that's not what I meant and you know it," Kari questioned now in an interrogational tone.  As she finished her question a bright light came from Izzy's room.

"Hey, that must be them, I'll go see," Catherine aid jumping to her feet.  Kari looked a little disappointed.

"Nice try, she got lucky, this time," T.K. said.

Sure enough that was them arriving back.  Tai still had a small pain in his neck, but everything else was gone.  There was a small red patch about the size of a small coin (A\N I refer to an Australian five cent coin, the smallest one, if you're American think of the dime, everyone else, uh, just, think small, but not too small… sorry, I can't explain it better.).  he was able to hide it with his jacket, the collar was large and could conceal it quite well.  His clothes however, were full of dust.

Catherine walked in and saw the dirt on Tai.  She walked right over to Davis, "What happened?" she asked.

"Ask him," Davis replied.

"I fell over, that's all."

"Oh, as long as you're okay."

"Let's get out to the others," Izzy suggested.

"Right," Tai replied.

They walked out into the lounge, Sora immediately jumped to her feet.

"I'm fine Sora, just a little dirty."  She rushed into his arms.  He closed them around her.  "What happened?" she asked in a uneasy tone.

"Nothing, I told you.  I tripped, it was silly really," Tai replied leading her to the seat.  They sat down on the empty couch, and Izzy took Sora's old spot.  Davis and Catherine squeezed in next to T.K. and Kari.  The digimon heard the commotion from the kitchen and also entered the room.  They had decided to bring a small feast with them, these discussions usually took a while and when digimon want to eat, they eat.

"So explain, what did you find?" Matt asked.

"Well, we arrived and headed right to the site of the rift.  As expected it was not there, but the entire forest was silent, it was kinda eerie," Tai started.  This is when all the digimon, even Agumon, stopped eating.  Only for a while, just until the important bits were over.

"Then Izzy and I headed off, while Tai kept watch.  We were looking around in the forest for signs of the rift," Davis interrupted.

"How would you know?" Mimi asked.

"It's a program I have, that's why I needed the laptop.  I designed a program to search for signs of dimensional uncertainty, in the times of the dark ocean world, but I could never test it.  It works on a theory that when a dimension opens up in another, it leaves a sort of energy residue.  It has no effect on our senses, but I designed a program to pick up this residue using the map of the digital world from Davis's D3."

"Did you find any?" T.K. asked.

"Loads of it.  I mean I never expected it to be that high, especially because an entire day had passed.  The reading was the right size for the description, and there was a severe concentration near the cliff.  Almost like the rift was still open."

"Well Tai was there, did you see anything?" Davis asked.

"Nothing, I mean I thought I heard something, so I got up to check.  I walked a few steps toward the path down the cliff, and that's when I tripped.  But really, I saw nothing, everything was completely normal."

"Okay, I suppose we have never used it before so we didn't know what to expect.  But what _do _we do know?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have a few friends from online that are totally into this other dimension stuff.  I'll give them the data I got, and we'll see what they can find," Izzy explained.

"Sure, just make sure they don't get anywhere near to finding out about the digital world," Tai said heavily.

"Don't worry, they've come close before, but I did, uh… a little fiddling, and they have no idea," Izzy replied.

"I hope it was all legal," Tai said almost sarcastically.

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Izzy replied in the same manner.

Everybody was left hanging, this was not the answer they were looking for.  Seeing as the important bits were over, the digimon continued there snack.

"Hey, where did you get all that?" Izzy asked looking at the large amount of food piled on the coffee table.

"Well, we opened the fridge, and there it was," Tentomon replied.

"Yeah, some was even in your cupboards," Patamon replied

"How could you just raid Izzy's fridge like that," Tai started in an angry tone, "You didn't tell me, and I can carry so much more than you guys," he finished lightly, leaning over and grabbing a chicken leg.  Soon everyone was enjoying a mouthful of Mrs Izumi's home cooking.

"but what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"Aside from eating, what can we do?" Tai posed rhetorically.

"Yeah, I'll contact you tomorrow, when I know more," Izzy added.

The group stayed and talked for another hour.  Everyone was full, including the digimon.  But it was now getting late.

"I think I'd better head home," Davis announced.

"I guess that means I'm going too, but it was really nice to meet you all.  And thank you again for letting me sit in."

"Anytime," Tai replied.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon anyway," Sora added.

"Come on Veemon," Davis called.  His blue digimon hopped to his feet and walked over to him.  They said goodbye and left.

Once down on the street they found the weather had changed for the worse again.  They decided it would be a brief walk home.  Catherine and Davis were again holding hands.

"Hey Davis, thanks for helping me today," Catherine said out of the blue.

"No problem," he replied.  He knew she would be talking about the intro, and probably taking her hand.

"Can I just ask you one thing, and I don't mean to intrude and if you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I was talking to Kari and T.K. about the relationships in your group, and I asked how those two got together, and why it took so long, she said that I should talk to you."

"Oh…" Davis went quiet. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," Davis said interrupting her, "Kari was, she was my best friend for a while, back in sixth grade.  We hung out together all the time, and that's how I met Tai.  I had heard of him before, but that's how I got to meet him.  Anyway, when we started seventh grade we were in the same class.  I was so happy, because by then I had a huge crush on her.  Then T.K. showed up.  I had no idea who he was or what he meant to her,  she had never mentioned him.  You see, after the original digidestined had their first adventures he moved away.  But they were so in love, they just didn't know it… and neither did I.  She seemed to just ignore me sometimes, I was so bummed I began to say some stupid things, and I didn't even give T.K. a chance.  I was really crude and I totally jeopardised up our friendship."  Davis stopped for a breather, he needed it.  He could feel a tear coming on but he forced it back.

"Eventually I was able to let her go, she was totally in love and I could soon see that, but it took a long time for me to come to terms.  I put that out of my mind and soon T.K. and I became friends, and I was able to patch up with Kari.  We never talk about it, but it was my fault."

"How can you say that, you didn't know.  I know I would have felt exactly the same.  I mean she was one of your first friends and she just forgot to mention this really special friend of hers, so this could be expected."

"No, I don't blame her, I can't.  She was crushed when he had to leave, and she repressed.  Anyway, a few months ago I confronted them.  They were still too shy with each other to admit they loved each other and it killed me to see them like that.  So I apologised for how I had acted all those months ago and told them to stop fooling themselves and to be good to each other."

"You did that!"

"I had to, it was all a part of me finally letting go of my feelings for her."  Both Catherine and Davis were quiet.  Catherine did not know what to say,

"That is such a sad story, thank you for telling me, it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Don't worry, I've accepted it, and moved on, but she'll always be my friend.  I can tell you that meeting Veemon was a real blessing.  He filled in as my best friend, and he still is," Davis looked down at his digimon.

"And I'm not going anywhere either," he replied.

"Wow, you guys are really good friends, I wish I had someone like that," Catherine was now feeling very lonely.

"Give it time, I think you've found someone who's willing to fill the role," Davis said changing his gaze to her direction

"Thanks, I really hope so."  The wind began to blow and in the sky the clouds were threatening to rain.

"Davis, we'd better get home, it's going to rain," Veemon said looking into the sky.  Davis looked up and came to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, thanks buddy," he said.  They continued the walk back to his apartment as a quick one.

*******Motomiya residence*******

They arrived back in the apartment just as the downpour started.  Although it was now snow season the day had been warm so it was only rain.  Once inside Davis noticed that there was no one home.  He inspected all around the house, he even dared to knock on Jun's door, but there was no one.

"I guess we're alone for the evening then," Davis announced.

"Looks that way," Catherine replied.

"Great, I can roam around," Veemon said walking over to the couch in the lounge.  He hopped up and made himself comfortable.

"Glad I could accommodate you," Davis said sarcastically.  He decided to check the kitchen for dinner.  He found a note on the fried that read:

Davis, we have gone out for the evening, Jun decided to visit some friends so we have left you some dinner in the microwave.  They are only TV dinners, but I had no time.  You and Catherine are welcome to order out some desert or something else for dinner if you would prefer.  Tell her I am sorry for being so inhospitable but it was your fathers spur of the moment decision.

Davis decided to investigate the microwave to see what exactly was to be for dinner, even after the feast they'd had at Izzy's.  he opened the microwave door and found two microwavable lasagnes.  He closed the door and left the room.  Upon entering the lounge he found that Catherine had also taken a seat.  He sat down next to her.

"My mom left a note on the fridge, looks like their gonna be out all night and she apologises for it.  She also left some dinner in the microwave so when you get hungry just say so."

"Oh, that was so nice of her, but I think I'm gonna shower before dinner."

"Okay, I'll just be in here if you need me."  She nodded then stood up and left the room, "Don't have too much fun without me," she said as she left.

"So, you two seemed awfully close today," Veemon said casually.

"I knew you would say something."

"Of course I would, I gotta enjoy your relationships if I can't have one of my own."

"Hey, I thought we talked about that."

"I know, but until then, tell me more."  Davis was now surprisingly shy.  This is the first time any person, or anything, had made him this way.  Veemon picked up on it very easily, and it was his job to give Davis a hard time about it.  But he also wanted to help him.  Davis was  not the kind to bottle things up inside, especially emotions and Veemon knew that Davis had to talk about this or it would adversely affect him, so he pursued.

"Come on, it's me, I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I saw how nervous she was and took a chance," Davis said reluctantly.  "It was like rush hour in my head, and all I could here was 'take her hand' so to make it stop I did, and to my surprise she didn't pull away."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I'll probably do something stupid again and mess this up too."

"Come on Davis, you're being too hard on yourself.  Besides, what you said was really deep and intense.  You shared something really special with her and I think she liked it."

"But I don't know if I liked it.  When I said I'd worked through my feelings, I'm not sure if I have, I lied to Tai yesterday.  I don't know why I lied, but I did."

"Well, I'd say it's fairly obvious how you feel."

"Why?"

"Because if you didn't' feel something for her, you wouldn't have been telling yourself to take her hand, and you would have never shared that story with her, so far I'm the only one you've told."

"I suppose."

"It seems to me that you're thinking too much with your head.  Look deep in your heart and ask yourself how you feel, and go with your instincts, just like you did today and I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Good, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm always available."  They went quiet for a while.  Davis stood up and was going to go get changed.  He was almost out the door, but he turned round and said, "Hey Veemon, thanks buddy, you really are a good friend."

"I'm just returning the favour," Veemon replied.  He hopped off the couch and followed him to his room.

Davis walked over to his cupboard and rummaged through for some sleeping shorts and a shirt.  He was not worried about the cold weather as the building management had decided to turn the heating systems on early.  He came up with a pair of red satin boxers and a plain white shirt.

"These'll do," he announced.

"Uh Davis, maybe you should put something on over those, you aren't alone you know," Veemon said.

"Oh… right."  He rummaged around again and polled out an old pair boardshorts (A\n  Boardshorts: a common Australia term for a pair of shorts used for swimming in, I have no idea of any international equivalent term, sorry).

"Much better," Veemon said giving a definite nod of his head.  Davis threw a shoe at his door and it slammed shut.

"Was that really necessary?" Veemon asked.

"Sure was, I didn't want to go all the way over there," Davis replied humorously  He pulled off his shirt and slipped on the white one, then slipped off his shorts and replaced them with the boardshorts.

"How about some dinner?" Davis asked.

"Did you really have to ask," Veemon replied excitedly.  They left the room and went to the kitchen.

Davis walked over to the microwave and hit the defrost button.  He set it for five minutes and hit start.  The light came on and the meal began spinning.  He walked over to the counter and dropped back so he was leaning against it.  Catherine walked into the room, she was wearing a sleeping shirt and a pair of long tracksuit pants. She looked over at Davis and saw that he was also dressed more conservatively than usual.  They both felt exactly the same on the issue, uncomfortable.  Davis would usually just walk around in his boxers and Catherine in her sleeping shirt, but with the both of them there, it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey," Davis greeted.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" she replied, then walked over and leaned next to him.

"Cookin'," Davis replied.

"Yeah, it's finally dinner time," Veemon said excitedly.

"How can you possibly be hungry, we just ate." Catherine said, looking down at Veemon with a shocked expression on her face.

"Uh, I'm a little hungry too," Davis said sheepishly.

"What, you too.  I see you guys are just alike."

"Well, what else can you expect from destiny."  Davis finished just as the microwave began to beep.

"Yay, it's ready," Veemon said excitedly.

"Yes, if you want cold, uncooked lasagne," Davis replied as he hit the cook button and set it for another five minutes.

"Ahh."

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Catherine consoled the hungry digimon.  Davis returned to his position against the counter.  As he hit the counter the phone rang.

"You can take that out when it finishes," Davis said to Veemon as he left the room.

He picked up the phone from the coffee table.  It was amazing how their phone managed to have any battery at all.  From being left in Davis's room for nearly a week, and going from table to couch to table again, it never seemed to see the recharge pad in the kitchen.  He hit the answer button and spoke, "Hello."

"Hey Davis." Davis immediately recognised the voice on the other end of the phone, it was Kari.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" as Davis spoke he began walking back to the kitchen

"Nothing, we're just hangin' around at home."

"Same here, actually, we're about to have dinner."

"Dinner! How can you possibly be hungry?"  Davis was now back in the kitchen.  Catherine was searching through the cupboards for some plates, while Veemon waited anxiously below.  Davis pointed to an elevated cupboard in the corner of the room.

"Well, I guess I just am.  So why'd you call?"

"No real reason, we were just board."

"It's going around."

"And the whole rift in the digital world is not making this any easier, we can't do anything."

"I know, all the older guys have that exam on Monday, so we can't expect them to do anything tomorrow."

"That's right, but how about we do something."

"Like what, we don't know anything about it."

"No, I mean like in our world."

"Oh, anything in particular?"

"That's another problem, neither T.K. or I could come up with something."  They were silent while they thought.

"I'll ask Catherine, hang on," Davis took the phone away from his face.  "Hey Catherine, is there anything you wanna do tomorrow?'

"I can't say, I have no idea what's in this area."

"Right, well, I'll think of something."  Davis put the phone back to his ear, "Nah, she doesn't know what's around here."

"Maybe we should just meet then."

"Yeah… hang on, I heard about this new place."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"It's an indoor rock climbing centre, how 'bout it?"

"Hey, that sounds great, where is it?"

"I, um, don't know, but I can find out, just meet in the park, as usual."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Cya tomorrow then."

"Cya." Davis decided that seeing as he was in the vicinity he should put the phone on recharge.  He walked over to the pad and placed the phone on it's connector.

"I'll take it that was Kari?" Catherine asked, while she took three plates out of the cupboard.

"Sure was, we're gonna go indoor rock climbing tomorrow, to take our minds off this stuff."

/Should I tell him?  No, I can't, I don't want to ruin everything for them\  "Sounds great," Catherine replied.  She was busy taking the lasagne out of it's wrapping and putting it on the plates she had just found.

"That looks good, but we'd better divide it three ways, I don't want to break Veemon's heart by telling him that mom only left two meals."  Veemon was out of the room, he had decided to go and wait at the table, the smell of food was getting to him.

They walked into the dinning room with three plates of warm lasagne.

"Ooh, food, I love food," Veemon babbled.

"I hope there's enough," Davis said.

"Yeah, this should be fine.  It turned out the there was quiet a large amount in each packet, so the three of them ended up with just under a full serving.  They didn't wait for anything and dug right in.

*******Kamiya Residence*******

Everyone was sitting in the lounge, Mr and Mrs Kamiya had decided to take an early night so the digimon were allowed to roam free throughout the apartment.  Tai was laying on one couch, his head just barely upright, and T.K. and Kari were next to each other on the other.  Agumon had been sitting quietly on Tai's legs.  The two very rarely did things like this, but he was worried for Tai, and Tai was only too happy for the comfort.  The pain in Tai's neck was now mostly gone, but the mark remained visible, so he was still concealing it with his jacket.  Agumon was very worried for his friend, because he was hungry, and they had appetites of the same size so Tai should also want to eat.  Tai was also being very quiet, and was not his usual lively self.  As for Patamon and Gatomon, they could be found in there usual positions, Patamon on T.K.'s head and Gatomon on Kari lap.  They had not eaten and were just sitting talking quietly.

"So, what did Davis come up with?" T.K. asked.

"He said that there was a new place that had just opened and that we should try it out."

"What kind of place?"

"An indoor rock climbing centre."

"That sounds good, where is it?"

"He forgot, but he says he can find out."

"Typical Davis.  As long as we don't end up going around in circles, it should be fun." The hunger finally got to Agumon.

"Hey, how about some dinner," he said optimistically.

"Nah, too tired," Patamon replied.

"Mmm, likewise," Gatomon said drowsily.

"Yeah, we just ate Izzy's," T.K. added.

"Just like Davis and Veemon, I don't know about you sometimes," Kari replied.

"So, how about it Tai, you and me?" Agumon said, looking at his partner.  Tai did not move much, he gathered up some energy, "You go ahead, I'm not hungry," he replied as spirited as he could.  Agumon was disappointed, but he did not expect him to say yes.  As for T.K. and Kari, they were shocked.

"Did you just say no?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" T.K. added.

"Maybe it's nerves, I'm just not hungry," Tai replied.

"Come to think of it you don't seem like you're self," T.K. said.

"Like I said, I'm feeling kinda nervous about this exam," Tai reiterated.

"Don't worry, you'll ace it," T.K. answered.

"Yeah, you've worked too hard to do badly," Kari said.

Agumon jumped off of Tai and onto the floor, "I'm gonna get me some food," he said as he left.

"I'll go with you," Tai said.  He mustered some energy, stood up, and walked into the kitchen area.

"So what are you after?" Tai asked.  Tai's speech was quiet and he sounded tired.

"Dunno, something low on sugar, it's too late for that."

"Yeah, good thinking, how about a banana?"

"That'll be good."  Tai handed one down to him, he peeled it and took a lage bite.  Tai went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk.  He popped oped the carton and was about to take a mouthful, but reconsidered, remembering the last time Kari saw him do that.  He got a glass from the shelf and poured the milk into it.

"Sure you aren't gonna have a coffee?" Agumon asked.

"No, I'm gonna go to bed now, so I don't need the caffeine."

"Right, like the sugar."

"Exactly.  Do you want a glass?"

"Sure."  Tai reached for a second glass and poured the milk.  He handed it down to Agumon.  He downed it all at once, and Tai took the glass back.  They re-entered the lounge area.

"Hey, we're turning in for the night," Tai said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Kari said.

"Yeah, I'll be as quiet as I can when I come in,"

"Thanks."  Tai and Agumon left the room and went into Tai's bedroom.  He dropped his pants and took off his shirt and jacket.  He climbed into bed and Agumon hopped up.

"Tai, I'm worried about you."

"What, I'm fine.  I told you it's just nerves."

"Come on, you really expect me to believe that.  You weren't nervous when we went in against Peidmon, so I don't think a maths exam is going to scare you."

"Fine, it's not the exam, but I really feel fine, I'm just a little tired."

"Oh really, then let me see your neck."  Tai sat up a bit and Agumon moved over.  The spot on his neck where the spine had gone in was a pale red, but the size had gotten a bit smaller.  Agumon pocked it softly with one of his claws, Tai drew back.

"Fine huh."

"Come on Agumon, it's nothing, I must have hit my neck when I fell."

"Tai I was there, I saw that thing go into your neck, I saw you scream out in pain and I saw you almost paralysed on the floor.  Don't lie to me," Agumon had taken a definite stern tone.  Tai looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say, I don't know what it was."

"That's fine, just please don't lie to me," Agumon had returned to his usual friendly tone.

"All I know is everyone has there own problems, this is mine.  Besides we have a maths exam."

"Fine, but I want you to make a deal with me.  If that mark is still there, and you don't feel one hundred percent after this exam, you're going to tell someone.  And if anything weird happens, you'll tell someone, regardless of the exam."

"Okay, I promise.  Now how about we get some rest?"

"Sure."  Tai lay back down, and Agumon crawled under the covers.  They were not as lucky as the people in Davis' building, as their superintendent refused to put the heating on until it was 'winter'.  So for a while digimon and humans were partnering up and sharing their beds.  Tai again did not mind as he needed the comfort.

It was not long until T.K. walked in.  he quietly shut the door behind him.  Patamon flew over to T.K.'s bed.

"It's okay, I'm not asleep yet," Tai said softly.

"Alright, well I won't be long."  T.K. changed into his sleeping gear and climbed into his bed.  T.K. was lucky, as Patamon was a lot smaller than Agumon and subsequently took up a lot less room.

"Don't you wish they'd turn on the heating," T.K. said softly.

"Mmm, it's kinda cold," Tai replied.

"You sound smashed, you okay?" (A\N: More Aussie slang, Smashed: how you feel the day after a 'night out')

"Yeah, I'm just really tired for some reason."

"Okay, I won't keep you awake any longer."

"It's okay, I don't mind talking for a while."

"Nah, I'm actually kinda tired myself."

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure, night Tai."

"Night."

T.K. woke suddenly.  He slowly opened his eyes, there was darkness all around him.  He looked over to the clock radio on Tai's desk, it was one thirty am.  Patamon was sound asleep, and Agumon was snoring, but Tai was still.  It seemed odd to T.K. for some reason, but he soon shook the feeling.  He quietly slipped out of bed and creeped over to the door.  He gently opened it and left the room.  He pulled it so that it was almost closed.  He went into the kitchen and over to the fridge.  Out of no where there was a flash of light, T.K. was startled and jumped round so he was facing the lounge area.  Then a crack of thunder came, T.K. let out a small sigh of relief.  He turned back to the fridge and opened the door.  He got the milk and poured himself a half glass, that's all that was left.  He took a large mouthful and swallowed.  T.K. was a little uneasy, he never woke up in the middle of the night.  Like Tai, it usually took a semi trailer crashing to wake him involuntarily.  He drank the last of his milk and decided to return to the room, it was rather cold.

He opened the door slowly and found Tai was tossing and turning rapidly.  He was also moaning softly.  Agumon had evacuated and was now sleeping on the floor, covered with a spare blanket.  T.K. crept quietly to his bed and got in.  Patamon was still sleeping soundly, so T.K. moved smoothly and slowly.  Tai was still tossing, more violently now, and T.K. was getting worried.  /Maybe I should wake him?  No, he'd probably ask why I woke him at this hour.\  T.K. rolled over and put his head down.  Tai's moaning got loader.  /I can't leave him like that, what would Kari say, he sounds like he's in pain.\  T.K. sat up and pulled the covers away so he could get out, when Tai suddenly just stopped.  T.K. sat still, just in case he started again, but he did not.  T.K. got back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

T.K. woke again, but this time he knew it was morning.  Through his eyelids he could see it was light, and could here Tai's voice, "Come on Agumon, before anybody sees you down there, "  Agumon jumped up, but T.K. had opened his eyes.

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" he said as he sat up.

"T.K.!" Tai said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked, making it sound like he didn't know.

"Well, I rolled out of bed sometime last night," Agumon explained.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to be embarrassed," Tai added.

"Oh, I see.  Here I was thinking it was the wild tossing and turning you were doing in your sleep that scared him out?" T.K. said half smugly.  Neither Tai or Agumon knew what to say, but Tai spoke first, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw it happen, I woke up late last night and decided to have some milk.  I left the room and when I came back you were throwing yourself around the bed and moaning, and I saw Agumon on the floor next to you.  So how about you tell me what's going on, because that's not the behaviour of someone who was 'really tired' the night before?"

"I don't know if I should," Tai said.

"Come on Tai, at least be honest with him," Agumon insisted.

"Alright," Tai pulled the covers away from his neck and sat up, "This is what's going on," he said.

"What?" T.K. asked, he didn't see anything.  Tai pointed to the spot on his neck.  It was now mostly gone, and you wouldn't even notice it unless someone showed it to you.

"What is that from?" T.K. asked.

"Yesterday when we went into the digital world, something happened.  When Izzy and Davis left me on watch, I didn't fall over because I tripped."

"Well, what happened."

"I'm not sure, I was hearing voices, calling my name from the bottom of the cliff, I got up to take a closer look and something hit my neck.  The screaming they heard, it was legit, I was in so much pain.  It was like a burning all over my body, but extremely concentrated in my neck.  I really don't know what it was."  Tai's voice was quiet, he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Weren't you going to tell us?"

"No, everyone has enough problems, I didn't even think it was related to this rift thing, until Izzy said there was a concentration around my area."

"So you lied to us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I had to."

"Why, what could possibly make you lie?"

"Everything.  All the older guys can't help, except Izzy.  But we all have a maths exam, the most important one, and they don't need to be worrying about me."

"But Izzy could still help, I mean he hardly has to study."

"But he has enough to research for the time being, and I didn't tell you guys because Kari would only worry, and Catherine would have been totally freaked.  I really don't want to put her off the digital world, for Davis's sake and her own."

"I suppose you're right, but what if something happens to you?"

"Agumon made me promise that if anything strange happens I would tell someone, and then after the exam tomorrow, I'd tell you all.  But until then you can't tell anyone, you too Patamon.  Got it?"

"Alright, I won't tell anyone," T.K. replied.

"How did you know I was listening?" Patamon asked while coming out from under T.K.'s covers.

"I didn't, you just told me," Tai replied.

"Ah, and I fell for it.  Okay I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you guys, I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you to, I know it's a big secret to keep."

"But it felt good to tell someone, didn't it?" Agumon said from the floor.

"Yeah, I suppose it did, but you don't have to sound so smart," Tai joked.

"I'll try not to make it a habit," Agumon replied sarcastically.

"Well, there's no sense in worrying about this now, how about some breakfast?" Tai said, changing the mood in the room.

"Sure," Agumon and Patamon replied, but T.K. said nothing.

"Come on T.K., lighten up.  Let's just eat breakfast, you can go out and enjoy yourself and when you get home this evening I'll still be here and you can worry tomorrow when we can do something about it."

"Yeah, you have a point.  Let's go.

They entered the kitchen, but Kari was not there, neither were Tai's parents.  Tai looked over to the clock on the wall, it was ten thirty.

"I guess they left," Tai said.

"Yeah, I'll go check if Kari is in the shower," T.K. said.  He walked out of the room and found the bathroom door closed, he could hear water running.  He returned to the kitchen.  Tai was cracking a few eggs into a large bowl.

"Hey Tai, Kari's in the shower, I'm gonna let Agumon and Patamon out."

"Sure thing."  Tai began rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers.  He pulled out an egg beater and placed it in the bowl.  He began turning the handle wildly, but he made no mess.  T.K. walked back into the room, Patamon and Agumon in tow, they sat down in the lounge.  T.K. grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  He flicked over to the weather.  It was expected to be sunny in the morning, but snow by the evening with the possibility of another storm,

Kari walked in not long after.  She walked into the kitchen are, while Gatomon went into the lounge, she hopped up onto the empty couch and curled up.

"Hey, you're making omelettes, what's the occasion?" Kari asked.

"Breakfast," Tai replied.  T.K. heard Kari's voice from the lounge and got up.  He walked right over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Morning," he said.

"Hey, you're up too," she replied.

"Yeah, just looked at the weather though.  They say fine in the morning, with the snow later this afternoon."

"Oh, that's alright," Kari replied.

"Hey, hand me the milk please," Tai asked.  Kari opened the fridge, but there was none there.

"Sorry, we're out," she said.

"Yeah, that was me last night."

"Don't worry about it," Tai replied.

"Emergency supply?" Kari asked.

"Yup.  We always have a carton in there for emergencies like this, it's long life so it can stay in there for a while," Tai explained.  Kari dug right to the back, she slid open a small compartment and there it was.  She handed it to Tai.  He poured about half of it into the mixture, then gave it back.  This time Kari put it on the door.  Tai then reached over for the pan and turned on the stove.

Tai was a master chef when it came to omelettes, but he didn't make them often.  He made them with grace and elegance, like an art, and he did this at quite a pace.  In no time at all the six of them were enjoying a large, delicious omelette.  They devoured them quickly, but in a civilised manner.  After they had eaten, T.K. and Tai went to get dressed, while Kari cleaned up.  T.K. wore his shoes with the best grip, a t-shirt and some shorts.  He even took the offensive gym sock to the wash basket in the bathroom.  He grabbed his hat and readied himself to leave.

They both left the room and returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Patamon, we're going out for the day, but you're gonna have to stay here with Tai," T.K. said.

"Alright, I suppose it's better than hiding in a bag or something all day."

"Yeah, that goes for me too," Gatomon replied.

"Thanks, we'll see you then," Kari said she opened, and walked out of, the door.

"Take it easy Tai," T.K. said as he left, he shut the door behind him.

*******Motomiya Residence*******

"Bye mom, we'll be back tonight," Davis said as he left the room.

"Bye honey, don't forget you're curfew," Mrs Motomiya replied.  Davis and Catherine left the apartment.  Veemon was with them, he had also snuck out of the house while no one was looking.  They walked to the elevator and hit the ground floor button.  Davis's curfew was never really a problem, seeing as it was one a.m.  He was wearing a sleeveless vest, a pair of long pants, and a black jacket with red panels similar to his digital world one (A\N It's featured near the end of the season, he wears it all the time).  Catherine wore the most suitable clothes she could find.  She was wearing full length pants, a sleaved top, and a warm jumper.

They reached the streets and they were crowded as usual.  They were already late, and were going to stop by the Kamiya's apartment and leave Veemon there, he didn't want to be by himself at home, plus he would have to hide somewhere.  This was just the safer alternative, they knew that Tai's parents would be out so that he could study in peace.  They were walking at a rapid pace, and the people didn't really mind letting them through, Veemon was a little out of place.  One person had actually stopped them and asked what he was.  Davis had to think quick, but he could only come up with him being a prototype robotic pet.  The man insisted that he order one so Davis gave him a fake phone number.  They rushed through and eventually made it to Tai's building.  They ran into the elevator and hit the eighth floor button.  Catherine held the elevator while Davis went to drop Veemon off.

Davis knocked on the door and tried to open it.  Sure enough it opened and Davis rushed inside, Veemon wasn't far behind him.  Tai was still in the lounge and was surprised to see Davis.

"Davis, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be going out with T.K. and Kari?"

"Yeah, but everyone is at home and we can't take Veemon with.  But then I remembered that you would be home alone so I was hoping he could stay here today, so he's not alone and doesn't get found."

"I don't really have a choice."

"Sorry."

"Nah, I'm just kidding, he's always welcome here.  Now go, you're already late."

"Thanks Tai, I owe you one."  Davis turned round and went straight for the door.

"Don't worry, I stopped counting ages ago," Tai shouted as Davis left.  Davis ran back to the elevator and they went straight down to the street.

See, extra long, but for the inane chatter you'll have to look at the end of the next chapter.

ĄǜŦħŐŗМǒЙ


	7. 7 The fear, and further discovery

*******The park*******

Kari and T.K. were on the usual bench waiting.  It was no too cold as the sun was out and there was no wind.  The park looked magical, the light shafts shone through the gaps in the trees and lit it just right.  Most of the trees still had some leaves, there were also some evergreens and this made a mish mash (A\N pardon my French) of colour.  It was beautiful.  T.K. and Kari were just admiring the sight.  Most of the snow was gone because of the previous nights rainfall, but the storm that night was promised to be the official start to winter with snow setting in for a good few days.  In the distance they could now see Davis and Catherine running down the path, but it was not where they should have been coming from.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Davis said in between catching his breath.

"Yeah, we got a bit caught up," Catherine continued.

"But why were you coming from that direction?" T.K. asked.

"We went over to your place," Davis replied.

"But we arranged to meet here," Kari said.

"Yeah, but I thought that it was a bit harsh on Veemon leaving him at home alone.  He would have to hide from everyone, so I dropped him off with Tai."

"Oh, fair enough," Kari replied.

"Shall we get going?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, this way," Davis said pointing through the soccer field.  He grabbed Catherine's hand and began running down the slope..

"Hey, wait for us," Kari shouted.  Both she and T.K. stood up, then began the chase.

Davis and Catherine waited on the other side of the park for T.K. and Kari before they crossed the road.  They caught up soon after Davis and Catherine had stopped.

"Come on, it's not far," Davis announced.

"Fine, but can we walk the rest?" Kari asked.

"Sure, I just wanted to keep you guys on your toes."

"Well, consider us there," T.K. replied.  They crossed the road and walked at a normal pace.  Davis and Catherine were still holding hands, so were T.K. and Kari.  The group kept up a small conversation, except for Catherine who was quiet.

"Anything wrong?" Davis asked quietly.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

"You just seem quiet, that's all.  I wasn't sure if I'd done anything wrong or not."

"No, you haven't done anything, except being really nice."  /Maybe I should tell him.  No I would only ruin it for them\

"Hey, we're here," Davis announced.

Before them was a tall, ordinary looking building, although it didn't have any windows.  Davis entered and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, just a group of four, I have some passes," he said to the man waiting.

"Alright, will you need any equipment?"

"Yes, but we'll only take harnesses."

"Right, can you come this way please," he said.  The group followed him down a hallway and through a door on the left.  It was a large equipment room.  They had all sorts of things, from shoes, to harnesses and even spare holds, lots of them.  The man reached over to the harness shelf and dug four out.  He handed them to everyone.

"Do you know how to put them on?"

"No, this is our first time," Davis replied.

"Alright, you put your left leg in this loop, and your right one through this loop.  Just make sure the large loop is around you like a belt.  And to tighten them, use these straps."  He showed them everything as he was speaking (A\N that's the best I can do, I hope it made sense to people that haven't been, I myself go regularly, it's good fun).  Everyone slipped them on without a problem.

"All set," he asked.  They nodded and he showed them into the main room, via a door on the right of the hallway.

The main room was huge.  It had stairs going up to an observation deck that was about ten metres up, with climbs of about ten metres below it.  The main area was filled with many climes of twenty or so metres, and a pit area that had only five climbs, but with the extra height they reached at least forty metres.  There were some overhangs on a few climbs in each height area.  Also, each climb had a difficulty rating,  there were five levels, warm up, easy, medium, hard and really hard.  There was a refreshment counter and a seating are in one corner.

"Wow, this place is great," Davis said in awe as he looked around.

"Yeah, let's try this out," T.K. said.

"But which wall?" Kari asked.

"Hmm, those look to short, so lets take the medium height walls," Davis suggested.  /Oh great, here we go\ Catherine thought.

They walked over to some warm up climbs.

"Who's going?" Davis asked.

"How about we make it ladies first?" T.K. suggested.

"Oh sure, brave as always," Kari said sarcastically.

"That's not my crest now is it?  Besides, I was just being polite," T.K. snapped.

"Hey, I was joking," Kari apologised.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see you sweat," T.K. said with a smile on his face.

"So, why don't you two get hooked in?" Davis suggested.  Kari and Catherine secured themselves.  /You can do this, come on\ Catherine thought.  Davis and T.K. readied themselves to belay.

Kari got right into it.  The hand holds were large and she could grip them easily.  She was making her way up, occasionally stopping to think about the route, but she was going well.  Catherine was more apprehensive.  She was desperately trying to hide the shaking in her arms, and was just managing.  She had made her way up about half of the wall when she made her first mistake, she looked down.  She freaked, and totally froze.

"Hey Kat, are you okay?" Davis shouted from below.

"N…No, I'm stuck."  Kari had made it to the top and was on her way down  she landed on the floor delicately.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't move."

"Why, are you afraid?"

"Yeah."

"Just hang on, focus on the wall."

"Okay."  Davis gripped the ropes tighter now.

"Hey T.K., can you take these?" he asked.

"Sure," T.K. unclipped from Kari's ropes and on to Catherine's.

"What's the problem?" Kari asked.

"She's afraid."

"What are you gonna do?" T.K. asked.

"I'm going up," Davis replied.  He took off his jacket and sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked.

"You'll see," Davis replied with a smile on his face.  He leaned over and grabbed a small tie on one of his pant's legs.  He puled the tie around his leg and back to it's original position.  He did the same with the other.  He stood up and the bottom of his pants fell off.

"Oh I see, zip off pants, very clever," T.K. said sarcastically.

"Well, I knew that I would get too hot in long pants, and it's a little cold out."

"Yeah, I know," T.K. replied.

"Sorry to foil you're plan Davis, but I'm stuck," Kari said.  She was right.  The securing piece on her carabiner was rusty and it was stuck.

"Not to worry, I'll use this wall."  He walked over to the wall on the other side of Catherine.

"Davis, are you nuts, that's a medium?" Kari said in disbelief.

"I know, but I'll manage.  Kari, can you belay me?"

"Yeah, I think my rope will reach."  She walked over and took hold of the rope.

Davis got onto the wall and scaled it with speed.  In no time he was up to Catherine.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No.  I've never told anyone this, but I'm really petrified of heights."

"That's okay, it's not you're fault."

"Yeah, but I'm too scared to move, I looked down and I just froze."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"But I can't move."

"First rule, you can.  Just trust what I tell you."  He moved himself across horizontally so he was closer to her.  He leant over and put his hand over hers.

"We'll take it slow, Are you're feet secure?"

"Yeah."

"Then just move this hand up to that hold."  He moved her hand and placed it on to a higher hold.

"But I thought we were going down?"

"No, I'm gonna get you to the top."

"I don't know about that."

"Come on, I'll get you through this.  Now, just grip with this hand and move you're left foot over to the left and up to the next hold."  She did this and was now ready to go, up or down, right now she didn't care.

"Okay. Now when I say, I want you to push with you're left foot and pull with you're right hand.  Then just reach with you're right leg and place it here," Davis took his hand off of hers and showed her the hold he was talking about.

"Right, you ready?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, one, two, three, go."  She apprehensively did as he said and she was there.  Davis moved up as well.

"See, you did it, well done."

"Oh sure," Catherine scoffed.

"No, I mean it, that was really good.  You are up hear facing your worst fear and you took the huge first step."

"I'm sorry I said that."

"Don't worry.  I know what this feels like.  When I was four my family went on a trip to the mountains.  We were on a hike and I slipped and was dangerously close to the edge.  It was only about four metres, but I was so scared.  But here I am, I got through it and conquered my fear."

"That must have been horrible."

"Like I said, here I am, and here you are. How about we do the rest, together?"

"Sure, I'll try."

"Right, where do we go from here?" Davis was thinking out loud.

"How about right hand to that one there?" Catherine suggested unsurely.

"Yeah, that'll do nicely, see you can do this."  Catherine smiled.  They continued up, Davis had a hard time staying close to her, as his wall was not meant to be climbed so close to the other, but he managed.  They were going slowly, but steadily, and soon they found them selves at the top.  Catherine reached for the button at the top and hit it.  The light at the top of the wall came on and she knew now that it was over.

"Well done, you did superbly," Davis congratulated.

"Thanks, but how do we get down?"

"I don't think you're going to like this part.  You have to let go."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Well, you let go and T.K. will lower you down."

"Uh…"

"You'll do fine."  He looked down, "Hey T.K., you ready?"

"Sure, whenever you are," he shouted back.

"Okay, just take my hand."  Davis leant over and they took each others hand.

"Right, take deep breath," he said as he moved over and placed his other hand on hers.  "Now, when you're ready, just let go and take my other hand."

"Okay, here I go."  She gripped Davis's hand properly and let go.  They swung a little away from the wall and she quickly grabbed his other hand.

"Okay guys, let us down."  T.K. and Kari began to lower them down.

Once on the ground Catherine let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You did it, I knew you could," Davis said, a huge smile on his face.  Catherine was shaking, she didn't want to let go of Davis's hands.  T.K. undid their carabiners and they sat down.

"You okay?" he said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  Thanks to you," she replied.  Her voice was shaky.

"Anytime," he was smiling.  She returned it.

"Davis you little liar, you've dome this before," Kari said sternly.

"Yeah,  I have been a few times.  I just didn't want to make you guys feel stupid, or intimidate you."

"Okay, I suppose I can let it go," she replied.

"Hey, let me get you out of that," T.K. offered.  He walked over and grabbed the carabiner.  He had to twist hard but he managed to get it loose.

"There," he said.  Kari unclipped and they sat next to them.

"Hey Catherine, well done, you did great," Kari said.

"Yeah, you really did a great job," T.K. added.

"Thanks guys.  You can call me Kat if you like, I don't mind at all."

"Sorry about that, I just presumed," Davis said, realising what he had said earlier.

"No, I actually like it, all my friends used to call me Kat."

"Then that's what it'll be."

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Kari offered.

"Yeah, get us some hot chocolate," Davis replied.  T.K. and Kari headed for the refreshment counter.

"Do you wanna go over to the seats?"

"Yeah.  It'll be better than these floors," she replied.

Davis grabbed his jacket and pants' legs.  They walked over to the seats and found a table.  The sat down opposite each other, and placed their hands, still together, on the table.  Catherine was really shaken up, but she was calming down.

"Calm down Kat, were on solid ground now, you're safe."

"I know, I just can't shake it."

"Well, you can hold on as long as you like, I don't mind."

"Thanks Davis."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

T.K. and Kari wondered over, "Here you go, hot chocolate all round," T.K. said as he sat,  everyone took a sip.

"You guys can go do another climb if you want, don't stay here because of me," Catherine said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you're ready," Davis replied.

"Yeah, we'll wait for you," Kari added.

"No, you guys go, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin you're fun, and if you don't go I'll feel bad."

"You sure?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, just go."

"Alright, we'll come back after this climb to check on you."  T.K. and Kari stood, but Davis did not.

"Come on Davis," T.K. said.  /I can't go, not now, I need an excuse though\.

"It's done in pairs, so I'll stay."

"Okay, see you in a few," T.K. said as they left.

"Davis, you should go, just take turns or something."  /Please stay Davis, please\

"No, I'm not leaving you like this."

"But I don't want to ruin it for you, I saw you climbing, you were loving it."

/I love being here more\, "I'll have more fun here, being a third wheel is no fun.  I know, I was one for quite a long time."

/Thank you Davis, you're too good to me\.  They were silent, neither of them had much to say (A\N i.e.: I'm running out of small talk).

"I feel like I should at least be talking to you, but I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just try to calm down."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm such a wreck."

"You're not, you're a brave person, you've just faced you're darkest fear and you've come out much better than I would."

"Hey guys, how's it going?"  It was T.K.'s voice.

"We're fine," Davis replied.

"Do you wanna go climb?" Kari asked.  He looked at Catherine she was still not better, "No, I'm actually kinda hungry, how about lunch?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Kari answered.

They decided on their lunch and T.K. went to get it.  Both T.K. and Davis were having a 'large meal', which consisted of a large burger with all he trimmings, large fries, and large coke, (A\N how original, you wouldn't have expected that!), the girls decided on a chicken sandwich.  When T.K. got back with the orders Davis moved around the table so that he was he was next to Catherine.  He had to let go of one of her hands so that he could eat.  The meal seemed to calm her down and afterwards she was ready to let go of Davis so he could do a few more climbs.  Both he and T.K. had been eyeing the large walls, they loved a challenge and just before it was time to go they decided to take it on.  Davis did a medium climb while T.K. did an easy.  They both managed to reach the top, but it took them a long time.  Once at the top, Davis looked out of one of the vents on the roof.  All he saw was blackness, which meant it was night time.  Then Catherine let him down.

"Hey guys, we'd better get going, it's probably late," Davis said when he reached the floor.  Kari looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it's seven," she said.

"Wow, time flies huh," T.K. started.

"When you're having fun." Catherine finished.  Davis looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Well, let's get going," Davis suggested.  They left via the hallway and walked out of the building.  It was bitingly cold, the air was fresh and crisp.  It was enough to make Davis put the legs back on his pants, and make T.K. wish he had some for his.  They walked briskly back to the Kamiya's place, no one really spoke, they didn't want to waste the energy, or warmth.

*******Kamiya Residence*******

The group rushed through the door and found that it was really warm inside.  Tai was still in the lounge, but he was asleep.  There was a myriad of books and papers on the table, chair and floor.  Agumon and Veemon were watching TV together, while Patamon and Gatomon were not in the room.  Agumon and Veemon had become very good friends since they had met, probably because they were so similar.  They both had huge appetites, hated being alone, and were both very inquisitive, always trying to learn more about the human world.  They were also very protective of there partners.  Whenever the group got together they would make jokes together, and just mess around.  It was also like with Davis and Tai, Veemon really looked up to Agumon.

Tai stirred a bit and his eyes opened.

"Working hard then?" Kari said.

"Huh, oh it's you guys.  Yeah, you don't know the half of it," he replied, he was still a bit out of it.

"So do you think you're ready?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but we'll see tomorrow."

"Hey Tai, I hope Veemon didn't cause any trouble," Davis said.

"Nah, both he and Agumon were actually very helpful," Tai replied.  Veemon got up and walked over to Davis.

"Don't you trust me or something?" Veemon said, he sounded insulted.

"No, it's not that, you just say something like that to be polite," Davis whispered.

"Oh, I get it."

"Hey, you haven't said if you had fun," Tai said.

"Yeah, we really did," Catherine replied.  Both T.K. and Kari looked a little surprised.

"So what about you guys?" he asked addressing the others.

"Yeah, it was great," T.K. answered.

"You should go sometime," Kari added.

"So what about you Davis?" Tai asked.

"I'd say it was a worthwhile experience," Davis replied with a cunning smile on his face.  Tai knew what this meant, now he needed to make an excuse to talk to him.

"So how about a drink?" Tai offered.  Everyone agreed, it was coffees all round.

"Hey Davis, will you give me hand?" Tai asked.

"Ah, I suppose," Davis said trying to sound disappointed.  The two of them left the room.  Both Veemon and Agumon knew what they were up to and joined them.

"They do this so often," Kari replied.

"Do what?" Catherine asked.

"Well, whenever they want to talk about something and they don't want anyone else to hear they make up some cheesy excuse like that," Kari replied.

"But this gives us a chance to talk," T.K. started.

"About what?" Catherine asked.

"Well, he's not in the room," Kari replied, picking up on T.K.'s idea.

"Oh, I see, Davis huh," Catherine answered, she seemed to shy up a little.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Kari asked, initiating the interrogation.

"He's a nice guy, he seemed a little blunt at first, but he has a really deep and sensitive side to him as well, sometimes he's so sweet," Catherine was getting lost in her thoughts, but she snapped out of it.  Both T.K. and Kari knew it now for sure, she was nuts for him, and Catherine knew they could sense it.

"Sorry, um, I, uh," she was trying to cover up, but it was too late.

"So you like him then?" Kari whispered, more to comfort her, she knew that there was no way that the guys in the kitchen could hear.

"Yeah, I do," she replied.  Kari and T.K. smiled, but she looked really afraid for some reason.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," T.K. said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't do that to you," Kari added.

"Thanks, I'm a little unsure about this right now, and I just want to see how he acts."

"I don't think you have too much to worry about," T.K. replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, me neither, he seems to like you a lot," Kari said.

"I guess time will tell," Catherine replied, she said it in a very unsure tone.

"Come on, don't say it like that, he'll make his move soon," Kari replied.

"You think?"

"I really do."

"Yeah, give him a day or so," T.K. added.  (A\N Heh heh heh, we'll see, muhahahah).

*******The kitchen area(A\N Just for clarity)*******

"So, what are you smiling about?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, spill it," Veemon added.

"Alright, I'll talk.  We were at the centre and T.K. suggested the girls go up first.  So Kari and Kat went up."

"So it's Kat now?" Tai said cunningly.

"Yeah, it just popped out today, but she likes it.  Anyway, Kari was fine, she managed it, but Kat got stuck half way.  She was afraid of heights and she was too worried about ruining our fun to tell us.  She froze so I went up to help her, on a medium climb mind you."

"Ah, showing off huh," Tai said.

"No… well sort of, but I wanted to help her.  So I went up and she told me all about not wanting to ruin our fun.  I said it was okay and she shouldn't be embarrassed.  Then I helped her finish the climb.  When we got to the top she didn't want to let go, but I said that she should trust me.  I took her hand and told her when she was ready to let go and take my other hand.  We got down and she was really shaken, she didn't want to let go."

"So you made a move then?" Tai said, trying to rush Davis to the point.

"No, but we went and sat down, she still didn't let go.  She wanted me to go take turns climbing with T.K. and Kari, but I said that I would have more fun with her.  She was just about to say something but T.K. and Kari came back and she didn't."

"Agh, all that hype for that," Agumon said.

"Hey, ease up Agumon, this is a good sign.  Davis has now shown his feelings without really showing them, now we can easily watch how she acts and know how she feels."

"Oh, that's great," he replied.

"Yeah, I think she could say something tonight," Davis said in a hopeful tone.

"This is great Davis, you'll have to tell me tomorrow."

"I will, but we'd better make those coffees."

"Yeah.  Hey, do you guys want some?" he asked Veemon and Agumon.

"Sure," they replied.

"Hey, make theirs a decaff," Davis whispered.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Tai replied.  Tai continued with the coffee making, while Davis searched for some snacks.  Fortunately the grocery shopping had been done earlier so there was a wealth of snacks to be found.  He grabbed a few varieties of biscuits and placed them on a plate.  They walked out with the load and placed it on the table.

Tai cleared away some of his books so there was more room.  He took most of the mess back to his room and dumped it on his desk.  He returned to the lounge, everyone had made themselves comfortable.  Kari had cuddled close to T.K., Catherine was next to Davis and they were holding hands.  Veemon was below Davis, and Agumon awaited Tai's return on the empty couch.  Seeing everyone together made Tai longed for Sora's company.  With all that was going on it had been ages since they had any time alone(A\N Really sorry 'bout this, but it's coming soon), and he missed it.  His mind was now filled with thoughts of her, he was almost in  a trance.  The memories flashed before his eyes and he was now completely fixated.  The group was getting a little worried because he was just standing there.  Then, out of nowhere, there was an aching pain in his stomach.  He hunched over and moaned in pain.

"Tai are you alright?" Kari asked.

"I, I'm fine," he just managed to get it out.  He slowly walked over to the seat and lay out flat.  The pain subsided, and slowly faded away.

"What was that all about?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Agumon added.

"Stomach cramp, I haven't eaten all day." 

"Tai, you know better than that," Kari said, giving her brother odd look.  It was a lie.  They had a huge lunch that day.  His parents had brought some shopping home at noon, and then left to go back to work.

"No, we…" Veemon started, but he was tacked by Agumon.

"What's that for?" Veemon  asked.

"Just messing around, why don't we get Patamon and Gatomon, I'm sure they're hungry.

"Okay, as long as you don't tackle me again," Veemon said as they left.  Kari handed Tai the plate and he took a few biscuits and began eating them.

Agumon took Veemon into Tai's room.

"Hey, aren't they in Kari's room?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, but we need to talk."

"Why?"

"You can't tell them about lunch, and if Tai lies again you have to promise you'll go along with it."

"Okay, I won't tell.  But why?"

"He might tell you, I'll ask, but I promised not to say anything so I can't."

"Alright, I guess."

"Thanks, I know this is a little odd, but is important, and I'll see hat I can do to get him to explain it."

"Okay, let's get the others now."  They walked out of the room and entered Kari's.

The four digimon re-entered the lounge.  Veemon and Agumon drank their coffee and had a few snacks.  Patamon and Gatomon weren't really interested, they were full after lunch, and thankfully oblivious to the previous conversation.  Tai was now sitting upright and he was fine.  Even if it wasn't a hunger cramp the food had helped, and the pain was now gone.

"Are we ready to go?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Catherine said.  Agumon walked over to Tai.  He began whispering, "I had to tell Veemon to go along with the lie, but I think an explanation would be nice.  It's up to you though."

"No, you're right," Tai replied, then he spoke normally again, "Davis, we should clean this up first," Tai said.  He battled with that one, but he wanted it to sound like a cheesy excuse, so they didn't catch on.

"Alright," /What does he want now, a picture\ Davis thought as he stood.  They grabbed all the dishes and walked out of the room.  Agumon tugged Veemon so he would come too.  They put the dishes down, but then they moved to Tai's room.

"Here they go again," T.K. said.

"Davis, we need to talk.  But you have to promise that what is said stays in this room."

"Okay, sure."

"Agumon had to keep Veemon quiet earlier, he wasn't just messing around, it was serious.  We had a huge lunch today, I lied to you, Veemon had to keep this lie.  Agumon did not explain because I told him not to, but he deserves it.  I thought it would be unfair to make him keep it from you so I'm telling you both."

"What is it Tai, you're creeping me a bit here."

"Yeah, what's all the secrecy about," Veemon added.

"That was not a hunger cramp, it is caused by something else.  I cannot tell you exactly what is happening, because I don't know myself.  This much I do know…"  Tai began the long story, (A\N it's a repeat of what he told T.K., I don't think you need to hear it twice).

"…And that's why you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise," Davis agreed.

"Me too, no a sole," Veemon said.

"You'd better get going, I'll be right behind you," Tai said.  Davis and Veemon left the room, /Man, that's heavy.  He's pretty brave, I don't think I could do it\ Davis though as he left.

"I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep this from everyone.

"I tried to tell you," Agumon replied.

"Hey, what did I tell you about being smart," Tai joked.  They laughed.  This felt good for Tai, it relieved some tension.  He and Agumon left the room.  They said goodbye to Catherine, Davis and Veemon, then returned to the lounge.

Davis, Catherine and Veemon got out onto the street and were reminded once again of how cold it had gotten.  It was now eight and although the snack had helped, they all longed for dinner.  Davis held Catherine's hand tightly.  Through his glove he could feel her hand was cold.  he let go of her hand, and took the glove off.  He replaced his hand on hers and could now feel the intensity of her coldness.  His warm hand helped to warm hers, She smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't worry, I'm used to the temperature here," Davis replied.

"No just for that, for everything."

"What?"

"Today silly, I never really got to thank you for what you did, let alone what you said.  You weren't concerned about yourself, you only cared that I was happy."

"I just did what I thought was right."

"I'm glad you did, I needed it."

"Well, like I said, anytime you need a shoulder mine's right here."

"Are you this good to everyone?"

"You're not everyone, you're Catherine… and you're special to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only girl I've ever been able to just talk to, like really talk.  I don't know why, but I just can."

"You mean about Kari?"

"About everything.  Look, Catherine I like you.  I like you a lot, and I want to be with you."

"I'm here now."

"That's not what I mean.  I don't want it to be you and me, I want it to be us."  Davis stopped walking.  Veemon had been close by his side, but he had made sure to stay out of the way, he knew that Davis needed his space with this one.

"Davis… I want to be us too, ever since the first night here.  You were always open with me, you shared a huge part of your life with me."

"I know.  That first night here I felt strange, nothing like I'd ever felt before.  I was confused and that's why I didn't say anything to you, I didn't know what it meant."

"That's why you went to Tai, because he's been through it."

"Yeah, you caught me."

"Don't worry.  But if we're going to be us, how about a hug?"  Davis was so happy, he couldn't speak.  He had too much experience with rejection, and now he had what he always wanted, someone to be with him.  He let go of her hand, then and clasped her tightly in his arms.  He could feel She was cold.  He rubbed her back and then broke it off.

"You're freezing Kat, I'd better get you home."

"I didn't want to be a problem, but now that you mention it, yes, yes I am cold.  So home would be nice."

Davis took her hand and they began walking.  He noticed that he had called his apartment 'home', and he was now even happier.  Veemon moved back to Davis's side, "Nice one buddy," he whispered.

"Thanks," he replied.

"What?" Catherine said, she hadn't heard what was said, just talking.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh, what about?"

"How happy I am."  Davis smiled and they continued walking.

*******Kamiya Residence*******

The group was still in the lounge.  By now T.K. and Kari were also hungry so they had put some pre-made pizzas in the oven.  Tai hadn't had anymore cramps, but since then, the stomach pains and the burning in his neck had gotten worse.  It was bad, but he could subdue it.  The timer on the stove went off, and this meant dinner.  T.K. and Tai went to get it.  They had cooked three, just to be on the safe side.  They brought them back on three different plates, it was going to be self serve.  Tai also took the pizza cutter.  They put the plates down on the now fully cleared coffee table, and Tai cut them into eighths.

Agumon was the first to grab a slice, but everyone soon followed in his footsteps.

"Mmm, this is good," T.K. said.

"Yeah, it sure is," Tai agreed.  Agumon shared their thoughts, but he had a mouthful, so he decided not to speak.

"Hey, turn on the TV, I want to check the weather," Tai said.  T.K. was closest to the remote so he grabbed it and turned it on.  The announcers voice said just what T.K. and Kari were hoping for, "All schools are closing early due to the bad weather conditions forecast.  However, all senior exams are still on, and all students are expected to attend, teachers across the area have guaranteed failure of all students who miss the exam without a doctors certificate.

"Ah damn, if only Joe was an official doctor," Tai joked.

"This is great, no more school," T.K. rejoiced.

"Yeah, we can do what we like," Kari continued.

"Lucky you," Tai said a bit sourly.

"Hey, you only have three hours tomorrow, and they'll fly by," T.K. said.

"That's right, I almost forgot it was only a half day.  Hey, that means I only have three more hours of school period," Tai said.

"No need to get cocky," Kari said.

"Sorry, but I'd better phone Davis, or he'll turn up," Kari said.  She walked over to the phone in the kitchen and dialled Davis's number.  It rang several times before someone answered.

"Hello… Motomiya residence."  It was Jun's cursed voice.  She always answered in the same annoying way, and Kari hated it.

"Hi, is Davis there?"

"Sure, I'll get him."  She waited for a while.  In the background she heard Jun calling him, his reply, her taking offence at nothing, him giving her reason to take offence, her shouting back, him giving up and going to the phone, and finally her annoyance at him walking away (A\N sorry, but it makes sense in my head).

"Hey," Davis eventually answered.  He managed to shake all his annoyance with Jun out of his voice.  It was a talent he had.  No matter what was said to him and how angry he got, two seconds later he would be back to his usual self, as if nothing had happened.

"Just making sure that you know, there's no more school."

"What?"

"They decided to cancel it all because of forecast snow storms.  Excepting exams."

"Cool.  But I bet Tai's not pleased."

"He got over it when he realised that he only has three more hours of school, ever."

"Well now it just seems like nothing doesn't it?"

"I know, we said the same thing.  But I won't hold up world war three any longer."

"Huh, oh that.  Nah, she stormed out.  Suits me fine, gets rid of her for a while."

"You know Davis, you're a really good brother, so nice all the time."

"Hey, you know what I have to live with, you got it easy with Tai."

"I suppose.  Oh well, We'll probably end up seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it does sorta work that way.  Oh well, bye… and tell Tai I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."  Kari hung up the phone and returned to the lounge.

By now most of the pizza was gone, Agumon, Tai and T.K. had mouthfuls.

"Hey, thanks for saving me some," Kari said as she entered.

"Shorry," they slurred.

"That's okay," Kari said picking up another slice.

"What did Davis say?" T.K. asked.

"He was as happy as we were, and then he said he'd speak to you tomorrow Tai."

"Did he say why?"

"No, just said he would."  Tai smiled, he had a good idea what Davis wanted.  The group continued devouring the pizza until it was all gone.  Tai cleared the plates as usual and put them right into the dishwasher.  He turned it on and returned to the lounge.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a shower," he announced.

"Okay, we'll just be in here," T.K. replied.  Tai walked into his room and got a clean pair of boxers.  He then left his room and went to the bathroom.  One inside he shut the door.  He took off his jacket and shirt and placed them on the floor.  He walked over to the mirror.  He began examining his neck.  The burning was intensifying and he was worried.  He looked and found the spot had grown and was almost glowing a bright red.  This really troubled him, soon it was going to be too large and outstanding to hide.  He slipped off his left glove and gently touched the spot.  His hands were cold, despite the gloves and as soon as his finger made contact with it, there was a sharp pain.  On top of that, the cold of his hand didn't help the burning at all.  /This is not good,\ he thought.  He dropped his pants and took off his crest.  He looked at the symbol contained within.  /Courage huh, I can't even tell my friends a simple secret.  No, I have to keep this from them, for their own good.\  his thoughts were a contradiction, but he couldn't help it, he had no idea what was going on.  

He opened the shower door, leaned in, and started the water.  He dropped his boxers and got under the stream.  It was heaven on his skin.  The water seemed to help relieve some of his tension.  He ran his fingers through his hair.  It flopped down.  When his hair was not in it's usual style it was actually quite long, it hung down almost at his shoulders, but it was terribly uneven.   He soaped himself down and washed off the days sweat.  Then got back under the water and rinsed it off.  Tai turned off the water and grabbed his towel.  He stepped out of the shower and was now very cold.  He quickly dressed himself, making sure to conceal the now bright red spot on his neck.  He left the bathroom and rejoined the others in the lounge.

Agumon was eagerly awaiting his arrival on the one couch.  Tai sat down and he jumped right onto him.

"Hey, slow down there," Tai said as he landed.

"But I'm cold," Agumon replied.

"Yeah, I can feel that."  Tai looked over to T.K. and Kari.  They had been talking, but it didn't seem to be an involved conversation.

"Hey, what's the time?" Tai asked.

"Nine thirty," T.K. replied.

"Ah man, and I've gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Why, what time is you're exam?" Kari asked.

"Eight thirty, but they want us there by eight fifteen."

"That is early," T.K. replied.

"For you guys," Kari commented.

"Well, I think I may as well hit the hay, no reason to stay up now."

"Yeah, good idea.  I think I'll join you, ten to one the noise will wake me up."

"Sorry, but I can't help it.  If I must suffer so should you all," Tai added an evil chuckle at the end.

"Pure evil.  Come back to the light side brother," Kari said picking up on his joke.

"Never."

"We have chocolate," T.K. said fishing out a snickers bar from his front pocket.

"Well, when you put it like that," Tai said grabbing it from his hands.

"Seriously Tai, I wouldn't eat that, I don't know where it came from or how old it is."  Tai just shrugged and took a huge bite.  

Kari cringed, "Grose," she said.  Tai swallowed, then faked that it was poisoned.

"For that I hope it really is off," Kari said.

"Ah, I know what'll make you feel better… a little chocolate," he said pointing it her way.

"Yuk, get that away from me." Kari left and entered her room.  Gatomon followed close behind and she shut the door.  Tai and T.K. took that as a hint to just leave it and go into their room.  Tai didn't bother turning on the light, they both stripped down to their boxers (A\n Oops, Tai's in his boxers again, just keeping the girls out there happy =P), and got into bed.  Agumon and Patamon followed and got in with them.  They rolled over and went to sleep.

This was not going to be the restful night Tai had hoped for.  He was again tossing and turning, but this time it was worse, he was awake.  Agumon was also on the floor again.  Tai lay, unable to control his actions, just reacting to the pain he felt all over.  He moaned as quietly as he could manage, but it was hard for him to hold it in.  It was like he was there, just in the back seat.  He twisted and ravaged his body into a number of odd positions, none could sooth the pain.  Suddenly it intensified.  He lunged to the left and to the right, and then he convulsed right into the air.  Tai screamed in agony, and only stopped when he hit the bed again.  T.K. roused, and sat up.  Tai just lay there, all the pain was gone.  In fact, even the burning in his neck was feint.

"Tai?" T.K. said slowly.  Tai lifted his head and opened his eyes.  T.K. lunged back at what he saw, "Holy…" T.K. was greeted with the image of darkness.  It was the blackest night he had ever seen, but this is not what had scared him.  Gleaming back at him in the darkness were a pair of eyes, flaming red eyes… Tai's eyes.

Sorry, I had to end it there, everyone loves a good cliff hanger.  Okay, so maybe they don't, but it's too bad.  For bring so patient with me over the long break I decided to give you both these chaps at once.  They should also be relatively type o free, I think I got them all.  I was also wondering, does this inane chatter bother anyone, how about my comments, coz I can stop.  Also I apologise for the use of some aussie slang, sometimes I just cannot think what else to call things.  That and my constant weird tones of voice.  If you don't know what I'm getting at jus try to replace it with you feel is appropriate.  Thanks for all the reviews, and I promise the Taiora is coming soon.  I miss my poor Taiora relationship, Davis kinda stole the spotlight, but he is my fav (Not by far) so you can see my dilemma

ĄǜŦħŐŗМǒ**Й**


	8. 8 The transformation

"Ugh, yeah," Tai muttered. He still sounded the same, so T.K. now knew for sure that they were Tai's eyes.

"What?" Tai repeated. 

T.K. said nothing, and just stared into the darkness, afraid. He couldn't hold Tai's stare for much longer though and blinked, letting his eyes drift shut and away from the older boys' pulsing, red orbs if only for a moment. Suddenly, the door flung violently open and a blinding light illuminated the room.

"Tai!" Kari fearfully yelped as she entered. With the light on T.K. nervously looked at Tai once more, and noticed almost instantly that his eyes were back to their normal chestnut colour.

"Kari, why are you here?" Tai asked, lying; he remembered everything, even the scream, especially the scream.

"You screamed, T.K. you heard it didn't you?"

"Yeah, you did," T.K. agreed.

"Did I? Must have been having a bad dream."

"Okay, sorry, I just had to check to see if you were okay."

"Thanks Kari, I appreciate it."

"Right, see you guys tomorrow," she looked at the clock, it was one am, "Well, later today." She turned off the light and closed the door. 

"Tai, are you okay?" T.K. and Agumon asked, almost at the same time.

"Yeah, it's gone now. But man, that was harsh, I was awake this time."

"Tai, you've gotta tell them," Agumon said.

"I know, I'll get them together after the exam."

"Do you feel any different?" T.K. asked. He just couldn't shake the image of those burning crimson eyes from his head; they freaked him.

"Nah," Tai said as he lay back. As he hit the bed he felt something. Around the area of his coccyx (A\N the bone at the end of your spine), there was a lump, a large lump. He could feel it was sensitive. Added to that his shoulder blades felt inflamed for some reason. He put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair, hitting something as he caressed his scalp. Two more lumps, bigger than the others, and harder were hidden under the heavy folds of his gravity defying hair. /Oh my god, what the hell is happening to me?\ Tai was now scared. For the first time during this incident he was actually scared about his wellbeing. He didn't know what to do, he thought about telling T.K., but he could hear he was asleep. Tai decided to try do the same. 

Tai's alarm went off, it was loud and very annoying.

"PEPPER.."

"Agumon, just turn it off, I might need it again," Tai said. His eyes were still closed, he couldn't be bothered to look around, he knew it was time to get up. Agumon stood up and turned off the alarm.

"Morning, how do you feel?" T.K. asked.

"Fine, I think." Tai opened his eyes, he was greeted with the light of day.

"You'd better get up," T.K. suggested.

"Yeah, I know," Tai said reaching for the covers.

"Hang on Tai, I have to tell you something," T.K. said.

"Yeah, go ahead.," Tai replied.

"Well, last night, you, uh, your. The reason it took me so long to answer you, is because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I was afraid of you. I looked over to you and saw a pair of flaming red eyes gleaming in the darkness, they were your eyes. But I looked away briefly and when I turned back they were gone. Kari turned the light on and they were normal, so I thought I was seeing things, but I know what I saw." /I have to tell him,\ Tai was sure now.

"T.K., I believe you, but that's not all that happened to me last night," Tai said slowly. This was hard for him, and T.K. could hear the hint of fear in Tai's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"These," Tai said pulling down the covers and leaning over so T.K. could see his back. The blonde looked over and saw the swelling on Tai's shoulder blades.

"What… what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but it's weird." T.K. looked away and saw that the time was now seven thirty.

"Hey, you'd better get up," T.K. said.

"Yeah." Tai pulled the covers away and stood upright on the floor. Now becoming the norm, T.K. looked afraid.

"What else could be wrong?"

"Tai, I think you should look down," T.K. said. Tai looked downward and saw between his legs, a tail (A\N No, not that one, a new one!). It was not very long, it only came up to his knees, but it was a tail. It was a deep black colour, and at the end was pointed, almost like an arrowhead. Tai had to know if this was for real, and bent down touching it. He felt it, every sensation. The tail was rough, not like the rest of his skin, but it was definitely organic.

"I, I can't believe this, what the hell is going on. T.K., you gotta tell me, is this… thing, really mine?" Tai turned his back to T.K. He traced from the base of the tail and followed it upward, sure enough it was protruding from Tai's flesh. His boxers had been forced below the tail, but above he could see that the dark skin radiated from Tai and integrated back into his normal skin. 

Tai turned back, T.K. nodded.

"Oh my god,"

"Tai stop, maybe you should sit?" He took the advice. As he hit the bed he could feel the tail hit his sheets. He took two deep breaths.

"T.K., what am I going to do?"

"Nothing Tai, we'll sort something out, but you have an exam to get to. My first question, can you move it?"

"I haven't tried." Tai stood again. He focused all his thoughts into moving the tail, but nothing. He tried again and still nothing.

"Damn, just as this could have been good, I got a useless tail." As he said this it swung from side to side.

"Uh Tai, you're doing it." T.K. said.

"Huh," Tai looked down, "Well look at that, I was trying too hard," Tai chuckled. Then he began experimenting. He lifted it up and down, side to side, round in circles, then more complex maneuvers.

"Hey, this isn't so bad at all. But wait, this means that…" Tai started, and put his hands on his head, sure enough, he had horns.

"What is it?" T.K. asked.

"Uh, I don't think I can show you," Tai started, "Give me your hand." T.K. put out his hand and Tai put in on his head. T.K. could feel the horns. They weren't very long either, but they were sharp.

"Ow, what's with that?" T.K. asked taking his hand away.

"Look, I don't know, just part of the package I guess. But I can't worry now, I have to get dressed."

"But what about the tail?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Tai thought for a moment. "I've got it, hand me those pants." T.K. picked up a pair of pants that were on the other side of the room. They were a pair of long, blue pants, and were a very loose fit. T.K. threw them over to Tai. He moved his tail up between his legs and to his crotch area. He grabbed the pants and put them on, covering his tail.

"How do they look?"

"Actually, completely natural," T.K. replied. Tai smiled, he thought that was a very good idea, and it was. He grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"Can you see the lumps on my back?" he asked.

"Nope, nothin'" T.K. replied.

"Great." Agumon had been quiet through the whole thing, but he was watching.

"So I guess we know what that thing was for?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But my only question now, is it done?" Tai said. Everyone was silent.

"Oh well, can't worry about that now. It's time to test my 'disguise'," Tai said. He walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. 

Kari was in the kitchen; she had just made a few cups of coffee. Tai walked in and went over to the counter.

"Hey, you're up, I was just coming to wake you," Kari said.

"Why are you always up so early?" Tai said.

"I don't know, maybe so I could make my poor brother a cup of coffee, but if he's not careful he'll end up wearing it," Kari said angrily. She, like everyone else, was edgy in the morning.

"Sorry, and thanks."

"Don't worry about it." She handed him the coffee and he downed it in one gulp. /Phase one, the entry was a success. But now phase two, actual close range viewing.\ Tai thought. He walked around the counter into the main kitchen area. Once there he got out some cereal, a bowl and the milk. All the while he was in full view of Kari, many times having his back to her, but she didn't notice anything. He poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, got a spoon and began eating. 

/Good, she hasn't noticed, looks like I can do this after all.\ Although cereal was not the most filling of breakfasts, he didn't have time to make anything else. He downed the cereal and returned to his room. T.K. was still sitting on his bed, just trying to wake up. Tai walked in, "How'd it go?" T.K. asked.

"Great, she didn't notice a thing."

"It's a good thing you have all that hair, we wouldn't have been able to hide those horns."

"Yeah, I suppose this is all kinda cool, I just wish I knew why it was happening."

"Hey, don't let you're guard down now, we still don't know who or what is doing this to you, how permanent it is, and if it's even done."

"Yeah, you have a point, I'll just have to try and forget that for now." T.K. looked over at the clock.

"You'd really better go, it's already eight."

"Right, see you later."

"Good luck." Tai grabbed his jacket and left the room. T.K., Agumon, and Patamon followed behind him. "Bye Kari, I'm going," Tai said on his way through the lounge.

"Oh, good luck," she replied.

"Yeah, give it all you got," Agumon added.

"You'll ace it for sure," T.K. added further.

"And remember, one plus one is two. Sorry, that's all the math I know," Patamon said clearly sounding disappointed in himself.

"Hey, thanks guys, and I'll be sure to take that advice." Tai smiled, then left. 

Tai was going to have to run to make it. Fortunately for him, he was a good runner from his soccer days. Tai missed playing soccer, mostly because he was so good at it, but mainly because it was an outlet for his stress. At anytime he could just go out, forget everything and run around like a maniac. He had only given it up a year ago, but he really missed it. He planned to rejoin a club after his finals, but now he wasn't so sure. He knew there would always be a place for him, but he was not sure what he really wanted to do with his life, and thought that maybe a break from everything would find him yearning for one thing in particular. He knew that the thing he most longed for is what made him happiest, and that is what he was going to do with his life. Of course his parents didn't know about this plan, no one did. They would probably think he was crazy, but he knew that he had to follow his heart. 

Tai ran through the streets, dodging between people, lampposts, and at one point traffic, but he made it. He ran through the gates and into the crowd of people just as they started reading out names for people to enter. On the far side he spotted Izzy, Matt, Mimi and Sora. He stopped as he got to them, panting slightly from his exertion.

"Hey guys."

"You're cutting it a bit close," Matt said.

"Yeah, I had some, uh, problems this morning."

"What problems?" Sora asked, she sounded concerned.

"I'll explain it all later. But I'm calling an official meeting. I'd like us all at Izzy's place two hours after the exam."

"Tai, what's going on, you sound serious?" Mimi asked.

"Believe me, this is serious. But I want you guys to concentrate on your exam now, forget I said anything, just be there." They could all sense the urgency in Tai's voice, so they all nodded.

"Good, Izzy, can you have everything you know ready by then?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Good."

"Ishida, Yamato," a voice bellowed form somewhere in the crowd.

"That's me, good luck guys," Matt said. He hugged Mimi and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked off through the crowd and into the large hall.

"This means I'm next," Izzy said. Tai moved over to Sora and took her hand.

"Izumi, Koushiro." This was Izzy's, as with Davis, real name. Izzy was one of Tai's great brainwaves, he had come up with it soon after they first met. He liked it because it was so much shorter than Koushiro.

"Good luck guys," Izzy said as he followed Matt's trail.

"Agh, this is so nerve racking. Why do they have to do this?" Mimi said in annoyance.

"I know, do they think it helps?" Sora agreed. /They think this is nerve racking, they have nothin' compared to me\.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe they do it for their kicks," Tai joked.

"Oh well, at least it's our last one," Sora said.

"Kamiya, Taichi."

"Ah, I gotta go, good luck," Tai said. He did the same as Matt and hugged Sora, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Same to you," they said as he walked off.

"We're all alone now," Mimi said. They waited in silence for a while, but to many questions were echoing inside Mimi's head, she had to speak.

"Do you have any idea what Tai's was so urgent about?"

"No, I haven't really seen him for a while, but I'm worried about him. He hardly ever sounds like that, and when he does you know it's serious."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he's okay."

"Thanks Mimi." They smiled.

"Tachikawa, Mimi."

"Wait for me," Sora said. Their names were right next to each other on the list, so she wouldn't be there long.

"Takenouchi, Sora." The two girls began walking at the sound of her name. They entered the large hall. 

Inside the building it was very cold. The heating system was on, but it took a while for it to get going, so for they while they froze. The hall itself was just a face brick building, inside and out, that doubled up as a basketball court, so there were lines all over the floor. There was also a large electronic scoreboard at the top of the right hand wall. During exam time it was used as a counter. The school had arranged long rows of fold up desks, each with their own chair. On each was a large pile of blank lined paper, and the question sheet. Everyone had allocated seats; Sora and Mimi walked over to theirs, which were at the back of the fourth row. They were both worried; the question sheet was bulky and looked long. They waited in silence, their anxiety growing with every minute. To pass the time Sora decided to look around. First she spotted Tai; he was at the bottom of a central row. One row across was Izzy. Then one further row over in the middle was Matt. They all looked so calm. She turned around to look at Mimi, and noticing that she looked calm also. /I hope I can do this\. A buzzer sounded and everyone picked up their pens and began writing madly. 

The exam was three hours long. It sounded like forever, but it actually flew by. Tai was sitting on the last question of the paper. He thought it through slowly and concisely, always double-checking the line of working he had just written and eventually came to an answer. /I hope that's right, it should be. Oh well, I think I'm done, now it's in god's hands.\ Tai looked over to the electronic scoreboard, there were fifteen minutes left. Tai had nothing to do now but wait. 

He had made it a habit never to check exam papers as his instincts always served him better than his intellect. That and he had always been right the first time in the past. Tai just sat there, and doing nothing made it increasingly hard for him to ignore the burning in his neck. It was growing. He also found he had a headache. It pounded with every second. He decided to put his head down on his desk. He could feel that his shoulder blades were also burning now and his tail felt strange. /Could it have picked a worse time?\. He felt the pain growing, but he had to hold it in, one word and he was as good as failed. He looked back at the clock, ten minutes left. /Ah, why is this taking so long?\. Tai returned his head to his desk. He had to let out some of the tension, so he passed it off as a sneeze. It echoed through out the entire hall. Sora heard it from her desk and looked over to the source, she saw it was Tai, and how he was sitting. /I hope he's okay\. 

The sneeze had helped, he felt a bit better, but his back felt a little different. The lumps seemed more obvious now. /No, not now, I'm holding this in\. Tai was lucky his jacket was as thick as it was, because they would be visible through just a shirt. The sneeze had also attracted the attention of one of the adjudicators, he was coming Tai's way. He leant down, "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, just a little head ache," Tai whispered back, he returned his head to his desk and put his arms in front of his eyes to block out the harsh lighting.

"Sit tight, only two minutes left." The adjudicator stood upright again and continued his patrols of the aisles. He had also attracted the attention of Izzy. He looked over to Tai, and in the darkness created by the shadow of Tai's arms he could have sworn he saw a red glow. He passed it off as nothing, as when he looked back Tai had his head up. 

/Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one\. The buzzer sounded and Tai let out a sigh of relief.

"All students to place question papers on the left hand side of your desks, and all answer sheets on the right. Any paper not collected now will NOT be marked. No consideration will be entered into. After doing so you are free to leave." Tai did this quickly and stood. Unfortunately so did everyone else so both he and Izzy just let them go. Once they had cleared out Izzy moved over to Tai.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You look really bad."

"I have to go. Sorry, but I have to get out of here now. I'll talk to you later." Tai could feel the pain still growing and started walking, but so did Izzy, "But Tai, I might be able to help."

"Don't push it," Tai snapped, he had turned around and was facing Izzy directly. His voice was not normal. It was a deep, harsh growl. Worst of all his eyes were glowing that fierce burning red. Izzy was now really scared, and a little hurt that one of his best friends had just rejected him, especially like that.

"Sorry Izzy, I… have to go, Tai began running down the aisle. Once he was outside he began running. Sora tried to stop him, but she couldn't he'd pushed right past her. "Tai wait, Please. Tai." He didn't stop. Izzy walked over to Sora.

"Sora, try not to worry, he did it to me too. And he would never do something like that to you without a reason."

"I know Izzy, but why wouldn't he just talk to me?"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to know either, he's not himself."

"I know." Sora could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she held them in.

"You can come right to my place if you like, I know I wouldn't want to be alone after that."

"Thanks Izzy." 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Matt said as he and Mimi walked over to them. They were, of course, holding hands.

"Tai. He's acting really weird," Izzy said. Sora couldn't hold it in any more, she burst into tears, hearing what Izzy said had just set her off for some reason.

"What did he do to you?" Mimi asked, anger raging in her voice.

"Nothing, he's not himself."

"But what happened guys, you have to explain," Matt said. Mimi released his hand and went over to Sora. She put her arm around Sora and led her to a bench. The guys followed.

"I assume you saw him during the exam?" Izzy started.

"Yeah, he looked bad," Matt replied.

"Well, I tried to ask him about it but he just said he had to leave. I tried to stop him but he turned around and snapped at me. It was weird, his voice sounded different, and I could've sworn his eyes were a fiery red. It was probably just me."

"Then what?" Mimi asked.

"He apologized and ran out. Sora also tried to stop him but he just ran right by her without stopping."

"He had better have a good explanation for this," Matt said, now his voice was filled with anger.

"Both of you need to calm down, I think he does have an explanation, I don't know how good it is, but I think he had one. Why don't you all come over to my place and we can wait together?"

"Yeah, I think that's best," Matt agreed.

"Are you gonna be okay Sora?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, let's go," she replied. She had stopped crying, but she still seemed a little upset. The group began the walk to Izzy's house. 

Tai ran into his building. He couldn't wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. The pain was growing, he could feel it inside of him. He had to get inside or something was going to burst. He ran flight after flight and eventually arrived at his floor. He burst through the door of his apartment and ran right through the lounge. T.K., Kari, Davis and Catherine were all there, plus the digimon were all in there but Tai had to ignore them, even Agumon. He went straight to his room.

"Hey Tai, wait, how was it," Kari said as he walked out of the room. T.K. and Davis let go of their respective girls' hands and went to his bedroom door. They tried it, but he had locked it. 

Tai was in his room. He was lying on his bed, but there was no release. He could hear Davis and T.K. at the door, asking him to open it, but Tai could barely move, not that he would open it if he could. The pain grew and grew; he grabbed his head with his hands. His horns made this difficult but he opened his fingers around them. Tai kicked off his shoes and his pants, he threw off his jacket as well, this didn't help. He couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed. It echoed through his room, and the entire apartment. As he did this he could feel the pain collect in his head, tail and shoulder blades. He felt his tail and horns growing, and he heard his shirt rip.

"That's it Tai, if you don't open this I'm breaking it down," Davis shouted.

"No… don't I'm coming," Tai muttered. The pain was going into remission. He staggered over to the door and unlocked it and went right back over to his bed sitting down. 

Davis flung open the door and barged in.

"Whoa my god," Davis said stepping back. T.K. came through the door and made sure to close it behind him.

"Tai, you okay?" he asked.

"I, I don't know anymore," Tai answered.

"T…Tai?" Davis stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's happening?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday, this is part of it."

"Tai, you've changed again," T.K. said.

"I thought so, what with the pain and all. Just tell me what else has happened. I cant become much more of a freak."

"Tai, you're being to harsh, remember this isn't your fault."

"Just tell me what's happened," Tai was speaking quietly, he was really afraid of himself now.

"Okay. Your tail, it's a lot longer now. And your back, well, you've got, like, shoulder blades coming right out of your back." T.K. was not quite correct. His tail had indeed gotten longer, it was now the full length of his legs. His horns had also grown and were almost poking through his hair. But the most radical change his back, but they weren't shoulder blades. From what T.K. could see that's what they looked like, but they were actually small winglets. They were the same colour as Tai's tail, and the same thing happened where they met his back. They only extruded about twenty centimeters from his back, but they were folded in. 

"What do you mean by his tail has gotten longer, when was it there in the first place?" Davis asked.

"Sorry Davis, I forgot you weren't here," T.K. apologized.

"Last night, something happened," Tai stuttered, still a bit shaken from the pain.

"I'll fill him in, you should catch your breath," T.K. said. Tai took his advice.

"We think that the thing that hit Tai in the neck is causing this. It started two nights ago. I woke up in the middle of the night… (A\N again, I'm repeating what has already been said. He tells him everything about the pain attacks, and all the new growths. Not the eyes though.)… and we decided to call a meeting."

"Yeah, it's later today at Izzy's," Tai added. He was now feeling better, barring being afraid of what was happening.

"So, this is all real?" Davis asked.

"I'm afraid so," T.K. said.

"Touch it if you want," Tai said.

"You sure Tai?" Davis said. He shrugged. Davis reached out and touched the tail. He felt it was organic. Same with the winglets, but when he touched them they flinched, Davis could see they were folded over.

"Can you move them?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, they're definitely a part of me."

"Well, try stretching your, uh, wings I guess," Davis was unsure of what to call them. Remembering the lessons he learnt from the tail, Tai didn't try too hard. They moved a little at first. Then suddenly they opened fully. The miniature wings looked a little odd because of their size, but they looked good. They were now not sticking right out; rather they curled at the base and went out parallel to his back. Only half of them ended up coming out from behind of his back. They were not feathered wings, rather leathery, (A\N think Pterodactyl type wings). Tai folded them back and they returned to their base, but kept parallel.

"Okay, this is odd," Davis said.

"Huh, you think it's odd."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just a little edgy lately."

"Understandably, but tell me, is that absolutely everything that has happened?"

"No, look." Tai pulled his hair away and now his horns were visible.

"Okay… thanks. And Tai, I don't blame or hate you for lying. I think you've dealt with this really well, far better that I could have."

"Thank you Davis, and I'm sorry."

"Tai, I think it's time," T.K. said.

"I know, could you prepare them?"

"Sure." T.K. opened the door and walked out.

"Hey Tai, no matter what, you'll always be my mentor."

"Thanks, you're a good friend, and we can talk later."

"I almost forgot. Yeah, this is far more important." 

T.K. had gathered their attention. Every one was a little worried. Agumon knew what was coming, so did Veemon, but Catherine and Kari were clueless.

"You have to understand, this is going to shock you, but just try not to be scared, for Tai's sake." Now they were really worried.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked, getting a little tired of waiting

"You'll see. Tai, you can come in." Tai walked into the room. He looked quite a sight; he had no shirt, no pants, and was only his boxers. His tail hung between his legs, and was almost dragging on the floor. His wings were still folded back and his horns were not visible. Davis walked in behind him and returned to Catherine's side.

"Tai?" Kari said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Tai…" she ran over to him, but stopped when she saw his wings. She took two steps back.

"Davis, this isn't funny," she said bursting into tears. She knew it wasn't him, but she had to rationalize. He took this in his stride.

"Kari please!" Tai said.

"No! I won't believe it!" she ran backwards and did not face him. Catherine was not saying anything, she was afraid, and had questions, but would not interrupt.

"Kari It's me, Tai… the same Tai that I've always been."

"Then why do you have wings and a tail!" she shouted turning around.

"Kari, I didn't do this to myself. It happened when we were checking out the rift in the digital world."

"Oh, So you just forgot to tell me you were turning into a… whatever, over the last three days. How could you, you're my brother for god's sake."

"Kari I couldn't." Tai began to weep. 

"And all the pain you were in, I heard the moaning. How could you be so damn insensitive!" Tai could not say anything, and the tears began to flow. He could feel something building inside of him, it was anger. He began to speak softly and slowly, "Do you think it was easy for me, do you think it was easy… being in a state of pain you'll never truly realize," Tai's voice was growing deep and enraged with every word.

"I haven't slept in nights, all I could do was react to the pain. Nothing could sooth the burning. Now look what's left," Tai's voice was now in the growl again. An aura began to surround him; it was the burning red colour. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!" Tai bellowed. 

The aura erupted and was now plainly visible and his eyes were glowing red again. Suddenly the pain returned. It was fierce, and all over. Tai moaned and fell to the ground; Kari rushing to his side even before he hit the floor.

"Get away from me… NOW!" he barked. Kari stepped away slowly, and stumbled into T.K.'s arms. Tai was crying (A\N Tears) from the pain, anger, but mostly from sadness. The emotions were building as he lay there, the burning ravaging. He twisted a bit, then he tried to get up, he wanted to get out of there, in case he did something he might regret. He got onto his knees, but the pain intensified in his wings and back. He hunched over and let out a fierce howl. As he did the wings began to grow. Everyone looked on in amazement as they slowly extruded further and further from his back. You could almost hear the skin ripping away making room for a larger base for each wing. The group knew that this is how it felt for Tai, he was growling in pain as they grew. He staggered to stand, but eventually managed to do so. The growing and sound had stopped, but his pain did not. He began to flex his wings, then stretched them completely out behind him and let out a ferocious howl. Then he just stood there, his now full sized wings behind him, and all his pain gone.

Hey, this isn't too much of a cliffhanger.  Okay so maybe it is.  I don't know why, but I really liked this part.  Thanks for all the reviews, suddenly I get so many ^_^.  Just a small request, could my anonymous reviewer please leave a name, even a nickname, you've been so kind and I was wondering who you were.  As for the rest of you, thanks, the encouragement has been great.  Please note, I am now out of my backed up work from the login problems, so the wait between updates is going t increase, sorry, but I can't help it.  By the way, I have the FF.net messenger, and anyone who wants to talk is welcome to.  Thanks again


	9. 9 The plan

The group was silent, staring in utter disbelief and wonder as their leader stood graceful and tall with his elegantly demonic wings spread eagle. Daft words fell upon silent lips as they murmured incomprehensibly into the newly still room with almost frighteningly loud gasps and tight swallows. Long blinks and hands wiping at watering large eyes followed the changed teenager as he flicked and twisted his elongated wings; fluttering them to full size while trailing them innocently to the folds of his back, and then into a comfortable yet strange stand-still.  Falling beautifully down to his knees the newly grown appendages looked alluringly perfect on his firm frame and bronzed skin as if they had been there all along and not newly acquired two days pass.

Taichi's back arched a tad letting a slight 'pop' envelope the room as his body merged and compensated for the new weight and growths, making the other children follow his every move with sheer amazement.  Heads bobbed insanely as the courage holder shifted and flicked a strong tail in an almost hypnotizing swish of back and forth, making the boy almost giggle in there stares and expressions.  Tilting his head to the side, the chestnut haired child narrowed his eyes at his still dazed friends and winced noticeably as a pinch of pain saturated all of his nerve endings. Seeing the deep hurt and confusion fill the older boys eyes seemed to snap most of the others out of their churning thoughts and huddle closer to the now swaying courage keeper.

"Tai?" Kari voiced quietly, fear evident in her small quarry, as she meandered slowly over to her hurting brother, only to be stopped by the strong hold of T.K.'s arms.

"Are you happy now…" Tai's spoke softly, clearly out of breath from the whole ordeal, as he clenched and unclenched his fists in an assured display of anger and apprehension. "Now you've seen what I've been through, you should understand why I couldn't tell you." Tai turned around and began to walk shakily away letting his burning shoulders slump ever so slightly. 

Kari gently removed the blonde boys arms from around her frame and continued her venture, never noticing or removing the large slivers of tears falling daintily down her pink cheeks. She lay a soft palm on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze and pleaded  "Wait…" with as much emotion and love that she could possibly invoke in the simple word and gesture.

"What now, I know when I'm not wanted." Tai answered sagely with a wide berth of resentment and depression filling his utterance.  Shaking his head sadly, letting long locks of flowing brown ravish his forehead and cheeks, Taichi lifted a leathery dark wing and brushed off his sister touch with a deep sense of never-ending torment.   

"Tai no, please no. I was wrong, I was so wrong. All I was being was selfish. I didn't think of you, only myself." Tai didn't say anything, but he stopped walking, keeping his back to the others so they couldn't see the tears filling and dripping down his flushed face.

"Tai please!" Kari begged, fingers inching out to grasp her brother in a small gesture of unrelenting love.

"Why?" he said as he finally turned to face her, eyes never wavering from the ground they suddenly found truly exciting.

"Because I love you. You were always there for me, even a few days ago you were there. Whenever I need help, whenever I'm in trouble, I know I always have my big brother to help me, no matter what. That's why, I don't know what I'd do without you," Kari begged urgently with such conviction and truth it brought a whole new series of weeps from the transformed boy.

Soft mummers and whispers of agreement filtered throughout the apartment, enveloping the boy in there currents and drowning out some of the sorrow that flooded his soul and broke his heart at their rejection. A few brief touches and squeezes across his flesh, sent tiny tingles of heavenly relief as his friends shared their devotion and affection for there disturbed leader, before retreating to leave the two to their own devises but still close enough to break back in again to help if needed.  Brown eyes glowed red a moment in blessed utopia as the stress of the day's events ventured slowly away from his frame; making muscles sting and his heart bleed with wondrous contentment, as his friends and sister helped to sooth his quarrels.

"Then why did you just reject me?" Tai whispered, wanting to know, while giving in to the power of his sisters' argument and absorbing the warmth and feel of Kari's continuous caresses.

"I felt betrayed, I thought that we could tell each other anything, especially after three nights ago."  The brown haired girl murmured bringing the defeated yet arising boy into a crushing hug.

"We can, and I was going to, just after I knew what was happening to me. I knew that all it would do was make you worry, and feel bad because there was nothing you could do to help it. Seeing me in pain like that, It would be hell for you, so I didn't tell you."  Tai replied burring his head into his sisters shoulder, letting his tears stain her shirt, and folding soft winglets around the duo forming a blanket of warmth and cocooning protection of heart. 

"I know Tai, and it was hell for me, watching you like that. But you have to stop protecting me from the world, I'm a big girl now."  She kissed his cheek letting the salty taste of his tears linger on her lips and brushed soft fingers through his long locks, tracing his horns in a ticklish manner, and giggled a bit when Tai let out a loud growl of appreciation.

"But I'm you're big brother, it's what I'm supposed to do. But I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen, please, can you forgive me."  Eyes wondered upward only to stare into the same chocolate colored orbs as his own.

"No. I don't have to, you did nothing wrong. It's me who needs your forgiveness."  Kari's eyes smiled as well as her lips, as she gave him one last huge hug and released his slightly trembling frame. 

"How about we call it even?"  Tai kissed his sister's cheek, and playfully whapped her on the head with his wing, ruffling her hair in the process.

"I think that's best. But can you tell me, how did this all get started?"  The smaller girl swiped at his retreating wing with an impish frown on her face and desperately tried to fix her hair with the other with little result.

(A\N another long explanation, I promise this is the last time I do this =P). 

"Tai, do you feel okay?" Agumon asked finally stepping towards his destined, orange claws grasping out to hug the boy as he neared.

"Agumon, I'm so sorry, I completely ignored you," Tai replied, kneeling carefully down on the floor and  picking up his digi-partner with little ease.

"Don't worry Tai, you had your reasons. But are you okay now?"  The digimon offered with a teethe smile on his face. 

"I think so. My back still tingles a little, and my neck is still burning, but I'll be fine."  Taichi laughed a tad, throwing his orange friend in the air and then catching him, with a kiss on the muzzle in the end to show he was feeling much better.

"Good."  Agumon giggled, dropping to the ground with a loud 'thump' of his heavily clawed feet.

"Hey Tai, I'm sorry about all this," Catherine said out of nowhere, not sure if she was welcome there or not. As she watched the group become so close it suddenly made her feel a bit overwhelmed and unneeded, letting the small fear of abandonment enter her wanting heart.

"Sorry, why Kat?" Tai quarried, still a little distracted by the earlier events.

"This whole thing is my fault, if I hadn't wanted to go into the digital world none of this would have happened to you," she cried out softly.

"Hey now, stop that. There's one thing you have to learn now that you're a part of the group, it is never anyone's fault."

"Wh… What, a part of the team?" she asked with a sliver of hope reaching her water filled eyes.

"Yeah, you were officially inducted when you were attacked, it's kinda how we all joined," Davis joked, throwing an arm around the girl, pulling her closer to his body for a brief but needed hug.

"But I'm not a digidestined."  Catherine swatted Davis's arm away flirtatiously looking at the other children with a delicately raised eyebrow that said 'Are you sure?'

"No, but that doesn't mean you're not a part of the team," T.K lipped swinging the keeper of light back into his arms in a twirling dance move that made them all laugh in Kari's startled yelp.

"Really, you're not just saying that?"  Catherine quarried while pinching a stray hand softly as it neared her shoulder again and running behind T.K. and Kari for protection of the on-coming terror known as Davis.

"No, of course not. You're a really good person, and if this has scared you away I'll understand," Tai laughed at there antics; tail lashing back and forth, wings flittering a tad, and his eyes glowing in mirth as he let all the things wrong float away even if for just a moment.

"No, I want to help you."  She answered just barely jumping away from the incoming reddish-brown head.

"Speaking of helping you, what time did we have to be at Izzy's?" Davis pondered, slightly out of breath as he chased the fleeing figure of his hopeful love as she glided angelically between the still clutching holders of hope and light and hide behind there nearly tipsy leader.

"Around about now," Taichi gasped out as he nearly toppled in a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach tightly as his laugh filled the room with his mirth, making all the other inhabitants smile at the picture he made.

"Then I guess we should get going," Davis groaned out. 

Giving each other a look and smile, the quartet grabbed the allowed hand and ventured towards the door, with a hint of mirth and a tad of apprehension for the up-in-coming meeting.  

"Hey guys, I don't think I can go out like this?' Tai noted as he finally realized what he was wearing or lack there of.

"Oh jeez, I totally forgot," Davis replied looking at the chestnut haired teenager up and down with a sly smile upon his lips.

"To be honest Tai, I don't think we can cover your wings with any clothes you have," Kari nodded thoughtfully, tapping a finger upon her crimson lips as she did so.

"Hey, how about we drive?" Davis suggested, hopefully, not really wanting to walk.

"I don't think I can," Tai admitted down-heartily, as much as he hated it, driving was one of his favorite things to do.

"And you're the only one that can without an adult," Davis noted, frowning with a 'humph' on his breath.

"Well then we're walking," Tai said quickly, it was now their only option.

"But what about your wings?" Kari asked, she did not sound to happy with the idea.

"I don't know, I'll cover them up as best I can, if we get into trouble, we'll say we're on our way to a costume party of something."  He shrugged, his wings following the move almost with mysterious ease.

"Alright.  But you'd better get some clothes on." T.K. pointed out, while waving at Taichi's boxer clad frame. 

Tai quickly went into his bedroom, desperate to change into something that would cover him totally in his urgent outing. He put on the pants he was wearing and started looking for his shirt, then he noticed it was wasted. It lay in tatters on his floor, /Ah man, I liked that shirt. Oh well, no time now\. He went to his cupboard and got out the first shirt he could reach. He tried to put it on but it just wouldn't fit.

/Damn this is getting complicated\. He reached for his jacket. Luckily it was large enough to fit around him, but the added size of his wings meant it lost a lot of its length. He was about to walk out of his room when he noticed that his tail was hanging out of his pants. He hadn't even pulled them up properly. Dropping them and making sure his tail went down the left leg side, he left his room and returned to the others. 

"How do I look?" he asked giving a small twirl, much to the others amusement.

"Uh, kinda like a really tightly wrapped…" Davis started, but he was interrupted.

"You look fine Tai," Kari said encouragingly.

"Great, then we're outta here," Tai announced. 

T.K. and Kari walked out first, making sure the coast was clear. Tai and the digimon went out next. Lastly, Davis and Catherine held up the rear, this was best because they were tallest. Not as tall as Tai, but tall enough to give good cover. They took the stairs and slinked out the back door. It was residents only, so they weren't doing anything wrong. They got out onto the streets and began walking as fast as possible. They could not run because it would attract too much attention, and they wanted to mingle as much as possible. No one really spoke, they were all keeping an eye out for anyone looking at them. The streets were relatively clear for this time of day. As it was lunch hour they were usually full of people. Izzy's building was not far so the walk only took ten minutes. They again headed for the stair well. 

They ran through the lobby as quickly as possible and opened the door to the stair well. The group clambered in the small space and the door shut automatically behind them.

"Man, can we take a breather?" Tai said, panting a little.

"Sure thing," Kari replied.

"Yeah, this can't have been easy after what happened at home," T.K. added. They stood each resting up against a different part of the wall.

"Race you to the top," Davis said playfully to Catherine.

"Alright, you're on," she replied. The both scrambled for the stairs and began the long ascent. The others could hear their giggles and taunts as they climbed the numerous flights. The voices got fainter and fainter and soon were just whispers.

"We'd better get started too," T.K. suggested.

"Yeah," Tai agreed standing upright. He went first and they slowly began the long climb. 

The stair well had two flights of stairs for each floor up, so they effectively climbed thirty flights of stairs. At the top Davis and Catherine were waiting. They had given up their race somewhere near the twentieth flight and made simply getting to the top their priority. Tai and the others arrived, just as tired as Davis and Catherine.

"Who won?" Veemon asked.

"No one, we gave up," Catherine smirked.

"Yeah, but you would have won," Davis said.

"You called it off, not me. Besides, you were winning."  She reprimanded ruefully.

"Ahh, isn't that nice," Kari said, joking around.

"Well, I didn't neither of us would have got here."

"This is just a suggestion, but seeing as we are here, why don't we go in?" T.K. suggested in a sarcastic tone.

"That's right, why are we still in here," Kari said.

"Because I need another favor," Tai interrupted their train of thought.

"What?" Kari asked concernedly.

"I need you to scope out the scene for me. I want you all to go in, get everyone settled in the lounge, and then one of you come back out. None of you are to act like you knew about this before today, and I am doing all the explaining."

"Sure Tai, anything you want," Davis answered opening the stairwell door, and sauntering to Izzy's apartment with the other follow close behind.

"Yeah, absolutely, but who is coming back out?" T.K. stopped suddenly, looking back at the hiding crest holder, with a raised eyebrow.

"Davis," Tai replied quickly, a little to quickly. He gave no reason for this, not even an indication of one, and he didn't plan to. Tai felt that he and T.K. were his only options, they had dealt with it the best, and had both been really good to him. Kari needed T.K., she was taking this hard, and he didn't want to take T.K. away from her, not even for a second. This made his choice really simple. 

The group began to file out once again, maneuvering to the older boy's door, voices carrying all around them. Agumon started to walk, but Tai grabbed hold of his arm, "No, I want you to stay with me."

"Of course, I only left because I thought you wanted me to." Tai waited until they were all out before he continued.

"Agumon, please don't leave my side when I explain. Everyone is going to be shocked by this and even Sora may not accept me. Davis and T.K. have their own people to be with now, so you're all I'll have left."  Brown eyes stared deeply into green, with growing terror and shame highlighting the irises.

"Tai, I'll never leave you, you're my best friend. Before I met you I didn't know what a friend was. And no matter what happens to you, I will always protect you."  Agumon weakly smiled, patting his friend's leg for comfort.

"Thanks buddy, you know you're my best friend too."

"Tai, don't worry about Sora either. You have been there for her so many times, and your guys love each other so much more than on the physical."

"I hope so, I know I feel that way."

"Well then, stop worrying." 

They door swung open, "Hey Tai, they're ready."

"Thanks Davis, but what did you tell them I was doing?"

"Well, I had to think fast, but I eventually came up with you helping some old lady with her shopping," Davis replied, about to burst out in laughter, he hadn't realized how really lame it was until then.

"Ooh, how valiant of me," Tai replied. They bust into laughter.

"Yeah, I just came to check that you were still coming."

"I take it that means they are all together."

"Yeah."

"Well, time to start the show," Tai sighed, making it sound like he was some sort of circus freak.

"Tai, don't say it like that. If you want my honest opinion, I think you look kinda cool."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'd love to have wings and a tail."

"Not if you had to go through it like this."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Thanks for trying, I do feel a bit better."

"Good, because they're waiting."

"Well, we won't hold them up any longer." Davis opened the door and walked out. Tai put out his hand to stop it from closing and he and Agumon followed Davis. 

Davis opened Izzy's door and they walked in. he took a seat next to Catherine, while Tai remained in front of the group.

"Hey Tai, how's the old lady?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, how about you tell us what's really going on," Izzy added.

"And what's with the crazy get up, what do you have under there?" Joe finished.

"Guys stop, I'll show you in minute. I want to do this right. Please just listen," Tai said.

"Okay start explaining, you've got a lot to do," Matt said smugly. Mimi backhanded him in the chest, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend for that rude statement.

"Firstly to you, Sora, and Izzy. I am so sorry for what I did earlier today, at school. A lot has been going on with me lately, and that was part of it."

"Tai, enough with the elusiveness, just tell us what's happening," Izzy insisted. Tai looked down at Agumon, and he nodded. Tai smiled and returned his view to the rest of the room.

"Alright. First let me apologize to all of you. I lied to you the other day when I said that nothing happened at the cliff. I don't know what happened, it's all kinda blurry in my memory, but I'll tell you what I can."  The teenager said unconsciously clutching his coat closer to his body.

"Tai if you know something about the rift, this would be very helpful," Izzy said.

"Um, I'm not sure. I was on watch like I said, but I started hearing a strange voice calling my name. It sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the cliff, so I got up to investigate. As soon as I turned away from the forest, something hit me in the neck. I didn't see it, all I could feel was a burning pain all over my body, especially in my neck."

"And that's why you screamed," Izzy asked a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes, but please let me finish. I couldn't help it, it was the most painful experience I had ever felt, and then I fell to the ground. That's when you guys arrived."

"Tai, what does this all mean?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah,  and why do you say the most painful experience you HAD felt?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I'm getting to that. You have to understand this is not easy for me."  Fingers dug into his pockets picking at the insides, desperately searching for something to cling on to, to help him finish.

"Sorry, please carry on," Izzy motioned with a wave of his wrist.

"I thought it was all over, and I didn't think it was at all related to this. That's why I lied to you, I knew that you would only worry about me, when we had other things to deal with. Anyway, when I got home that night it still ached a bit, and there was still a burning in my neck, but I brushed it off as nothing. I went to bed as normal, but I did not sleep. I was tossing and turning, so much so that Agumon had to get out of my bed." Tai stopped for a breather, then continued.

"I didn't know what it was all about, but T.K. had seen me during the night, so I told him a little."

"Wait a minute, you told him?" Matt raised slightly, angry, only to be roughly pulled back down by Mimi.

"Yeah, I had no choice, I couldn't lie my way out of it, although I tried."  Tai lowered his eyes a second as they watered in his growing depression.

"And you didn't tell us, that's really nice," Joe quarried, maddened to be left out of the tick of things.

"Hey, think about it before you jump to conclusions. I didn't plan it, it just happened. You all weren't around, and most of you had a math exam to worry about. Also there was no sign of anything wrong yet."

"What do you mean anything wrong, Tai you're beginning to scare me," Sora said, her concern growing.

"Please, I'm getting to that. I was fine all day, the burning never went away though, not for a minute. Then that night it got worse. I tried my cold hands, and cold water, but nothing could help so I left it. I went to bed that night and that's when everything got weird."

"What do you mean weird?" Izzy asked.

"Okay, I'll do my best here. I remember going to sleep, then all of a sudden I was awake, but I couldn't really move. Then this pain comes over me. It was far worse than before in the digital world. All I could do was react to the pain, like twist and turn. It was like no pain I have ever felt before; it was like an intense burning, and then a pulsating ache over that. Then I screamed as a shock ran through me, and then it stopped. That's when T.K. woke me properly." Tai stopped for another breather. He took notice of people's faces. They were all looking very worried and afraid. Even Matt's statement had moved from one of anger, to one of concern. Tai continued, "It was weird because I could remember everything this time, like I was awake. I moved around and could feel a lump at the base of my backbone, it was weird, but I was too tired and went back to sleep. Then when I woke up this morning, I… had a tail."

"Stop right there, I didn't come here to have one big joke played on me. Tai you are such a jerk you know that, you get us really worried about you, you treat us like dirt and now you pull a stunt like this, I'm…" Matt had to stop there. He froze in his seat, as did all the others in the room. They were all fixated on Tai. He had dropped his pant, and there, just as he said, was his tail. 

"T… Tai?" Matt gasped. Mimi could say nothing. Joe was completely frozen. Izzy was intrigued, but afraid, and Sora was really overwhelmed.

"What is it, didn't you believe me Matt. Want to say you're sorry?" Tai said self-righteously.

"I… I…" Matt still could not form words.

"I know, I'm sorry I was like that, just next time when I'm like this, you should believe me. I didn't want to show you like this, but now you know. Unfortunately, there's more.

"Tai… more!?… what, why… AGH. Tai, why do you have a tail?" Izzy was having trouble thinking through his confusion.

"Look, I really don't know why it's there. All I know is it's mine, a part of me I mean. I can move it, feel it, and I can't get rid of it."

"You can move it?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, watch." Tai began swishing his tail from side to side.

"This is… it's impossible," Izzy said. Sora still could not speak, she wanted to, but the words wouldn't come out, she was too shocked.

"Please, can I continue now?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I'm so sorry, I was wrong, please can you…" Matt began, but Tai stopped him.

"Matt, don't worry, you were only looking out for everyone else. Thank you, I know that if you need to, you'll make I fine leader. Not that I'm going anywhere. And please don't apologize, there really is no need, I can understand."

"Okay, but you gotta carry on."

"Sure, you don't mind if I pull these up now?" There were no objections so he pulled his pants up, but this time he did not conceal his tail.

"Right. This was all really weird, and I was afraid, but I had to get to the exam today so T.K. helped me hide it and I left. Sorry, I always forget these. Just promise you won't freak out."

"We'll try," Joe replied.

"Okay." Tai lifted his hands and bowed his head. He pulled away his hair and revealed the horns underneath. This again shocked them.

"Oh great, now you have horns too," Joe said wincing slightly at the sight.

"Yes, they were smaller then, as was the tail, but I'm getting there. I also found this morning that my shoulder blades were inflamed. But, like I said before, I had to get to the exam. I went in and wrote it like I was supposed to, but when I finished early, I couldn't ignore the pain."

"And that's why you had your head down?" Sora said.

"Yes. It was just my neck at first, but then it was in my back, head and tail. It was horrible, all I could do was sit there helplessly, I couldn't even scream. That's why I stormed out, and that's why I had to get home, I had to let out some pain."

"Tai, I'm so sorry, I totally overreacted," Sora was not feeling really bad, /I was so angry with him, and all he was doing was trying to get away from it.\

"Yeah Tai, I think I over reacted to, sorry," Matt added.

"Please stop, you don't have to apologize, I didn't tell you so it was to be expected when I did things like that. But it's not finished."

"Yeah, what's with the jacket already?" Joe said, nervous about what else it could possibly be.

"That's what I'm getting to. Every time that pain came across me, something changes. This time it was no different. My tail grew a bit, and the lumps on my back got bigger. I rushed home and went straight into my room. I could feel it getting worse, so I did all I could, I screamed. I had changed once again, but I knew it was time to tell you, so I entered the lounge to explain it to Davis, Catherine and Kari."

"Wait, what changed this time?" Izzy asked.

"This is kinda connected, so I'll tell you after this bit. I walked in and tried to explain, Kari did not take it well. I was in the middle of trying to explain it when the pain started again. This time it was different. It didn't just happen, it was set off by something. As for what had changed the past few times. Well, I got these." 

Tai took a deep breath, and took off the coat. He stood there bare-chested, and wings fully exposed. It felt good to finally get his them free again. They had been folded tightly, so he loosened them a bit. Every one stood shocked, even those who knew. Although they had seen it before, this was still very odd, and shocking to see. After all, the friend they had known for years now had wings, a tail and horns. No one spoke for quite some time, they all sat fixated on Tai. T.K., Davis, Catherine, and Kari and their digimon had all agreed not to speak during Tai's explanation to the others. They had had their explanation, and now it was the others' turn to find out. 

Izzy eventually spoke, "T… Tai, can you move them?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, I'll stretch them fully if you like?" Tai offered.

"Sure, I guess," Izzy replied, the others were also interested to see this.

"Okay, here goes." Tai began to stretch his wings, they flinched a bit at first, then unfolded fully. They looked spectacular behind him, it was a truly awesome sight. Tai looked over to Sora. She was shocked, and now back in her silenced state. He had no idea what she was feeling, and all he wanted was to hold her. But for now he had to explain all this, so he couldn't. If she'd even accept him, that is. He thought they were through so he folded them back.

"This… it can't be real," Mimi said in disbelief.

"Trust me, it's real. These wings, this Tai, and these horns, they are all mine. I can feel them, move them. You can touch them if it will put your mind at ease."

"No, I believe you Tai, it's just so…"

"Weird, I know."

"What does it feel like?" Izzy asked, he seemed to have gotten over the initial shock, he was, after all, the scientist among them.

"What does what feel like?"

"All of it, having wings for starters."

"To be honest, they all still feel foreign to me. But it's not like they are just there either. They feel like a part of me, just a new one."

"I suppose they would take a little getting used to."

"A little," Tai scoffed.

"I suppose a lot."

"I can't take this anymore, can I please feel them?" Matt said standing up. The intrigue was killing him.

"Sure. Like I said, if it will help put your mind at ease."

"Okay, but I don't want to make you feel odd or out of place."

"No, you won't, go ahead." Matt nodded, and approached Tai. He cautiously stretched out his arm. His hand made contact with Tai's right wing, but he didn't put any weight on it. The wing felt rough, but it was warm. He slowly added more pressure, until it finally rested comfortably on the wing. Matt took his hand away. 

"Better?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I just had to know," Matt replied.

"Don't worry about it, I was like that when the tail showed up." Matt sat back down next to Mimi.

"Anything else?" Tai asked sincerely. No one said anything and was now unsure of what to do, he hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Are…" Sora started, overcoming her fear, "Are you still in pain," she finished. Tai's heart was warmed by this, she was actually concerned for him, he hoped this meant that she would accept him.

"No, no I'm not. There is still a burning in my neck, but it doesn't actually hurt."

"Oh Tai, I'm so sorry," Sora said erupting into tears.

"Sora, for what?"

"For not doing this sooner," she said. She stood up and rushed over to him, collapsing in his arms. Tai closed his arms around her. His bare skin felt good to her, it was comforting. As for Tai, it was not so great, the comfort was nice, but her hands were cold. Sora was also finding it hard to place her arms. She did not want to wrap them around his wings, so she went in-between them and his back. Because their base got in the way she could not grip him tightly. 

"I've been a terrible friend. Here you are, standing on parade, telling us the biggest secret you've ever had, and what am I doing. Sitting over their thinking about how this affects me, instead of helping you through it. And I'm supposed to be your girlfriend," Sora sobbed.

"That's it exactly Sora, you're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to look out for you, not the other way around."

"But still Tai…"

"No, but nothing. Let's just sit down, and we can find out what Izzy knows."

"Okay." Tai led Sora a couch and they sat. Tai curled his tail around and let it hang down next to his left leg. Agumon followed, and sat below them. Tai took a hold of Sora's hand, she smiled. 

"Sorry to do this to you Tai, but I was just about to ask you something else," Izzy started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tai replied.

"In the exam, when you shouted at me, I could have sworn you had red eyes."

"Oh, that. Sorry, I don't know much about that. Like I was saying, the last time the pain hit me it was different. It felt like it wasn't just happening, but rather that my emotions were driving it. I was so upset that I had hurt Kari, and angry at the thing that did this to me. It was like these two things had made it happen. It still hurt just as much though. It's the same with my eyes, whenever I get angry, they change, and the anger is amplified way out of proportion, that's why I shouted at you."

"But what about that night I woke you up?" T.K. asked, he felt that they could now become involved because he had said everything they knew.

"Well, I was annoyed that I wasn't getting any sleep, and that you had woke me."

"Ha, I thought you would be," T.K. said laughing a little.

"Are there any more questions. I mean it, absolutely anything you want to know." No one said anything. 

"So Izzy, what have you found?" Tai asked.

"Unfortunately, not much. I spoke to the dimension guys, and they were a little help. Turns out that after they, uh, lost, all their information on the digital world, they turned their speculation to myths. They had speculated that legends were not just that, and they actually existed."

"Where do you meet these people?" Matt joked.

"Yeah, I thought it was crazy too, but it has its merits. Think about it, what if a rift like that had occurred in our world. If somebody saw it, no one would believe them. And what if, just maybe, long ago people had seen such rifts. Their encounters would have been ridiculed, so they made up stories about what they saw."

"Oh, I get it, you're saying that people saw the creatures like we did, and wrote them as legends so they would be remembered, and not just lost," Davis said.

"Exactly. But the question is, am I right?" Izzy suddenly sounded like he doubted himself.

"Weirder things have happened," Tai said.

"Anyway. These guys told me that such a dimension exists, and they intend to prove it."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Here's the problem, they don't know."

"Great, so what do we do now?" Joe said pessimistically.

"Hey, don't give up on me that easily, I can think for myself," Izzy replied.

"Sorry."

"Now, I'm not quite sure how it works, but opening a gate to another dimension seems to rely on a lot of energy converging in one spot. It also needs some kind of conductor, or gate, to converge on."

"Yeah, so what are you saying?" T.K. asked.

"Well, where have we opened a dimensional gate before?" Izzy asked.

"You don't mean the gate in Myotismon's castle?" Mimi asked.

"I do. Last time we did it, the doors were the gate, and the cards provided the energy."

"That sounds like a good idea, I suppose," T.K. said.

"What do you mean suppose, it's a great idea. Besides, it's all we've got," Davis said encouragingly. He felt that he had to lift the spirits of the group, everyone was felt a little helpless after what had happened to Tai.

"Izzy, that place is history, it collapsed as we were leaving. Besides, I only managed to keep one card," Tai said pulling the Agumon card from his pocket.

"True, I guess we'll have to come up with a different plan," Izzy said, losing faith in the whole idea.

"Hey Izzy, don't say it like that, we're really close, all we need to do is find somewhere else to open the gate," Mimi said encouragingly.

"You're right Mimi, but where?" Izzy said thinking out loud.

"Guys, I think I know where we can go," Davis said.

"Well, where are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah Davis, if you know something you gotta tell us," Tai said encouragingly. Davis was not usually confident about his ideas as they were not always the best and were usually turned down.

"Well, we have opened a gate in two places that I know of.. one was heightonveiw (A\n SP??) terrace. But Blackwargreymon sealed that shut. But we can still use the one at the camp site."

"Hey, that's actually a very good idea," Izzy said.

"But how are we going to get up there?" Sora said.

"I dunno, my car is not big enough for ten people and nine digimon."

"Well, there is always my dads van," Matt suggested.

"Is it there?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but it's all we've got right now, unless you want to take the bus for four hours."

"Right, then we should head to your dad's place right away," Izzy suggested. 

"Can I ask a favor Matt?" Tai said as they were getting up.

"Yeah, what is it?" Matt replied.

"Well, I don't think I should be running through the streets like this again, so would you mind coming by here and picking me up?"

"No, it's better that no one sees you like that."

"I'll stay too then," Sora said. Tai smiled, he like the idea of being alone with her.

"I also wanna stay. My, uh, legs are really stiff after yesterday," Davis stumbled.

"Sure fine, but then I suggest all the digimon stay as well," Matt said.

"Fine, as long as they don't eat all my food again," Izzy added.

"We won't," Agumon said on their behalf.

"Fine then, let's get going," T.K. said affirmatively. At that Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K. and Kari left the loft (A\n in case you couldn't keep up with who was and wasn't going ^_^). 

Davis and Catherine were on one seat, Tai and Sora on the other. All of the digimon had converged in the center of the room and were trying to think of any digimon they knew of that could do something like this.

"Stiff legs aye?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Davis replied.

"Well, you walked all the way here without complaining," Catherine pointed out.

"Sure, but, I… uh… I'm tired now," Davis stuttered.

"Just go, we all know why you wanted to stay," Sora said.

"Why are you so adamant?" Tai asked.

"Because, it gives us a chance to talk," Sora replied releasing Tai's hand.

"Okay, let's go Davis," Tai said as he stood. Without even noticing, he loosed up his wings.

"Why'd you do that?" Sora asked.

"Do what?" Tai replied.

"Well, you shook them."

"I did? Huh, I must be getting used to them, because it was just reflex."

"That's good, it'll make this easier for you."

"I hope so." Tai and Davis then left the room.  

They headed for the kitchen and Tai started rummaging in Izzy's cupboard.

"Hey Tai, didn't Izzy say not to do that?" Davis said.

"No, he told the digimon not to do this. And he wouldn't think of getting angry with me stuck like this."

"You really know how to make the most of a situation don't you?" Davis said laughing a little.

"Speaking of making the most of a situation, I don't suppose you've made a move yet?" Tai joked, he really didn't expect the reply he got.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"What, when?"

"Last night. We were on the way back from your place, and she was cold. I took off my glove so I could warm up her hand. She said thanks, and then she said that I really helped her, and was only making sure she was happy because I stayed with her all that time. She asked if I was that nice to everyone."

"So, what did you say?" Tai asked, knowing this was a pivotal point in the story.

"I said that she's not everyone, she's Catherine. And that she was special to me. She was a bit confused at this and asked me what I meant. I said that I wanted to be with her. I didn't want it to be me and her, I wanted it to be us."

"Come on, what did she say to that?"

"She said that she also wanted it to be us, and asked for a hug."

"Man, that's such a romantic story."

"I don't know why I said it then, I just said it."

"Well, I think you got it right, because now you're an official couple," Tai said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really happy, but nervous at the same time."

"Oh, because now you don't want to act wrong or do something stupid?"

"Exactly."

"My best advise to you, don't change a thing. She likes the Davis she knows now, not the Davis you're going to try and be. So all you have to do is enjoy being with her."

"That wont be to hard, I really like her."

"Good, now how about you go see her?"

"Yeah. And thanks for all your help with this, it made a lot easier."

"All I did was make you aware of what was inside of you. Davis you never needed my help, you only thought you did."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. now go sit with her."

"Okay." Davis and Tai left the bedroom and returned to their girlfriend's sides.  

"Tai, do you feel alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna start charging the next person who asks me that," Tai replied.

"Good, I just don't know how to help you."

"Sora, you mustn't feel like that, you are helping me."

"How?"

"By being here. Last night all I could think about before I went to bed was you. I missed you so much, being with you, talking to you… kissing you. The pain vanished, replaced with thoughts of you."

"Really, I missed you too."

"Then how about we promise never to stay apart that long again?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Me too. But there's still one thing I haven't done yet."

"What?"

"This…" Tai turned to Sora, he put his arm around her and kissed her. The passion raced through him, everything around him disappeared. All the pain, all the tension, all the stress, was gone, replaced with only this moment. They caressed each other's bodies, but had to break it off, they couldn't keep going like this in front of Davis and Catherine. Tai leaned back up against the chair, and slowly all of it came back to him, although he was now much more relaxed.

"Tai, I love you. I'll love you no matter what form you are in."

"I love you too Sora, always have, always will."

"And you know, that tail is kinda cute." Tai couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at the couch where Davis and Catherine had been, but they weren't there. 

At some point during the display, they had left and gone into Izzy's room. It was painfully obvious that those to needed to be alone, and asking them to leave would be wrong. They had also taken the large group of digimon with them. 

Tai and Sora got up and followed the sound of voices to Izzy's room.

"Hey guys," Davis said as they walked in.

"Hey, why did you leave?" Tai replied.

"Well, we felt that you two needed some alone time, so we cam in here," Catherine replied.

"Thanks," Sora and Tai said smiling.

"So what were you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Well, we were trying to think of any digimon that could do this to you, just in case we could save you the trouble of inter-dimensional travel," Agumon explained.

"And?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, we thought of everything we could, but there just isn't a digimon with that kind of power," Biyomon replied. They all felt really guilty that they couldn't help, especially Agumon.

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Agumon replied sheepishly.

"Hey now, don't be sorry. You guys weren't even asked to do that, you came up with it all on your own. To be honest, it's a really good idea, I'm surprised we didn't think of it sooner," Tai said.

"A lot of use it was."

"Yes, it was. Could you just imagine if we had arrived in some strange dimension, found the creature and it says, sorry but we can't do that." Agumon laughed a bit.

"I suppose you're right." In the background they could hear the door open.

"Hey guys, we're back," it was Izzy's voice. 

The group returned to the entrance area and got ready to leave. Tai grabbed his jacket from the floor, and the digimon prepared themselves to run.

"You ready?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Tai replied.

"Then let's go, we're taking the stairs again. There were a few moans from the digimon, but there was no time to stand around complaining so they got moving. Davis and Catherine went first, Tai and the digimon next. Izzy locked his door and went in last. The trip down the stairs was more pleasant than the trip up, but it was still not fun. They dashed down the stairs at an incredible rate, but stopped at the bottom.

"Um, I think we'll need a diversion, there are too many people around to just go through," Izzy said as he peered through the door.

"Leave it to me," Davis said. He was great at doing this.

"What are you planning to do?" Tai asked.

"I dunno, maybe I'll tell them my cat's stuck in a tree," Davis said sarcastically (A\N I refer to an episode of series one, they needed a ride through town, and it was what Tai had shouted to get someone to take them. And obviously, it didn't work).

"Hey, that was a perfectly good idea at the time," Tai said defensively.

"I'm sure it was, but it won't work now. Kat, I'll need your help."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just walk next to me, and I the middle of the lobby I want you to fake a faint."

"Okay, I can do that."

"When everyone crowds around us you guys can just run through."

"Okay, you'd better get going," Izzy said. 

Davis opened the door and began walking, he and Catherine were holding hands. When they got to the middle of the room, she let go and collapsed.

"Oh my gosh, HELP!" Davis shouted. He bent down, "Someone help, is there a doctor here?" he continued to shout. All the people did as he expected and crowded around them. Tai and the others took this as their cue and began to file out and run through the lobby.

"What happened young man?" a woman asked.

"I don't know, we were walking, and she just collapsed. I think she's dead." Davis couldn't help himself, he had to add the last bit. One woman in the crowd was close to actually fainting when he heard it; everyone else was just shocked.

"Now, calm down there, she'll be fine," another voice form the crowd said. Davis turned around. Between the multitude of legs he could see that everyone was in the van. He turned back and took Catherine's hand, she knew what this meant. She opened her eyes and they stood quickly.

"Hey mister, I guess you were right," he said, about to burst into laughter. They crowd separated as they ran trough. They could see that Matt was in the driver's seat, and was ready to floor it. They scrambled into the van and Izzy slid the door shut. Matt hit the gas and they screamed off.

Hey ppl, less of a cliffhanger this time I hope.  Anyway, thanks for the massive ten reviews, and sorry about the long wait, but I was writing exams you know.  There are two parts to this yammer, one is business, the other is, uh… pointless.

1. I have recently begun watching Tamers.  This series is really good, and I have found I have a fondness to it.  I would like to start a fic for it, but I need support.  As I have only seen the first ten eps, I don't really know the chars yet, or much of the story.  Now, if you want me to write one, just review\email and say so.  Your support is appreciated.  Just to let you know , that seeing as I started this one first, it takes full priority, so the new fic wont get in the way.

2. Blar blar blar.  Seriously tho, thanks for all the reviews I have gotten.  Two special thanks got to JJ as she is now know, hey, if you get chat, I wanna talk to you.  And the second goes to Zempress, she is a great friend, and if you wanna read a story about me (Roughly), check out Alex: The Unknown Digidestined. 

There you have it, part 10 coming soon, with a few more answers this time……..(Maybe).


	10. 10 The dream

The inside of Matt's fathers van was just big enough for all of them.  It was the van the news people at the TV station used to use.  But it got too old, so Matt's father bought it cheaply.  He had let Matt convert it a little.  Matt had taken out all of the back seats, and replaced them with one long couch going around three quarters of the perimeter.  This left it very open for conversation.  The driver's and passenger seats were still there though.  As soon as the door was shut Catherine and Davis burst out laughing.

"How did you distract them?" Joe asked.

"I faked fainting, then out of no where he said he thought I was dead," Catherine said in-between her laughter.

"Davis, those poor people!" Mimi said from the passenger seat.

"I'll say, you should have seen their faces when she stood up," Davis added.

"As long as no one got hurt," Izzy said.

"Nah, one woman almost fainted though," Davis chuckled again.

"You really are a nasty piece of work aren't you?" Kari said.

"Hey, it was pretty funny," Tai admitted.

"Well, what did you guys get up to in my house?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing much, just a little catching up," Tai said looking across to Sora, she grinned.

"Yeah, and we tried to help you out by thinking of a digimon that could be doing this, but there just isn't any with this kind of power," Agumon said still sounding disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Matt said encouragingly from the drivers seat.

"Yeah, that was a good idea, and what we should have done first," Izzy added.

"Well, like I said, there just isn't a digimon that could do this," Agumon replied

"Oh well, I suggest that we just all sit back and enjoy the ride," Davis said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Good idea, I'll put the radio on," Matt said.  He turned the volume dial and music began playing.  It was the local rock station of course, and a station that had debuted some of Matt's bands music.  But seeing as they had been on a break during the finals, they didn't have any time to play.  The music was loud, and the back section had really good sound quality.  Another of Matt's additions had been a decent sound system, and it was worth it.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep, I'm kinda tired?" Tai said.

"No, of course not," Mimi said, she leant over and turned down the radio to a more reasonable level.

"Yeah, you need it," Matt added.

"Thanks guys," Tai replied.  Tai was seated in the back corned of the van, so he propped himself up against the back window.  It was not long before he went to sleep.  Sora could feel his grip on her hand fading, until it was ultimately gone.  She did not move it though, she needed the comfort.

"Izzy, I have to ask, do you know what you are going to do when we get there?" Joe asked.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue.  Knowing Tai's condition, I wanted to sound like I did, but I really don't," Izzy replied.  He reached around behind him and took his laptop off his back.  He opened it up and hit the power.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  I tried to sound confident for Tai, but I don't know if this is a good idea," Davis said unsurely.

"I agree, I think it's actually very risky, but it's all we have to go on," Izzy replied, now typing away madly.

"Well, I suggest that we contact Gennai before we go stepping into any strange dimensions," T.K. suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that now," Izzy said, this time he didn't even lift his head.  He reached into his pocket and took out his mobile phone.  He attached it to the laptop and dialled onto the internet.  He went straight into a chat room, and begun looking for his dimension friends.  He also opened up a program that Gennai had given them a long time ago, so that they could contact him if need be.  It took a while for a reply, but eventually Gennai did so. 

"Hey guys, I've got him," Izzy said.

"Well, what does he know?" Davis asked.

"Give me a chance to ask him," Izzy replied.

"Now, I don't mean to interrupt as usual, but who is Gennai?" Catherine asked.

"We don't really know, he's quite illusive, but he knows a lot about the digital world and he helps us out," Davis explained.

"So how does he know all this stuff?"

"Well, we don't know that either, he seems to just know it," Davis replied again.

"Hey guys, he says he doesn't know of anything like this happening in the past.  And that we should not mess with dimensional travel until we've spoken to him, so he can teach us what he knows," Izzy said, reading off the screen.  Izzy typed a response, he said that they would meet him then next day.

"So what are we gonna do, just forget about this?" Matt asked.

"No, we have to do this for Tai, even if we fail," Izzy replied.

"But Tai wouldn't want us to, you know that," Sora protested.

"Yes, but that's because he wouldn't want us to risk getting hurt.  He'd be thinking of us as usual, and it's time we thought of him," Izzy replied.

"I suppose you're right," Sora said reluctantly.

"Are we all agreed, I won't do this if it isn't unanimous?" Izzy asked.  No one had any objection, because no one could bear to voice their fear.  Fear for Tai, fear for themselves, and fear that maybe this time, they couldn't stop the problem.  They had all felt it before, but this time it was everybody, especially those that were present for Tai's transformation.  They had seen him lying helpless on the floor, twisting and turning in agony.  And they had felt the same way because all they could do was watch.

"Then it's agreed, we're doing this… for Tai," Izzy said in the absence of any objections.  The silence resumed, everybody immediately returning to the prison of thought, and fear.  

Tai remained in a deep sleep. This was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. He soon drifted away to a strange world where nothing looked familiar to him. But it felt like more than a dream to him, it felt like reality. He found himself lying in a large, grassy field. Tai decided to try and move, to see if he was in control. Sure enough, his left arm moved when he tried. /This is new\. Tai stumbled to his feet and looked around, but none of the others or digimon were there with him. Tai looked up. The sky was filled with black smog and dark clouds. In between them, he could see it was sunset. He focused on the horizon and in the distance he saw a large structure. Tai took a deep breath. The air was thick and he could smell smoke. He began walking and as he moved closer to the structure, he began to hear noises; they were explosions. Tai was certain something was wrong so he began walking faster. Soon he found himself running. He could hear his crest rattling as he ran and could feel his heart pounding. The crest bounced up and out of his shirt. He looked down at the symbol within. /I'm courage, I have to be brave, I have to help them, regardless of being alone.\ 

Running faster towards it, he could see that the large structure was actually a castle. It was built high atop a cliff that seemed to be out of place in the middle of the field. But it was magnificent. It's four towers rose high into the sky and surrounding it was a large, thick wall. Tai could see the smoke he smelt was rising out from inside the walls. The castle itself was built of white stone and had many large stained glass windows, but he could not make out what they were from the distance. It didn't seem to have any sort of defensive additions, but one thing stood out about it, there was absolutely no way up. The cliff on which it was built was far too high to climb without ropes, and even if he had them, it would still be far too difficult. Tai stood under the shadow of the cliff, no longer able see the events occurring above. He could, however, hear them loud and clear. The explosions were intensifying. 

Tai stopped to catch his breath as he reached the base of the cliff. He needed to think of a way to reach the top. /Okay, I've got these things, now lets see if they are any use to me\. Tai focused all his energy into moving the wings on his back, but nothing happened. He began to panic. Tai swung his head as far back as he could and all he saw was nothing. It seemed that as fast as the wings had appeared, they had also disappeared. Tai began to worry. He ran his hands through his hair and was shocked that they combed through it without hindrance. There was no trace of his recent transformations. They were gone. /Great. The one time they could have actually been useful and they're gone\. Tai slumped to the ground and rested his back up against the cliff. /Good lot of use me being here, I can't even do anything. But why am I here?\ Tai wallowed in thought until a new sound was heard. This was no explosion, this was roar. He hear the scream of something fly over head, reminiscent of a military jet. Tai jumped to his feet, and run out so he could see what it was. 

It took him a while before he was in a position where he could see the castle again and he was pretty sure that whatever it had been, it was long gone now. Tai was now thoroughly tired. He had been running for a while and was just about at breaking point. Tai turned sharply and began walking

backwards. He slowly saw the castle appear. It was now flaming furiously, but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tai turned and there, majestically floating in the sky, was a dragon. The dragon was huge, it's total wingspan being at least twenty metres. It had huge legs, and large claws. Dangling below it's body was it's tail, fifteen meters in length. Tai gazed slowly over to it's head. Emerging from it's head were two large horns, each twisting a little to the side, but ultimately ending upright with a pointed end. The dragon let out a huge roar and in it's mouth, the beast had large teeth and a considerable number of them. This unnerved Tai, but not nearly as much as it's eyes. Each was a flaming red, clearly visible, even with Tai's distance. They seemed familiar to him. /What is it, I know I've never seen this before. Wait, they… those eyes, they were mine.\ Tai was shocked. He knew they fitted both Izzy's and T.K.'s description perfectly. That's why they were familiar to him because for a while, they had been his own. 

Tai took two steps back, then fell to the ground. This was too much for him now. First his body was ravaged and torn apart to make room for wings, horns and a tail, then they were taken away from him and now he found out that he'd had demon's eyes. Out of nowhere, a flaming aura erupted around the dragon, similar to the one that had consumed Tai, but more fierce. He could see the dragon slowly rear it's head, like it was gathering power. Tai could see a bright light coming from the dragon's mouth. It roared, sending a flaring stream of flaming energy heading right for the castle. It impacted with a loud crash, annihilating anything in it's path. Tai could here the screams of the innocent, the helpless, that had nothing to do but die. The dragon followed up the stream with several balls of flame. They hit with what seemed to be precise accuracy, sending all four of the towers crashing upon the town. Then the dragon stopped, looking upon it's destruction. Tai was filled with anger, but all he could do was cry. He had failed. He thought he had been brought here to help, and all he could do was listen to the screams of death. 

Tai sat with his head resting on his knees and wept. He couldn't help it. The dragon stirred above. Tai heard it's majestic wings begin to move and just as quickly as it had arrived, it left, flying straight up into the sky, parting the clouds on it's way through before disappearing. Tai did not understand this. He had always felt that dragons were creatures of good, not evil. He had just witnessed one kill what he could only assume was a large number of people. Tai looked through his tears, the world around him was blurred, then it disappeared. 

Tai was returned the world of the small van.  He stirred violently, then sat upright, gasping for air as he did.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked concernedly.  Tai said nothing, he swung his head around so he could see his back, his wings were still there.  He looked down to his legs, and felt his head.  Sure enough, both the horns and tail were still there.  Tai was not sure whether to be relieved or afraid.  The problem had been solved in the dream world, but all he could think about was why they were gone.  Tai rested his head on his hands and took some deep breaths.

"Tai, what's going on?" Izzy asked.  The entire group was now concerned.  Tai looked incredibly afraid, more so than they had ever seen before.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Agumon said optimistically, in light of the recent events, he really didn't think they would be able to.  

Tai tried to speak, "Th… those eyes… my eyes?" but this was all he could get out.

"What about your eyes?" Sora asked.

"I… they were… and it just… all those people…" Tai babbled incessantly now, he was totally lost.

"Come on Tai, you can tell me, just take it slowly, I'll be right here," Sora said supportively.

"All I could do… was watch," Tai continued his babbling.

"Tai stop!" Sora shouted, but he would not.  She knew what she had to do, but it was hard.  She slowly lifted her hand, and slapped him across the face.  It was not a full on slap, but hard enough to hurt.

"Agh," Tai recoiled.

"I'm, I'm sorry Tai, but I had to," Sora replied.  She hated hurting him, but it was all he could think of to do.

"I know… don't worry," Tai said softly.

"Now come on, just tell us slowly, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I, I don't know.  First off I was asleep, then it was like I wasn't.  I was dreaming, but I was there, I was conscious, and I was in control," Tai started.

"You were here the whole time though," Agumon said.

"I know, but I wasn't there."

"So what happened, where were you?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, I have never seen anything like it before.  It was a huge field, with this cliff face right in the middle of if.  It wasn't even a part of a cliff face, or mountain range, it just rose right out of nowhere," Tai started.

"But what happened that freaked you out so badly?" Matt asked, losing his concentration on the road.  The van drifted slightly to the right, and was heading for a tree.  He swerved to the left, then back to the centre of the road.

"Nice driving," Davis said sarcastically.

"You wanna try?" Matt challenged.  "Wait, I take it back," Matt rethought his challenge, as he knew that Davis would take him up on it.

"Damn, I was looking forward to it."

"Hey guys, loosing track of priorities here," Kari interrupted.

"Sorry," Davis said remorsefully.

"That's okay, but continue Tai," Sora said.

(A\N sorry, another long waffle of stuff you've heard before coming up^_^) "Okay.  I woke up, and I was lying in the field, no one in sight for miles.  I got up, then I noticed the cliff.  I could see there was something on the top of it, so I thought I'd go and check it out.  I started walking, and began to make out what looked like a castle.  Then out of nowhere I heard this huge explosion, so I began running.  I don't know why, but I knew that I had to help, even if I didn't know how I would do it.  I could see and smell smoke.  I ran as fast as I could, and the closer I got, the louder the explosions were.  I also began to make out a giant castle.  When I reached the cliff I stopped, I didn't know what I was going to.  I looked at the cliff, but there just wasn't any way I could climb it.  I decided that if I had these wings, I may as well use them, but I turned around and they were gone.  The tail and horns too, they had just vanished."

"What do you mean they just vanished?" Izzy asked.

"Well, they weren't there, like I was normal again," Tai had a hint of depression in his voice.

"So, what's the matter?" Sora asked

"Well, I felt like something was missing, like a part of me was gone.  I mean I know they're not supposed to be a part of me, but they are."

"That's understandable, we saw what you went through to get them, so you would feel lost," Kari said, trying to console him, even though she really didn't get it.

"What happened next?" Davis asked.

"Well, I had sit down because I was tired from the run, and out of nowhere I heard this really load roar.  Like that of a military jet."

"Now that sounds more like one of your dreams," Kari joked, but Tai did not laugh, he only looked more serious.

"This isn't funny," he snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," Kari said softly.

"You guys just have to understand how serious this is," Tai replied.

"Well we would if you'd tell us about it," Matt said harshly.

"Sorry, I guess I should take it easier," Tai said remorsefully.

"Well, why don't you carry on?" Sora said encouragingly.

"Okay, this part is hard to explain, but I'll try.  Like I said, I sat down and heard the roar.  I had to know what it was, so I began running out so I could see the castle again, to see what was going on.  When I looked over to the castle, I saw a… dragon."

"You mean like puff the magic dragon?" Mimi said in an awfully childlike tone.

"No, I mean like big large ferocious dragon," Tai replied.

"Oh, well that's no good," Mimi said, coming back sown to earth.

"Tell me more about the dragon Tai, what did it look like?" Izzy asked inquisitively.

"Well, it was big, and I'm talking really big.  I can't tell you exactly how big, I was too amazed to really take notice, but believe me when I say huge.  It had two wings that spanned far out from it's body, and a really long tail.  But it also had a pair of horns on it's head.  But what freaked me out the most was its eyes.  They were flaming red, and they felt familiar to me, I just knew them.  From the descriptions that you guys have given me, I knew they were my eyes."

"Interesting…" Izzy said starting a long train of thought.

"Yeah sure, how about freaky?" Tai replied.

"What, why?" Izzy asked.

"Don't you get it, I have had those exact eyes, those evil eyes.  We don't even know what I'm becoming…" Tai said his voice getting quieter and somewhat depressing.

"Huh, why do you say evil Tai?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's a big assumption to make?" Davis added.

"Sorry, I haven't finished the story yet.  It's what the dragon did."

"Well, what did it do?" Matt asked from the drivers seat.

"Well, the castle was obviously under attack by something, but it just seemed to watch.  Then it begun to move, and seemed to be gathering it's power.  Then it just attacked the castle.  A huge stream of energy flared from it's mouth and impacted with precision.  Most of the castle lay in ruins now, and as if that wasn't good enough, it followed that up by taking out the four towers that surrounded the castle with smaller balls of flame…" Tai couldn't continue, he had been speaking slowly, but it had now become too much for him.

"What's wrong Tai?  You have to remember this was only a dream," Kari said sympathetically.

"You guys just don't get it do you?  This wasn't _just_ a dream.  I could hear their screams, helplessly watching all they had crumbling to the ground.  All they could do was die, and I could feel their pain.  Here I was, standing there, only being able to watch.  No this was no dream… it was real…" this silenced the group, no body could really say anything.  This, as usual, didn't stop Davis though.

"Well, I don't think that it could mean anything, like you said, you've never seen anything like it," ha was stumbling for words.

"Yeah, maybe because that dragon destroyed it.  Like Izzy said, maybe this stuff happened long ago, and everyone forgot it.  And what if it's coming back… what if I'm really meant to destroy this world, maybe _I _am the new evil…"  Tai looked away from the group and hung his head in shame.

"That's enough!  I can't take this anymore!" Agumon shouted.  None of the digimon had said anything, truth was, they were afraid to say anything.  They had no idea what was happening, and what this meant for their world.  They also felt that it wouldn't be much help bring up pointless ideas, so they just sat and listened.  But Agumon could not take it anymore.  This was changing Tai, he was not being himself.  And not because it was making him change, because he was letting it change him.

"Stop it now Tai, you know who you are.  You're the person who risked his life to save a strange world from creatures far more powerful than yourself.  You're the person who took leadership of a group of strange new people when no one else could.  And you're the only person who bears the crest of courage.  But most of all, you're my best friend Tai, you were my first friend.  So I'm not going to sit here and watch you let this thing destroy you."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked looking into his friend eyes.

"You are yourself, nothing can change that but you.  And I'm sad to say that you _are_ changing…"

"What, how?"

"You're giving up.  You never give up Tai, not once in the seven years I've known you."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Then don't, just sit tight until we get to this other dimension, find whatever did this to you, and kick it's sorry ass until it turns you back."

"You're right buddy, I was letting myself get too caught up in this.  Guy, listen, I'm sorry for how I have been acting, I've been a pretty bad leader, but I'll try to make up for it."

"Look Tai, don't worry too much, besides, we're almost there," Matt replied.

"And Tai, don't think that you're evil, because I know you're not," Sora said moving closer to Tai.

"How do you know that?" Tai asked

"Because, I could never love something evil…" she said putting her arm around him. 

"Thank you…" he whispered.

T.K. moved over to the door and slid it open.  They filed out, Tai being the last to leave.  Agumon was the first of the digimon to stand, and moved over to the dor to leave.  Anxious to do so, he hated being pent up, especially for four hours.

"Agumon, I think you should stay there," Matt suggested.  He stopped in his tracks and looked over to Tai, putting on the best 'Feel sorry for me' face he could.

"Sorry buddy, but I think Matt's right.  Even if the place seems deserted, it might not be.  And these people aren't like the city people, they don't have somewhere to be and will as questions," Tai added.  Agumon sat on the ledge of the van.

"Fine," he said sourly.

"You know Tai, maybe you should stay to, rest up a little?" Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Joe added, "I mean, you seem pretty tired, and I don't think that running around this place would be a good idea for you," Joe added.  He spoke with confidence, and great knowledge, the typical doctors tone.

"I suppose," Tai said, a sigh following the answer.  He sat down next to Agumon, "You up for some company then?" he asked rhetorically.

"Sure, but it's not so fun on this end is it?"  The orange digimon was right, for Tai it was not fun on that end.  He was supposed to be the leader of the group, and he couldn't even help them look around.

"I'll stay here, in case some body comes across the van looking for a owner.  We wouldn't want them finding Tai, and a van full of digimon," Sora said.

"Nice thinking," Matt said in agreement.  They all knew the real reason she wanted to stay, she wanted to be beside Tai.  But they were surprised at the good reasoning she had.

"Well, maybe I suggest we get moving, if we are ever gonna do something here?" Davis said, anxious as always.

"Alright, we'll split up into pairs," Matt suggested.

"Of course," Joe said, a smile on his face.

"The usual groups then?" Izzy added.

"If you guys don't mind," Kari replied.

"No, fine, you guys go ahead, we have been trapped up in that van for a while," Joe replied.  They all nodded and headed off in separate directions.

The campsite was divided into several areas.  There was the administration block, this had a large hall, many offices, and a cafeteria in it.  two sets of cabins, one for boys, and the other for girls.  These cabins were arranged in four rows of seven each.  This meant the site had ample room.  Lastly there was a trail off into the forest, this eventually led to a clearing with a bonfire area, and a toilet block.  They decided that Izzy and Joe would take the admin block, Catherine and Davis would take one set of cabin, T.K. and Kari would take the other.  Lastly Mimi and Matt would take the forest trail.  This made Mimi upset, and she did not hesitate to whine about it.

"Do we have to take that trail?" she said in her highest tone.  Her whining was not without reason, as the winter days were short and it was now beginning to get dark.  The entire campsite was creepy though, and the wind was not helping.  It howled through the corridors, and rustled around in the trees.  The feint seeks of bats could now be heard as they begun their communications for the long night ahead.

"Yes Mimi," Matt replied, not as reassuringly as she had hope for.  "But do you think anywhere else would really be less creepy?  I mean those cabins have lots of small dark corners, and windows that have emptiness behind them, and the admin block is a large empty hall, who knows what could really be in there with all that room.  If you ask me, I think we got the best option."

The group was silenced, all were now unnerved.  Davis swallowed his fear, and spoke, "Thanks a lot Matt, great work," Davis said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we really needed that," Kari added.  Matt chuckled internally, it was funny for him, but he doubted they would see the humour of the situation.

"Right, but do you think this place will have electricity?" Matt asked.  He had a point, it was going to get dark, soon.

"No, I doubt they would get it supplied if no one was here," Izzy replied.

"Don't you have flashlight in there somewhere?" Tai asked.

"Yup, we keep em in case there's a breakdown."  Matt moved over to the van.  Tai and Agumon cleared the way, he climbed in and lifted one of the seats.  Sure enough, there were four large, heavy duty flashlights in the storage compartment.  He climbed down and out of the van and distributed them

"You better make it quick, I don't know how much battery they have left," Matt said as he handed the final flashlight to Davis.

"Right, ten minutes," Davis replied.  They nodded and headed their separate ways.

Davis and Catherine took the set of cabins to the left of the van.  This looked like it was more commonly used for the boy's cabins, as there were messages carved into many of the wooden walls, "_J 4 K_" and "_John sucks_" amongst the cleaner of the many messages.  Davis shook his head a little, he did not understand how people could act so stupidly.  But then he remembered the fact that he had done some pretty stupid things himself.  Catherine was gripping Davis's arm tightly, she was also cuddled as close to him as possible.  Any closer, in fact, and they would not be able to walk.  This was not only because she was cold, but because she was afraid.  She tried to look at the flor the whole time, but unfortunately for her when she did lift her gaze, it met one of the windows Matt had made mention of.  It was a void into space.  The darkness had engulfed the interior of the cabin and had made nothing visible.  She was locked in but Davis stepped on a stick and it snapped, breaking her focus.  She jumped a little, and squeezed ever tighter to Davis's arm.  She was now cutting off the poor boys circulation.

"Kat, it's okay?" Davis said calmly.  His voiced soothed her, and she loosed up a little.

"Can we go back yet?" she asked nervously.

"Nearly, we're almost at the end of the row."

"You guys don't do this sort of thing often do you, because if you do I think I'll leave the group," she said sarcastically.  The quiet of her voice and the speed at which she said it masked this somewhat.

"No, but you wouldn't really leave would you?" Davis asked, it had gone right over his head.

"Of course not Davis.  I'm sorry for saying that…" she said getting even quieter.

"No, don't be, it's my fault, I missed the joke there.  How about we just forget it and get out of this creepy place?" Davis suggested.

"Good idea, best you've had all day."  they continued their walk, but sopped hen they heard a slight moaning.

"Okay, bad time for a joke," Catherine said harshly.

"It's not me, my sense of humour isn't that bad."

It happened again, but this time seemed to sound like words, "Uhhh,...... digidestined." It said.

"How about we run?" Catherine said.

"Yup, I think that's the right thing to do," Davis replied.  They turned tail and ran as fast as they could, but clung to each other for their very life.  They sprinted back to the van and stopped to catch their breath.

They were the last group back, the rest had seated them selves in the van.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"A… A voice," Catherine replied.

"Yeah, and a creepy one at that," Davis added.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Izzy asked, "What did it sound like?"  they continued to catch their breath, and Davis was about to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Digidestined," the voice bellowed.  This time it was loud, and clearly understandable.

"Like that one then?" Tai asked light-heartedly.

"Yup, that's the one," Davis replied in the same fashion.  The entire group was amazed at how they could be joking around at a time like this.

"Digidestined, you must stop this foolishness.  Come to the digital realm immediately……. Or the keeper of courage, may not survive……." It bellowed again.  This time it ripped through each and every one of them, digimon included.  No one could speak, frozen in fear, all they could do, was look, each and every one, fixated on Tai.

Muhahahahahaha, another cliffhanger, I'm getting good at these.  Three sections today.  Section 1 acknowledgments:  I have to say a huge Sorry and thankyou to kiran.  She is an excellent author on ff.net, and my favourite.  You'll notice I mention her at the beginning as an inspiration, but she is now my beta reader too, and she is doing a FANTASTIC job!!!!  So yeah thanks so much.  Also a hello to Blindy, Fuzzi, ZEmpress and Thereisnospoon.  These are all my best friends over fanfiction.net messenger.  And hello to everyone else.(Oh how cheesy this is)

Section 2 Pointless blurb:  yeah, sorry about the long wait, I really have no excuse here, so sorry.  But I hope you liked it.  And I promise next time the wait won't be so long.

Section 3 Shameless advertisements:  Hehe, if ya like tamers, check out my tamers teaser, soon to get a title with it's next update.  And if ya want to read a story about me look unde Alex: the unknown digidestined, by Zempress.

Well, momentai guys!!!!!

Authormon


	11. 11 The island

They sat there in fear for minutes before anyone could move, let alone speak.  All of the group, digimon included, were just staring at Tai, as if trying to get an insight into his thoughts?  Not even Sora could say anything, the only thing crossing her mind, was the thought of loosing him.  Tai himself was more afraid than the rest of the group, rightfully so.  He couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahh!  Is that all you're gonna do, just sit and look?  I can't take this."  Tai stood from his seat in the edge of the van door.  He brushed past Sora as he did this.

"I'm outta here."  He began walking towards the forest path.  Matt stood up and began to follow him.  He neared Tai, but soon found himself flung to the ground.  Tai had turned around and forced him back.

"Did I ask you to come?" he said resentfully.  Matt had been taken by surprise, and he soon noticed the flaming red eyes were back.  Tai did not wait for a reply and returned to his walk into the forest.  Agumon couldn't just let him go off alone, so he stood and jumped out of the van.  He saw Tai's silhouette vanish into the woods.

"Agumon, I don't think you should follow him," Matt said, still sitting on the snow.

"No, I can't leave him, I have to go," Agumon replied.

"Right, but try to get him back here.  I don't know who, or what that, that was but right now I think it is our best chance.  You have to bring Tai back here so we can go to the digital world as soon as we can," Izzy replied  he did not like admitting it, but he knew that the plan wasn't going to work right from the start.

"I'll try," Agumon responded as he ran off.  Agumon ran down the path, he did not know for certain where Tai was, but his large nose gave him the advantage here, he could pick up Tai's scent.  

Tai had not strayed from the path, but it was not the one to the bonfire, it was a new path.  It began to take an upward incline, and was leading the boy up the mountain.  The summit of Mt Fuji (I dunno of anything better!!!) was not very hard to reach from the campsite as the campsite itself was situated halfway up the mountain.  Tai strode up the mountain, he could feel his anger inside.  Burning with resentment, for what, he was not quite sure.  All he could remember was everyone looking at him, their eyes burning into his soul.  /It's their fault, they were just going to watch as I faded away to nothing.\  Tai continued up the mountain, his stride was fast, and he was swishing his tail from side to side.  Step after step he continued up the trail, until he found that it was levelling out.  Soon he found himself at the top of the mountain, looking down over the valley.  In the distance he could see the light of the city.  He slowed his pace until he stopped at the base of a tree.  His anger had faded, and now he was just confused.  /What am I thinking?\  he slumped to the ground and put his head between his knees.  He was sitting on his tail, and could feel the pain, but he did not care, he didn't want to believe it was real anymore.

Agumon was not too far behind Tai, but he could not catch up, no matter how hard he tried, Tai seemed to be going just that little bit too fast.  As the path evened out for him, he could see Tai sitting under the tree, he did not seem to be angry anymore.  Agumon paced a few steps further but stopped, Tai was not angry anymore, he was crying.  Agumon closed in on him, and sat next to him.

"Tai?" he said quietly.  Tai did not speak.  "Tai?" he repeated, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Agumon…. I don't know…" Tai replied, his tears fading.  He lifted the weight off his tail, then moved it around and out from underneath himself..

"But why are you crying?" Agumon specified his question.

"Because, I'm a jerk  I don't even know when my friends are worried or not, they must think I am such a idiot.  I mean,  they must all have been so worried for me, and what do I do?  I shove it in their face, assault Matt, then storm off."

"Who wouldn't, you've just been told that you could die?" Agumon put it gently, although he was not sure if it was gentle enough.

"I wouldn't, that's just it Agumon… _I wouldn't…  I'm usually so together with these things, always coming up with a solution, or a plan.  Instead I just shout, and snap, and run off.  I'm not myself, I'm becoming something else… something evil…"_

"What!  Tai, how can you say that?  I thought we just settled this?"

"No Agumon, I know what I saw in that dream… I saw myself."  Tai spoke softly now, and his voice was not filled with its usual energy.  Agumon did not know what to do, but he was pretty sure he would not be able to convince Tai that he was wrong, so he tried a different approach.

"So what if that was you, it's not you yet.  I mean maybe we can stop this somehow."

"And how are we going to do that?  I mean we've tried everything."

"_We aren't going to do anything, but by the sounds of it that voice might be able to."_

"Yeah, how?  And what if it isn't even on our side.  What if it is just a trap?"

"I don't know Tai, I don't know.  But do you really think that it is a trap, I mean, how can things get much worse for us?"

"You have a point, but I don't know if I can face those guys.  I can't stand to think that I might hurt them any more…"

"But Tai, you haven't hurt them at all."

"Not yet, no.   But I could feel it inside me, something was urging me to just explode.  If I'd have had two more seconds there with Matt, and I'd have pummelled his face into the ground."  Tai paused for a minute, Agumon was about to speak, but he interrupted him, "And never mind what I've done to them emotionally.  One second I'm insulting them, next I'm pleading for help, then when they try and give it to me I reject it and almost assault all of them.  Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just stayed here…"

"Is that what you want Tai, is it what you really want?  Because if it is, I'll leave you, I'll do anything you ask.  Just think about it first.  If I leave, this thing wins, it'll be mission accomplished for it.  I don't know what is or what its plan is, but one thing is for sure, it did this to you because it wanted you out of the way.  And so, if you want to admit defeat for the first time I've known you, go ahead.  But then I will know that the Tai I knew, is truly gone."  Agumon spoke in indifferent tone, he did not want Tai to think he was angry, just concerned.  But his plan was not working, Tai did not speak, he just sat there, staring at the city skyline.

"Fine then, as you wish," Agumon said.  He turned away and began walking.

"Wait," Tai shouted as Agumon began to disappear into the forest, "Please don't go…"  Tai a tear rolled down Tai's cheek.  

Agumon turned around,  "Tai?" he said.

"I'm going with you, I won't let this thing win."  Tai stood up, and Agumon walked back toward him.

"Great, now let's go, they waiting for us, and they aren't mad."

"Okay.  And thanks for the talk, I'll try not to forget who I am."

"Hey, would I really let that happen?"

"Well, thanks."

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me, let's just put it behind us and get going."

"Okay."  They began walking down the path back to the campsite.  The return trip was much easier for them, as it was now downhill.  This time Tai decided to take in some of the sights of the evening.  He looked up into the forest canopy.  High above them the moon was full, and the stars shone brightly.  Out in the country there was none of the city smog, so they were clearly visible, he could even make out some of the constellations.  Tai moved off the path and into a clearing, "Come here buddy, I want to show you something," Tai said and Agumon made his way over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, take a look up."

"What exactly am I looking for?" Agumon asked, he was now thoroughly confused.

"Look up at the stars, see that group over there," Tai pointed out a group of stars that were directly above them.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked, still confused.

"Well if you look closely, you can make out a person," Tai explained.

"Huh, where?"

"See those three bright stars?  Well those are called Orion's belt, because the make up the belt of the person.  And then look out from there.  If you join up the brighter stars with lines in your head you can make out a person."  Tai stopped and let Agumon examine the skyline for a while.

"Oh yeah, I see it, he's holding a bow right?"

"Yeah that's him.  It's called a constellation, and that one is Orion (A\N Sorry guys, I don't know if you can see Orion in Japan, but take it that you can).  There are lot's of them, but that one is my favourite."  Tai had loved the stars, ever since he was a child, and his father and taught him about the constellations when he was young and the city was a bit cleaner.  Orion had been his favourite though, mostly because it was the only one he could actually make out.

"That's nice, when did you come up with that Tai?" Agumon asked.

"No silly, I didn't come up with them, they were found by people long ago.  My dad taught me that one."

"Oh, so where are the others?" Agumon asked.

"Um, uh, I'll show you some other time, we have to get back to the others," Tai began walking out of the clearing.

"Hey, why are you so eager to get back all of a sudden?"

"Okay, I don't know any others.  I mean I can't actually see them."

"Oh.  Well, we'll just have to learn them together."

Tai chuckled, "Okay, sure."  They walked back to the path and then decided to increase their pace.

They reached the bottom of the path, and Tai stopped.  "Hey, what's wrong?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing, I'll be fine."  Tai continued walking, Agumon the followed.  They reached the van, and Tai walked around to the door.  It was closed and he could hear voices coming from inside.

"Uh guys?" he said unsurely.  He heard some chaotic movement, then the door slid open.  Sora was in the doorway, her eyes were red, she too had been crying.  She dived out of the van and flung her arms around him.  The tears that had been flowing earlier instantly returned.  She squeezed him tightly, she could feel his wings through the jacket, but she did not care.  Tai was taken back at first, but then closed his arms around her.

"Sora, I'm so sorry…"  he said.  She did not respond, just held him tighter.  He continued, "I've played with your feeling so much lately, and I'm sorry."

"Tai… it's okay.  Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything Sora."

"Never leave me okay, never."

"Alright, I promise."  They continued to hug each other, and Sora's tears begun to slow.  They broke off the hug so that Tai could speak.  Agumon had been standing behind them, but took this chance to get back into the van, it was a little too cold for his liking.  As he did, Matt moved over to the door.

"Hey guys, get in here, it's too cold to be out there," he suggested.  He was right too, the temperature had dropped several degrees since Tai had left, and it was beginning to snow.  Sora climbed back in, but noticed that Tai did not.

"What's the matter Tai?" she asked.  This was the first time she had looked into his eyes.  They were their normal brown colour, but she could see that he had been crying, it was not obvious though.

"Nothing, um, I just.  I have to stretch." 

"Well, go ahead."

"Um, I have to stretch… my wings.  And I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so if you want to turn away, I understand."

"No, I'm not going to do that to you.  I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, then, here goes," Tai said.  He unzipped the jacket and slid it off.  It fell to the ground and landed delicately in the snow.  Tai could feel the hairs in his chest and arms stand up.  He moved away from Sora and turned to face her again.  She looked all over the boys lean but well toned even though she knew this was not the time.  Tai did not focus this time, it was reflex.  The wings came flooding out from behind him.  He stretched them to their full capacity, then relaxed them a little.

"Ah, that feels so much better," Tai said in relief, then he remembered Sora was standing right in front of him.  He pulled them back in quickly, "Sorry," he said ashamed of himself, he began to blush a little.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed about it, they look good," she said to try and comfort him.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."  Tai then knelt down and grabbed his jacket.  He shook the snow off of it, put it on, and the two climbed back into the van.

Inside everyone was huddled close together for warmth.  Matt did not have enough fuel to keep the engine going so they could use the heating, so instead they just sat close together.  Tai and Sora squeezed in next to T.K. and the end of the seat.  Tai was the first to speak, even though he was not sure what to say, "Hey Matt, I'm sorry…"  Tai could not finish as Matt interrupted

"Look Tai, I think I am going to start charging you every time you say that.  You don't have to apologise, we understand."

"Alright, but I am sorry, I just… um, I guess I lost myself there."

"Yeah, but we sorted it out," Agumon replied looking over at Tai, a smile coming across his face.

"Okay, but can I suggest we talk about what happened before?" Izzy said in  his usual serious tone.

"Okay, I think that would be best," Tai agreed.  Izzy had posed it as a general question, but he was more concerned about Tai's opinion, as was everyone else.

"Right, this one is for you guys, did that sound like anyone you know?" Izzy said looking over to the digimon who were seated in the space in the middle of the van.

"Well, not to us, but ask Veemon, he's the oldest here," Agumon replied.  Everyone turned to Veemon.

"What, why are you asking me?" Veemon replied.

"Yeah, how come Veemon is the oldest?" Catherine asked, this  being the first time she had felt comfortable to speak.

"Well, remember how we told you that Veemon was under the digiegg of courage?" Davis asked to Catherine.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, he had been there for a long time.  About a hundred years worth of time," Davis explained.

"So you were trapped?" Catherine said in horror.

"No, more like I was waiting, because only one person could lift the egg of courage, I had been there for a while.  But I was isolated under there, so I didn't know what was going on around me," Veemon continued the explanation.

"Well then, I think we had better get a group vote on this, I don't want you guys risking this just for me," Tai said.  He had rested his head on his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Nothing, just a little headache," Tai replied.

"Um, lately nothing has been 'little', so what's it like?" Kari questioned.  Tai did not reply, he just continues to sit there.  He moaned a little, Matt then moved over to the passenger's seat and began rummaging through the glove compartment.

"I think I have some aspirin here some where," Matt said as he rummaged.

"Not now, not now…" Tai mumbled.

"What now, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Just move!" Tai replied.

"What, why, you're not leaving again are you?" Kari asked getting worried.

"Please, I can't take this," Tai said, he threw off his jacket.  The burning was returning and now his headache was raging.  Kari and T.K. moved over and opened the door.  Tai literally dived out and landed on the snow beneath.  This felt like heaven for his skin, and soothed the burning, but his headache only got worse.  

"What's going on?" Sora asked in distress.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Kari said, she turned away, seeing her brother like this was too much for her.  T.K. put his arms around her.  She had her head in his chest, trying desperately to block the sound of her brother's moans

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked.

"The transformations, they're happening again," Davis answered.

Tai lay in the snow, holding his head in agony.  He rolled from side to side for a bit, but stopped when his pain intensified.  He lay there helpless as the force present in his body changed it to it's liking.  This time it was his horns.  They began to extrude further from his head.  They slowly made their way skyward; gracefully and gently parting the hair that was their only barrier.   The group watched as they made their way from Tai's head.  Tai yelped in pain and it was then that Agumon jumped down and out of the van.  He looked over to his partner, helpless on the floor.

"Tai?" he said quietly.  There was no answer, he did not even hear him through the pain.  Slowly Tai's tail began to grow too.  It made its way outwards from the boy's ravaged body.  He turned to face downwards on all fours.  The same noise that had occurred when his wings had last grown sounded.  Kari cringed and held T.K. tighter, she began to cry.

Tai's horns had now stopped growing, and his tail slowly stopped it's extrusion as well.  Tai did not look up, but rather he just remained on all fours to catch his breath.

"Tai?" Agumon tried again, he still received no answer.  Tai then lifted his head, and his eyes had taken their flaming colour.  He looked right at them, his gaze filled with anger, for what they did not know.  

"Tai, this isn't you.  You can beat this!" Agumon shouted.  Tai stood upright, not loosing his gaze for a second.  He did not seem to comprehend what Agumon had said, but he had his attention.

"Well, you got his attention, if he's even there?" Matt commented unsurely.  Agumon continued.

"I know you can here me, fight it Tai," he shouted.  He ran over to his partner and looked him in the eye, "I'm here for you Tai, I'll help you through this."  Sora ran over and joined Agumon, she added to his barrage of encouraging comments. 

"Come on Tai, I know you can do it," she said to him.  She was not shouting like Agumon, but rather she seemed to speak right to his soul.  Tai cocked his head to the left, he seemed to be straining himself.  He moaned and then fell to the ground.

"Tai!" Sora said, practically falling over herself.  She took both of his hands.  He lifted his head, his eyes were their normal chocolate colour.  This startled Kari, her tears stopped and she looked up.  She turned around so that she could see what had happened, still holding T.K.'s hand tightly.

"Sora?" he said, not yet fully coherent.

"It's me Tai, I'm here, I'm right here."

"Did I… what did I do this time?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing Tai, you didn't do anything," Agumon replied with a smile on his face.

"It's gaining power, I wasn't there for a minute…" Tai replied, he was thoroughly out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked, battling to speak.

"I'm fine Kari, or I will be," Tai answered.

"Come on Tai, get in here, you'll get hypothermia if you keep laying in the snow like that," Mimi said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, okay," Tai replied.  He reached for his jacket and put it around himself, then tried to stand, but stumbled.  Matt hopped out and gave him a hand, he helped him into the van and onto the seat.  Sora and Agumon followed him.  T.K. and Kari then took their seats, then T.K. slid the door shut.

"Well, there, you've all seen It now," Tai said in between deep breaths.  He did not know what to say to them, but he knew that he had to say something.  Nobody had a reply, they were all taken back from the display they had just seen.

"Well, what am I now?" Tai asked to break the silence, it was beginning to creep him out.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"What's changed, I mean, I didn't just go through all that for nothing," Tai replied, he sounded a little annoyed.  He was not annoyed at them though, only at what ever it was that was doing this to him.  

"Nothing Tai, nothings changed," Agumon said looking up at his partner.  Tai smiled, 

"Only because of you and Sora.  Thanks for that," Tai said now looking at Sora.

"No, it was you Tai, you did the hard work," Sora replied.

"Yeah, now we know this thing has nothing on you, we'll have it beat before you know it," Agumon said encouragingly.

"Well, if we all work together we will," Tai said.

"And you can count on that," Davis added.

"Thanks.  But I really do want to know what I look like now," Tai said.

"Uh… well," Davis took the initiative, but initiative on it's own was not getting him far.

"Just tell me, please," Tai asked quietly, "Don't worry, I can deal with it," he continued.

"Well, the horns have gotten much longer, we can see them through your hair now.  And the tail is longer as well."

"I suppose it could have been worse," Tai said indifferently, "And you don't have to call them 'the', I know that for the time being, they are mine," he replied.

"As long as it's okay with you Tai, I suggest we continue with our earlier conversation?" Izzy asked to the group.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Tai agreed.

"Well, um, I don't think we have any objections to going to meet what ever it was that spoke to use earlier?" Izzy said.

"I for one, want to know what it has to say," Tai replied right away.  This shocked the entire group, of everyone there, they thought it would be him to have the objections.  "Don't think I don't know this is risky, and don't think that I like it for one minute.  But if this thing does know why this is happening, I want to find out," he explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for.  I say we go now," Davis suggested.

"No, I think we need a plan," T.K. protested.

"Okay, any suggestions?" Izzy asked.

"Well, um, I don't know if I can really be of any help here.  I mean if there's going to be fighting I would just get in the way, so maybe I should just stay here?" Catherine suggested.

"Not an option.  If we're doing this, we do it together," Tai said sternly.

"Yeah, I won't leave you behind, so if you stay, I will stay," Davis added.

"And as much as I hate to say it, you have come in handy in the past," Matt joked, Davis picked up on it, but he did have a comeback on hand, and he had more pressing issues to take care of.

"So you got it, you're coming with.  All you have to do is stay by my side, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Davis had lowered his voice, but the others could still hear him.  He took a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Alright," she replied.

"Good.  Besides, bringing a non digidestined with us will take it off it's game, I mean, it's not going to expect this," Joe added.

"But we still need a plan," Izzy pointed out, even with his lack of ideas.

"I can only suggest we don't all go in at once," Joe said.

"Yeah, that is a good point, but who is going in first?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's safe to say I am," Tai said.

"Then I am too," Sora added.

"But who else?" Izzy asked.

"Me, I'll go," Davis said.

"But why?" Izzy asked.

"Look, Tai's my best friend, next to Veemon of course, and I want to do this for him, I owe him a lot," Davis explained.

"Besides, if I am going to take it off it's game, wouldn't it be best if we do it first?" Catherine asked.

"I suppose, but that's all," Izzy said.

"Okay, but I suggest we do this on our turf, an area we know really well," Matt started.

"File island?" Izzy asked.

"That's what I was thinking, we know it back to front," Matt finished.

"Okay.  Do you guys have any objections to this?" he asked, directing his question to the digimon.

"No, I think that's the best plan we've got," Agumon replied, as usual he was acting as their spokesperson.

"Right, then give me a few minutes while I program my lap top to take us to file island, and then we can leave."

Izzy sat typing and clicking away at his laptop while the others kept up a small conversation.

"Can I ask you a question Tai?" Catherine said quietly, she sounded very nervous.

"Sure, I suppose," Tai replied.

"Um, well, what's it like?"

"What's what like? He replied.

"Having wings, you know.  I mean it has to be everyone's fantasy at some point, so what is it like?" she elaborated.

"Huh," Tai chuckled.  "It's not that bad actually, but it is very weird.  The way I got them, let's say I would not wish this on anyone.  But I know what you mean, and it takes a lot of getting used to.  I mean, you try sitting normally with a tail," Tai replied.  He was speaking indifferently, he was not cheerful, but not sour either.

"I suppose that's true," Catherine replied.

"So, what are you gonna say to this thing when we get there?" T.K. asked.

"I honestly don't know, but guys, if I am getting mad, I want you to get me away from it.  Whenever I get mad I seem to change, and last time I couldn't even control myself."

"Okay, I'll make sure of that," Davis replied.

"Yeah, if anything happens, I'll be right there," Agumon added.

"Thanks, I'll try my best too."

"Hey Tai, I wonder if you'll ever get to use 'em?" Davis blurted.  He had not thought this through, and he now hoped that Tai would not be angry, or take offence.

"I dunno, I kinda hope I do though, it would be the best feeling."

"Yeah, that would be cool."  Davis replied.

"Guys, I hate to spoil this, but it's ready," Izzy announced.

"Right then, I guess this is it…" Tai said, he was very nervous, and was anxious about how the trip to the digital world would feel with wings and a tail.

"Let's go then," Davis said enthusiastically."  He took a hold of Catherine's hand, and Tai took Sora's.  Tai also grabbed either side of his jacket and zipped it up.

"I won't let go, I promise," Davis whispered to Catherine.

"Thanks," she replied smiling.

"I'll lock the van," Matt said.  He pressed the button near the gear shift, and all the doors clicked.  He and Mimi then climbed round into the back area.  They all moved around to one side of the van, Izzy lay the laptop on the seat in front of them.

"Davis, why don't you do the honours?" Tai suggested.

"Okay," Davis replied, he squeezed Catherine's hand then continued, "Digiport open," he said holding out his digivice.  

The computer screen began to glow, but it was much brighter than usual.  They were sucked into the computer, but it was not the usual transference.  The gate they travelled through was cylindrical, with spirals of red and blue energy around either side.  They trip was turbulent, with all of the digimon doing their best to say at their partners side.

"Davis, what's going on?" Catherine shouted.  This was the first time any of them had actually tried to speak while travelling through the gate, but they could all hear her.

"I don't know, just hold on!" Davis shouted back.  It was not looking good,  by now they would have merged with their digital shadows and have entered the digital world already, so everyone was extremely worried.  Tai could feel an odd sensation travelling through his body.  This was not the burning he felt during transformations, it was not painful at all.  It was a tingling, and his concern was growing.  They begun to fling around a wild series of twists and turns until the path evened out.  In the distance they could see a bright light, that meant they were about to arrive.  They catapulted around the last turn, increasing their speed greatly.  They entered the light, at which point everyone blacked out. 

Tai was the first to wake.  He found Sora lying next to him, still clinging to his hand.

"Sora?" he said softly.  "Anyone?" he called, louder this time, but still no one moved.  He looked to is left now.  there he found Agumon, also unconscious.  He lifted himself to his feet and stumbled over to him.  "You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Huh, what?" Agumon said as he roused.

"I don't know buddy, but I can tell you this is not file island."

"Nope, I don't think I have ever been here…" Agumon said as he sat up.  They took time to take in their surroundings.  Around them was a dark forest, it was not dissimilar to the one that they had just been in.  any large trees rose from the ground, high into the night sky.  The shrub growth below them was rampant, and this made it very difficult to try and figure out where exactly they were.

"I'm gonna check my D-terminal, maybe the map can help.  Tai slipped it out of his jacket pocket.  He flipped open the top and opened the map option.  It took a while to get a reading, but he eventually found his signal coming from the south western corner of the digital world.  It was a small island that was not too far off from File island.  He lowered it down to Agumon's level and showed it to him.  "I don't know if a map really means anything to you, but do you know this island, we're pretty close to File island?" Tai asked.  Agumon examined the map, but it really didn't mean anything to him, he never really looked at maps when they travelled the world.

"Sorry, but if you say we're close to File island then we should not be in too much danger, this isn't really a hostile part of the digital world."

"Well, the only way we are gonna find out where we are is to look around," Tai suggested.

"But what about Sora?" Agumon pointed out.

"Believe me, I don't like leaving her, but I would think that she would be safer if we knew what was around us instead of being completely unaware of where the danger would come from.  Besides, Biyomon is right there with her."

"Okay then, let's go," Agumon initiated.

"Hang on, I'll just leave a message for her."  Tai quickly typed one up on his D-terminal and set it to hers, it read:

      "(intentional??)Sora, I'm really sorry for doing this to you, but I have to

      Biyomon is right beside you, I won't be gone any longer 

      Than fifteen minutes, I promise.  But I have to know where we

      Are otherwise I can't protect you.  I'll look for the others.

      Please understand,

            Love always, Tai"

Agumon and Tai walked off into the woods in an easterly direction.  It was a very odd forest, the trees were large, and soon the branches were big enough to walk on.  Ahead the forest thickened immensely, and it seemed the only way through, was to walk on the branches.

"What do you say?" Tai asked

"Well, I suppose we'll get a better view from up there," Agumon replied.  They walked toward the branch and begun their ascent into the trees.  Once they had gained a great deal of height they came to a fork in the branch.

"Well buddy, the infamous question, left or right?" Tai said, he chuckled on the inside, Agumon however did not catch the joke.

"Well, I say right, we've been going left all this time so this should lead us to the centre of the forest and we'll have a good view," Agumon relied.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

They started journeying to the right and soon found themselves in what seemed to be the centre of the forest.  Ahead the path descended back down into the forest.

"I guess this is as good of a view as we're going to get.  Tai now realised that they had been gone a good ten minutes, and could only hope that Sora had not yet woken.  They began to look around the area.  The moonlight was a help, but not enough so that they could see very far.  Tai continued to look around, and down below, about three hundred meters away he could see the group.  Sora was only a little to the left of them, behind a few bushes.

"I found them, they're over there," Tai said pointing down toward them.

"Should we go back?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, I don't see anything around here that is dangerous," Tai replied.  They turned around and began walking, but stopped when a voice called out.  This was not just any voice, it was the voice that had called out to them in the real world.  Tai swung round violently, as did Agumon.  Before them was an old man.  He was short and bald, with a long white moustache that trailed almost down to the ground.  He wore green robes, and had deep blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Tai shouted.

"The keeper of courage.  That is you Taichi, I have come for you," he said opening his eyes wide.

"Tai, be careful," Agumon warned.

"I know buddy, don't you worry," Tai said to his orange friend.  He took back his strong tone, "Care to tell me why?" Tai asked resentfully.

"Tai, calm down," Agumon said.

"Come with me and all will be explained my young friend," the man replied.

"No, tell me here, now, what is happening to me?" Tai shouted.

"Tai!  Stop," Agumon pleaded.

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend down there," the man said cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, I will."

"It is not safe here, we must go now," he replied.  Tai did not move, or say a word.  This irritated the old man somewhat, "If you don't come with me now you put us all at risk."

"Fine.  No tricks though," Tai replied reluctantly.

"Tai no, don't do it, for all we know he's lying," Agumon said worriedly to his partner.  Tai turned and looked down to him. 

"That's just it Agumon, we don't know anything, and this may be our only chance to find out what is really going on."

"I suppose, just be careful."

"I will," Tai turned back to the old man, "Where are we going?" Tai asked sternly.

"This way," the old wan said moving his arm round pointing off the side of the path.

"But there's nothing there," Tai said unsurely.

"Ah, isn't there," he replied.  He waved his arm again, this time a path was revealed.  It was not like the branch paths, this seemed to be made up of many small crystals.  They shimmered in the moonlight, it was quite a sight, but neither of them had the time to fully take it in.

"Alright, just give me a minute," Tai said to him.  Tai turned around and bent down so he was looking Agumon face to face, "I want you to go back to the others, you have to bring them back here.  I don't know if he knows about them, so if anything goes wrong I'll have the upper hand, and no arguments, alright?" Tai whispered.

"Okay, I won't be long," he whispered back.

"And Agumon, look out for Sora for me."

"Of course."  Tai stood back up and turned to face the old man, "Okay, I'm ready now," he said.  He walked over to him, and they began to walk up the path.  Tai hesitated and looked back to Agumon, he had not moved,  "Go, please," Tai begged.

Agumon began to back away, not losing his view of Tai.  He slowly turned around, then began running down the path.  Tai turned back to the old man, and they continued up the path.

Righty o peeps.  I have A TON of explaining to do to all of you, so I'll do my best.  I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the long wait here.  I had HUGE problems getting ppl to proof read this chap.  Then FF.net went down, and I left it with her, and she didn't get bak to me.  I then handed over to my good friend Z, but she unfortunately had a life, and so could not do it either (No problems tho Zemmy, coz you rock da funk beats!).  I eventually resorted to getting my sis ta do it, and she did a rather good, job, but I doubt she'll stay on as a permanent tho, hehe ^_^.  But its dun, and I'm pleased to say there'll be tons more to come, I still have no idea how to resolve this, so we'll have to see how it all pans out.  I have part 13 completed on my computer, so that 12 and 13 won't be long away, it just depends on my school commitments.  I won't put 2 up right near each other, and then leave it for like a  month.  I wanna thank you for all the reviews (HEHE, blinday, here's your shout for being at numba 50)  If you're reading this now, thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for waiting.  And BTW, hey drager, thanks for the kick in the pants, I needed it.  Well, what's to come in the future of TBW, well, only I know that, haha, more cliff-hangers.  And if you're holding out for the big explanation, I can tell you the wait is so close to being over….


	12. 12 The meeting

The path arced up above the forest, and as they got higher the wind came up, catching Tai's wings so they fluttered slightly.  His tail moved from side to side as they walked, but neither of the movements bothered Tai, he didn't really notice them.  As they went up the path Tai noticed that it was slowly fading away behind them.  He tried to look discretely, but it was not easy and the old man easily noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll open that path up again for your friends," he said, still looking ahead.  Tai was disappointed, it seemed that this was not going to be as easy as he thought, and he was wondering if this was a good idea.  They continued walking down the path until they came to an outcrop of more branches.  They met together and formed a large platform.  At the four corners were two branches the spiraled together upward, until eventually stopping where a crystal rested.  The crystal was similar to that of the path, only much larger.  It glowed a soft yellow and lit the area well.  The old man led Tai onto the platform and they walked into the centre.  They stood idly, neither saying a word.

*******Back with Agumon*******

Agumon ran down the branches and through the woods.  He quickly made it back to where Sora and the others were.  They had all just woken up, and were very confused.

"Guys, we gotta get moving, Tai needs us," Agumon shouted as he approached them.

"Uh, Agumon, I think I speak for everyone when I say, HUH?" Joe said sourly.

"Okay, so Joe could have put it a little more diplomatically, but what is going on?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll explain on the way, we need to get moving," Agumon replied desperately.

"Alright, if Tai needs us, then lets go," Davis said springing to his feet, Veemon did the same.

"Wait, where are we, where is Tai?" Matt asked as he clambered to his feet.

"I don't know and I don't care, but if Tai's in trouble then we've gotta help him," Davis said emphatically.

"Yeah, lead the way Agumon," Veemon added.

"Back this way, come on," Agumon turned around and the trio returned down the path into the forest.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go after them," Matt said.  The group got up and ran after them.  They soon caught up, because the three were not going very fast so that the others would be able to catch up.  When they had Catherine returned to Davis's side.  He took her hand and squeezed gently, "Don't let go," he said to her

"I won't," she replied.

"Agumon, how about you explain?" Izzy suggested.

"I'll try.  Tai woke up first, I assume he went over to Sora first, but he couldn't wake her so he came over to me.  He said that he couldn't, he didn't know where we were.  We checked his D-terminal, and it turns out we're not far from File Island.  We decided to have a look around to see if we could find you guys, so that we knew where an attack could come from.  We left you a message Sora," Agumon began explaining.  He was talking relatively fast, and was getting out of breath.

"Yeah, I know, I was about to read it when you arrived," Sora replied.

"It basically just says what I have already explained," Agumon explained.  The others began to slow down and Agumon eventually noticed that they had stopped.  He turned face them , "What are you stopping for?" he asked.

"Uh, where exactly do we go now?" Davis asked.

"Oh, we go up into the trees," Agumon replied.  He noticed that they had reached the dense forest where the only way they could go was up.

"Oh great, now we have to climb trees, I was never good at climbing trees," Joe whined.

"No, we don't climb them, just follow me," Agumon said as he continued running.  They all took a deep breath and followed.

"He seems really worried," Matt said quietly.

"Wouldn't you be?  Think about it, he had to leave Tai, and especially at a time like this," Gabumon replied.

"I suppose, I would feel the same way if it was you."

"Hey, so what happened, you still haven't told us where Tai is," Davis said eagerly.

"Sorry, I was getting to that.  We walked all the way up these branches until we couldn't get any higher.  We looked around and saw that the entire island seemed quiet.  Just as we were about to go back, this weird old man appeared.  He said that he needed to talk to Tai.  I didn't want him to go, but he said he had to.  Then he wanted me to get you guys incase there was trouble.  I tried to tell him that I  should stay, but he wouldn't listen.  Then he made this weird path appear, and they left.  I just ran back to you guys."

"What kind of weird path?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, you'll see when we get there."

*******Back to Tai*******

Tai and the old man had still not said a word to each other, and this was getting to Tai, he had to break the silence.

"So how about you tell me who you are?" Tai said coldly.

"Ah Taichi, brash as always I see," the old man snickered.  Tai froze, he was now very afraid, not only did he know that his friends were with him, he knew Tai's name.

"How, how did you know that?" Tai yelled.

"Ah, I know a lot more about you than you think.  But I feel we should wait till your friends get here, I hate repeating myself."

"I don't care, you wanted me, now you've got me.  So tell me why this is happening to me!"

"I will, but you have to calm down, you're endangering yourself, and your friends.  Let's just see how they are getting on."  He walked over to one of the crystals at the back of the platform, and waved his hand over it.  an image appeared above it, and gradually cleared until Tai could see the rest of the digidestined on the arched branch.

"How… how did you do that?" Tai said in amazement.

"I created this island, why shouldn't I be able to?" he asked rhetorically.  Tai did not know what too say, this was beginning to get a bit much for him, and he knew that if he said something, he might get an answer.  And if he got an answer, he might not like what it meant, and he would only get angry, and he knew what that would bring.  "I see they are ready to ascend the bridge, I must say your partner is quite devoted to you," he commented as he walked over to the far side of the platform.

"Of course he is, we both are," Tai replied.  The old man did not say anything, but waved his hand over the open space, and the bridge began to form out from the platform.

*******Back with Agumon (A\N Last time, I promise)*******

The group had reached the apex of the arc, and had finally stopped.

"I don't get it, it was here, right here," Agumon said desperately.

"Don't worry Agumon, I'm sure it'll be back," Veemon said, he had to try and console his friend, especially after what he had said earlier in the van.  When Agumon had admitted to Veemon being the oldest, and asking him, Veemon felt a sense of pride, and he wanted to pay back his friend.

"But what exactly was here?" Davis asked.

"The bridge, it was right here, they walked on it, I saw them leave," Agumon blurted, now feeling a mixture of disparity, and anxiety.  He had turned to face his friends.

"You mean that bridge?" T.K. said pointing to what was now forming behind them.  He held Kari close to him, not letting go of her, not even after they had emerged through the gate.  She was too worried to speak, and did not know what to say.  Everyone else seemed to have said it for her.  Agumon darted around,

"That's it!" he said walking over to it.  He crossed onto it and started up the path, but the others were a little more apprehensive.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Izzy asked.

"No, but I don't care, if Tai went up here, then so am I," Agumon said.  He ran off up the bridge.

"Do you think we should?" Matt asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Davis replied.  He, Catherine, and Veemon ran after Agumon.  The others followed suit and ran after them.  They climbed the strange path slowly until finally nearing the branch platform.  Form the rear Matt could see Davis and the others slow down until they stopped.  The group soon caught up and stopped next to them.  They looked on in apprehension as they observed their leader standing idly next to the strange old man.  He was facing the opposite direction, and as a result he had not seen them.  The sight of him made Sora's heart ache.  He had risked his life to help them, even if it meant his own , and she had to be with him.  She did not wait for the upcoming consultation, but immediately ran ahead.  Seeing this Agumon followed behind her.  "Tai!" Sora yelled.  The deformed boy swung around, ready for the worst, but his face warmed when he saw her.  He walked over to where the path met the branches and awaited her arrival.  She dived into his arms and he closed them around her, making their two beings one.  She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her head.

"It's okay Sora, I'm here now, and I'm fine," he consoled her, trying to help her fight the tears he knew were forming in her eyes.  She could not form words, no matter how bad it was getting for him, he put his life in danger to save theirs, never thinking of the consequences for himself.  She wanted to make him stop, the thought of loosing him was too much for her, but most of all, she wanted to thank him, but did not know how.

The group had not moved, waiting until they thought the time was right to interrupt them, but the longer they waited the more opportunity the strange man had to act.  This was beginning to play on Davis's mind, he had all the opportunity he needed, and yet he had not attacked.  He couldn't figure it out, but was not going to stand and wait for it to happen.  He squeezed Catherine's hand and looked her in the eye.  She knew what he had in mind and nodded.  Veemon was on Davis' wavelength as usual, so the trio ran down the path and formed a line in between Tai and Sora, as well as the old man.  Tai relinquished his hold on Sora, and took her hand, then looked forward at the barrier Davis had formed.  The rest of the group ran and arrived, but did not join Davis' barrier.  Rather they waited to see what he would do.

"Alright, I think it's about time you tell us what's going on," Davis shouted confidently.

"Ah, you must be Daisuke, the digimental holder," he responded.  Davis stood just as shocked as Tai had been, not only did he know his name, but he knew his full name.  Davis did not move from his barrier, but did not reply.  Tai moved over toward Davis and put his other hand on Davis's shoulder,

"Davis, thanks, but it's okay, I don't think he is going to hurt us," Tai said quietly.  The brash male swiveled around, switching the hand that held Catherine's in the process.

"Are you sure?" Davis asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, besides, who's gonna mess with us now?" Tai replied.

"I'm not so sure you should be saying that," the man said arrogantly.

"He does do that an awful lot though," Tai commented.

"If you have all the answers, why don't you give them to us old man?" Matt said resentfully.  The entire situation made him angry, this person knew what was happening to Tai, separated him from his friends, then tried to wreck whatever sense of security Tai could build.

"If you would sit, then we may begin," he replied, not in an angry tone, or an arrogant tone, but one of indifference.  The group moved over to the centre of the platform, but did not sit down.

"I should probably close this off too," he announced.  he walked over to the crystal path, waved his hand over it in the now cliché fashion,  and the path slowly began to disappear.  The group watched as their only route of escape faded away into nothing.  Now they had no choice but to make sure they would not need one.

"Please, sit.  Don't worry, I have no intention of holding you here, it is merely a precaution should anyone find this island," he explained.

"Why did you say this is your island, and why did you say that you created it?" Tai asked, angry at the fact that someone would try and claim the digital world for their own.

"Please, allow me to start from the beginning, if you have questions at the end, I will be most happy to answer them," he said.

"I suppose that's reasonable, just don't try anything," Matt snapped.

"I suppose it's safe to say that I know who all of you are, including these creatures that you call digimon, so you have the right to know who I am.  My name is Ramuh, and I am the creator of this island.  It is not a part of your digital world, or digital realm if I may call it that.  I came here looking for the courage keeper, the one you call Taichi, because he is endangering the life of a friend of mine, and at the same time endangering his own life."

"What are you talking about?  I haven't done anything!" Tai yelled.

"Please, remain calm.  I know this is not going to be easy for you, but you must.  For you see, it is your anger that endangers your life," Ramuh explained in a now friendly and understanding tone.

"Tai, I'm here, just hold on," Sora said strongly.  She pushed back all her fear and willingness to leave, so that he would stay and they could find out what was happening (A\N Haha, I could leave now, but I think I've strung you along for long enough now…).

"Okay," he replied.

"Yeah, I'll do the yelling for you," Davis offered.

"That's okay Davis," Tai said, he even managed a chuckle.

"Please, continue," Izzy said, inquisitive as ever.

"Alright.  As I said before, I created this island, with the help of another of my friends.  It is not a part of the digital realm, and it is not going to be here for long, so we must talk now.  this is why I had to make Taichi stay, I had to be sure you would all come here.  I had to intercept your journey into this realm to get you here.  I am sorry if this caused any complications, but I needed to meet you somewhere I knew would be safe."

"Okay, enough about the island, how about you tell us who you really are?" T.K. said bitterly.  He was convinced this was the creature of evil at work, and he did not want to here an earful of what he believed to be lies any longer.

"Alright, I am sorry, I can go on, can't I?" he laughed to himself, but no one else could find the humor, so he continued.  "As I told you, my name is Ramuh, but I am not from this realm, nor am I from your realm.  I don't know what to call the world I am from, as to me it is the real world, like your world is to you, but I suppose you would be able to call it the Realm of Legends.  I am a being that is know as a specter.  We do not, and cannot exist in your realm, or any physical realm as physical entities," Ramuh explained, but was interrupted by Davis.

"What just one minute.  Now I know that Izzy and possibly Joe could understand that, but can we have it again in English?" Davis announced.

"I'll give it a try, correct me if I go wrong," he said looking at Ramuh.  "A specter is a being that could be compared to a ghost, not physical, but rather ethereal.  This means that you could not touch him if you tried.  So what he is saying is that when he in on a physical plane, or in a world like ours or the digital world, then he cannot take a physical form," Izzy explained

"Exactly.  As long as I am here, you cannot harm me, but more importantly, I cannot harm you… directly anyway, but I shall get to that.  If I may continue.  My world is not a physical one, but it too is ethereal.  This means that there we can interact with all that is within it."

"Okay, I think I get that, but why are you here?" Davis asked.

"I am getting to that, please, you must let me do this correctly, or it will make no sense."

"I know how this feels," Izzy said under his breath, unfortunately for him Davis happened to hear him.

"Hey, we can't all be as smart as you, ya know," he replied.

"I know, but how about we let him finish?" Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, I don't really want to be here _when we find out if this island is going to disappear like he says it will," Mimi said nervously.  She had been quietly trying to deal with what was happening, and as much as she wanted to complain about it all, she had decided not to because she knew it would only make it worse for everyone else._

"Okay, I see your point," Davis replied.

"Allow me to continue.  You see, all from my world cannot interact here, but if we were to create something that both the physical and ethereal could interact with here, then the problem is solved."

"Are… Are you talking about that thing that hit my neck?" Tai asked nervously.

"Yes, but please let me get to that, I do not want you to get the wrong story."

"Okay, I suppose I can wait."

"Well, I won't stall.  What has infected you is something quite unique, and yes it is from my realm.  It is a long story, one that goes far back into the history of my realm.  A long time ago, there were humans like yourselves living there.  They created structures, cites, communities, but they were not satisfied.  They craved power, domination, and soon factions formed among them.  They began to separate, and in the distance, paranoia grew.  They became obsessed with the thought that the other factions were planning against them.  Quarrels broke out between them, and soon the fighting escalated.  Many were killed and two clearly stronger sides emerged.  Others either crumbled in their path, or joined them in alliance.  They fought for many years, with no victor emerging.  But eventually one day, one of the sides awoke to the damage they had done.  They had destroyed all that they held dear, and there was not much of our world left.  They initiated the peace talks, and a truce was called.  They began to rebuild, and life started to return to normal.  Four years passed and there peace reigned.  But this was changed.  Although there was an alliance, the two sides were separated from each other.  Whilst the one side rebuilt the world  with hard work, the other sought a different solution, a magical solution.  This is what heralded the creation of my kind.  They found they were able to conjure spirits, and soon, they could manipulate the spirits.  As their power grew, so did that of the spirits they could conjure.  A plan was forged to summon an ultimate spirit, one with the power to rebuild their society, but they needed the help of the other faction.  This was an outrage to them and soon they severed all links with each other.  An anger and arrogance formed.  They felt that they could summon the creature without the help of the other side, and went ahead."  Ramuh had to stop for a breather, the talking was proving tiresome for him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Tai asked.

"I am sorry, I know that this is a long story, but it is necessary.  I believe it may explain that dream of yours too," he replied.  Tai went quiet at the mention of the dream.  It also made his conscious to the presence of his new appendages.  Sora moved closer to him, sensing his discomfort.

"If I may continue?" Ramuh asked.

"Please, this is a fascinating story," Izzy replied eagerly.

"It all sounds so surreal," Joe added.

"Then, I shall go on.  The summoning took place, and it seemed to be a success.  There before them was a creature of immense power, and one that looked strong enough to do the job.  The creature was known as a specter, like me, and was called Anima.  But unbeknownst to them was the true agenda of the creature.  The summoning had been flawed, and the result was horrific.  The creature they had summoned was one of evil.  Because the motive of the summoning was rooted in anger, arrogance, and hostility, the spirits they called on held these same emotions.  They carried with them the pain they lived with, and the resentment for the living that had grown in their deaths.   The creature held these same feelings, as it was compiled of these spirits.  But worse still, they could not control it.  It was too powerful, and rampaged, wanting only to destroy it's creators.  Many died, and what was left were ruins.  During the failure many new groups had been formed, each with the intention of creating a solution to the problem, convinced the cause of the creatures evil was all the other groups.  Only more failures were created, and soon almost all of the second faction were abolished.  But for some reason the creatures disappeared.  Those that remained decided that they would use this time to find a way to defeat the creatures.  They sought the help of the other faction, and taught them of the summoning power.  A plan was forged to create a creature of good, knowing that it would be the only thing powerful enough to defeat the evil spawn that ravaged the world.  Weary to hold the summoning, they decided to wait to see if the creatures would return.  It was not long before they did so, and this time they were stronger.  The summoning was held, but it was too late too save the majority of the cities.  But a holy specter was created, and it protected the people.  The one called Alexander.  His power was greater than many of the evil specters, but it was not enough to hold all of them off.  More were needed.  He sacrificed much of his power to create more good specters, like myself.  We banded against the evil that plagued the world, but our need to protect the humans gave us weakness, and soon we found that our lack of mobility was our flaw.  Alas, we could not protect our makers and all humanity was revoked from the world by the evil specters.  The dream the courage holder had was the one of the final battle, the end."

"Then that's it, I knew it, I am turning evil," Tai said hopelessly.

"No, I won't believe it!" Sora yelled, "You'd better be have another explanation."

"I do not, what I say is the truth.  But I made no mention of the courage keepers ailment.  Allow me to finish, and then you may make your assumptions of good and evil."

"Fine, then finish your story," Davis barked.  He resented that the fact that he could make Tai think he was evil.

"Very well.  We had nothing left, no reason to fight, out creators were gone.  But the world was not, our existence was now our motive to fight.  We battled for eons against the evil ones, but our powers were equal.  We did, however, notice a difference in one of the evil ones.  He seemed to have many qualities rooted in good.  Alexander knew that if he could bring him to our side, victory would be within reach.  This was the specter know as Bahamut.  His power was fuelled by anger, but a light of courage shone deep within his heart.  Upon reasoning with him, he agreed to join our cause.  He buried his anger and we continued our battle.  But recent events have hindered our side greatly, and this is how your ailment is linked to our dimension."  He stopped for another breather.  Hearing the mention of his crest sent a shiver down Tai's spine.  He felt anxiety all over himself.  He lifted his hand the crest the hung around his neck, and gripped it tightly.

"Please, tell me what I am becoming," Tai said quietly.

"Alright, I'll explain.  The evil ones knew that with the sides now uneven, they had limited time left.  They set a trap, one directed at Bahamut.  They managed to lure him away from the main battle, where they could constrain him.  One of the evil specters, the alchemist Hades, used his power to reduce Bahamut back to his spiritual form, and trap him in a serum.  Once done he needed to dispose of it, but did not know where it would be safe.  They soon learned about the alternate dimensions, and decided that it would be the best place for him.  But then they learned about you, the digidestined.  They found that you, Tai, shared a common bond with Bahamut, the bond of courage.  Hades set about opening a portal, then infecting you with the serum."

"So, you're telling me I have a specter trapped inside of me?" Tai said uncertainly.

"Yes, but there is a problem.  He is emerging.  The serum was designed in such a way that the only thing which could free him from it was Bahamut's dark power.  Anger.  Put simply, every time you get angry, it reacts to the serum deep inside you, and Bahamut begins to emerge.  You, Tai, are becoming Bahamut."  Tai stopped, his breathing stopped, his thinking stopped, and his heart skipped a beat.  He felt light headed, then sick.  He sat down.  He put his hands on his head, blank faced.  The group surrounded him, and Sora bent down to look him in the face.  It was blank, and pale.

"Tai… Tai?  It'll be okay," she reassured softly.  He did not reply.  He could not reply, his voice was gone.  He simply sat there, staring at nothing.  Davis released his grip on Catherine's hand, and he, Veemon, and Agumon rushed over and joined Sora.

"Tai, I'm here for you Tai," Agumon said.  He still did not respond.  Sora sat down next to him, she put her arm around him. 

"Tai, are you there?" she asked softly, still obtaining no reply.  Agumon moved in front of Tai so that he was looking him right in the eyes, Tai didn't move, looking blankly into nothing,

"Snap out of it Tai!"  Agumon yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently, removing Sora's arm in the process.  Veemon grabbed Agumon and pulled him away,

"Stop it, you'll only hurt him," he reprimanded.  Davis was still standing, clenching his fists in anger.  Ramuh said nothing at the events going on before them.  The rest of the group did the same.  Kari was beginning to edge closer to Tai, but T.K. held her back, another person there would only make it worse.  The others did not know what to say, and did not want to crowd him.  Davis' anger grew, 

"Well, aren't you going to tell us how to fix it?" he yelled.

"I've told you all I know, there is nothing more for me to say," Ramuh replied.

"That's it, I've had enough of you!"  Davis yelled, then lunged at Ramuh, only to find himself falling straight through the ancient specter, and only just managing to put his hands in front of himself when he met the floor.  He hit the wooden floor with a large thud, but picked himself up and turned to face Ramuh.

"Is that how you intend to help your friend, by eliminating the only one who knows about his ailment?" Ramuh asked smugly.

"What about it old man?  You've already said all there is to say," Davis replied resentfully.

"Davis, enough" Matt said, not really angry at him for doing what he had done.  Matt was actually right behind him, but he knew that this needed a logical approach.

"Start talking old man, how do we fix this?" Matt interrogated.

"I told you, I do not know.  I came here to see it for my own eyes.  But what I can tell you is that he is in no danger, as long as he remains calm.  There must be way to reverse the process, as long as the transformation is incomplete.  But I may have to bring back some of my allies, this is not really my vocation."

"Well then, as soon as he's okay, I suggest you do so.  Until then, just stay there," Matt replied, almost ordering him.  Tai remained motionless on the floor, Sora sitting next to him, her arm now around his shoulder again.  All they could do now was wait for Tai to come to terms with things himself, or remain lost in himself.

MWAHAHAHAH, evil cliffhangers are fun – well for me.  To be honest I dunno what is gonna happen next, lets just see where my imagination takes me…  hope you all like it, I know I did.  And a huge thanks to Zempress – she kicks total ass, coz she proofed this, as kiran was unavailable.  You'll probably notice a heavy FF influence here, well there is, I am obsessed with FFX right now.  Also don't tell me "This is a rip off!!!" I'll be very straight in telling you I haven't explained that yet, it'll get explained in later chapters, just WAIT!!.  A reminder to check out my web site, I need hits – some one has to read my beautiful rants, and don't forget to say hello on FF.net messenger (If it ever decides to work) and the message boards, just remember to say something like #$%#.net, or the mods'll have you in for advertising!  Bai till next chap.

~Mon


	13. 13 The breakdown

"Sora, do you want to be alone with him?" Matt asked.

"Um, if you don't mind?" Sora replied.

"Okay," Matt said nodding his head.  The rest of the group completely understood, and they all moved to the other side of the platform, including Agumon and Biyomon.  They split up into their regular couples and sat down.   Matt took hold of Mimi's hand, T.K. took Kari's, whilst Davis put his arm around Catherine.  He felt really bad for bringing her here, and had no idea what she was thinking.  He moved closer to her,

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she replied.

"For bringing you here, for exposing you to all this.   You must be scared out of your mind, I don't blame you if you don't want to see me when we get out of this mess," Davis had a severely depressed tone in his voice, and he was disappointed in himself.  Veemon was about to say something, but he decided to wait for Catherine's reaction.

"Davis, I don't hate you for this.  I mean, I am scared. Very scared in fact,  but I know that this is a big part of your life, and if I want to be a part of your life, I'm going to have to deal with it.  And I'm sure you guys don't have something like this happening all the time here.  I look around here, and I see a beautiful world, that belongs peaceful, and you're one of the people chosen to keep it that way.  So I understand why you have to be here, and so please don't be sorry. I'm not going to leave you when we get out of here, I'm gonna be right there at your side, if you'll have me."  Davis was shocked, this was not the reaction he'd expected.

"Of course I will, you're the greatest girl I've ever met. I'd love to have you as my girlfriend, always," Davis replied, a little overwhelmed.

"Good, then there is of course one other person to address, your guardian.  Veemon, do you mind?" she said sweetly looking over to the blue Digimon.  He smiled, he liked her a lot, she was different to most of the human females he had seen, aside from the Digidestined ones.  She accepted him, and treated him as an equal, and he rather liked being referred to as a 'guardian', it made him sound important.

"I don't have any problems, I like you both, and I like you together, so have fun!" Veemon replied.

"Thanks buddy," Davis said looking his partner in the eye smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Veemon," Catherine added.

Tai was still staring at the ground.  Sora had moved closer to him, but was not touching him, she was sobbing slightly.  She pushed back the tears, and began to talk softly, "Tai, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even listening, but I'm going to say this anyway.  You've been through a lot lately, well, more than a lot,  but you've always managed to keep it under control.  That's one of the things I like most about you, you're able to keep a clear head for the most part.  But that changed.  When you yelled at me, that day of the exam, I was so scared.  Scared that you didn't like me, or love me.  Then I saw you transform, I was so afraid of it, of you.  You were in so much pain, but always in the back of my mind was, 'how does this affect me?'  Then when you had the dream in the van, I was freaked, you weren't yourself at all anymore, and still I didn't really do anything, Agumon did.  But it think it's time that I did something, I'm going to forget about myself, and think about you.  I just can't help wondering if I had done something sooner, this wouldn't have happened.  Just know that I'm here for you Tai, and I'm not going anywhere."

*******Inside Tai's head*******

Tai was trapped in thought, deep within himself.  He was in his memories.  He looked down at himself, preparing for his date with Sora.  He could feel his nerves, his anxiety, and watched as he got dressed for the coming night.  There beside him, his partner, offering whatever words of support he could muster.

"What a sham, as if I really care.  Why am I nervous about this, I don't really care about her, this can't be love I'm feeling, it must be false," Tai's thoughts echoed throughout himself.  He could feel their cold grasp on his mind tightening.  He watched as the image of himself leave the room and walked out the front door,

"I'm going now," the image said to his mother.

"Okay son, have fun," the woman's image replied.  he watched as his image walked out of the room, and out the door, then everything faded to black.

"Huh, fun, I don't need fun, all I do is cause pain and suffering, why should I get to have fun."  Tai's thoughts were cold, and vague.  The scene shifted the dance floor that night.  He watched as he taught the memory of Sora to dance, and as they held each other close, and gave into their love and embracing in a kiss.  Tai wanted to look away from the images now, but he couldn't.  He had to try and find the bad in the situation.

"Look at it, there's no love there, there can't be. Evil isn't capable of love, and I'm evil," he mumbled.

"Are you?" a mysterious voice uttered.  It was deep and powerful, but Tai certainly didn't recognise it.  He was not fazed by it yet, but he had heard and understood what was said.

"I have to be evil, it's the nature of my crest, even Ramuh knew it."

"You're crest, let's just see the nature of your crest then,"  the scene shifted to the cave where Tai received his crest.  He watched as the giant symbol morphed down onto his tag and bound within it.  Then the scene once again shifted to the showdown with Etemon.  He watched as the young Tai ran forward, no fear in his heart, or any thought for his own safety.  Then watched the explosion of light and energy as Agumon digivolved into MetalGreymon.

"Do you really believe that that is the nature of your crest," the voice echoed.  Tai didn't say anything now, and then eventually scoffed.  "Really, perhaps I should show you more," the voice continued.  The scene shifted to the destroyed streets of Odaiba, where VenomMyotismon rampaged.  Now he watched as the young Tai and Matt offered to stand by, and let Angewoman send and arrow through him to fulfil a mysterious prophecy.  He saw the crest glowing in his own chest.  Once more the scene shifted to the blank white light, and saw the data version of himself.  He saw the symbol of courage glowing in his chest, no crest present, and watched as the crest reformed in his hand (A\N right, so this never actually happened in the show, but I have to explain why he still has it somehow!).  Tai could feel his anger and despair fading, he knew he could fool himself no longer.  His crest was courage, it was rooted in good, and nothing he could think or do would change that.  The images around him faded away, and now there was blackness.

"So what, what's the use.  I'm a good person, I have the power to do good, but what's the point if I'm gonna turn into something evil?!" Tai yelled.

"And how do you know what you are going to become?" the voice replied smugly.

"That old man told me, he said that this… thing is emerging, and when it does it'll be evil."  Tai specifically referred to it as a thing, and his voice was full of hatred.  

"So you'd trust the word of a strange old guy you just met?  Have you ever thought about asking that thing, what it really is?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, it's inside you isn't it? Why don't you try talking to it?"  Tai stopped his thoughts for a moment, he couldn't believe he hadn't realised it sooner.  One thing, he was talking to a strange voice inside his head, and secondly that it was the voice of the very thing that was hurting him.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Yes, it is me."

"But why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, this was something you had to see for yourself. Look what happened to you when Ramuh told you, could you imagine if I had?"

"Yeah," Tai's voice was full of depression now, he had remembered exactly how he was now, sitting silent and empty on the ground.

"Why are you so afraid young Taichi, what is it about me that disgusts you so?"

"You're evil, I saw with my own eyes what happened to all those people in the past.  You killed them mercilessly, and enjoyed it."

"I know. I do not try and make excuses for my dark past, and I cannot deny it.  But I am not this way anymore.  I woke up to the nature of what I was doing, and have put it behind me.  I will never forget it, but I will always be trying to atone for what I have done."

"Yeah, but why is your-- our power rooted in evil?"

"Simply put, it isn't.  Can you describe for me what you were feeling all those times I showed you before?"

"Not really.  I guess I was overcome by something.  I had to stop those things from what they were doing.  I guess I was angry at them, no, I hated them."

"Exactly, but what did your hatred for them make you do?

"Well, I knew that I had stop them before they ruined everything I loved, my friends, my family, my home."

"Exactly.  Your hatred gave you the strength to think about stopping them, from there it disappeared, and your very courage took over.  Once you had embraced you power you instilled courage in those around you.  That is what makes you Digidestined such and unbeatable force.  Your powers are so great, that they feed themselves into those around you.  You as a leader, have great courage, and time and time again you've given you friends the courage to move on."

"So what are you saying?"

"You aren't evil, just because you needed a little anger to start off with, does not mean it is a part of your attribute."

"Alright, so I'm not evil.  But how do I stop myself from becoming it?"

"I do not know.  In my darker days I let the anger at my enemies take over, in short, I did not have your strength to push it back, and let courage take over.  I think we need to use this strength once more.  You have to repress your anger long enough for my allies to find a cure.  I need to know if you can do this?"

"I-- I'll try…  No, I won't just try, I'll do it for sure, I won't let you down, I won't let both of our good go to waste!"

"Excellent, I can see your power is truly great.  But I think it's time for me to go, and for you to wake up, your friends are very worried."

"Sora. I've upset her haven't I?  Agh, I'm such an idiot, she probably hates me…"

"I don't think so, allow me to be your ears and eyes, let me show you what she has said."  Tai saw a small image in the blackness appearing, and soon he saw himself, with Sora next to him.  He heard her small sobs, then her speech.  Tai was taken aback.  He didn't know that this was how she felt.  He thought she had been a huge help to him throughout the whole ordeal.  "But she's all wrong, she was so helpful."

"Then how about you tell her that?"

"I can't, I'm stuck here."

"You're not, you've woken up to yourself Tai.  I'd like to thank you, thankyou for accepting this.  I believe in you, and I know you can conquer this, and free me.  But I think it's time for you to wake up!"

*******Back in the digital world*******

Tai felt a flash go through him at the sound of Bahamut saying wake up.  He could see again, and then he was awake.  He jolted slightly, then felt Sora's arm.

"Sora?" he said faintly.

"Tai?" she replied, the tears fighting their way back.  He didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms.  He held her tightly.

"Bahamut, thankyou," he whispered.  She didn't quite hear what he said,

"Huh?" she said.

"Nothing, It's nothing."  It was at this point that the group noticed that Tai was awake and moving, they basically all rushed over to him, Agumon leading the pack.  Tai looked up and saw the group rushing over.  He let go of Sora and Agumon practically leapt into his arms.  Kari was not far behind him, falling to her knees.

"Hey," Tai said softly.

"Tai, you're okay!" Agumon said gleefully.

"Well, you didn't think I'd let you run around unchaperoned?"  Agumon didn't reply, he was just happy to see his partner finally back to being himself.

"Tai…" Kari said now looking into her older brothers eyes.

"Come on now, I don't want any tears, I'm fine."

"Onii-san,"(Big brother, I think that's how you spell it…) Kari continued along the line that she was previously going.  Tai could now see the tears in the bottom of her eyes.  Agumon looked up and saw this too, so he hopped off.  Tai moved closer to her and took her in his arms.

"What happened to no tears, huh?"

"I-- I can't, just don't go anywhere," Kari said in-between her tears.

"Come on now, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"O--okay," she replied.  She let go of him, then wiped the tears form her eyes with her sleave.  T.K. moved over to her and she looked up to him.  He took her hand and she stood up.  Tai was feeling the need to stretch his legs, amongst other things, so he slowly stood.  Sora followed the trend, and he took a tight hold of her hand, "I won't let go." He whispered.

"Are you okay Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I think I finally am," Tai replied.  

"Me neither," Sora whispered back.

"Hey Tai, its good to see you're okay," Davis said looking over to his mentor.

"Yeah, even though I've only just met you, it is nice to see you well again," Catherine added.

"Thanks you two, and before the rest of you do it too, I know.  And thanks a lot for it guys, it means a lot to me that you stayed with me during this time.  But I have accepted what is to come, and I have faith that we can stop it."  the group was somewhat silenced by this, not quite knowing what he meant, as they didn't really know what to do at all.

"Ramuh, I want you to return home, now, and bring back your allies, or anyone that can help.  And please, hurry."

"I intend to.  Now, I don't know where you would like to go, but I am afraid you cannot stay here.  If I leave the area, then I'm afraid this place shall disappear."

"Okay, guys, I suggest we go to File Island, rather than going home, it'll just be easier," Tai suggested.

"Yeah, that would be best."  Ramuh moved over to the globe on the far side of the platform, Tai followed him, leading Sora with him.  He could sense that the group was following, and held out his other hand to stop them.  They obliged and stopped, except Agumon.  He walked over to Ramuh, and watched at the old man brought forth an image of File Island.

"It is all clear, you shouldn't have any problems while you await my return," he said.

"Hey Ramuh, I'm sorry if I was a little insensitive to you, I know you've lost a friend through this too.  Just hold on, he's okay, trust me."

"Your thoughts of me are kind, I thank you, but it is time you left this place."

"Okay, but how do we get there?" Tai asked.

"Just use your computer to open a gate as you usually would, it'll take you there.  You can use the orb on the far side to open it in."

"Right, thanks again for your help."  Tai, Sora and Agumon walked back over to the others.

"Davis, I need you to open a gate like we usually do."

"Okay, but where?" Davis replied.

"That globe, just trust me."

"Alright," Davis replied, sounding a little sceptical.  He and Veemon walked through the group over to the globe and pulled out his Digivice.  It reacted to the globe, and sure enough a gate appeared.

"Okay guys, it's working," Davis announced.  Catherine was the first person next to Davis, clenching his hand tightly.  The group huddled around the globe and a light began to shine.  It was soon illuminating the entire platform and they could all feel themselves being pulled into the globe.  Tai turned around and gave Ramuh one last good bye, and before he knew it he was travelling through the gate, as per usual.

They hit ground right on top of Infinity Mountain.  They had a spectacular night-time view of the digital world.  In the distance they could see the island they had just come from, shimmering in the distance.  It stood out in the ocean as the stars do in the sky, it's light bringing a feint joy to the oceans darkness.  They watched as a small light got brighter on the islands peak, then watched as it faded away.  Soon it was gone, as the stars die in the sky, never to be noticed by those it had not touched, never remembered, only living on in the hearts of those it brought warmth to.  Tai watched it fade and with it the only being that had been able to help, aside from the one within himself, he could only hope his return would be swift.

Tai moved closer to Sora, needing her comfort.  He took her hand and squeezed it slightly.  She revoked her gaze from the void where the island once was, and turned it to his eyes.  They glistened in the moonlight.  They had lost some of their ferocity, and were a soft chestnut.  In the depth of the orb she saw a hint of red.  Not the flaming red, but a soft, passionate red.   He could sense her content, and it made him feel content himself, he decided to speak,

"Sora, I…" he tried, but he couldn't, he didn't want the others to hear.  Not for secrecy, but rather from embarrassment, of failing as their leader.  He turned to them, Matt, T.K. and Davis could sense immediately what he wanted, they too had needed these moments themselves, he spoke anyway, "Guys, can you give us a moment?" he ask softly.

"Sure," Matt answered on behalf of the group.  He took a hold of Mimi's hand, his warmth transferring to her own.  He led the group backward onto the plateau.  They sat down in a large circle, each by their respective other's side, and partners close by.  Tai waited until he saw them sit down to proceed talking.  He led Sora over to the ledge and they sat down, looking down below what lay beneath.  They saw one of the digital worlds thick luscious forests, probably containing numerous Digimon.  This didn't phase Tai, his still felt as if they were alone.  He moved close to Sora and continued speaking,  "Sora, I'm, I'm sorry for what I've done, for everything I've done.  I need to tell you what happened back there, but it's hard for me, because I failed you, I failed you all.  That's why I sent the others away, I couldn't bare for them to hear, knowing the confidence they put in me.  But I feel like I need to tell some one, and I thought that it'd best to tell you.  It's okay, I trust you, and I trust Biyomon with this.  And of course I trust Agumon over here," he looked down to his partner, who was grinning up at him.  "But I want to know that you're okay hearing this, do you mind if I tell you?"

"Tai, of course not, you know we tell each other everything," Sora replied, confused as to what he was so concerned about.  She knew that he had blanked out, but not what was going on inside his head.

"Okay, just please, don't get mad at me for this."

"I won't Tai, just tell me."

"Okay.  When Ramuh told me exactly what was happening to me, what was inside of me, I lost it.  I completely blanked out, and I'm not sure where I went.  I couldn't handle what was happening to me, or what I thought, would happen to me.  I think it's  a lot like the dark cave that you and Matt went to all those years ago, but it was different too.  I wasn't just sitting in darkness, and I was alone, or at least I thought I was.  But you see, I wasn't reflecting on the past, I was denying what it meant.  First I saw myself preparing for our date, I could feel everything I felt then, all the nerves, all the anxiety.  But it was different, I denied what I saw, I told myself I shouldn't be nervous, that nothing special would happen.  I then watched as I left, and my mother wishing me well and telling me to have fun.  I told myself I didn't deserve it, that I shouldn't have fun, because evil things can't have fun.  Then I saw our dance, our love.  I tried to deny that too, deny that I was capable of something so beautiful, even being capable of loving.  I couldn't though, as much as I tried I couldn't, but I kept going.  I think that… I probably would have remained locked in that moment forever, trying to reject my feelings, even though I couldn't, but that's when 'he' showed up."  Tai's voice was quiet, and had a nostalgic tone, that was almost creepy to Sora, considering what he was saying.  His voice was calm though, and he spoke clearly.

"Who Tai, how could anyone show up?" Sora asked almost mirroring his tone, without the nostalgia.

"Yeah, we tried everything, but nothing could get through to you." Agumon spoke up.

"I know, but let me tell you what happened.  I was sitting there, trying with every thread of my consciousness to reject my feelings of love for Sora, when a voice other than my own appeared.  It didn't even strike me as weird that I had someone else's voice in my head, I just tried to deny what it was saying too, and I'd then go back to my feelings for Sora later.  But he wasn't like me, he wasn't depressed, and he showed me exactly what I needed to see.  He took me to cave where I received my crest, and showed me every time I had used it's power.  I tried to deny those moments to, but when I saw it around my neck, almost physically a part of my being, and knowing it's connection to myself, I stopped denying myself.  I saw as I reformed it in the palm of my hand from the power within myself, and I knew, that I wasn't the evil person I had tried to convince myself I was.  But I had to ask him 'What the purpose of showing me all the good I could do, if I was only to turn evil?'  Do want to know what he said.  He simply told me that the only way to know what I was to become, was to ask it exactly what it was.  That's when I realised, all this time I had been thinking of myself, and never perhaps of the thing that was trapped inside me."

"You mean he spoke to you, Bahamut SPOKE to you?!" Agumon said in shock.

"Are you serious Tai, how, why?" Sora wasn't loosing sight of herself in the shock, she paused to clear her head, then asked the question that two of them were dying to know the answer to, "Well, What did he say?"

"At that point that he could have said anything he wanted, and I would have believed him.  He simply asked me what I was afraid of.  He told me nothing, and made me do the talking.  I look back on it now, and I realise just how smart he is."  This was rather a bit of an anticlimax for them all, they sat in silence though, hooked on what he would say next.  He didn't want to leave them in silence, so he continued.  "All I could really say was that I was afraid of becoming evil.  And I said that I knew he was evil because of what the dream had shown me, and what it meant about him.  He said that he could not, and would not deny his dark past, and that he has come to terms with it, but has not forgotten it.  He says he has changed his ways to good.  Then he stopped, making me tell him what I needed to know, rather than him just revealing it.  I asked him then, why our power was rooted in evil.  He seemed to have thought about this a great deal, and explained it simply, but effectively.  He asked me to describe what I felt all those times my crest had activated.  I said I was angry, I hated them for what they were doing, and it gave me a rush.  He said that it was the anger that made me act, but once I was doing it, it was courage that was driving me.  And once I had embraced the courage, I didn't even need the anger to start me off.  He also said that my power didn't just instil courage in myself, rather it enabled me to give all of you courage as well, and that is why I was a natural as the leader.  All of our crests do it, and that's why we are such a good team, we help each other.  But this is when I knew for sure that I had failed you.  I wasn't brave, and I certainly wasn't helping you guys to be brave.  I'd broken the link in the group, and almost caused it to collapse.  That's why I needed to tell you this Sora, I really failed you guys badly, and I didn't even realise it.  So I'm sorry, I really am sorry."

"Tai…" Sora began, "You don't have to be sorry.  You know that, we've been through this, it isn't your fault.  Just don't feel bad, we all have times when we fall down, and just need to think about things, I know I've had many.  Just don't let it get to you.  Just think, if you hadn't, you would never have gotten this all settled out.  Just think of it as you finally getting some time to yourself."

"Okay, I think I can.  But thanks for understanding, I know it wasn't easy on you all."

"So what else did he say, I mean, he must've said something else?" Agumon asked energetically.

"Okay, I calm down though, it was surprisingly little.  He told me again that just because I needed that anger to get going, does not mean that my attribute was evil.  Then I asked him what the point of him telling me all this, if I was only going to end up becoming evil.  He didn't know, but he then asked me a favour.  He said that in his past he was not able to get past the anger stage of gaining courage, and it enveloped him, he didn't want the same to happen to me.  He asked me to do my best to repress my anger, so that it would not happen.  I felt so weird, he was asking me a favour, when it was me that needed everything.  I told him that I wouldn't let him down.  Then he said that it was time for me to wake up, that I had heard everything I had needed to hear.  He also showed me what you said, even though I had not been able to hear it, he had."

"Oh, so you know what I said…" Sora replied sheepishly, with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"No Sora, don't be embarrassed, please.  You were wrong.  I mean, I can't tell you that how you feel is wrong, that's not possible, but you weren't ever a problem.  In fact, I think you were on of the only things keeping me sane.    I just want you to know that, so please don't think that you ever made this difficult for me."

"Tai…" Sora said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm here Sora, come on, don't cry, you'll make me cry."  Tai moved closer to her.  She shivered a little, from the cold, but also from the feeling as he touched her arm.  He put his arm around her, she felt cool.  He didn't know what to do, his jacket wasn't really helping him, so he took it off and out it around her shoulders.  She looked up into his eyes smiling, the orbs sill gleaming in the moonlight.  He smiled back down to her, then snuggled her in closer.  He had an idea at that point, but he could feel his nerves growing from it.  He decided to press on, and he moved his left wing and wrapped it around her back, and across her arm. She was startled, but did not pull away, rather she smiled more.  He was really relieved at this.

"Thanks," he said softly.  He knew that he had accepted his new form, permanent or not, but he was not sure if she had, but now he knew.  Sora seemed to know what he was talking about, so she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can tell you the rest of the story, if you want?"

"Yeah," she replied faintly.  It seemed as though she was half asleep already, but he was going to continue.  Agumon and Biyomon had since left them.  When they saw that Sora and Tai were getting close, they knew they could use some alone time, so they thought it best to go to the rest of the group. 

"Well, I knew then that I had to get out to see you all again, especially you, so that I could tell you that I didn't blame you for anything.  I asked him how I could wake up.  He simply said that I had become aware of myself.  He thanked me for accepting this, and then simply told me to wake up."  Tai heard Sora let out a small sigh, and then he could feel and sense her slip away to sleep.  Tai felt finally rested, at peace fully.  "Thankyou Bahamut," he whispered into the night.  He voice played across the wind until it dissipated into the night, never to be heard by anyone.

*******The next morning*******

Tai woke first.  He looked over to where the rest of the group were gathered.  They were all asleep too.  He looked up to the horizon, where the sun had newly risen.  He decided to move.  Gently he lowered Sora to the ground, resting her head on his jacket, made up into a pillow.  He began walking over to the others, but stopped when he had gotten halfway.  He looked back over to the cliff, and felt a sensation come over him.  He took one step towards it, but his foot landed square on a stick, breaking it in two.  The sound awoke Agumon, and he immediately looked up.  He lifted his arm to greet his partner, but Tai did not do the same, rather he begun walking for the cliff edge.  He heard Agumon following him, and he began to run.

"Tai, wait!" he yelled to his partner.  But this did not stop him, rather it woke the rest of the group.  They all slowly roused, a contrast to Tai's quick movements.  Sora too lifted her head.  Tai was now practically at the edge, 

"Tai NO!" Agumon yelled as he ran.  But he was too late, and had to watch as his partner dived right over the edge, and hurled toward the ground below.

Okay ppl, sorry this took so long ^_^.  I suppose it'd be uncharacteristic of me if it wasn't late…..  anyway, I had my reasons.  I planned out part 14 as a romantic chappie, and then disaster struck me in the area, and so you can understand how I would not be very inspired to write that sort of thing.  Why does that stop chap 13 from going up?  Well, could you imagine the wait if I'd uploaded it when It was ready?  I like to keep a 1 chap buffer, so that if something really bad happens I can update.  I was going to do this now regardless anyway.  I'll try my best to keep it at a 3 week max.  but my finals are soon, so it may be hampered.  I'll let you know in that case.  Anyway, thanks goes out to PP, she knows hoo she is, for proofing, good work!  And a hello to all my friends, esp Z, you're great d00d, and then hello to Konami-chan, lol, I was supposed to say hi last 2 chaps too, oh well.  PEACE OUT, and don't for get to MOMENTAI!


	14. 14 The showdown

(I wrote some stuff at the bottom, so don't forget to delete it, k?!)

Tai flew through the air, his speed increasing with every passing second.  He could feel his wings and tail flapping uselessly in the wind. 

 "Now.  Fly," the voice called out.  Tai snapped out of the trance and just reacted to the situation.  He spread his wings, and felt them catch the wind.  He slowly noticed his angle changing, and soon he was fully horizontal gliding through the air.  He could feel the wind in his face, and his hair being ravaged by it.  He felt, free, finally nothing seemed to matter, there was no stress. Just him and the air around him. 

 "Whoa yeah!" he yelled.  His voice echoed off every cliff face in the area, finally making it's way back to the rest of the group, who were watching on from the top of the cliff.  He wasn't quite sure why he had jumped, but somehow he knew that Bahamut had played a role in it.  He decided to try and communicate with him again.  He concentrated deeply, and called out in his mind, "Thanks, I needed this." He swerved his path a little, and decided to head back to the cliff.  He heard the voice in his mind again, and now he was certain it was Bahamut, 

"Just thought you could use some sort of benefit from the experience.  Sorry to do it like that, but I didn't think you would if I just told you.  I must go now, talking to you is hard, and I'm weak, let me rest, I'll call you when we next need to speak."  The voice faded until it was gone.  

"Thank you," Tai replied, he was not sure if he had been heard, but he had to give it a shot. He brought his focus back to the situation at hand, and noticed that he was now dangerously close to the cliff face.  He realised that it was time to stop merely gliding, and to take control.  He curved his wings so that they would catch the wind, and force him upward.  Then moved himself so that he was parallel to the cliff face, and now used his speed to gain height.  He felt himself decelerating, but did not deter from his path, as he was nearing the top.  He just had enough speed, and stopped right in front of the group, who had assembled, and were starting blankly in his face.  He used the updraft to stay in the air, and simply hovered in front of them.

"Hey guys!" he said energetically.

"Um Tai, you're, um, you're not standing on the ground," Davis said profoundly (A\N a little author's sarcasm here).

"Nope," he replied, a huge grin playing across his face.

"Oh, just checking you knew."  Davis was happy for Tai, so he played along.

"Um, Tai, can I just ask what the hell you were thinking?" Matt asked, it came out a little more angry than he had intended.

"Well, I'm flying," Tai replied cheekily, even though he knew full well that is not the answer Matt wanted.  He could just see Matt fuming, so he decided to continue, "Sorry, but I had to say that.  I don't know what I was thinking, I was out of it, but I can explain."

"Well, um, don't you think you should be on the ground for that?" Kari asked blankly.  She was not sure how to feel, but she could see her brother finally happy, so she was not going to ruin it for him by crying, or being mad.

"Okay, if it'll make it easier," Tai replied.  He flapped his wings slightly and elegantly fell to the ground.  He moved over to Sora, and took her hand, but she was still very pale.  He now felt guilty for what he had done.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that guys, but it's not a feeling you come down quickly from, but I'll explain.  When I woke up, I felt a sensation come over me, and I could here a voice telling me to jump.  Then I lost it, like, it's pretty much a blank, I can just remember being pulled over the edge.  Then I just reacted, and I was flying."

"What do you mean, a voice?" Matt asked, not as violently as his previous question.

"I don't know, like a voice.  Look, I'm gonna level with you guys, it was Bahamut.   I didn't want to break it like this, but I've spoken to him.  I told Sora last night, and I was going to tell you later today, but I just had to tell her first, some things happened, and I needed to sort them out with her.  But when I was out of it on Ramuh's island.  Bahamut spoke to me, and cleared a lot of things up for me, basically, he snapped me out of it.  I don't know how, but he did."

"I suppose that makes sense, you are sharing a body now, so the two consciousnesses should be able to communicate," Izzy said.

"But what on earth did he say to convince you to jump over the edge of a cliff?" Joe asked.

"He didn't say anything, so much as do it himself, he put me in a trance.  He said when I was falling, that he wanted me to enjoy these wings, but he knew I would never do it unless he made me."

"I don't think I like that, I mean, what's to stop him from making you do anything?" Matt replied, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Look, I don't care, I trust him, even with my life.  He saved me back there, and told me everything I needed to know.  He's good now, and I'm happy that he made me jump, that was the first time I've felt free in a long time," Tai could feel his anger building.  He had to stop.  He simply closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. Slowly, the fury faded.

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry Tai.  If you trust him then of course I trust him," Matt apologised.

"It's okay, a good test of my anger management skills," Tai replied, that cheeky grin reappearing.

"Well then, if that's settled, how about we get something to eat?"  Mimi suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great, I'm starving," Davis replied.

"But you're always starving," Catherine said bluntly.

"Hey, how would you know, I've only known you for almost two weeks…"

"And I already know that you're always hungry," Catherine continued.

"Look at them, arguing like a married couple already," T.K. whispered to Kari.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" she said with a giggle.

"What was that?!" Davis and Catherine replied loudly in unison.

"Nothing," Kari and T.K. replied calmly back.  Every one laughed at this, and it felt as though a large amount of the tension that had been on the group of late was lifted.  They began wandering towards the spot where all but Tai and Sora had slept.  Tai did not follow the rest, and Veemon was edging Davis to go.  He shook his head at his partner,

"Do you mind if I catch up with you, I wanna talk to him," Davis said.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll make sure to save you some."

"No you won't, I bet you'll eat it yourself, I'll have to make sure I'm there."

"Hey, I'll be with Veemon," Catherine replied.

"Sure, I'll hurry, I can't be away too long, I'll miss ya too much."  Catherine didn't know what to say in response, but she smiled,

"I'll be waiting," she then took on a whisper, "And I'll make sure he doesn't eat your share," she added.  By this time Tai was at his jacket, Agumon by his side.  Tai was letting his tail stream out behind himself, it moved from side to side.  Davis neared him, and stopped behind his left shoulder.  Tai's tail moved to the left and brushed up against Davis's leg, startling the brunette boy, as he didn't know he was being followed.  He turned briskly, but calmed when he saw the familiar face looking up at him.

"Hey Davis, what's up?" Tai asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk," Davis replied.

"Oh, sure, go ahead."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you what it was like, flying I mean. I've always wondered."

"It's--it's different.  To be honest, it's the most free feeling you can imagine.  Nothing holding you back, just flowing effortlessly in the sky.  At first, I was scared out of my mind, but when I realised that I could do it, it was great.  Like nothing mattered, just to be free."

"It must've been quite a change for you, finally getting to enjoy the change, instead of resenting it."

"I'm gonna be honest with you - because I think I you'll need to hear this too -  you share the courage crest with me, I think that's why we're so similar, but there's something you have to know about it, something I'm sure you've already experienced."

"What do you mean?  I know we're the same and all, but what about our crest?" The younger boy had a perplexed look on his face as he voiced his question.

Tai continued speaking in a level tone, so as not to scare Davis, "When I spoke to Bahamut, he had a lot to teach me.  He told me some things, that are pretty scary.  The scariest thing though, was that I had succumbed to them.  And that's why I'm telling you this, because I don't want it to happen to you.  When our crest is activated the first few times, it takes anger, some sort of aggression to get us into acting.  I'm sure you've felt it, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but what of it?"

"Just be careful.  You can't let the anger grow out of control, it'll take over you.  It happened to Bahamut, and it almost happened to me.  It was happening to me.  When I was overcome on that platform, I was being taken over by the evil created by my anger for what was happening to me.  I don't want it to happen to you, you have to promise you won't let your anger get the better of you.  No matter what, you have to stay true to your crest."

"I--I will."

"Good, I know you can do it, and I want you to help me do it.  We'll help each other."

"Sure."  Davis smiled.  Tai picked up his jacket, and Davis extended his hand.  He pulled Tai up, and they began walking toward the group.  "Hey Tai, what else did Bahamut say?" Davis asked.

"Many things, mainly that he wasn't evil anymore, and he didn't want it to happen to me, as I don't want it to happen to you.  He thanked me for accepting what I've become, and then he left, and I woke up.  It's strange, the fact that I hated what was happening, only made it happen."

"Fate, as always, has a sense of irony," Davis replied solemnly, almost wisely.

"Huh?" both Tai and Agumon said in unison.

"I dunno, I got it off some movie," Davis said smiling, "It just sounded appropriate."

"Well, how about we get back to the group, we've both got girls waiting."

"Well, we are pretty desirable, courage holders and all."  Tai chuckled.

"Come on, I'll race ya," he challenged.

"Your on, but no flying, that's cheating."

"Ah, ok."  Tai and Davis upped the speed significantly , and the three of them ran off after the group.  As they neared the rest, they split up, Tai and Agumon going to Sora, and Davis joining Catherine and Veemon.  Davis ran just ahead of Catherine, the turned around and began back-pedalling,

"Hey, what's up?" he said playfully.

"Nothing, just waiting on someone," she replied.

"Oh really, wonder if he'll show."

"What makes you think it's a 'he'?"

"I don't know, I assumed a girl as pretty as you'd be taken."

"Hey, you makin' moves on my girl?" Veemon said, wanting to join in on the joke, Catherine immediately picked up on his idea,

"Guess you were right.  But watch out, my boyfriend's very possessive," she added smiling.  Davis and Veemon were now both grinning hysterically, almost about to burst out in laughter, but Davis kept the joke going.

"I don't know, maybe I should fight you for her?"

"Any time, any place…"  Veemon replied, but couldn't go on, it was too much, he burst into giggles, then full out laugher.  Now there was no hope for the other two, and they joined him.  

"I'm really gonna take you on buddy," Davis said between his laughs.

"Yeah, I can see it now, you and I rolling on the ground locking fists!" Veemon replied.

"So you wouldn't fight?" Catherine asked.

"No, no way.  Besides, he'd cream me," Davis replied.

"Yeah, I couldn't do it, we're too good friends.  But I don't know, I am only a rookie," Veemon replied.

"That can change though," Davis said grinning.

"Can it, then?" Veemon relied sarcastically.

"Are you guys ever serious?" Catherine asked.

"Um, I don't think so, not yet any way," Veemon replied.

"You ready," Davis said, now gripping his D-3.  "Digi-armour energise!" Davis announced.  the light engulfed Veemon and soon he was evolving.

"Veemon armour digivolve to              Raidramon, the storm of friendship."

Davis stopped and mounted Raidramon as if he'd done it a thousand times.  "Care for a ride milady, my trusty steed shall carry us to yonder feastery."

"Oh my sir knight, indeed it is quiet an elegant steed.  I'd be honoured to ride such a creature."  Davis extended his hand, she took it and he pulled her up onto Raidramon's back.  "Although, I don't think that feastery is a word."

"She's got ya there," Raidramon added.

"Well, that's how they spoke in those days, all proper."

"I suppose, I'll let you have that one."

"Yeah, I'm hungry, how about we got ahead and start looking for some food?" Raidramon suggested.

"Good idea."  Raidramon headed out in front of the group, then slowed down a little.  "Hey Tai, we're gonna go ahead for some food," Davis shouted.  Raidramon didn't wait for a reply, mostly because he knew it would be okay, and secondly he was really hungry.  He accelerated and they slowly but surely got out of sight of the others.

"No, why didn't we think of that?" Mimi asked rhetorically.

"Um, I don't think it's quite that easy for us," Matt replied.

"I don't know, maybe it wasn't that easy for him.  His bond with Veemon is strong, and it's growing with Catherine. Since part of his crest is friendship, and armour evolution isn't as strong as champion, maybe he doesn't need as we do."

"I suppose, but I still wish we could do that," Mimi replied.

"Yeah, but I guess walking will have to do," Matt concluded.

"Hey, do you think maybe Davis could run trips with him, it'd be like a private taxi service…" Mimi was beginning to go off into her on dream world now, and Matt mealy took her hand, and let her continue.  Not far off they could see the plateau begun a steep decline.  Raidramon had long since reached it, and obviously taken a dive down into it, so they decided to do the same.  As they approached the upcoming decent, they moved into a line along the edge.  It turned out that below there was a waterfall, with a large pool at it's base.  There was a large amount of rocks to sit on, and there was ample shade provided by the many large trees.  There was only one problem, it was a steep climb down, and it was a rather long way.  At the base they could see Davis, Catherine, and Veemon resting lazily on the rocks.  Tai was the first to say anything.

"Well, this doesn't look that hard, I'm sure you guys can climb it," he said confidently.

"Uh Tai, what do you mean you guys?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, what are you planning?" Kari added.

"Well, I figure since I have 'em, I may as well use 'em.  Come on Sora, I'll give you a lift down," Tai said taking her hand.

"Uh uh.  No way Tai, you know I don't like heights that much," Sora replied, backing away.

"Don't you trust me?" Tai asked, feeling a little isolated.

"No, of course I do, it's just that you just got them, and you've never carried any one while you're doing it. Come to think of it, you've only done it once."

"Okay, I'm still gonna fly down there.  But I'll coach you down it, so you won't fall, I promise."

"Thanks, sorry I can't…"

"Don't worry, I understand, I was pretty afraid too, and heck, I probably wouldn't have done it if he hadn't made me.  But I know I can do it now, and when you're ready, we'll  go together."

"Thanks," she said grinning.

"Well, I guess there's no changing your mind, so we'll see you at the bottom," Matt said.

"Okay, I'll see you there.  Come on buddy, I'll give you a lift," he said to Agumon, bending down and opening his arms.

"I suppose I have fallen from higher places," Agumon replied smiling.

"Hey, we wouldn't want my hand to _slip."  Tai gripped Agumon in his arms, then stood upright.  He walked a little backward, then took a deep breath in, "You ready?"_

"As ready as  I'm gonna be," 

"Okay."  Every one watched them vigorously.  Tai began running, and approached the edge quickly, he saw it coming, and quickly braced himself.  As the end was only a footstep away he dived over the edge, and began descending.  He freefell for a little, just to shake up Agumon, then spread his wings majestically, and began to pull up, ultimately gliding effortlessly.

"What was that freefall all about?" Agumon said nervously.

"Just had to your blood pumping, didn't you think I could do it?" Tai replied light-heartedly.

"No, of course I did," Agumon responded in the same fashion.  "Sure does make a nice change though, you doing the flying and me riding on your back."

"Hey, those were times when we really needed to.  But you have to admit, flying does give you a rush."

"Yeah, even Veemon knows that." Agumon said, smiling.

"Hey, he's smarter than he looks."

"I suppose."

"I should take us down now, the others are waiting."

"Yeah, we can go again later."

"Oh we can, can we?"

"Yeah, of course… fly-boy."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"Okay, how about airbus?"

"At this rate I might loose my cargo if it's not careful."

"Okay, okay."  Tai dipped his left side down, making a sharp turn, and travelled back the way they had come.  He also began his descent to the rock formation where Davis, Catherine and Veemon were resting. This was his first landing, and he was not sure how to approach it.  "Hey buddy, got any tips?" Tai asked desperately.

"Um, I don't know, be careful."

"I'm gonna need more than that, and hurry."

"Um, well, you should probably…"  he was too late.  Tai had reached the floor, and began running forward, as sky diver would.  He had to slow down abruptly, or else he would have run straight into the pool of water.

"Graceful," Davis muttered.

"Yeah, nice one," Veemon added.

"Hey, you wanna try?" Tai replied.

"Okay, I suppose I couldn't have done any better."  

Tai turned his attention to the top of the cliff where he could see the rest of the group was starting their climb down. "Hey buddy, you hang out down here, I'm gonna go help Sora down."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"I sure am glad we had Raidramon to get down here,  don't think I would have been able to climb that."

"You would have been fine, I would have been right there."

"Thanks Davis, I know you would've."  Tai walked over to the base of the cliff face, he soon found there was little to no updraft.

"Sora, I can't hover here like I was before, I can't get any updraft.  I'll climb up and help you."

"Don't worry Tai, I'll be fine."  Tai chose to ignore her.  He knew she could have made it easily, she had only said she was afraid of heights to get out of flying down, but he still felt that he should be there, in case anything did go wrong.  He began the climb up, and found that the rocks formed ample holds, so the climb was easy.  He met her a little above halfway, going up was definitely easier than going down.

"Tai, I told you that you didn't have to come."

"Did you, I must have not heard you."

"Arg, you know you're impossible." She said, sounding infuriated.

"Yeah… but that's why you love me," Tai said with a grin on his face.  No more was said on the way down, they focused on not making any wrong moves, and sure enough they were soon on the ground.  They all moved over to where the rest of the group were seated.

"So is there any food here?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, there's some fruit trees just in the area of forest," Davis replied.

"Well, why didn't you get any?" Agumon asked eagerly.

"Well, we had to make sure you guys got down okay."

"Well how about we go and get some of this fruit?" Mimi suggested.

"Okay, alright, it's just through there," Davis said pointing into the nearby foliage.  They walked to the area Davis had pointed out, and sure enough there was a variety of fruit bushed on offer.  A few banana trees, a few apple trees, and many berry bushes, of various kinds.  The guys handled climbing the trees, their Digimon waiting below to catch the payload.  The girls handled getting the berries, and carrying the feast back to the rock out crop.  Soon they had acquired a large amount of food, so they decided to go back and eat, and whoever wanted more, could handle getting it later.

They grouped around near the water's edge, and separated into two smaller groups, mainly because there wasn't enough room for one large circle.  T.K., Kari, Davis, and Catherine, along with their respective Digimon walked a little away from the others, and took with them their share of the fruits they had collected.  Veemon was, as always, the first to dig in, with Davis in a close second.  Surprisingly they both took their fair share, and let the others take theirs.  They were all hungry, so it didn't take them long to polish off the food, talking was also minimal while they ate.  After finishing his last apple, Davis moved in closer to Catherine, and took her hand.

"You okay, you're not too scared are you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not.  I was up on the island, and I was when Tai jumped off the cliff, but when I saw Raidramon again, I just felt safe for some reason.  Maybe it was seeing your friendship with him, knowing that nothing could break it.  It just made me feel safe."

"Well, I'm glad.  I really want you to enjoy the digital world as much as I do."  Silence returned to the area, as all the others currently had a mouthful of food.

"And I want you to know, I won't let anything happen to you.  I'll stay by your side, and I wont let anything touch you."  T.K. and Kari now felt somewhat out of place.  They felt that this was a private moment, and that they should leave.  They began moving, but Davis held out his hand to stop them.

"No, you should stay, I want you all to know, that Catherine is my responsibility here, I said that from the beginning, but you need to know that I'm going to do what ever it takes to keep her safe."  He turned back to Catherine, "I promise you, I'll protect you.  Veemon and I will make sure nothing happens to you.  Won't we?" he said now looking towards his blue partner, who was seated beside him.

"Of course, you know I would."

"Yeah, I do.  but how about we lighten the mood?"

"Good idea, but to what?" T.K. asked.

"Well, seeing as it's such a nice warm day, and we're right by this pond, I'm gonna go for a swim," Davis announced.  he stood up, and took of his trademarked flame jacket.  He then removed his shirt, revealing his well tanned, and well defined chest.  Catherine couldn't help but admire (A\N Glomp, hehe) his bronzed body.  "I suppose you're all gonna wait for me to test the water…  Well, better not disappoint, come on Veemon."  Davis walked over to the edge of the rock they were seated on, and dived.  Luckily the water was deep in that area, and he didn't hit anything unexpectedly.  The water felt refreshing on his skin, and was a nice way to wash off the sweat from the previous days.  Veemon was reluctantly close behind, but once he too was in the water he realised it was actually fun, so he didn't mind.  Davis decided to stay under the water, just to scare T.K. and Kari, and to a lesser extent Catherine.

"Uh, Davis?" T.K. called out.

"Yeah, you okay, didn't hit your head or anything?" Kari added.

They moved over to the water's edge, "Like he really needs to do that again," T.K. said jokingly.  Davis could barely make out what was being said, but had heard the joke.

"Oh really?" he said coming up from under the water.  His hair had now lost it's buoyancy, and was lying flat upon his head.  But more surprising to Catherine was the fact that the goggles were still on top of his head, and not in use.  "Well why don't you come over hear and say that?" he continued.  He swam over to the edge, and climbed out.  T.K. took a step back, knowing exactly what Davis planed.

"Hey come on, I need a dry shirt while we're here, let me get it off," T.K. protested.

"Yeah, take it off," Kari said playfully.  T.K. was off guard to the comment, it was unusually forward of Kari, but he liked that she was coming out of he shell a little.

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint a lady," T.K. said pulling off his shirt.  He moved toward Davis, but let him go first.  Davis walked over to the edge, and pre-empted T.K.'s plan, and quickly moved to the left and grabbed hold of T.K.'s now out stretched hand, then dived in, pulling the both of them in.  They fell less than elegantly into the water, and came up soon after impact, T.K. had head locked Davis.

"Hey, it's not my fault. That was obvious!" Davis protested.

"Well, too bad," T.K. said bluntly.

"Hey Veemon, a little help."

"Man, must I always get you out of your messes?" Veemon said in a joking disgusted tone (A\N Beats me….)

"Hey, you're my Digimon, it's what you do," Davis replied.

"Um, I think that's just a bit unfair…" T.K. said nervously, knowing that he was not gonna be much of a match against a Digimon (A\N Me again (Imagine that!) sorry to any fans, hehe).

"Well, I gotta do what I gotta do," Veemon replied.  "Vee-head butt!" he yelled staring his rush toward T.K.  T.K. jumped backward letting Davis out of his grip, but Veemon continued toward him.  Just before he hit him, he stopped.

"Had ya going didn't I?" he said laughing.

"I'll show you," T.K. said.  He practically pounced on the blue creature, plunging him into the depth of the water.

"Hey, I gotta help him now…" Davis said paddling over to where T.K. had sunk his partner.  Veemon had struggled loose enough so that when Davis came in he grabbed one arm, and Davis grabbed the other.  They surfaced for a breath, then heard a whistle from the shore.

"Hey guys, break it up," Kari yelled.  They swam over to the edge,

"It's just a bit of fun," Davis protested.

"Yeah, no harm done," T.K. added.

"I know, just don't get too carried away, remember, there is some serious stuff happening too."

"Okay, we'll play nice," Veemon replied.

"Hey Cat, why don't you come on in?" Davis invited from his now floating position in the water.

"No, I can't."

"Come on, it's nice and warm."

"But I don't have anything wear afterwards, and my hair won't dry."

"Okay, you don't have to.  I'll come and sit with you, just give me a few more minutes."

"Sure, have fun."

"So Kari, what about you?" T.K. asked.

"Nuh uh, it's too cold, and I can't leave Catherine here on her own."  Unknown to them Tai had since gotten into the water, and was coming up beside the two boys, who were now leaning on the rocks looking at their girlfriends too afraid to get in with them.  He snuck up behind them in the water, careful not to get himself noticed, and placed each hand on their respective shoulders.

"How about it, will I do boys?" Tai asked.  He gave them the fright he was looking for - two girlie screams -  but Davis recovered quickly,

"Oh yeah Tai, you know I need you, I just love a big strong man," Davis said picking up a joking tone, T.K. caught onto the joke too.

"Yeah Tai, we'll go together.  Kari, I have to leave you for your brother here," he said.

"Fine, I warn you though, he stinks, and showers once every three days" Kari replied walking off to where they had been seated, Catherine following close behind.

"Watch out!" Agumon shouted as he bombed into the water right next to Veemon.

"You had to do that didn't you?" Veemon said, having received a mouthful of water.

"Of course, dramatic effect," Agumon replied smiling, his large teeth now showing.

Back with the older Digidestined, it was a contrasted scene, very relaxed.  Sora was talking to Joe and Izzy while Tai was off playing around in the water.  They were mainly wondering what to do next, but not coming up with any feasible answers.  Both Joe and Izzy had expressed their concern for Tai, and Sora thanked them, but she was now trying to lighten the mood (A\N you can tell the author doesn't want to write for certain characters when…).  Meanwhile Mimi and Matt were taking the time for a little romantic interlude.  Lately they had not had much time for themselves, and were heavily missing each other on the romantic plane.  They were sitting close to each other, and holding hands.  Mimi rested her head on Matt's shoulder, and they spoke softly to each other.

"You can go swim with the others if you want," Mimi said.

"I know, but I don't, I want to be with you," Matt replied, he then kissed her on the head.  She smiled, and picked up her head, looking deep into the blue spheres the shimmered back.

"Okay, how about we go for a walk?" Matt suggested.

"That'd be nice," she replied.  

"Gabumon, would you mind staying here?" Matt asked as considerately as he could, he really didn't want to sound mean.

"No problem, I know why you want to get away, you need some time for yourselves.  I'll keep Palmon here company," he replied, in his usual wisdom filled tone.  Out of all the Digimon, he always sounded the wisest, even though he as really the same age as them all, it was just his voice.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Palmon added.

"Thanks guys," Mimi replied.  The two stood up, hands remaining locked as one.  They wandered over to where Sora sat,

"Hey, we're gonna go for a short walk, okay?" Matt said looking down at the girl beneath him.

"Sure, we won't go anywhere, you guys take as long as you want," she replied.  Matt and Mimi nodded, then headed off into the forest ahead of them.  They walked slowly beneath the trees, just enjoying the time they had to be alone with each other.  Mimi had many things on her mind and decided to voice her concerns for Tai,

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked softly.  Matt knew exactly what she was talking about. It was the same question that plagued every one of them, even though Tai wasn't showing it.

"Yeah, he seems like he'll be fine," Matt said reassuringly, even though he really didn't know, it was getting more and more difficult to read Tai's behaviour.

"Matt, what do you really think.  We're not with the others now, this is me, and I know that's not what you want to say," Mimi said insightfully.

"You know me too well," he said, pausing for a moment to think.  "You know, I really don't know what to think.  He seems so normal now, it all seems normal.  I know the wings, horns and tail are anything far from normal, but I was getting used to it, you know, just beginning to stop noticing.  But then he goes and throws himself off of a cliff, and it's weird again.  But then there's his feelings.  He was so upset and afraid before, and now he's not.  he seems so happy, but I can tell he's scared out of his mind.  To be honest with you, so am I, and I know you are too, that's why I shouldn't be telling you this."

"You don't have to be my pillar of strength, you know that right.  You have just as much of a right to be afraid as we all do, so if you are, don't be afraid to say so.  You know I'm here for you too, it's not a one way street."

"I know that, but it's what I'm supposed to do, you know, like proving myself or something."

"You don't have to prove anything, you never did, but you have."  She gazed down at the amethyst ring on her finger, "This ring means you'll always be there for me, I know you will.  So don't think that voicing your feelings is going to make me loose faith in you, It just means that you're human."  Matt seised his walking, and a few steps later Mimi did the same, she turned to face him, and looked up slightly into his eyes.

"I know.  And you know I love you, and that I always will, but I felt as if I should be the group's leader, while he's not able to be.  You know what happens when he's not around, we fall to shambles.  I don't know what he does, but he does it well."

"Well, I think you've been doing fine, the both of you." Mimi said, grasping his hand and hugging it for reassurance.

"I don't know, but I think it'd be best if he led the group for now, help him build up some confidence."

"Yeah, show him that we still believe in him."  Mimi looked over at Matt at her side and noticed that he had his head bowed, like he was deep in thought. He was quiet for a long time, much like he was when they first met - keeping things to himself, inside. He obviously had a lot of thoughts in his head and was trying to make some sort of sense of them. He knew that she worried about him, but he tried not to give her any more reasons for concern. She had to be the positive one here, like she always was.

"How long have we been gone?" Matt asked, breaking the silence that had formed between them. He was kind of disappointed, he had meant this to be some time to get a bit more romantic with Mimi, as he knew she needed it, but he had ended up a mixture of feelings, and was not happy with himself.

"Um, about twenty minutes or so, I'm not too sure, I didn't look at the time when we left."

"Okay, we can keep going for a bit then?"

"Yeah, if you want to, or we could just sit down here?" 

"It's up to you."

"Fine, we'll sit here."  The walked over to the nearest tree trunk and sat down beneath it.  It was a large tree, but it didn't matter, the forest was thick so there was ample shade anyway.  There were plenty of leaves on the ground, but they were dry, and so they didn't leave marks in the clothing of the two humans, or else, Mimi wouldn't have opted to sit.  They remained hand in hand and Matt was the first to speak.  

"You know something Mimi?" Matt said out of the blue. He felt like now was the time to let some thing out, to tell her stuff straight.

"What is it?"

"You're one amazing person, and I love you for it, I really do."

"I know you do, but what's this all about, all of a sudden?"

"It's not about anything, I just don't think I say it enough.  I know I don't act as close to you as  I could around the others, and I don't want you to think that it's because I don't want to, it's just sometimes, I think… I think that business is business, and if we get too involved we'll lose focus. I know that sounds really cold, but it's just the way I am." He spoke the truth.

"No, it's not cold Matt." Mimi tried to restore some confidence into her boyfriend. "You're thinking for the good of the group.  Just remember, that we don't have to go all out, and I don't expect you to.  I didn't think you've really been that distant.  Things have happened, and have still to happen, but I know that there are two things I can depend upon.  One of those things is you, and your love for me, the other is Palmon, and that she'll protect me.  So when you two are around, or even just you, I know that I'm safe." She smiled then, to strengthen her point. A warm, caring smile, that was full of love - love for him.

"See, that's why you're so amazing, you just know these things."

"Hey, don't cut yourself short there, you're not too shabby."

"I suppose, but I'm glad that you're happy, it's all that matters to me, is that you're happy, and that you're safe."  Mimi moved closer to him, he released her hand from it's warm residence, and out his arm right around her, then he kissed her softly on the head.  They sat quietly now, just enjoying the peace of solidarity.  After a few minutes, Mimi was becoming a little disconcerted, it was very quiet around them, almost silent.  This was unusual, as now that they were actually on File island, it should be teeming with life.

"Matt, don't you think it's a little quiet around here?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that myself.  It's so quiet, do you maybe wanna take a look around then?"

"We should, even if we have just sat down, I think this is more important. The two teenagers stood up, and could now here the sounds of branches moving.

"Mimi, I have a bad feeling about this, I want you to stay here, I'll go check on things, and I won't go far or be long, just wait, please."

"Okay, just hurry."  Matt nodded.  He walked through a nearby bush as silently as he could, but then decided that he was never going to be able to see anything through the brush.  He moved over to the nearest tree, and scaled it upward to the closest large branch that would hold his weight.  He looked over and was able to see over the smaller plants.  What he saw was not what he had expected, or what he had hoped for.  In the distance, he could see a dark figure, on horse back.  But it was no ordinary horse, it had six legs, and this meant he knew for sure it was the rider Davis and the others had encountered.  What was more concerning to Matt was the rider, and the fact that he was looking right at him.  Matt had frozen, but now conjured his inner strength, and bolted.  He didn't bother climbing down, he just leapt.  As he did he could hear the rider too was moving, fast.

Matt landed in a braced position, cushioning the impact of the fall.  He pushed off much like a sprinter would, and ran as fast as he could back to where he had just been.  Upon reaching Mimi he merely grabbed her hand, not even stopping, just dragging her with him.

"Matt, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Sorry, I don't mean to, but this is bad, just run."

"You remember Odin, that Davis and Catherine told us about?  Well he's here, and he's heading straight for us."  Mimi didn't reply, she didn't want to waste the breath.  They continued at full sprint, but the sound of their pursuer was increasing, and they knew he couldn't be that far off.  the broke out of the forest and ran right down to where the others were now gathered.

"Guys, we've got problems," Matt panted between gasping breaths as they reached the group.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon and Tai asked almost in unison.

"Odin, he's here, and he's angry."

"What do you mean… where?" Tai asked.

"Right here."  The voiced boomed out.  Everyone jumped to their feet and turned to face the being that had spoken the foreboding words.  There behind them was the spectre of Odin.  He was tall as they come, and looked angry.  He dismounted his horse, and readied his sword from it's sheath.

One sentence came from the shadowy figure in front of them, and it filled them all with fear.

"Now to finish what I started so long ago." 

That's all for part 14, hehe, what will happen next, well, even I was surprised.  You'll find out soon enough tho, soon enough.  Sorry that this took so long, but chap 15 was proving difficult to find the time to write, as I had some disciplinary problems at skool during the week,  that's all sorted tho, so part 15 should be up soon, but not too soon, as exams are in a week, and I have some drawing to catch up on too.  But with the exams, comes a whole bunch of extra time ^-^, so it should all balance out nicely, I hope.  Well, hope you enjoyed, thanks again to PP for the great job proofing this, BAI!.


	15. 15 The Battle

The Digidestined all took a step back, their Digimon not moving an inch, it was their time to do their job.  Catherine had immediately clung to Davis, and was holding on tight.  He could sense her mortal fear, and had his own, but he had to push it back and be strong for the both of them.  Mimi was still right next to Matt, holding his hand tightly.  Sora was beside Tai, and was also holding his hand.  They were all really afraid now, but he was not making any moved.  Tai could feel a sensation in his head, near the horn area, and knew that it had to be a reaction to Odin's presence.  He was not sure what to do now, but he was fairly certain that Odin had come for him, and he was not about to give in.  Feeling his courage rising, he stepped forward in front of Sora, and next to Agumon, who was in a ready position.

"What do you want?" he snarled confidently.

"What a silly question, surely you must know by now, or didn't the old fool Ramuh tell you.  I've come for what is ours, and I intend to get it.  If you don't give up willingly, I'll just kill all of your friends, and take you by force."

"You take one more step forward, and you'll live to regret it…  No, I take it back, you won't live at all."  Tai said, his voice filled with rage.  An aura erupted around Tai, but it was not the same flaming red colour as it had previously been, it had a soft touch of orange to it, and did not burn him, but rather it warmed him. Comforted him.

"Ah, such confident words, from such a pathetic being.  You insult me with your challenge.  I think I'll dispose of your worthless friends, starting with the one behind you, seeing as you protect her so valiantly."

"Tai, keep cool, you're glowing again," Davis said concerned at what he could only presume was engulfing Tai was rage.

"Davis, I'll be fine, while I take care of this hate filled evil."  Tai ran forward and threw himself at Odin trying to tackle him from the neck and bring him to the ground.  He had used all the strength he had, and what was coming from the aura, but he still only managed to push Odin back slightly, while he himself fell to the ground.  Agumon leapt forward, 

"Tai!" he yelled.  The all familiar light of evolution engulfed him, and the process began.

"Agumon DIGIVOLVE TO…  Greymon!"

The now large and formidable dinosaur stepped forward toward his partner, and shielded him from the swordsman.

"Veemon, I think you're up," Davis said affirmatively, taking a step toward where Greymon and Tai stood.

"Right,"  they light now engulfed Veemon, and the change begun, "Veemon Digivolve to… Exveemon!"  the giant dragon type leapt into the air, then floated on his wings.

"Right, time for take two, now that you're really here, I'm gonna make you sorry.  V-laser!"  the orange beam gathered it's strength on Exveemon's chest , glowing brighter than ever before it protruded from his chest in a powerful array of energy.  Greymon had since given Tai the opportunity to rise to his feet, and they had been lucky to move out from it's corse.  The beam rocketed toward Odin, himself only just having recovered from the blow Tai had inflicted, even if it was not the damaging one that he had intended.  Odin looked upon the beam of pure energy, and a slight look of fear entered his eyes, the group watching on in hope.  They watched desperately as the beam reached Odin, who had almost braced himself for it's arrival, but their hope had now only turned to despair, as they observed the beam travel right through his being and obliterated the nearest tree.  Debris from the blast rained down on the rock out crop, and the Digidestined covered their eyes.  As the dust settled, they saw the undisturbed Odin, now looking overconfident, and almost cocky.

"Haha, you fools, you really thought you could defeat me with these creatures, they're nothing to me, and they never will be.  Now just sit back, and accept your fate."

"How could that be, we hit him, it went right through him.  Alright, so energy beams won't affect him, how about you show him a smash to the face, huh Veemon?"

"That's just what I was thinking, XV-Punch!" Exveemon roared as he plummeted his fist toward Odin at full pace.  Odin looked head on at the fist without an inch of fear in his eye now.  Again the group watched on as Exveemon's fist proceeded right through Odin's head, followed by his entire body, leaving him on the ground behind Odin, open to attack.  This is exactly what Odin had planned.  He readied his sword and closed his eyes, steamily concentrating deeply.  This was exactly what he was doing, he pushed all of his energy into the blade, and it begun to glow, a deep black aura was surrounding it's well-sharpened edge.  He lifted his head now, and looked toward Davis, and smirked.  This sent a distinct shiver down Davis's spine, knowing what was to come next.

"BLADE OF ANGUISH!" Odin scowled as he swung round violently.  He swivelled on his vertical axis and struck Exveemon in the chest directly.  His skin was tough to resist the main force of the blade, and he went flying backward.  As he ricocheted back, it could be seen that the blade had made a horizontal incision across a large part of Exveemon's chest, and blood was beginning to show. 

"Veemon, no!" Davis yelled, he ran after his partner, but Odin cut him off directly.

"Not let's see, doesn't the saying go, 'like partner, like Digimon'?" Odin cackled, even more smugly than before, as he raised his sword in Davis's direction.

"You. . . I'll kill you where you stand!" Davis yelled, infused with rage.

"Huh, how will you do that?  Fool, you can't even touch me," Odin replied, now laughing.

"You've threatened me, my girlfriend, and my friends.  Not only that, you've hurt the best friend I've ever had!"

"That weak creature, please… Look at him, lying incapacitated on the floor.  That's not a being, it's just target practice."  Davis yelled in rage, taking a dive much like Tai had, only Davis flew straight through the mighty swordsman.  He landed in much the same spot that Exveemon had.

"Davis!" Catherine yelled.

"Huh, I told you and yet you throw yourself at me." Odin bellowed. "You're courage is admirable, and friendship is grand.  But as it has been shown, this cannot save you, so the time has come to dispose of you."

"Davis, NO!" Catherine yelled.  Odin only laughed, bowing his head, and entering the concentrated state he had before.  The group watched on as his blade began to glow, and it was Izzy who was the first to unfreeze from his prior fear,

"Guys, I think that 'united we stand, divided we fall' applies right about now?" he said suggestively.  This struck a cord in Matt, and he decided to translate the motivation Izzy had just given,

"I think what he meant to say was it's our turn to fight, we're not letting him get away with this," Matt announced.  Odin now lifted his head, blade glowing furiously,

"And what makes you think you can do anything.  Haven't you seen it enough, you can't harm me, but I can harm you, and I plan to."

"Matt, do you think we should digivolve?" Gabumon asked from the ground below.

"I don't know what we should do, but we have to do something."

"I need more than that, I can't do it without your energy," Gabumon continued.  Catherine couldn't wait, she sprung from he position and ran toward Davis, but was too far away to make it in time, but still she ran, not even knowing what to do when she got there.

"Your time has come feeble being, take a last look at the one you love.  BLADE OF ANGUISH!" Odin let out his roar, but simultaneously to this a rod came rocketing down from the sky at lightning speed.  It cut through the air and plummeted down into the ground, and hit right through Odin's chest, stopping his sword right before it cut Davis's body.  Davis lifted his head to see the blade right in his face, and was not comforted.  Catherine had stopped her running when the rod landed, and was now very afraid - especially being all alone - but was glad that it had come, or else Davis would have been a goner.  The rod was embedded in the ground, and had made it's way right through Odin, with it's top end sticking out above Odin's heart.  The group, including Tai, Davis and Odin looked up into the sky, where above them an encloaked figure flew.  He was enshrouded in cloud, and his body was pulsing with lightning, pure energy coursed around his body.  They saw the blue glow of the lightning glowing, and the clouds around him darkened, and soon the entire sky was clouded.  The group could not see much, but they could make out that he was now raising his right hand into the air.

"Judgement Bolt!" he spoke out, as if he were preaching to the clouds.  They seemed to reply as electronic activity could be easily sensed, and the could soon see it growing in the sky.  Out of one cloud a large amount of energy gathered, and Odin was now attempting to get away, but the rod had rendered him immobile.  Out of the cloud a mighty beam of light rocketed to the ground and hit the rod with precision accuracy.  A flash brighter than any of the Digidestined had ever seen followed, and they could here the screams of anguish coming from Odin.  The light faded and they now saw the last of his electrocution, and then a pause.  In this pause an eerie silence filled the air, nothing stirred.  It ended in fantastic fashion, as Odin exploded where he was fastened.  His body turned to pure spiritual energy, and dissipated into the air.

With Odin gone, the group were in awe of what power had struck.  Both Exveemon and Greymon devolved down to their rookie forms.

"Veemon," Davis yelled, he leapt to his feet and rushed to his Digimon's side, Catherine following behind him.  Davis ran and practically collapsed at Exveemon's side.  He lifted his head gradually and looked up at Davis,

"Da-vis…" he said slowly, speech slightly slurred.  It was now that his energy level was critically low and he devolved back into Veemon, the slash across his chest still present.   Greymon also devolved, Tai and he joining the others.  Blood was now readily coming out of the wound, and Davis was distraught.

"I'm… sorry, I… cou-ldn't protect you…" he continued, his head dropping to the floor.

"Veemon, NO! I'm not losing you buddy, hang on," Davis yelled.  Catherine was now at his side, she had her arms round him, trying to comfort him.  He brushed her arms off his body, then looked at her with an apologetic look in his eyes, then rapidly brought his attention back to Veemon.

"Hold on, I'm here," he said softly in a comforting tone, leaning down right next to his partners head.  He pulled himself upright, then dumped off his jacket.  He pulled off his shirt, slightly ripping it in the process.  He took it in both hands, and mercilessly ripped it in half, the put it over Veemon.  The rest of the group were all surrounding them, watching on.  Joe was particularly impressed with the way he was handling the situation, he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Veemon, this is probably gonna hurt, but I have to," he said almost remorsefully.  He put his arm beneath Veemon, and pulled the shirt under his body until it had come out the other side, then gently placed him back on the ground.

"Davis, do you want some help?" Tai offered.

"No! Let me handle this, it's my fault.." Davis replied coldly.

"I think that maybe it would be better for--" Izzy started, but he was interrupted by the enraged voice of Davis.

"I said NO!" he snapped, now facing the group directly.  This was a side to Davis that Catherine had not seen before, and it was a particularly scary one for her.

"Okay Davis, we understand, remember, we are all friends here.  Besides, you're doing fine," Joe said consolingly.

"Sorry," he said quickly, looking at his Digimon, the tears forming in his eyes.  The shirt was now showing the blood, and Davis was getting more and more worried.

"You okay?" he said softly, in a gentle tone.

"…Yeah…" Veemon replied in the same manner.

"Okay, I'll just tighten this, tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Mmm," Veemon responded.  Davis slowly tightened the make-shift bandage, until Veemon grunted softly.  He pulled it a little tighter, then fastened it in a know.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure it'd stay on."

"It's, okay."  Davis leant back and grabbed Catherine's hand, just to let her know he was okay, even if the tears now rolled down his face.  She moved closer to him and put her arm back around him.

"I'm gonna pick you up now, do you wanna move?"

"No, I'm fine Davis," Veemon replied, his speech was still slow, and it was still difficult for him, but he was trying to sound okay.

"Alright."

"Is Catherine okay?" Veemon asked.

"I'm right here, and  I'm fine." She whispered from beside him.

"Good."

"Veemon, I'm sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have made you fight like that, I pushed you," Davis blurted, his speech was slurred too, but from the fear in his heart.  He knew that Veemon was incredibly weak, and the only reason he was still in this form was because it was his natural form in the digital world. Tai took a few steps forward, and placed his hand on Davis's shoulder, trying to show respect and to comfort him.  Davis looked up at the winged boy, glad to see that he was okay.

"He'll be fine, just needs some rest."  It was now that behind them the heard a scratching sound on the ground, as if something had landed.  This was the truth, it was the figure from the sky, who was now clearly Ramuh.  He started walking over to where the group was gathered.  As he neared the moved to either side of his path, clearing the way for him.  Davis quickly stood and rushed to him, leaving Catherine at Veemon's side.  He looked the spectre in the eye, paused, then rushed back over to Veemon's side.  Ramuh followed and leant down next to Davis.

"May I have a look?" he asked.

"Please," Davis replied urgently.  Ramuh put his hands over the wound, and closed his eyes.  He sat like this for a few seconds, the grunted and drew back.

"What is it?" Davis questioned.

"I can feel, his evil.  It is as I had feared when I saw him use his blade, this is not going to be easy for you though," Ramuh said worriedly.

"Just tell me what the problem is?" Davis demanded.

"He ahs been struck down but an non-mortal blade, so the wound is not one a mortal would survive easily.  Also, the spells on the blade prevent healing on the wounded, and so there is little we can do for him."

"No!  I don't accept that, I won't accept that.  You'd better tell me something useful."

"As I was going to say, even if it is a non-mortal wound, you happen to know some non-mortals," Ramuh said smiling, then continued, "And we know our own spells.  But I'm afraid they won't work here, and I don't have the strength to preform them now anyway,  I think the time has come for you all to go into my realm, where we can hopefully settle all this, one and for all."

"Okay, I'm all for it, but how do we get there?" Tai said positively.

"I'm afraid that too will not be easy, you'd be the first mortal beings to exist there in eons.  You have to understand that the very thread of reality there had augmented to suit beings such as myself, and my kind, and hence I just don't know how it is going to be possible for you all to get there."  Davis now looked very lost, and depressed, "But we'll find a way," Ramuh continued affirmatively.

"Okay, great, but when… and what exactly do we do until then?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, I can't travel back there, I wouldn't have the energy to return, and I wouldn't want any of Odin's friends showing up while I was gone either.  I think I'm going to have to try and communicate with my allies from here.  I think it best if you all just rested, the journey to my reality is going to be very strenuous."

"Okay, c'mon guys, let's give them some air," Tai suggested.  He took Sora's hand, and Matt took Mimi's, and the group walked over to where they had been seated earlier.  Catherine and Davis's didn't budge, Davis was too concerned for Veemon to even move.

"Come on Davis, stop worrying, you heard him, I'll be fine," Veemon said reassuringly.

"I can't help it, I look at what I did to you…"

"Davis, were you holding the sword that did this to him?" Catherine asked firmly.

"No, I wouldn't…"

"Then you didn't do it to him, so don't think like that.  I know he doesn't, and he'd tell you that if I hadn't."

"Yup," Veemon added.

"Alright, enough third degree, but I'm not going anywhere," Davis said, now almost smiling.

"Do you want some water?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Veemon replied.

"'Kay, I'll get some," she said, she looked at Davis, the stood up and started walking over to the pool.  Davis thought Veemon looked cold, and kind of alone.  He leant over and picked up his Digimon, placing him gently in his lap, even if he felt uncomfortable doing so, it was the closest they'd really been.  Veemon grunted a little when Davis moved him, but he really did feel better sitting closer to Davis.  He smiled as the maroon-haired boy lay him gently down, his head held upright against Davis's chest.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you call me Veemon when I was Exveemon?" Veemon asked interestedly, he had thought Davis had somewhat lost the plot in the heat of battle.

"Oh, well, I figured that you're you, y'know?  What I mean is, no matter how much you change, you'll always be Veemon, even if you're Exveemon on the outside.  It's like when I come here, my clothes change, but I don't, so I thought it was just appropriate."

"Well, I suppose it is… thanks."

"Hey, remember it's me that owes you, not the other way around."  They both smiled now.  Catherine walked back over to them, and sat to the left of Davis,

"Um, I didn't really think that through, because we don't have anything to put the water in, but I've got a handful."

"That's okay," Veemon said.  He opened his mouth, and she poured the small amount of water in.  he swallowed it, and felt better.

"Hey, if you start feeling pain or anything, just let me know."

"Okay, I'll complain a lot for you," he responded smiling.

"I'll make sure you're okay, I'm not gonna lose you."

"Hey, I know that, that's why I'm not worried, I think you're the one who needs to relax a little."

"I'll try, okay, but how about you get some rest?"

"Yeah, just lean back and close your eyes, and before you know it'll be time to go to Ramuh's world," Catherine added positively.

"I suppose I could use some sleep, just wake me when it's time."  Veemon completed his sentence, then rested his chest on Davis's muscular abdominal muscles.  He looked down upon the creatures now peaceful face, watching and feeling his breathing, knowing how close his life had been to ending, how close it still was.

"Hey, take it easy huh, you'll get him through this," she paused while he moved even closer to him, "We'll get him through this."

"Thanks Cat, it means a lot that you're here for him too."

"Hey, he said he'd protect me, I should try to do the same."

*******Meanwhile, with Ramuh*******

Ramuh had taken a seat with the others, and was resting before he tried to contact the other dimension.

"So Ramuh, do you think that Odin's friends will really come to get revenge?" Tai asked.

"I do not know, I presume so, but I am hoping that we will not be here when they do," he responded.

"Well, you sure did teach him a lesson," T.K. said optimistically.

"I was lucky, he was very weak, as am I.  He had to focus a lot of his energy to be able to make physical contact, and that is probably why the blow was not fatal, as it stands."

"That brings me to my question, is Veemon going to… survive?" Tai asked, not a very easy question for him to pose, but one he felt was necessary.  He knew that Davis looked up to him, and he wanted to look out for him, make sure that Davis's trust was not misplaced.

"If we can get to my allies in time, he should make a full recovery.  But there is one thing you must understand, those spells are incredibly powerful, more so than the caster, that is why I am not sure how he got them to work here, by all means they shouldn't have.  But so long as they are in place, your friend's condition will not improve, only deteriorate, and there is nothing of this world that can change that.  I know it is not easy to accept, but it's what you may have to."  This brought back the sombre feeling to the group, and a feeling of great depression.  "Don't look so worried, I will try and make contact now if you wish."

"I think that would be best," Agumon replied.

"Just one thing, how are you going to contact them?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we may have a loophole here.  You see, we are very in tune with our environment there, and our intellect has surpassed that of humans, we gave up physical speech a long time ago, and went for a  more direct approach.  We project our thoughts across into the consciousness of those we want to communicate with, this way our messages are private, with no fear of interception."

"And you're going to try and do this from here?" Izzy presumed.

"Exactly, I figure that I should be able to project my thoughts strong enough to reach my dimension, but it's going to take a lot of strength, so I must not be disturbed.

"Got it," Matt said assertively.  The rest of the group nodded in agreement, then moved away from him, just so that he had some breathing room.  Ramuh lowered his head, closing his eyes.  The group could see an intense look donning his face, and could almost feel the tension in the air, such that the sharpest knife could not do so much as to flake it.  They watched as he sat there seemingly idle, as if he were sleeping.  A definite paradox to the truth of the moment, as his mind was racing like the thunder he had obliterated down upon Odin.  Inside his head was a complexity of thoughts, feelings and memories of events that were forever embedded into the quilt of time, the past.  Inside the mind of the great spectre, his thoughts flew across the thread that linked dimensions together.  A journey incredibly difficult, and one that was straining his to the very edge of his capabilities, a journey that was killing him.  He tried at his greatest to picture his comrades, even seeing them meant he was one step closer to getting into their minds.  Slowly but surely he could feel the aura of one such being emanating from one corner of the thread network.  He navigated his thought signals toward it and soon a mental picture began forming.  In the midst of the thread, an image of one of Ramuh's fellow spectres began forming.  The being was  a beastly figure, with fire emanating from it's fists.  It had two large horns extruded from the top of it's head, and eyes the were black as the darkest night.  His body was muscular, and he stood on two hoofed feet.  Ramuh stretched out with the last of his metal might, and entered the being's thoughts.

"We need you here now, something has happened and they need to make the journey before we had anticipated," Ramuh projected.

"I'm on my way," the being replied.  at that Ramuh exited his mind from the network, then collapsed on the floor.  Upon seeing this the group moved in closer to him again.

"Ramuh?" Tai said softly.

"I'll. Be. Fine." Ramuh replied.  they took his word and left his laying there shortly.  After a few minutes he had regained his breath ant sat upright.  They could all see the sweat across Ramuh's forehead, and were now sure that it had not been easy for him.

"Did you get through?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, he's on his way," Ramuh replied, with the little strength he had.

"So when is he gonna get here, can you tell?" Matt questioned.  As he finished his line of inquiry, a symbol fire yellow appeared on the ground behind them, it emitted an intense glow.  It was an intricate pattern, and seemed to burn the ground.  As the were turning around to see what then source of the light was the ground burst open and the beast from Ramuh's mind appeared.  The group was stunned by his appearance, and how suddenly he had arrived.  They assumed he was the spectre they were expecting.  The noise had made Davis and Catherine turn around to see the source of the noise, even if Davis could only really rotate his head.  When he saw that it was the spectre, he was immediately relived.

"Are these the ones who are to make the journey Ramuh?" the being beamed.

"Yes," was the only word Ramuh could utter.

"I'm not sure if they will survive, they seem feeble and weak," the being continued.

"We'll get there," Tai replied violently.

"I don't think that you will, but it is your decision to make.  If you truly want to continue, you must at least rest."  Meanwhile Davis had decided that they should get up and go over to the rest of the group.  He turned his head back to Veemon, noticing that he had not woken from the noise.

"Veemon?" Davis said softly, but he did not stir.  "Veemon, wake up!" Davis now shouted, moving him a little, but to no avail.  Catherine was not sure what to do now, but she just held his hand.  Hearing what was going on in the background, and assuming the worst, Tai stepped toward the being, 

"We're going, and now!" he said assertively.

"VEEMON!" Davis shouted desperately to wake his Digimon, but nothing happened.   All that followed was silence.

Hey d00ds and d00detts.  Well, that was a fun chappie then, nice n cheerful?  Lol, but I had fun with it, exploring new territories.  There are big debates on the "can digimon bleed" thing, well, my views are clear.  I was gonna change to the jap terms (evolution instead of digivolution) but PP said no, so I won't.  Hey to all my regs to, Deathstar, Anthony, and yoyo, it's really great to see you always coming back.  Becci, well, nice to see you reading the ficcie, perhaps I shall have to return the favour?  And crystal, nice to see a n00b to the fic, thanks an I hope ya like it.  Konami-chan, are you there?   Email me!!  I haven't finished off chap 16 yet as I normally would have, but I really did need to get this up, and I want to test out review alerts.  I'll have it up soon enough tho, I have  lot of free time right now.  Thanks heaps for reading it guys, you all rock!!


	16. 16 The Journey

"You say this so boldly, you're courage is admirable, but do you know the reality of the situation.  Has Ramuh told you what it will take to get to the other side?  The inner turmoil in your head is catastrophic on your psyche, only those of incredible metal strength or will could possibly stand a chance," the being said almost arrogantly, and definitely condescendingly.  In the background Davis was listening profusely to the conversation at hand.  He moved his hand around Veemon, the blue digimon's chest was warm, breathing, and had a heart beat, but all were faint.  Slowly he stood, relinquishing the grip Catherine had on his hand to hold Veemon steadily.  He walked slowly toward the beast before them, almost entranced with a mixture of concern, anger, and fear.  "Who among you can claim to owning this, which one of you dares to assume they can make such a journey?"

"I do," Davis said softly.

"You, you're one of the least suited here.  I can see inside your mind boy, all I can see is uncertainty.  Besides the fact that you are physically young, you could not make it, the pressure would crush you in an instant."

"I'm going, and you're going to take me," Davis said coldly, now staring the beast in it's eyes.  Although it was muscular, it was not very tall, averaging only to just above Davis' height, but it's horns well reached Tai's height.

"So assertive, but I will not take you," he replied smugly.

"Ifrit!  You fail to take this boy to our world, and you lose our only chance of saving Bahamut, and our world.  Who are you to claim this right." Ramuh blazed.

"Ramuh, you cannot truly believe this boy can make the journey, you yourself could barely withstand it.  And I cannot bring death to this child, for he is only a child." He turned to Davis with a stern look over his features. 

"I'm no child, and I'll say it once more, you're going to take me, or I'm going to find a way myself."

"Ifrit, I'm older and wiser that you, I also out rank you.  You have not seen what the bond between these two can bring, without their sacrifice, we would have lost Bahamut.  I tell you to take him, because I believe he can make it, not because I want to play them for trust in us."

"What choice do I have?"

"You must not say that, I want you to do it because you want to do it, not because I tell you to do it.  And if you genuinely do not have any will to take him, I will."

"You know that is crazy, you're weakened," Ifrit responded, a genuine air of respect and concern in his voice.  "And if what you say is true, I will take him," he finished half reluctantly.

"Thank you," Davis, mirroring the tone Ifrit had used.

"You must go now, there is no more time for idle banter.  When you arrive take him to Carbuncle, he should be able to heal him, I only hope that you can make it in time," Ramuh said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Davis, good luck, I know you can do it," Tai said walking over to the young male, placing his hand on Davis' right shoulder.  This broke the silence of the group, they had been enthralled in watching the interactions of the two spectres, and they were also afraid of them.

"Thanks Tai, but I don't have a choice, I have to do it," he said looking down at his digimon remorsefully, "T.K., I want you to look after Catherine for me," he continued, now looking directly into her eyes, seeing the anxiety now forming.

"Will do, Kari and I will keep her safe," T.K. replied surely.

"I know I said I wouldn't, but I have to… I have to go, please forgive me Cat, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I'll be fine Davis, just go, before it's too late," she replied as strongly as she could manage, but t was hard for her to mask the fear eating away at her insides.

"Right then, I'm not sure how you want to play this from here, if we don't here from you soon I'll send someone back out here," Ifrit said looking at the weakened Ramuh.

"Good luck," Ramuh said.  Ifrit then raised his right arm to a vertical position.  He seemed to channel his thoughts, and before them the pattern reformed.  The ground did not bust though, just glowed eerily.  Ifrit took a step forward, and Davis then followed his lead.  The ground grew brighter now and through it the group could see, just visible, that Davis and Ifrit now sunk into the ground.

Now in a place that seemed deep within the surface of the earth, the maroon-haired boy stood almost paralysed by fear, being engulfed by the earth was not something he had expected.  He lingered there for a moment, just taking in the surroundings.  It was a dark cavern, but Ifrit seemed to emit light, the light of a dim flame.  Davis worked up his courage, and spoke to the stone-hearted spectre.

"Wha… What is this place?" he questioned nervously.

"It is not what it may seem.  We are now on our way to my world yet, but it is not like we are of yours now.  At the current point we linger between the edge of your reality, and the dimensional fabric.  Each spectre has a different attribute to it, all are different, and opening up a rift in the dimensional fabric is not an easy task, it requires we use our ability."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"There are things you must know about the journey, it is not a physical one, but rather a mental one.  Your thoughts travel through the rift, and navigate their way to the other side.  Once present there, they allow physical manifestation of yourself, hence allowing you to exist there.  This is not an easy journey, one false move, one second of lost concentration will mean that your thoughts could become lost, and wander the fabric of reality for all eternity, possibly never finding their way into a dimension, let alone your own."

"But what do I think about, how am I supposed to get to your reality thinking about it, when I've never been there?"

"You need two things for the journey, a vision of the dimension, and the will to make the journey.  You have proven your will, and I have witnessed it's strength.  But I know that I cannot expect you to create an image of a place you have never been to.  I will guide you there, I should have the strength to do it, all you need do is focus on your will, and then on my thoughts too, and you should be able to get there."

"You mean like hitchhiking on your thoughts." Davis asked, one eyebrow arched.

"I know not what you would call it, but if that helps explain it to you, very well.  Now to help you, picture a network of threads, long silver threads intertwining, crossing over each other, and travelling to all corners of the universe.  This would be the dimensional fabric, and all the planets within would be the realities.  Picture yourself flying over one such thread, and just follow my image."

"Okay, but what about Veemon, he can't project his thoughts."

"From what I understand, this should not be a problem.  This "digital" realm as you call it, is much like a separate dimension, but it is directly linked to your realm.  In other words, all that exists in one, exist in the other, be it in a different form.  This being is directly related to your existence, as you are to his, you give each other strength, and share many attributes, each empowering the other.  You similarities are undeniable, and your relationship is unbreakable.  In your world you are him, and in his world he is you.  Now together you are the same, he is you, and you are him, where there is one, there is the other.  Your thoughts become transferred, his physicality can be formed."  

The words struck deep within Davis's mind, his very existence was being laid out before him.  A being they had only met had just described the way in which he and Veemon exist, and although he had never been able to see it before, it was now clear as crystal.  It explained everything he had ever wondered, and more.  It unravelled the evolution mystery, and why they were partners in the first place.  He was Veemon, and Veemon was him, they were almost one being, and this was a thought that warmed his heart greatly, and one that gave him the confidence in himself to make sure that he would not let anything break them apart.

"Okay, let's do it!"  Davis said confidently as ever, as if the speech had energised him.

(A\N in the following reference to 'Davis' is that of the image in his dream, and Davis goes as usual.)

"Just take a seat, picture in your mind this place as it is now, see yourself sitting on the floor, see your friend with you, see everything as it is."  Davis had closed his eyes and could see himself exactly as he was, every word Ifrit spoke making it clearer.  Out of no where a pillar of flame appeared, and the image of Ifrit entered the 'dream'.  He seemed to call 'Davis' over to him.  'Davis' slowly stood up, now carrying 'Veemon' in a piggy-back position.   As he was standing ready to go, the floor in his mind disappeared, and a vision of outer space was formed.  Beneath his feet lay a thick silver path, and he could see it extending out ward he watched as Ifrit engulfed in flames, then reformed as a small airborne light.  It began floating down the silky path out into the unknown.  Davis did as Ifrit had told him and did not focus on the image in his mind, rather on the will to save Veemon, and what their friendship meant to him.  

Sure enough the image of himself began to walk after Ifrit.  Seeing this the thoughts came easier to Davis and stronger thoughts of Veemon were formed.  He focused on past events, things they had done, things they had said, and finally on their meeting that day in the digital world.  Now 'Davis' was running after the light and they soon came to a place where many paths met.  The light went to the furthest right, and with no hesitation 'Davis' followed it.  all around them there were starts, and planets, each with a thread connected to them.  But there was never a question for Ifrit as to where he was going.  After much time, and many intersections later, Ifrit had chosen a path that terminated at a planet.

Down the path 'Davis' could see a semi translucent planet, it looked much like earth did, but with less land mass, and a dark concentration of cloud over a third of one continent.  As they neared the planet Ifrit burst into appearance, and spend towards the planet.  Focussing all his energy on Veemon, Davis noticed that he too was now increasing speed.  Soon he found his image bursting through the marble tiled floor of a large hall, Ifrit at his side.  The hall was long and fairly wide, with columns of marble either side, with nothing but bright light on wither side.  At the far end of the hall was  a large set of wooden doors that curved on their top, apexing at the ceiling.  Soon Davis found the image in his mind was blurring, and he could feel himself weakening, but somehow it felt right.  He decided to go with his instincts and exit the 'dream'.  He used the last of his energy to make the image sit down, Veemon on his lap, then became devoid of thought. 

Davis felt a mass rush of energy in his mind, and it felt much that same a large ton of bricks had just hit his head.  The pain throbbed though his mind, it was hard for him to even try and concentrate on anything, the only thoughts he had remaining were remnants of the ones he had used to make the journey.  He slowly opened his eyes and found he was greeted with a blinding light coming from all directions.  He slowly gained focus, bowing his head to try and buffer out the light.  There safely in his lap was Veemon, just as he had been in the 'dream', but he was still not awake.  As his vision became normal he looked to his side, sure enough Ifrit was there too.  He stood as if he had been unaffected by the journey at all, but this was not the case.  Just as Davis, his head was hurting too.  Davis decided to try and stand, and did so slowly.  He walked over to Ifrit,  "So this is it?"

"Some of it, yes.  We'd better make our way to Carbuncle, he should be expecting us.  This way," Ifrit said, then began walking toward the doors.  The hall was totally void of all sound, except for the echoing sound of their feet hitting the floor.  Davis was not far behind Ramuh, and put on some speed to catch up to him.  Now walking side by side, they climbed a small set of stairs and reached the doors.  Ifrit merely stood by the doors for a few seconds and they opened seemingly on there own.  Behind the doors was what seemed to be a large royal bedroom.  

Many silk drapes hung from the ceiling, and flapped ever so slightly in the breeze.  The room also seemed to radiate a strange warmth, and seemed inviting.  Inside they could see a shining pale green light.  It floated toward them, and soon Davis could make out a sprite that was emitting the light.  It had four short legs, a proportionally small body, and a large head with a red crystal embedded in it's forehead.  It had long ears, and it's entire body was covered in a smooth pale green fur.  It looked at Ifrit, then moments later glanced at Davis, then back to Ifrit.  Davis had no idea what was going on, but from the looks he was getting it was almost like they were talking.  The silence was eating away at Davis, and soon he would reach his breaking point and demand that Carbuncle do something, anything.  But before this happened Ifrit spoke, 

"Please, take a step back," he said, putting his arm in front of Davis and forcing him back.  Ifrit's arm seemed to pulsate a fiery heat, and his touch almost comforted Davis, it also sent a shiver down his spine.  Now floating directly in front of Davis and Ifrit, Carbuncle's light became almost blinding.  All Davis could make out was something that looked very similar to digivolution.  The being's short legs elongated and the fur lifted right off, revealing a human like thigh and calf, the arms did the same, and the body changed to accommodate it.  Once lifted from the body the fur transformed into robes, and wrapped round the now female figure.  The head transformed into one that was humanoid, the crystal still present.  Long locks of blonde hair streamed down over the robes, just as silky.  The figure was now clearly female, and the light began to dim.  Now in clear view, Davis could see here eyes were sea blue, and looked very beautiful.  Standing speechless, Davis was not sure what to say, but the woman was.

"Is this the injured one?" Carbuncle said delicately.  Her voice was smooth and clear, almost heavenly.

"Yes," Ifrit replied.

"Young one, may I take it from you?" she said kindly.

"Uh… um, okay.  Just be careful not to hurt him," Davis replied, right now he was willing to just go along with it.

"Please excuse me for my indiscretion, I was not aware of gender, I meant no harm," she said walking closer to Davis.

"It's no problem, just please, help him," Davis replied desperately.  She presented her arms and Davis placed Veemon gently in them.

"I will do my best, but I know Odin's tricks, his magic's are weak," she replied with a small grin emerging.

"Were weak," Ifrit corrected.

"You've defeated him?  You must tell me later, I must attend to him now, but this changes things greatly, I will call you in when I am done with him.  I am sorry, you must not be in the room, the energy released could easily affect you own energy, and destroy the that which keeps you here, or worse, it's just to be safe."

"If…  If I must," Davis replied woefully.  For the first time in a long time he was very afraid, and felt very alone.

"I will stay with him," Ifrit replied quickly, as if he were embarrassed.  Carbuncle turned to look at him, then she turned back to the room, and entered it, the doors closing elegantly behind her.  Now the hall was cold again, and Davis felt very vulnerable, and was starting to realise just how cold he was.  He had destroyed his shirt, and left his jacket, and the hall did nothing to keep the breeze out, or to create warmth.  Davis slumped down next to the wall.  To his surprise Ifrit moved over to him, but he did not sit.

"Why would you stay with me?" Davis asked softly, almost emptily.

"I can tell this is hard for you, and I feel it is my debt.  I was wrong about you, you are truly a strong being.  Frail on the outside, but you have a will to rival my own, consider this my apology," Ifrit replied sombrely, showing a new side to himself.

"Thanks."  Davis replied.  Silence then ensued, and the only noise that was audible was the slight whistle of the breeze through the hall.  This continued for several minutes.

"I suppose I should explain some things to you," Ifrit said to break the silence, another surprise to Davis.  Davis gave no response, but gestured him to continue with a nod of the head.  "That was Carbuncle, she is our strongest white mage.  The transformation is normal, that is her humanoid form, we all have one."  Ifrit then took a few steps back.  A ring of flames appeared, and the seemed to wrap around his body.  With a flash of light the disappeared, and what remained was a humanoid figure.  He looked much the same as Ifrit had, just more upright.  He had two smaller horns coming from his head, the base of which was covered in a bush of fiery red hair.  His skin tone was a tanned brown, with a hint of orange.  His face was now also humanoid.  His eyes were an intense yellow, and he wore pants that seemed to be made of a leathery material, but Davis couldn't really tell.

"This is my humanoid form,  I don't show it often, so don't get used to it," Ifrit seemed to now be speaking as if he were level to Davis, not above him.  He moved closer to Davis, and sat down next to him.  He radiated warmth, and Davis soon did not feel the chill of the breeze.  The two sat in silence, Davis because of anxiety, and Ifrit because he did not know how to relate to a human.  Davis felt a niggling to thanks Ifrit for bringing him there, so he decided to do so now, while he had the chance.

"I, uh..  I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me here," Davis said quickly.  He did not look at Ifrit, and Ifrit did not look at him, both faced forward, almost embarrassed.

"I did what was right, and not what I wanted to do."  The comment felt harsh to Davis, certainly not what he had expected, but probably something he should have.  "I know now that what I wanted, was…. wrong.  I was being judgemental, and cruel, I apologise for my previous comments."  This took Davis by surprise, he knew that he had had some of his own judgements of Ifrit, so he was not the only one in the wrong.

"Don't worry about it, you've made it up by bringing me here."  Davis then lowed his head, and now pulled out his blue rimmed D3 from his pocket.  This confused Ifrit, he did not know what the D3 was, or why Davis had it.

"I do not mean to intrude, but what is that device for?" Ifrit asked now looking at Davis, specifically the D3.

"Oh, well, it's called a digivice.  Basically it helps connect me to Veemon, it almost channels my energy to him."

"From what I have seen, you don't need a device to do that."

"Maybe, but I like to keep it with me all the time, helps me feel like he's always close."

"You're worried about him aren't you?"  Again Davis was caught off guard, and this ripped him back down to the situation at hand

"Yeah, it's like, like a thousand nails being driven into my skull, and no matter what I do I can't stop it from happening. It's like I am being ripped in two," Davis spoke emotionally, and very worriedly.

"Like you're losing a part of yourself?"

"Exactly."

"That's because you are, it's like a said, in a way, you are him, and he is you.  Your connection is bound forever in time and space, two pieces of the same stone created as one.  But even in separation, they are still part of the whole, until on is destroyed.  The other has lost value, lost meaning, and thus has no purpose.  But you should fear not, because you aren't a stone, you can change your destiny, and that of your friends.  You have proven this, and I am sure that Carbuncle will not fail, she's not one for new experiences."

"Thanks."  Was all Davis could say, not quite knowing what to say.  This being knew so much about him, yet he knew so little in return.  "How did you know all this?"

"I did not know it, you told me.  When you travelled in my thoughts, a connection was formed between us, I'm sure you felt it.  And just as you could see my thoughts, I could see yours, and all were of him.  It's plain to see all that stuff, you just have to look."  It was now that the wooden doors slowly opened and the majestic Carbuncle once again entered the hall.

"Human form Ifrit, what's the occasion?" she said jokingly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make him feel a little more comfortable, we don't need him losing his thoughts of Veemon and falling out of our dimension."

"Talking out loud for the human now too.  And Veemon, aren't we informal?  Just admit it, you know you feel for him."

"Fine, I was wrong about the human.  Davis is not the feeble being I expected, but the converse.  But do you always have to be so darn perceptive?"

"It was plain to see this time.  And I hate to tell you that you are wrong about one thing."

"Oh really, and what is that, o perceptive one?"

"Careful, or maybe I won't tell you."

"No, go on, prove me wrong." 

"That connection was not formed when he travelled in your thoughts, that connection enabled him to travel in your thoughts.  You and I both know it was always there, as Bahamut is to Tai, you are to Davis."  Ifrit was silent, Davis on the other hand was very surprised, and was not going to be quiet.

"So you mean that Ifrit is, he and I are…"

"Yes, you and him are, and have always been, connected by spirit.  Anyway, I know that you have been worried about your partner, so you may come in and see him now, he should wake soon."  Davis didn't hesitate.  He almost jumped to his feet, and practically ran into the bedroom.

"Well, come on, you may as well spend some time with him.  And you can't tell me that deep down you didn't know, you wouldn't have shown him that form if you hadn't."

"Okay, so maybe deep down I knew, but what do I do now?"

"Well, you could start by going to him.  But really, I think you've already done enough."  She completed her sentence, then began walking toward the bedroom.  Ifrit clambered to his feet, then followed.

Inside the room Veemon was resting on the bed in the centre.  Davis was on his knees at Veemon's side, gripping his D3 tightly.  He didn't say anything yet, just observed the placid creature, watching his chest moving up and then down with each breath.  He lifted his other hand, then placed it on Veemon's arm.  Veemon didn't react to it, but Davis could feel he was warm, which was comforting to him.  Ifrit then walked into the room, closely followed by Carbuncle, the doors shut behind them.  Ifrit moved over to Davis, but stood behind him, letting him have his space.  Davis noticed that they were in the room, and looked over to Carbuncle, "Was it bad?" he asked concernedly.

"If it had been much longer it would have been irreversible, but you got him here in time.  Like I said, Odin is not the most powerful of sorcerers, so removing the spell was easy.  The wound itself is not a dire one, and will heal in time, I am not sure of how his body heals, so I cannot tell you how long it should take."  Davis had turned to face Carbuncle, but had not removed his hand from Veemon's.  He could now feel Veemon stirring, and quickly turned his head back to his partner.  There he saw Veemon slowly open his eyes, and take in the sights of the strange place.

"Where… where is this?" Veemon muttered softly.  Davis was relieved beyond words.  He did not know what to say, but the tears came to his eyes, and were soon streaming down his face.  "Are, you okay Davis?" Veemon asked slowly.  This just made Davis's tears come faster.  He leaned over and put his arms around his partner.

"You, why, I was.  I'm so glad you okay," Davis babbled, gripping Veemon tightly.

"Davis, you have to let go, or I won't be able to breathe."  Davis quickly let go and went back to his original position.  He wiped the tears from his face,

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm just happy to see that thing didn't get you.  But where is this place, where are Tai and the others?"

"You are in my dimension now." Ifrit said from his solitary position behind Davis. "Knowing there was no way you would make it in your own world, your partner risked himself to bring you here, and did well to do so," 

"So let me get this straight, we're in your dimension? But I thought that we couldn't exist here or something?"

"Normally you wouldn't, but by travelling with Ifrit, your partner was able to combine thoughts with him, and make it possible to be here," Carbuncle replied.

"But who are you two?"

"That's Carbuncle, she healed you.  And like she said, that's Ifrit, he brought me here."

"I still don't get how, how exactly did we both move dimensions."

"This is the really crazy bit.  You know how you and I are connected?  Well, we're both connected to him in a similar way.  To get here you needed the will to do it, and to know where you were to go.  Since I had never seen this place, I had to think of you, and because of my connection with Ifrit, I could hitchhike on his thoughts.  And here's the best part, My connection with you was strong enough to mean that you didn't even have to be away, I could do it for you."

"Really, that's kinda weird, but thank you," Veemon said slowly, he was getting out of breath.

"Of course I would do it, you saved my life more then once, I'd do it even if you hadn't," Davis replied.

"I think it would be best if we let him rest now, then we can think about what to do next," Carbuncle suggested.

"Okay, but I'm staying right here," Davis replied strongly.

"And I will watch him.  You should probably go contact Ramuh, and the others," Ifrit replied.

"Okay, I will return shortly," she said as she walked toward the doors.  They opened, she walked through them, and then they closed.  Davis sat quietly and watched as Veemon slowly slipped away to sleep.  Davis wanted to say so many things to him, but he couldn't get them out, and even if he could Veemon was very tired, and might have missed some of it.  The now trademarked silence between Ifrit and Davis was in place.

"I am glad he pulled through," Ifrit said abruptly.

"It's because of you he could, even if you were stubborn at first," Davis replied.

"Yes, and for that I am sorry."

"Can I ask you a question?  Why do you hate humans so much, you were so mean to us at first, I just was wondering why?" Davis spoke slowly, and he was afraid to get the answer to that question.

"Why?  You would have been too.  I was created only to be the humans last hope, and when we failed I was left with a feeling of responsibility.  You see, I was the last spectre created by the humans, good or bad, so I was created in the hopes that I could save the world.  I know now it is not my fault I failed, but what I can't help thinking, what if I was just that little bit better, or stronger, maybe things would be different.  The only humans I ever knew were bloodthirsty animals, or desperate innocent souls and I was their last hope for survival.  I hated them for doing that to me, I hated them for creating me, then dying.  I never even got to talk to my, I suppose you could call them my fathers.  So that's why I don't like your kind."

"That's not fair, it's not your fault.  I know a bit of what that's like, I was the last digidestined called.  I had so much to learn, it was head-spinning.  But I had a partner, I don't know what I would have done without him."

"You do not think of me as judgemental, and cruel?"

"No, It's not your fault what happened, it's their fault, just remember that you fought with all your heart, and you still are."

"Huh, I guess you've proven it now, you're not like those humans, you and your friends are different."

"I'm glad, and I'm glad I ended up with you."

"As am I with you."  As the conversation continued Davis began to realise just how tired he really was, they hadn't slept in over a day, and the trip there had not been easy on him mentally or physically.  Ifrit could sense his fatigue, "You're tired too, why don't you get some rest?" he suggested.

"Huh, you're pretty perceptive yourself.  But yeah, I think I will if that's alright."

"That is fine, I shall keep watch, just in case."

"You don't have to, you know that, get some rest yourself."

"I shall rest when Carbuncle returns, do not worry about me, you'll need some strength for the trip back."

"Okay, wake me if you need me, for anything, of if you want me to keep watch," Davis replied as he stood.  He moved around to the other side of the bed, then climbed on.  It was softer than his own, and had almost the same homely feel to it.  He could feel the warmth of his partner next to him, and this comforted him greatly.  Slowly he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.  He let his body relax, let all the tension out, and slipped away into sleep.

So there you have it peeps, chapter 16, in all it's wonderfulness ^_^.  Hope you liked it, because I really did.  I suppose the Daisuke fans are happy, and the rest are kinda just putting up with it, but meh, he my favourite, so he has  to get a little lime light.  Hope you caught the new ideas I implemented here, they are gonna be of importance later, and aren't these FF cameo's popping up all over the place now, but there is my little twist on em.  No cliff-hanger this time, but it's not a total loss for me, I could take it anywhere now, and you don't have ANY clue as to where that'll be ^_^, just have to keep reading to find out wont ya?  Thanks for the reviews, especially TA, you rock, and you're just ploughing through it.  CIAO d00ds, momentai! 


	17. 17 The assassin

Davis was finally at rest, his thoughts and feelings secure in the fact that Veemon was okay.  He dreamt of a peaceful plain land, just he and Veemon sitting in the grass, the wind making a wave effect over the field.  He could make out that he was happy, and that they were laughing at something.  But this feeling of happiness and security soon slipped away, as he noticed the plain seemed to be collapsing beneath him.  He and Veemon stood up, and began running away from the nothing that consumed the field but to no avail.  Soon he found that he and Veemon were falling into oblivion, and just continued down the into the void.

Davis bolted upright, letting out a shout.  This sudden movement woke Veemon, and caught the attention of Ifrit.  Davis sat up, sweat dripping slowly from his brow.  Veemon moved to sit up too, he winced a little, but managed.  The blue Digimon lifted his hand and put it on Davis's leg, for comfort,

"What is it?" he asked softly.  This roused Davis back to reality, he looked around at the large welcoming bedroom, and then down to his partner, and realised they were safe.

"Noth… nothing," he stuttered a little, still gripping back onto reality, "just a bad dream, I guess," he continued.  He relaxed a little, and now leaned back against the wall that was at the head of the bed.  Veemon shifted back and did the same.  Ifrit took a few steps forward, so that he was now standing next to the large bed,

"Can I ask, what happened?" he said as politely as he could muster, not used to being courteous, but wanting to seem companionate to his partner human.

"Okay I suppose, it's silly now that I think about it.  It was just me and Veemon here sitting in a field.  We were laughing at something, and then the whole place began to collapse into nothing, and we were just falling," Davis replied, a hint of reminiscence in his voice.  Ifrit's facial expressing turned from one of interest, to one of concern.  "What is it, what's the problem?" Davis asked, his face taking that same expression.

"I'm not sure, I must speak with my allies, you to should just wait here," Ifrit said trying to mask the urgency in his voice, but he Davis could see through his words.  He started to walk towards the door, but Davis spoke to stop him,

"You're not telling us everything, what is the problem with me having a bad dream?" Davis said assertively.  Ifrit froze where he stood, knowing what he should do, and knowing what he wanted to do would bring dire consequences, which ever he chose.  He turned to face the two, seeing the concern in their eyes, he knew he had to risk the consequences.

"Dreams, they… they serve a different purpose here.  We have dreams because our minds are at rest, and out subconscious gains control.  This brain activity is a very intense message, this can incorporate things we've seen before, things we want to see.  But in this dimension, they can even be things we are going to see, in other words, a warning that our future selves send to us much the same way that we communicate here.  And so now I am left with a great fear for you, I'm not sure if you'd be able to do that, but I fear that the time has come for you two to leave this place, it's not safe."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Davis asked fuelled with a little anger, but mostly worry for their safety.

"I told you, I am not sure.  I must talk with my superiors, they will know what we should do," Ifrit replied as confidently as he could.

"Well, can't we just go back?"

"How strong do you feel, now what about your partner, he'll be feeling about ten times as weak, you really want to risk it?" Ifrit snarled, getting annoyed.

"I.."  Davis stumbled looking down to Veemon, now standing by his side.

"Davis, I'm fine," Veemon said softly.

"No, that's just it, you're not.  And I should have known it," Davis uttered kneeling down to Veemon's level, "and I should have known it."

"But why?"

"Because I'm weak too."

"But we can do this… if we're together," Veemon said inspirationally.

"I know buddy, but not yet.  Maybe we should hear him out, huh?"

"Okay, I guess you're right."  Davis stood, and looked toward Ifrit.

"Fine, go speak with your superiors."

"Thankyou, I'll be as quick as I can," Ifrit replied, letting all the tension out, he headed for the doors.

"I wasn't finished, we're coming with you."  Ifrit froze, then turned around.  He saw them standing there, and felt their concern.

"How did I know than was coming.  Do you know what the consequences of this for me are going to be, there hasn't been a human in his hall for over a thousand eons."  These words made Davis and Veemon feel very guilty, and concerned.  "But I knew you would come with from the moment I told you what was happening.  I will accept these consequences, you may come.  But please, let's get moving."  

Davis didn't hesitate to start walking.  He noticed then that Veemon was lagging behind, he could tell that walking was not easy for him.  The boy immediately turned around, and leant down.  Veemon walked to him, and before he could protest, Davis lifted him off the floor.

"You can put me down you know," Veemon said indignantly.

"I know," Davis replied bluntly.  The continued out of the doors, which still opened by themselves.  Davis really wanted to question exactly how that happened, but he knew now was not the time.  As they entered the hall a wall of flame engulfed Ifrit.  The light from it flashed through the large hall for a second, then disappearing, revealing Ifrit back in his beast. Davis turned to his side to see what had happened and saw the transformed Ifrit.

"Wait a second, how did you do that so quickly?" Davis asked, completely forgetting the fact that Veemon had never seen him change in the first place.

"Oh, that whole thing before, that was just for show, you know, flashy lights to impress the crowd," Ifrit replied casually.  Davis shrugged it off, while Veemon was still confused.

"Excuse me, can I just remind you that I was kinda comatose when 'that whole thing before' happened, so could you just explain all this?" Veemon asked light heartedly.

"Sorry buddy," Davis replied sombrely.

"I thought we spoke about this, that wasn't you're fault," he replied before his partner could say another word.

"But if I had only…" Veemon interrupted Davis by pushing off his stomach and jumping out of his arms.  He turned to face Davis with his fists up,

"Come on," he said shaking his fist playfully.

"But if I had just," Davis said trying hard not to smile.

"Uh uh, let's go."  Davis was trying hard now, but couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth started to lift up, and the smile broke out.  Veemon was making the situation worse for him by shaking his fists again as a boxer would, whilst Ifrit was just watching on from the side line.  Davis snickered now, then just let out a laugh,

"You know I can't take you," he replied.

"Then don't argue," Veemon replied now smiling with him.

"Are you two quite finished?" Ifrit asked, he could see humour of the situation, even if he didn't quite understand.

"Ask him, he was starting on me," Veemon replied.

"Alright, you made your point, I'm wrong you're right, let's just move on," Davis replied admitting his fault.

"Damn straight I'm right, as usual."

"Oh really, then maybe you can walk all the way, to, er… wherever we're going."

"Okay, so not always," he said with a cheesy grin on his face.  Davis smiled back and leant down, Veemon practically jumping into his arms.

"Finished yet?" Ifrit asked again.

"Yes," Davis replied quickly.

"You sure"

"Yessir," Veemon replied in the same fashion.

"Good."  They continued walking toward the rear of the room.  The doors their opened, and they walked out into the unknown.

Ironically for the Davis and Veemon, the unknown was not what they had thought it would be, but the opposite, the known.  What they walked into seemed very familiar, almost eerily so.  It was a large terrace area, but it was not this that seemed familiar, rather the surrounds.  The could see in the distance was nothing but cloud, and a vague impressing of what seemed to be grass.  The pair could tell they were high up from the ground.  As they continued walking to the edge of the terrace, they took in the sights around them.  It was not long before Davis and Veemon both knew exactly what they were in, almost a simultaneous realisation.  The hall and bedroom had been the part of a large castle, very large.  The light was streaming in through the remnants of large windows, and in the background of the caste the could make out the base of a large tower.  The whole place was practically ruins, only a few secure part of the structure remained.  It could be seen that the walls were once white, but now scorched with black in most placed, only specks of white remained.  Yes, they had seen this place before, but only in their minds, as they had to put the mental picture together, as Tai told the story.  It all seemed so clear now, and if they both now knew why Tai had been so distraught from what he had seen, the destruction here was catastrophic.  Davis had to be sure,

"Is this… did Bahamut do all this?" Davis asked unsurely.

"Yes, I can remember that day in infamy, every detail sticks in my mind, fastened by the bad experience," Ifrit was getting very nostalgic, Davis had to ground him.

"You remember it so well, how come?" He asked inquisitively, trying to bring him round.

"Why? I was here when it happened.  I saw every minute of it, I saw every one of their faces begging me to do something, and all I could do was try and grasp where I was.  This was, it was the place I was raised, That's why Bahamut destroyed it, he was trying to stop them from summoning me.  He failed his duties, but I failed mine."

"But how could you do anything, you must have been wondering what you were, where you were."

"But I should have done something."

"Do I need to sort you out too?" Veemon asked.

"No little one, you must rest now.  But your point is well made."

"Here that, you're two for two buddy," Davis said energetically with a smile, trying to lift the spirits.

"Hehe, I know."

"Hey, you know I just realised the irony here.  So many times I've wished that the ground would just open up and swallow me, and now it might actually happen," Davis said chuckling to himself, still trying to raise the mood.  Ifrit now looked a little confused,

"You humans are strange creatures," he replied.

"I know," Veemon agreed.

"Hey!"  They continued walking a short way until they reached the edge of the terrace.

"They time for jokes is now over, we must be serious here, and you must let me do the talking."

"Okay, but how do we get there?" Davis asked.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy."

"How do you usually travel around here?" Veemon asked politely.

"Me personally, in a ball of flame.  But all of us have different ways."

"I don't think that's going to work for us somehow," Davis said a little nervously.

"Well, we're gonna have to try."

"Oh you're not serious right?"

"I am.  Come here, take my hand," Ifrit said extending his arm.  Davis walked over cautiously and placed his hand on the large receiving paw-like appendage that was awaiting him.  It was warm, the fur was oddly soft, he gripped Veemon tighter now, as he did not have the stabilising arm anymore.

"Veemon, you gonna be alright, I'm not hurting you am I?" Davis asked concernedly.

"No, I'll be fine.  Let's just go," he replied confidently.  Ifrit looked into Davis's eager eyes, and nodded strongly.  His eye's gleamed, then changed from their former deep black, to a new, firer yellow.  His grip on Davis's hand strengthened to a point of mind pain, but Davis did not flex an inch.  Flames burst from them, and engulfed the link between the beings.  Davis was frozen with fear, he was filled with dismay at the sight of his hand consumed in fire, he did not notice that it caused him no harm.  Slowly it travelled up both arms, Davis now tried to move back, and pulled a little on the grip Ifrit had on him.  Ifrit tightened his grip, and now it was hurting, he growled, and Davis could only watch as the flames consumed his entire arm.  He now feared for his life, and slowly warmth was building in his arm.  This made the situation worse, and he tried to break Ifrit's grip , but to no avail.  He yelped in pain,

"Control it boy!" Ifrit snapped.

"This is hurting, let me go, we can't do it this way!" Davis yelled in agony.

"Your fear makes it real, they can't harm you, just relax," Ifrit yelled back.

"But I can feel them, it hurts , Veemon get out of here," Davis screamed urgently, he was loosing his grip on things rapidly.  Veemon lifted his hand and placed on the flame engulfed arm, he felt nothing.

"Davis listen to him, open your eyes and look, they aren't hurting you," Veemon said calmly.  Davis looked down at his arm apprehensively, what he saw made him feel ill, but the feeling subsided once he noticed the flames were indeed not hurting him.

"Now breath, just take some deep breaths," Veemon advised slowly.  Davis took the advice and took three deep breaths, and when he stopped he felt no pain at all.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Davis stuttered, still a little stunned.

"That's okay, it's not something I expected you to have been okay with," Ifrit replied, surprisingly understandingly.

"I should have trusted you, I won't let it happen again," Davis continued remorsefully.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, kid," Ifrit replied, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, got it?" he said moving closed to Davis, looking him in the eye.  Moved by Ifrit's dedication to those that he had just met, both Davis and Veemon felt a sense of safety and gratitude.  "Now how about we get outta here?"

"Let's do it!" Davis said confidently.

"Right!" Ifrit said confidently.  The flames on their arms now grew larger, and burnt brightly.  In a flash of light they engulfed all three beings, not an inch was left out.  Davis felt his feet lifting from the floor, and looked down to see the he was indeed levitating, all of them were.  Slowly they began forward movement, being forced by the flames that surrounded their bodies.  Their speed now increased exponentially, and they thrust through the sky.  Neither Davis or Veemon could bring themselves to look dawn at what was below, knowing that it was more than most likely absolutely nothing.  The clouds rushed past the trio, but did not make contact with them, the flames seemed to form some sort of barrier around them.  

They flew for what seemed like hours, but it was really only minutes before they began a descent.  They lowered through the cloud bank, and now curiosity was killing Davis, he had to look down.  Below he was them break through the clouds and far down there was scorched land.  Nothing looked to be loving, and there were large craters in many places.  They continued their decline, and it seemed as though Ifrit were landing, but he continued to fly, only metres above the surface.  They continued over the devastated land, until Ifrit began to slow down.  Davis looked ahead to what seemed to be a large structure of some kind.  It was built into a large mountain range, and very little of it extruded from the rock face.  What was visible was a large set of stone doors, and two openings in the rock either side.  He could not make out what was behind the openings as it was too dark inside them.  They stopped a few metres from the door, floating to the ground.  The flames subsided and Ifrit released Davis's grip, then returned to his humanoid form.  There was silence, Davis and Veemon just looked around at what was nearby.  After seeing all there was to see, he looked to Ifrit,

"What happened here?" he asked in disbelief of the utter annihilation that was around them.

"The fruits of war. Not a pretty sight is it?" Ifrit replied sadly.

"Was it always so… barren?" Veemon asked.

"This used to be a flourishing valley, now, well see it for yourselves."  The silence returned.  Ifrit stood idle, whilst Davis and Veemon continued to look around the place.  Ifrit seemed to have a look of concern on his face, and when Davis noticed he had to ask,

"What's wrong, did we upset you?" he asked.

"Something's not right here, I can feel it," Ifrit replied softly.  He closed his eyes and focused his feeling on the area.  "Down, NOW!" Ifrit yelled, running over to where Davis stood.  He dropped to the floor, making sire not to land on his blue friend.  He sprinted to where they had wandered to, and leapt into the air.  As he travelled over them he extended his hand and caught onto something.  He landed in a roll, then almost leapt to a standing position.  He looked down at his hand, and examined he sharp blade therein.

"Yojimbo, I should have recognised his stench," Ifrit mumbled to himself, "You have to get inside, it's not safe for you out here," He commanded.  He flamed back to his beast form, and his fists ignited in flame.  He formed two fireballs in his fists, and grunted as he hurled them toward the door.  Each one went in a hole, and the doors began to open. "Now go, and get help," he ordered, handing Davis the blade, "Take the with you, just to be sure they believe you."

"Okay, we wont be long," Davis replied.

"No, you stay inside!" Ifrit yelled as they ren off.  Veemon spontaneously leapt from Davis's hand and ran for himself.

"You okay, can you do it?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I feel better, besides, it makes it easier for you."

"Okay, let's go." They ran through the doors and into the unknown.  Ifrit was now left out in the open, alone.

"YOJIMBO, come out and face me you coward."  From the left footsteps could be heard, and Yojimbo emerged from behind a rock outcrop.  He wore a large cape and elaborate armour, which concealed most of his body.  He also had headgear to protect his face, making his gleaming emerald eyes the only thing visible.  He said nothing.

"Next time, aim for me, leave the humans out of this, they're innocent here," Ifrit said commandingly.  Yojimbo ignored his words completely and approached him slowly, de-sheathing his long katana.  He slowly approached Ifrit, lifting his sword to a ready position.

"GRAAAHH! I'll kill you where you stand you obnoxious bastard!"  Ifrit charged at Yojimbo, first raging with fire.  He formed a small meteor in his hand and launched it at Yojimbo's sword.  He tried to block the flame but in doing so exposed his hand.  The flame collided with his hand, making his drop the sword, leaving an opening for Ifrit's attack.  He launched at Ifrit, taking a fiery swing at his face.  His flaming fist connected, and sent Yojimbo back a fair way.  He fell to the ground, no weapon in hand.  Ifrit recovered from his attack to see Yojimbo digging in he armour.  He pulled five blades like the one that he sent for Davis.  Yojimbo launched the blades at Ifrit.  They travelled like light and in a second were buried deep in Ifrit's chest.  Ifrit yelped as the blood began to flow from his chest.  Meanwhile Yojimbo lifted his hand calling his blade back to it.  it returned to it's owners hand, and now it was Yojimbo's turn for an attack.  Ifrit charged his power too,

"Hell Fire!" he yelled, calling upon the power of the element,  unleashed a mighty flaming wall heading for Yojimbo, it curved itself to surround the warrior, and begun closing in on him.  Yojimbo chuckled,

"Zanmato," He announced calmly, he spun around in a circle, moving his blade as he did, creating a beam of energy from the blade's edge.  The beam sliced through the flame and dissipated it, cancelling both energies.  "Did you really think you could stop me with that," he said arrogantly, his voice was not deep, but rather a higher males voice.  "Wakizashi," He proclaimed swinging his katana forward.  A force emerged from the blade and beamed at Ifrit, connecting directly.  Ifrit was sent crashing to the floor.  Yojimbo moved toward Ifrit's immobile body slowly, sword in hand.  He stood above the beast,  "Game over, child.  What do you want your last words to be?"  Ifrit was slowly recovering from the attack, but could not move, he looked over to the doorway and could see shadows.  Yojimbo lowered his blade to Ifrit's neck,  "Well?" he continued.  At this point Davis emerged from the doorway and saw what was happening,

"Ifrit!" he yelled.  Yojimbo could not here him, but Veemon did.  He charged toward the samurai-like spectre without thinking.

"How about 'look behind you'," Ifrit groaned.

"V-Head butt!" Veemon yelled and launched his attack.  It surprisingly connected with Yojimbo, making his drop his sword,  and sending him crashing to the ground a little away from Ifrit,.  A look of astonishment took everyone's face, including Ifrit.  He slowly stood up, examining the scene.  Running toward them were Davis and Carbuncle.

"Thanks my small friend," Ifrit said with a grin on his face.

"No problem," Veemon replied, also trying to stand.  Yojimbo too got back onto his feet, looking at the incredible change of odds.  He didn't take much time in deciding to split.  He began a slow run away.  Ifrit saw him leaving and bend down and picked up Yojimbo's katana.  He sent flames erupting down the blade, then hurled it at Yojimbo.  It flew effortlessly through the air, and sliced right into him like a hot knife sliding through butter.  Yojimbo froze where he was, then paused for a second, before collapsing to the ground.  His body then turned to spiritual energy just as Odin's had done when Ramuh took him out.  The only sound that could be heard was that of metal hitting rock as the katana fell, nothing to hold it up anymore.  Davis and Carbuncle ran over to where Ifrit and Veemon were.

"You okay buddy?" Davis asked.

"Just peachy," Veemon grunted back.

"That was a very brave thing you did , I owe you my life," Ifrit said kneeling down to Veemon.

"I did what I had to do," Veemon replied, "Remember, you brought me here."

"We'll call it even?" Ifrit said, then he fell to the floor.

"Ifrit!  You're wounded," Carbuncle said worriedly, crouching down next to him.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," Ifrit replied, trying hard to conceal the pain he was in.

"I'm the white mage here, I'll be the judge of that, just let me take a look."

"I told you, I'm fine," Ifrit said moving away, but stopping as the pain bulleted through his chest.

"Please?" Carbuncle said desperately.  Davis could sense there was more that just concern for a friend going on in Carbuncle's mind.

"Fine Ifrit replied reluctantly, rolling onto his back, revealing the resting place of the five blades.  They were cascaded in his chest, but all very near the centre.

"You know it's be easier if you…" Carbuncle said, being interrupted by Ifrit,

"I know," he grunted.  He closed his eyes, flames flashed across his body and he was back to his humanoid form.  Blood was beginning to appear from the wound.

"Can you help me carry him inside?" Carbuncle asked looking at Davis.

"Sure thing," he responded walking over to the duo.  He placed Ifrit's left arm over his should, Carbuncle doing the same for his left., then the trio stood.  Ifrit's slim figure was deceiving as he was very heavy, and the two were battling.  He took some of his weight to his legs, and they stumbled inside, Veemon right by Davis's side.

Once inside the fortress the gates closed, their crash echoing throughout the hall.  It was lit with torches either side of a long staircase.  They descended until finally coming to another hallway.  This one was lighter, and lined crapes, a marble floor below their feet.  They took him to the first doorway, and entered the room.  It was a dorm of sorts, not very big, but had a bed and table.  They put him down on the bed as gently as they could, Davis then taking a step back.  The room was light enough, but there was no source of warmth, and Davis without a shirt was beginning to shiver a little.

"Sorry, I kinda messed up your shirt," Veemon said hearing his shivers.

"Looks better on you anyway," Davis replied jokingly.

"Ifrit, I'm going to remove the blades now, it's probably going to hurt," Carbuncle said softly.

"Just do it, old woman," Ifrit said light-heartedly.  She took hold of one of the knives, and slowly pulled it from his chest.  Ifrit grunted slightly, but it was the noise that was more concerning for Davis and Veemon, it was a sickening sound of flesh ripping, and it was making them feel ill.  But knowing they could not go anywhere, they had to endure it.  She grabbed the next, and removed it faster this time.  One by one they came out, being placed on the table beside the bed.  The final knife was the one closest to his heart, and this time Ifrit could not hold back the cry of pain.

"I'm sorry, but it's out now," Carbuncle said apologetically.  Ifrit released the tension in his muscles, and flopped onto the bed.

"Is it bad?" Davis asked, thankful the gut-wrenching noise had stopped

"Not too bad," Carbuncle replied.

"I've put you through worse," Ifrit added.

"And what have I told you about calling me old woman?  How about we respect our elders?"

"Sure thing, milady."

"I'm don't want to sound rude here, but what do we do now?" Davis asked.

"We must talk to Alexander. I have to take them at this moment."

"But why, why did you even come here?" Carbuncle asked, "You know he wont be pleased."

"I know, but he dreamt of his own demise, and I must know if we should return now."

"I could tell you the answer to that, what means is this to speak with him?"

"I'm going to stay with him, I wanted him to know."

"But what about our problems here, you can't abandon us!"

"I'm not, I mean I wouldn't ever do that to you.  But as long as he's in danger I must protect him.  You have to understand, you just have to…"

"I do.  I will support your motion to leave, you now I would do anything for you.  I will tell him to expect you," she said standing up.  Ifrit grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her down.  They looked into each others eyes, and he gripped her into a hug.  They broke it off shortly and she stood once again.

"This shouldn't take long," Carbuncle said as she walked out.

"I know, I'll be right behind you," Ifrit replied.  Davis took this opportunity to stand, he walked over and observed the wound, the bleeding had stopped, and the incisions were barely visible.

"You've-- you've healed this much already?" Davis said in disbelief.

"We heal very quickly here.  Please, so not worry about me."

"Is there, something going on between you two? You and Carbuncle I mean? " Veemon asked out of the blue.

"Um, Veemon, remind me to update your lessons on tact," Davis said looking down to his partner.

"Come on, tell me it wasn't killing you," he protested.

"Do not worry, it was expected that you would ask after seeing that.  And yes, we are indeed in love, but no one must know, we are not permitted to have feelings such as these."

"What do you mean, that's so sad," Davis replied solemnly.

"You have to understand, we're talking about the end of our world.  A relationship between us would cause a distraction from the mission, and it could mean our failure.  No one must know.

"Got it, we wont tell a soul."

"Thank you, now come, he's waiting."  Ifrit stood from the bed, retrieving the knives from the table as he did.  He escorted Davis and Veemon from the room, back into the hallway.  Silence seemed to be the standard in this dimension, or all of what Davis had seen of it.  They walked past many doors, until finally reaching another staircase.  They ascended to the upper level.  It was a large room, carpet down the centre to a set of royal doors.  These were lined with a gold trimming, and gold handles.  As the group approached, the doors opened.

"Are you ready?" Ifrit asked Davis.

"Yeah, I think," he replied nervously.

"We'll be okay," Veemon added.  They walked through the doors and took in the sights of a large throne room.  At the end of the room was a small set of stairs to an upper level, and there, seated upon a large throne, was what Davis could only presume to be Alexander.  He had a deep black mane of hair, that was worn in a pony tail that was pulled forward and fell elegantly on his gleaming chest.  His muscular arms were complimented by his well defined abdomen  His eyes black as midnight, had the depth of the seas.  The entire look was complimented by a set of angelic wings, the feathers white as snow.  They were held back for the time, but were visible on wither side of him.  The trio approached him, stopping at the base of the steps.

"Ifrit," he spoke powerfully, but his voice seemed gentle.

"Sir," Ifrit replied.

"You have brought humans into my court, do you dare defile this sacred place?" He said, now he sounded a little more than miffed.

"I know the consequences of my actions, and am prepared to take them."

"What would compel you to bring that… boy, here?"

"That is no boy, He has the bravery of the ages, his companion too, I would not leave hem to die alone, so I have brought them here, to protect them from the harshness of an unknown world."

"And you're humanoid now, what happened to it being 'a sign of weakness'?"

"I have been shown otherwise.  This human, his partner, they have shown me the strength that can come of a human working with their inter-dimensional partner, a strength not even Odin, not even Yojimbo could break."

"Yes, I have heard of our recent victories, and for that you are commended."

"Do not talk to me, talk to Veemon, it was him that saved my life, and made the victory over Yojimbo possible."

"Little one, is this true?"

"Yes," Veemon replied confidently as he could muster.

"Very well, their presence shall be tolerated."

"Look, tolerate nothing, if we weren't here Ifrit would have been toast, and I've heard about your unstable numbers so don't go telling me, and acting as if it were nothing.  Veemon risked his life for you, maybe you should show him a little gratitude.

"You dare to talk to me in that manner boy!" Alexander was enraged, he stood from his seat.

"I'll talk how I like, to who I like.  I'm not afraid of you," Davis spat back.  Alexander turned to his side, and grabbed a sword from his sheath on his throne.  He approached Davis,

"Maybe you should be," he growled back.  Veemon jumped in front of Davis,

"Get through me first!"

"And me before him," Ifrit added standing in front of Veemon and Davis.  The tension was paramount, none of the three were sure of what his next move would be, but all they could do was trust in their ability to hold him off long enough for him to rethink his brash moves.

There you have it, and I hope you all liked it.  Firstly that green word in there was supposed to be that way.  That is MY 100000th word written.  This would be in my master file before any changes by PP, or comments on the end of each chapter.  Just a little pointless trivia for you.  And you should rush to hit that review button so you can steal the 100th review, I might be inclined to do something for ya.  Again, those FF cameos are pooping up here and there, just wait till the next chapter.  And certain reviewers picking up on my plans and getting a little close to where I was going, so I changed it now to something you'll never expect, MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Try to think ahead and see what you get.  Hope you enjoyed the return of the cliff-hanger, bai till next time.


	18. 18 The return

"Enough!" Carbuncle yelled from the sidelines. "Would you kill your own soldier? Besides, you know what he says is true, our numbers won't support it. And I saw what that 'little one' did out there, he very well could have killed himself, but didn't worry, as is the nature of this pair, so perhaps they deserve more respect that you give them." Alexander turned reluctantly and re-sheathed the sword. "As with you three, this is our leader, show some respect yourselves."  
  
"I, I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Daisuke Motomiya, I am Veemon's partner, and I had to come here to save him from what Odin did, and now from my future," Davis was being reluctantly polite.  
  
"You apology is accepted. Now tell me what you talk of, this future?" Alexander said, thinking with reason now, and in a friendlier tone, he moved toward the throne, and sat down again.  
  
"He has dreamt of his demise, I must know if it would be possible for that which affects us to be affecting him?"  
  
"Very much so, perhaps the time has come for you to return to your dimension."  
  
"There's more sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I wish to accompany him, I must go with."  
  
"Really, you would abandon your own world for that of one human child?"  
  
"I am not abandoning the cause, but as long as Bahamut is trapped there it is a beacon for the evil ones, and I must protect him."  
  
"Then go you shall. You have proven your dedication to you're the boy, and it may be a better idea to have more than one of us there,"  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Then go now, before I think again." Ifrit, Davis and Veemon made their way to the centre of the room, and stood in a makeshift triangle.  
  
"Veemon, just concentrate on home, and we'll be there before you know it," Davis advised, as he knew Veemon would not know what to expect. Davis looked now to Ifrit, he nodded, and they closed their eyes. Carbuncle and Alexander watched as the fiery symbol appeared on the floor. Light outlined their bodies, and they vanished from view.  
  
"If I may speak freely?" Carbuncle stared.  
  
"Please," Alexander gestured her to continue.  
  
"Why were you so harsh on him, he did just take out one of their lead reconnaissance operatives."  
  
"I knew from the moment Ifrit arrived back here that he would not leave the boy, especially once you told him that they were linked. What I put forward was a test of dedication, I wanted to see that boy's raw personality, and of test Ifrit's will to protect him. I got the results I had hoped for, he will not let the boy perish, a good thing too, I feel the humans have more of a role to play in this than we had first hoped."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I sense a cover up at play, they take me for a fool. A cross dimensional journey just to dispose of Bahamut, no, there's more that that at play here, they were after something, and I can only hope my fears are not true. Ready the others, they must make the journey soon."  
  
"Yes sir, they will be prepared."  
  
*******Back in the digital world******  
  
The group had dispersed, Ramuh sat on a large rock, Izzy interrogating him, with Tai and Sora right next to him. He had his arm around her, and the were seated comfortably. The rest of the group were resting near the water's edge. Kari and T.K. hand in hand, right near them was Catherine. She clutched Davis's flame jacket, worrying deeply about him, and when she would see him next. Matt and Mimi had their feet in the water, with Joe near by in his own thoughts. All the digimon were close by their partners, after the last attack everyone was on edge, and they felt the need to be ready, a small thread of fear in their minds after seeing what had happened to Veemon. In the back of everyone's minds was the nagging question - 'what if he doesn't make it?' - a thought they didn't want to consider, but they all wondered what lay ahead.  
  
On a small out crop not too far from the lake area, in plane sight of everyone, the fiery symbol appeared. It scorched the ground, and crashing through it came Ifrit, Davis and Veemon. The group froze, looking over to the trio, perplexed by who the carrot-haired figure was. Catherine jumped to her feet, dropped the jacket and sprinted over to him. She practically jumped into Davis's arms, knocking him off balance, and almost right over. She burst into tears, squeezing onto him hard. He recovered from the onslaught, and place his arms around her, holding her tight,  
  
"It's okay now, it's all okay," he whispered. Her tears kept coming, she pulled back a little looking deep into his chocolate eyes. She peered down to where Veemon stood, a smile erupted on her face, as on his,  
  
"Hey," he greeted softly. She knelt down, and gave him the same hug treatment, then returned to her feet. She slowly pushed back the tears, but grabbed Davis back into a hug. Meanwhile the group merely watched on, knowing they needed their space.  
  
"Come on, let's go say hello to everyone," Davis suggested. Catherine gasped for air, then nodded. They slowly approached the others, who were all standing in a line waiting for them. Davis had his arm around Catherine's waist, and held her tightly. His she could feel his bare chest's warmth radiating onto her body, comforted by the humanitarian feeling. Davis smiled as they neared the group, Tai, as the leader, advanced. He left Sora's side, squeezing her hand gently as he deprived it of his own, and walked toward the arrivals, his wings back, and his tail was doing it's now usual small swinging.  
  
"Hey guys," Davis said bluntly.  
  
"Hey, you all okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're just fine," Davis replied, his grin getting bigger.  
  
"Good to hear," Tai responded. Now it was time to drop the leader role, and return to the best friend. "You did a brave thing Davis, I'm proud of you," he said patting him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Tai," Davis replied, incredibly happy with the words of praise he had just received. "I think I'm gonna sit down, it's been a long day," Davis said, almost asking. He decided that the spot he was on would, and sat down, Catherine falling with him. The rest of the group moved near them and did the same.  
  
"Hey Davis," Matt said, then tossed Davis's jacket to him, "Put some clothes on," he finished with a grin. Davis was more than happy to oblige, he was getting pretty cold, as daytime was coming to an end.  
  
"Um, can I just ask, who is this guy?" Kari asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, did he just follow you home?" T.K. added.  
  
"Excuse my rudeness, I am Ifrit. I must apologise for my actions before, I was. wrong," Ifrit replied, reluctantly admitting his mistake.  
  
"Well, you did the right thing in the end," Tai said, a forgiving look in his eye.  
  
"How are you my friend?" Ramuh said warmly.  
  
"It's been an. interesting day," he replied smiling.  
  
"That it has, have you been told of your relation with the boy?"  
  
"Yes, Carbuncle filled me in."  
  
"Good, then I assume you understand why I pushed you so hard?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." All but Davis and Veemon were incredible confused, they had no idea what was being spoken about.  
  
"Um, yeah, what?" Tai asked abruptly.  
  
"I think what my 'well spoken' friend means to say is, what relation?" Izzy corrected.  
  
"Oh, I'll field this I suppose," Davis offered.  
  
"Go ahead, they're your friends," Ifrit replied.  
  
"Well, it's kinda weird, but kinda nice I guess. Carbuncle said that just like the digital world and our world are linked, so are the realm or dimension of legends. So basically, Veemon is my relation here, created from my data and born here in the digital world. We're kinda one in the same, while being separate. So it would be the same for Ifrit and I, but not as closely, because he wasn't created from me, but we share the same thread of existence kind of thing." Davis was battling, and the group were very stunned, and confused. "I don't think I'm explaining this very well," Davis said in semi-frustration.  
  
"On the contrary, you're doing fine," Ramuh commented.  
  
"Well I think maybe you should continue," Davis suggested.  
  
"As you wish." Ifrit felt very out of place, and stood stationary behind Davis, seeing this Tai thought he should do something,  
  
"You can sit you know," he offered.  
  
"It is not my place, I would be. in the way."  
  
"No you won't," Davis replied. he spun round and grabbed the spectre's arm, and yanked him down to the ground. Ifrit sat, with an indignant look on his face.  
  
"Now that we're settled. What Davis has said is quite correct, you share the same thread of existence, you are linked by it, but not physically, only metaphysically. That is why Tai has survived with Bahamut in him for so long, and why he can continue to do so, they are almost of the same soul. Let me simplify it here. Picture one big stone, this stone represents, a big soul. Now picture this being split up into many pieces of even size. You see, one of those would be Davis's, and another would be Ifrit's. We can take this further and say that if Davis's split like a cell does, duplicating itself, we would get Veemon's. This is how the relation works, and why you humans are more strongly linked to your digimon than to the spectre." The group was still stunned, no one was ready for this.  
  
"So, so, does that mean we all have a spectre relation?" Izzy stuttered.  
  
"Perhaps, I mean, it is likely, but I am not sure, I only knew of Tai's relation to Bahamut, and when Davis was to make the journey, I had to look inside him to find his relation to Ifrit."  
  
"You looked inside him?" T.K. asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you looked in me?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's not nearly as intrusive as it sounds, I looked at your actions and you feelings, one's soul is not hard to read, it is evident in everything they do, like an aura."  
  
"Okay, good. I don't like the thought that you can just peer inside our minds," T.K. replied relieved.  
  
"Oh but we can," Ifrit said menacingly. The group look afraid now, all but Davis and Veemon not picking up on Ifrit's raw humour, they said nothing. Ramuh frowned at him, he was just smirking.  
  
"Guys, he's kidding," Davis said trying to mask his laughter.  
  
"Uh huh," Tai replied.  
  
"Ease up guys, it's really not that weird," Davis said a little frustrated.  
  
"If you say so," Joe replied.  
  
"Come on, I'm not worried about this, why should you be? It's comforting to know that you're not alone. Ifrit helped me more than once to save Veemon, he's like having another digimon almost."  
  
"Yeah, we're partners in crime," Veemon said nudging Ifrit.  
  
"That we are, the three of us," Ifrit added. They'd almost formed a clique, and Catherine felt a little left out, and as such she was very unreceptive of the good mood that the three were giving off. She shifted away a little, and he looked over to her,  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, you're enjoy your friends," she replied coldly.  
  
"Hey, come on now, please don't be like that. I'm still here for you, and I still care about you, nothing's changed." Catherine's expression lightened up, and she looked hopefully into his chocolate orbs.  
  
"You really mean that?" She replied, now more hopeful.  
  
"Of course," he said pulling her close to him, "I'll never stop caring about you, I promise." She gleamed her smile at him, grabbing hold of his hand. He looked into her eyes now, the cobalt glow in them was peaceful, calming, she seemed eased. He could feel her taking hold of the edges of his fingers, pulling them out flat. She placed her left pinkie around his right, and tensed it, he did the same.  
  
"Promise?" she said softly.  
  
"Promise." He replied. She let go of his hand and grabbed him, practically glomping them both, but he didn't mind. He rubbed her back reassuringly, then whispered, "Now how about we fix up all these problems, and go home?"  
  
"Sure." They broke off the hug. The rest of the group had not been idly watching, but as the opportunity had arisen, they we looking at their respective lovers, knowing that they too had felt the same as Davis and Catherine were now, and knew how it would turn out for them. "Sorry for the trouble everyone," Catherine announced sheepishly.  
  
"No trouble at all," Tai replied, "As long as everything's okay now."  
  
"Sure is," Davis took the liberty of replying, his usual energetic tone adorned his voice.  
  
"If I may suggest this, we really do need to pose the question, what next?" Izzy said finding the logic in a situation as he always did.  
  
"Well, that's just it, we don't know, I have not been informed about what we are to do next," Ramuh replied.  
  
"And our situation meant that we had to leave before I could ask what we were to do upon our return," Ifrit added.  
  
"Wait, what situation?" Tai asked  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later, what we need to worry about now is what we have to do now," Davis said affirmatively.  
  
"Well said, but how do we find that out?" Joe posed the question that they all didn't want to face, they were back to how it was before, not knowing what to do. And this time there was no fall back plan to make them feel better, there was no gate to go to, there was only long hard thinking, and dealing with the fact that, at least for a while, they would be flying blind.  
  
"We need to think about this logically, what are our options?" T.K. suggested an avenue of thought.  
  
"Well, there are two main things at hand. Of concern to you, is Tai - his condition, and how to resolve it. Of concern to Ifrit and myself, is what exactly we are to do about the evil spectres," Ramuh replied entering his 'thinking mode'.  
  
"I'm not sure if those two are completely separate, If we heal Tai, we can solve you problem. You could also reverse it, if we solve your problem then Tai will be healed," Izzy posed the logic in the situation.  
  
"That's true," Tai started, "but I think that the second is the most logical. One because I'm not in any physical danger here anymore, I don't exactly need 'healing' as such, and two because we are gonna need to know what exactly was done to us to reverse it," Tai stated.  
  
"Well, couldn't you friend who saved Veemon analyse him? Could they not find out what happened to him?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Tai has no avenue to get there. You see, Davis could hitchhike on Ifrit's thoughts, Ifrit was physically strong enough for him to support his own transferral, and half of Davis's. But with Tai, Bahamut is inside of Tai, and is weakened, so it would seem easier, but he just would not be able to carry him there. Even so, I'm not sure if Carbuncle would be able to find it, these are new magics, not heard of before, it was never thought that it could be done, especially then transferred into a human. I'm afraid to reverse this we're gonna need Hades right here."  
  
"Okay, well there goes that plan." T.K. replied.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, we are brainstorming after all, we'll figure it out!" Davis said brightly, trying to lift the mood.  
  
"Well, how do we get Hades?" Agumon asked, adding a digimon perspective to the conversation.  
  
"Well, short of a mass exodus to the our dimension, we can't do much. Even if we tried that, we'd need the spectres here, and it's still be very risky, seeing as it would definitely start a massive battle. And then there's the fact that Tai cannot go with us, so we'd have to bring him back here, and that's just not possible, there's not way we could force him to come, due to the nature of the journey," Ifrit said, inadvertently crushing the plan they had just semi formulated.  
  
"Well this is great, there doesn't seem to be much we can do now does there!" Mimi said in a huff.  
  
"Mimi." Matt said consolingly, taking her hand and turning to face her, "It'll be alright. Sora was also looking down, but she tried not to let the depression get to her.  
  
"Come on guys, if we cant go to him, how about we make him come to us!" Davis said enthusiastically.  
  
"What do you mean, set a trap?" Ramuh asked.  
  
"Yup, we lure him our here, and ambush him, there are two of you and only one of him."  
  
"That's true, but he would most likely not be alone, they know just as we do that he is the key to both Bahamut and Tai's fate right now. And we would need something to bait the trap with," Ifrit replied.  
  
"Okay, so you go back and get help, bring some of your allies back here or something, then we can all think of something to bait the trap."  
  
"Me," Tai said softly. They all turned to face him, wondering exactly what tangent he was on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, worried that perhaps he was feeling ill or something.  
  
"Simple, the bait is me. They know you're trying to save Bahamut, and would probably want to take me out like they had planned to even more now, so lets give them the chance, and stop them in their tracks," Tai replied.  
  
"No Tai, uh uh, I won't let you!" Sora protested, shaking her copper head furiously.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Ramuh added.  
  
"You gotta admit Tai, that is pretty risky," Davis added, whilst Kari was lost for words at what he was suggesting.  
  
"I know that guys," he replied, now turning to Sora, "I know," he repeated in a softer, warmer tone. "But I also know that it's just about the only thing we are gonna come up with right now."  
  
"I disagree, there has to be a better plan," Izzy argued.  
  
"Think about it Tai, if they came out in force, then what would we do, there are only two of them and it would be unfair on them to expect that they hold off an army. And Agumon, how would he feel knowing there was nothing he could do," Matt added.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do, just wait until our guard is down so they can take me out on their terms?" Tai replied coldly.  
  
"Don't say things like that Tai," Matt replied angrily, looking at Sora's worried expression. Tai had to rethink the way he was going to say things,  
  
"Look, I didn't mean like I was giving up, but you cant think that I haven't thought about this, they are looking for me, and they do want me. gotten rid of."  
  
"Well then we just wont give them the chance, we wont let our guard down," Ifrit said affirmatively.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have the problem of there only being two of us, and who knows how many of them," Joe added.  
  
"That's true, then perhaps it would be best for you not to stay here?" Ramuh suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Simple, run and hide in our world, literally with my tail between my legs," Tai said disappointedly, he was hoping for a solution on coming here, and after two days they were pretty much back where they had started. Izzy had to try very hard not to chuckle at the irony, because laughter seemed inappropriate at this time.  
  
"Maybe, it's for the best, till we come up with a better plan," Sora said consolingly.  
  
"We should return, perhaps consult Alexander on this?" Ramuh suggested looking toward Ifrit. Ifrit looked to Davis, concern in his eyes, then back to Ramuh,  
  
"If I may, I'd like to."  
  
"You're staying with him aren't you?" Ramuh replied.  
  
"That is, if it's alright?"  
  
"Who am I to say no to it, just be careful," Ramuh answered.  
  
"You're sure that you wanna do this?" Davis asked concernedly.  
  
"Very," Ifrit replied.  
  
"Then I guess you come with us," Tai announced.  
  
"If I may, I shall take my leave now?" Ramuh asked.  
  
"Please, but how will we know what we're supposed to do, like what out next move's gonna be?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I'll contact Ifrit, it should not be too hard from here."  
  
"Okay, good luck," Tai said.  
  
"And the same to you, give me a day at most. Now if you would all stand back, I can be on my way." They did as he said, and all took a step back, forming a make-shift line in front of him. Clouds gathered in the sky, and out of no where a flash of lightning stuck the spectre. When the lighted dimmed, the sky was clear, and Ramuh was gone. A little stunned, the group also now felt a little unweary. Having Ramuh with them had a security blanket effect, especially for Tai, as he had told them so much, and seemed to know what to do.  
  
"Well guys, we may as well get outta here now," Matt suggested.  
  
"Mmm, good idea," Izzy said in agreement. Matt held out his hand, Mimi took a hold of it, Gabumon and Palmon joined them, and they began walking. This set off a chain reaction in the group, Izzy and Tentomon were next to follow. Joe, Gomamon, Tai - with his arm around Sora, Agumon and Biyomon were next to join in the trend. T.K. and Kari, Patamon atop his hat, while Gatomon was at Kari's feet all followed on, and lastly it was Catherine, Veemon, Davis and Ifrit. Ifrit was at the rear, keeping a close guard, his eye our for any abnormalities. He moved closer to Davis so that he could have a more private conversation,  
  
"Uh, can I just ask exactly how we get there?" he said, not really sure of what to expect.  
  
"Well, you remember how we got to your world?" Davis paused for effect, "It's nothing like that. Just stand with us and you'll be fine, it may seem strange, but it's really quick," He added all-knowingly.  
  
"Okay I guess," Ifrit replied.  
  
"Don't worry, It's not hard, just weird," Catherine said reassuringly. They walked the rest of the way quietly, just enjoying the uneventful calm, but constantly casting thought to the uncertainty the future held. The reached the nearest exit without much trouble, it turned out to not be very far away. T.K. had been keeping track of the direction they should be travelling in via his d-terminal, and slipped it back into his pocket now that the job was done.  
  
"Well, this is it," Tai announced. They gathered around the exit, a bright light began to emit from it. The light intensified and soon they were on their was to the human world.  
  
Their journey was short, but their arrival was less than eloquent. Seeing as the van was not very big, they fell onto the floor in a rather large pile. This was followed by a myriad of moans and groans. Tai had gotten the lucky end of the draw, as he was pretty much on top, Sora by his side. This was a good thing, his wings and tail would not have been pleasant for anyone to land on, let alone his horns. T.K. on the other hand, was not so fortunate, he was on the bottom of the pile. He wrenched his arm out, and slid open the door. Carefully one by one they clambered out of the van.  
  
"Is it always like that?" Ifrit asked disgruntled at the end of the trip back.  
  
"No, it's usually less, um, less of a pile up," he said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you weren't on the bottom," T.K. replied, which only cause him to laugh more. There was no following comments, they just took in the sight of home, it had been a long 24 hours, and they were finally home. It felt like a lot longer for each and every one of them, each with the knowledge that they had failed their goal, and all they had returned with was knowledge of just how complex the situation was. That and a new friend, who was currently amazed by his new surroundings.  
  
"You okay?" Davis said, noticing his wonderment.  
  
"No. Well, I'm fine, but this is just amazing," he said, pausing to admire the world around him some more.  
  
"What is?" Catherine asked.  
  
"This place, it's so beautiful. I mean, snow, actual snow, I haven't seen it in centuries. it's, it's unbelievable. And the trees, they're so real, so amazingly wonderful." the surroundings were getting to him.  
  
"Um, what's the problem, doesn't it snow in your dimension or something?" Matt asked, rather tactlessly.  
  
"No, well, not anymore. I haven't seen it in at least a millennium," Ifrit replied maintain his nostalgic tone. The group was puzzled, and Davis knew that as long as Ifrit was with them there was going to be a lot of stopping to explain things, and some of it would be his second time, so he knew that if necessary he would play 'translator'.  
  
"How come, what happened that it just stopped?" Sora asked.  
  
"We did, we've destroyed our atmosphere almost completely, heck, we've destroyed most of out biosphere."  
  
"But why?" Izzy asked.  
  
"A battle over the ages taking it's toll. So many battles, massive battles, they leave their scars on our world. It's amazing just how much has disappeared, where there are trees, they haven't had green leaves in over five hundred years, and even those are rare."  
  
"That's sad," Mimi commented depressingly.  
  
"Indeed, it is, but we must fight, if we don't, the we can just farewell what is left."  
  
"That's something I've been wondering since Ramuh told us about your war. Why exactly are you fighting each other, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I can explain it in more detail later, but the evil one's resent their creators, they resent their existence, take us out, they can take the world out, and they'll go down with it, thus solving their problem." Sobriety had taken over the groups mood, they were all silenced by the sad tale.  
  
"What do you say we get going?" Matt suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi agreed in her depressing tone.  
  
"Can I ask where exactly 'home' is?" Ifrit asked. Davis fielded the question,  
  
"See those buildings down there, that's our town, we're headed for pretty much the centre of it," Davis explained, pointing down the mountain at the city scape in the distance.  
  
"And how exactly are we to get there, I can't take you all, so do we walk?" he said admiring the view.  
  
"Um, no, and I don't suggest we travel your way around here, people will ask to many questions, just follow my lead, k?" Davis replied positively.  
  
"Alright, but it's gonna be a long walk."  
  
"Oh, we're not walking, take a look behind you." Ifrit cast his gaze to the van.  
  
"Who or what is that?" he asked, a sense of childish innocence now snick it's way into his voice.  
  
"It's a, well, just get in, you'll see."  
  
"Me first, hehe," Veemon said energetically as he rushed through the van door. He primarily did this to raise the mood, but also so he could get the best seat. Ifrit followed him inside. Veemon gestured him to take a seat at the rear, whilst he himself took the floor. The group pretty much all clambered in, Catherine and Davis filling up the rest of the back seat. T.K. and Kari were on the left side, accompanied by Joe. Tai, Sora and Izzy filled in the other side, and the digimon shared the middle section. To make it easier, Gatomon took Kari's lap and Patamon took T.K.'s head. Even so, it was still a tight squeeze, but liveable. Matt was of course driving, Mimi riding shotgun. He turned the key, and started it up. He flicked the headlights on as twilight was approaching, then drove off. Ifrit was taken back by the sudden movement of the vehicle, but adjusted quickly.  
  
"I see, what an interesting vehicle. How long will it take to get there though?" Ifrit asked.  
  
"I don't think it should be too long, an hour maybe, the traffic shouldn't be too bad," Matt replied, he sounded 'out of it' but he had to concentrate on the narrow mountain road.  
  
"What do you mean traffic? So there are a lot of these vehicles around here then?" Ifrit asked inquisitively, Davis had to sigh, he knew the nature of Tokyo.  
  
"Yeah, there are a lot of them," Davis replied.  
  
"Well this slow us down much?" he continued his line of questioning.  
  
"If there is traffic, the we could be at a standstill, actually, it's like that often," Davis replied. Everyone in the van was rather tired, it had been a long forty eight hours, and so most of them were just sitting quietly. Tai had his head rested against the wall of the van, Sora was resting on his shoulder. They were both asleep. T.K. and Kari were just snuggling up close together. Izzy was having a joyous reunion with his laptop, and was already madly typing away to his internet friends, via his wireless mobile connection. He was really doing work on the myths surrounding Hades, just as some recon for the group. He really wanted to just let loose and tell them all that the legends were real, but he knew he shouldn't. Joe was trying not to fall asleep, but failing, if anyone asked, he was just 'resting his eyes'. He felt that he should be awake in case anything happened to Tai, just so that he could help however he could with the medical expertise he had. T.K. looked into Kari's eyes, and held her hand in his tightly,  
  
"So how you doing?" he said almost playfully.  
  
"I'm, holding up," Kari replied unenergetically.  
  
"You sure? If you need me, you know I'm here," T.K. replied caringly.  
  
"I know, it's just, I'm so. I'm so afraid for him. He's being so brave, and I'm not." Kari said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Come on now, he's your brother, it's okay for you to be afraid for him. Don't think you're weak either, you're not. You're the most important thing in the world to him, and I know he is to you, so if you're afraid for him, it is only natural. And he is being brave for you, so you don't have to worry so much."  
  
"But what if I don't want him to be. It's unfair for him to have to hold it in, it's jot fair for me to make him," Kari replied woefully. T.K. squeezed her hands gently,  
  
"He wont think that, maybe he's doing this for himself," T.K. suggested softly.  
  
"But then I'm only making it harder for him." Kari wept a little, but tried to force the tears back. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up slowly and was greeted by the warming smile of her older brother.  
  
"Kari, I think you're doing just fine," Tai said warmly. He had been almost dropping off to sleep, and had heard the beginning of the conversation. Although he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop like that, he had to make sure she wasn't having the wrong idea. So he just listened with his eyes closed, so that she would go on.  
  
"Tai?" she said, knowing that when she put her head down he had been fast asleep - or so she had thought.  
  
"I'm sorry for listening in, but you're wrong. Kari, I'm not afraid for myself, okay, well maybe a little. But if I start thinking about it, I know I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So you know what I do, I do what I always do, I think about you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do, I have to look out for you. Just because I'm stuck with wings and a tail, doesn't mean you're not my little sister, and doesn't mean I should stop worrying about you. But you know what, in the back of my mind I know I don't have to, because I know that you've grown up now, you're strong, it's in the family of course. So maybe what we should both do, is agree not to worry about each other, and instead, to look out for each other."  
  
"You really think that I'm strong?"  
  
"Yup, and I know that deep down you know it too. So what do you say, we have a deal?"  
  
"Deal," she replied, and for the first time, in a long time, a grin adorned her face.  
  
Well, there you have it, chapter eighteen finished. So maybe it wasn't as plot-filled, or action filled as they have been of late, but we need to over the 'tween' times. Sorry if I missed any apostrophes here or there, apparently I'm "forgetting them all over the place" (hehe, PP is funni). You can probably see that there's gonna be a little time for some romance now huh? Well, I'm going to make sure that every relationship get some time in the limelight, especially takari, and mimato. Sorry if I have been neglecting them, but they aren't focal characters, Davis was for a while, and so Daithrine go a fair bit in there, but it was only for a while. I'll try to balance it out moire in future, but I have 4 working relationships, and when you include everyone's digimon, I actually have 19 characters that can talk at one point, so I do sometimes have people taking a back seat and watching. Sorry, but sometimes there really isn't anything for them to say\do. Any way, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and sorry it took a while, had to get back into the swing of school. Give chap 19 at most 2 weeks. 


	19. 19 The sleepover

Davis and Catherine had not been listening in on the events. They were cuddled close much like T.K. and Kari now were, and had been whispering softly to each other, every one else was asleep, excepting Matt, who was, of course, driving the van. The good thing was that there was not much traffic at this time. It was Saturday, and although it was rush hour, there was no work crowd, so they got through it without too much hassle. As they neared Odaiba Matt thought he should wake them all up, seeing as he'd be dropping a few people off soon,  
  
"Hey guys," he said, raising his voice just above speaking level. A number of groans followed, Tai decided he wanted to know exactly what was going on that was important enough to wake him,  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, with half-closed eyes.  
  
"Well, sorry to wake you all, but we're pretty much here. Izzy, I'll be at your place in a few seconds.  
  
"Really?" well, I guess I should get outta all this then," he said, referring of course to his precious internet connection. He un hooked the phone, and clicked the laptop shut, just as Matt pulled up to his apartment building.  
  
"Hey, I'll get out here to make things easier for you," Joe said getting his stuff together. At that T.K. slid open the door, and Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon got out of the door.  
  
"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow, I'll call you or something," Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, bye," Tai replied, followed by the collective good byes of the group. T.K. shut the door and they drove off. Next up would be Sora, but she was staying with Tai, so they didn't stop. Davis was next, he, Catherine, Veemon and Ifrit got out, and more good byes were said. Mimi would be staying with Matt, so the cross town journey was not necessary, and so they made the drop off at the Kamiya apartment. Matt pulled up as close to the entrance as possible. Tai put his jacket on as best he could, but T.K. and Kari got out first, to go and scout the area. They closed the door as soon as they were out.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Matt asked, trying not to sound as concerned as he really was. Although he was supposed to be the 'cool' one in the group, 'Mr Indifference' himself, Matt worried for Tai. He was of course, his best friend next to Gabumon, and so he was concerned for his safety.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Tai replied. He was the same, Matt was his best friend since the events of first going to the digital world, and he was glad to know of Matt's concern. They had a thing, where they could say the smallest amounts to each other, but still know the underlying meaning. It was the extremity of the typical male friendship, and it was the way they liked it.  
  
"Right, we'll drop by tomorrow afternoon or something."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"And what about you Miss Takenouchi?" Mimi said, looking over to her best friend, who ha been the quietest over the last hour. Of course, they too had not known each other till those first events. Sora had been the first person to actually try to get to know Mimi, look beyond her exterior. And in turn she knew that a lot of Sora's personality had rubbed off one her, in fact, they had both taught each other.  
  
"I'm fine, I have my big strong man with me," she said quietly, yet playfully, grasping onto his arm.  
  
"Good to hear it," Mimi replied. Tai meanwhile put his arm around her and held her in tight,  
  
"You know it," he said cheerfully, yet he too was quiet. They were all very tired. A knock could be heard on the van's door, meaning that Kari and T.K. were back. Tai lent over and slid it open,  
  
"Coast's clear," T.K. announced.  
  
"Okay, that means we're outta here," Tai said.  
  
"See ya later big bro," T.K. said sticking his head through the opening.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," Matt replied, addressing the entire group.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later, guys," Sora said.  
  
They all hopped out of the van, shut the door, and as for stealth sake, they just went inside, not seeing them off. They chose to take the stairs up, just in case some one was in the elevator. One by one they headed into the stairwell, Digimon in first, then Tai, then started the ascent Flight after flight of stairs were taking their toll, and breaths were getting heavier for all.  
  
"Hey, what floor we live on again?" T.K. asked teasingly.  
  
"Um, 19," Tai replied sarcastically.  
  
"Funny, it's the ninth floor," Kari replied, she was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"And what floor are we on now?" T.K. continued.  
  
"Um, I lost count, we've done at least ten flights," Sora answered.  
  
"Thirteen," Agumon said in a depressing tone. T.K. groaned, but they continued the next few flights in silence. They were so tired, that they sloppily just walked out of the stairwell on reaching their destination. No one was around, luckily. They filed into the apartment, and closed the door securely behinds them. It was a strange feeling of normality, almost eerily so. The first thing to go was Tai's jacket, relieved to get it off, and let his wings loose for a change. He also brought out his tail, it spread elegantly behind him. He slumped down on his usual couch, albeit carefully, so his wings were not crushed, and let his tail dangle down. Sora sat on the floor beneath him, his arm around her. Kari entered the kitchen and started on the coffee, meanwhile T.K. grabbed the TV remote ad took the other couch. Agumon made a running jump for Tai's stomach, practically knocking the wind out of him. Biyomon took the subtle approach and merely sat by Sora. Patamon was at his usual roost, and Gatomon was waiting for Kari. While she finished with the coffees T.K. hit the on button, and the TV flicked into life. As it was 6pm, the only thing on was the news, but they were all interested to see just how the day had panned out for the rest of the world. The newscaster's voice was muted, so he flicked on the sound,  
  
"Kyoto suffered a series of earth quakes today, the shell shocked city was taken by full surprise, but the quick actions of city rescue crews ensured that there were no casualties, and the injuries were well tended to, their numbers at a low thirty, we cross now to our reported on the scene, hello Terry," the voice was the typical plain newscaster voice.  
  
"That's interesting, Kyoto hasn't had quakes in awhile," Tai announced to the room.  
  
"Hey Sora, isn't that where your dad lives?" Biyomon inquired, concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, he does, I have to call him!" Sora said, her voice turning to one of concern. "Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course, I'll come with you," Tai replied. Agumon hopped down without being prompted to do so, and the quartet headed toward the phone. Tai took Sora's shaking hand as she dialled the number. It rang several times before an answer was heard.  
  
"Hello, Mr Takenouchi speaking," a male voice said formally.  
  
"Daddy?" Sora said, relief in her heart.  
  
"Sora honey, is that you?"  
  
"It's me dad, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, a little shaken, but fine. My office on the other hand, is a mess."  
  
"I'm so glad to here you're voice, I've been, uh, out all day and I didn't know about the earthquakes, I would have called right away, but I was. . .b- busy." Sora said practically in tears, she felt very guilty about the fact she had failed to call sooner.  
  
"Don't worry, I know you have stuff to do sometimes too. It's okay, I'm fine."  
  
"How is he?" Tai asked, he couldn't quite gauge Sora's face.  
  
"Is that Tai speaking?" Sora's father asked, hearing the male voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah, it's him, I'll be a second," she said, looking up to Tai now, "He's fine, he said his office was messed up, but he's fine."  
  
"That sure is a relief," Tai replied, Sora now put the phone back to her ear. But it was at this point that something hit Tai, something about Sora's dad, and about what he does for a living. Way back when they were dealing with Oikawa and the crew they had met him, and he had mentioned that he was into the area of myths and mysteries. Tai was getting a good idea.  
  
"Can I speak to him quickly?" he blurted out.  
  
"Um, sure," Sora replied, just finishing a sentence to her father, "Hang on dad, Tai wants to talk to you."  
  
"Put him on, by all means." Sora handed Tai the phone, but he kept his hold on her other hand, she was still a little shaken.  
  
"Hey, Mr Takenouchi?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Tai, Sora said you wanted to talk,"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's good to hear you're okay too. But I really wanted to just ask about what you do. Like, I know this sounds kinda weird, but you're into mythical phenomena right?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess you could call it that. What's the problem?" His voice sounded surprisingly relaxed for someone who had just been in an earthquake.  
  
"Um, I wish I could tell you now. could we take a trip out there to talk to you tomorrow or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sora knows where my office is, just take a train into Kyoto and you'll be right near it."  
  
"Okay, we should be there around lunch, I'll give you back to Sora now."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tai handed the phone to Sora. She and her dad said their goodbyes, and she hung up the phone. She looked right at Tai a little anger in her eyes.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, are you insane!?" she said dramatically.  
  
"Um, what?" he said innocently, putting on a cute face. It wasn't working.  
  
"'We'll be there tomorrow?' You can't go there like that!"  
  
"Hey, your dad's open minded right?" he said, now pulling for straws.  
  
"Not that open minded," the said shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure he's seen worse. Besides, he can surely help us with something, he has to be able to."  
  
"Maybe, but how are you gonna explain this all to him?"  
  
"Well, um, the truth. Besides, there's not going to be any denying it, I'm living breathing proof of other dimension," he said proudly, putting on the cheesiest smile he could manage.  
  
"That's true, but if you smile like that again, I'm going to have to slap you." Tai did it again. Sora lifted her hand, but he took a hold of it, then quickly moved in and kissed her gently.  
  
"No you wont, hehe" he said playfully, then turned and started walking away. She quickly followed and walked beside him, then slapped his bottom.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Tai protested.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say where I'd slap you," she responded, shining a grin of her own.  
  
"Fine, you win," Tai knew he would not win, so it was best for him to just admit defeat. They returned to their former positions, Agumon was even careful when he got up on Tai's stomach this time round.  
  
"So was he okay?" Kari asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, he was fine, shaken up but fine," Sora replied, her nerves had finally settled.  
  
"That's good," both Kari and T.K. said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to see him tomorrow," Tai announced. Taken by surprise, and thinking they had heard wrong, T.K. decided to enquire,  
  
"Um, We're going there?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh not this again. We're going to see him, he's open minded, I'll explain, just trust me," Tai replied, thinking now that maybe his master plan was not so masterful.  
  
"But you're." T.K. started, interrupted by Sora,  
  
"Uh uh, don't bother, he's too stubborn for reason. Besides, he has a point, we might learn something useful."  
  
"Ya know what, I'm just gonna go along with it."  
  
"Excellent, heh heh, now we're getting somewhere," Tai said evilly.  
  
"Um, I think our great leader has gone insane genius on us," Kari said doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, unquestionable leadership." Tai rambled, he was having fun with this.  
  
"Keep dreaming," Sora said, nudging him with her elbow. It was at this point Tai noticed the mugs on the coffee table he leaned over and grabbed one, Agumon almost went toppling over onto Sora's lap.  
  
"Um, careful?" Agumon subtly reminded Tai of the seating arrangement.  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Hm, the only way I could ever forgive you would be for you to hand that coffee over to me," Agumon requested, now having his turn at the cheesy grin.  
  
"Um, how about no, do you remember the last time?"  
  
"What? It wasn't that bad."  
  
"No, you just almost took out the place. You and Veemon, what a pair you were," Kari said, thinking back to the mess they made.  
  
"Ah yes, my protégé," Agumon chuckled.  
  
"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes," Tai replied, taking on a more mature tone.  
  
"You, what about me, I have to live with the BOTH of you," Kari protested.  
  
"Heh, I'm dating the guy!" Sora competed.  
  
"Look, I think I can better you both, I'm living in the same room."  
  
"Oh that is bad," Sora responded.  
  
"Yeah, poor boy," Kari added.  
  
"Um Takeru, I might remind you that can change," Tai said, his evil tone returning to his voice.  
  
"Help me." T.K. mumbled. Silence engulfed the room, but it was a playful silence, waiting to see who would make the next move. Unfortunately the mood was broken by a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn!" Tai cursed, looking to his sister.  
  
"Hide?" she said, giving him the 'isn't that obvious?' look that siblings like to do to each other. He dived behind the sofa, Agumon going over with him. Patamon dashed under a cushion, Gatomon took to a position behind a pot plant atop a bookshelf, whilst Biyomon dashed behind another couch. Kari then answered the door, after the impending chaos had quietened down of course. She slid the door open a tiny notch, and peeked out the small gap,  
  
"Uh, who is it?" she said, lost for words.  
  
"Mailman," Davis replied cheesily.  
  
"Ugh, Davis you can call before you come you know," Kari replied frustratedly.  
  
"Yes. but this is so much more fun." Kari sighed. "So are you gonna let us in or not?"  
  
"You mean you, Ifrit and Cat, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Cat's here too, so is Ifrit, but."  
  
"But what Daisuke Motomiya?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure everyone else would like to come in too," he replied, shinning his winning smile.  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Well, Matt, Mimi, Joe, you know, everyone."  
  
"Oh, you know what, just come in already."  
  
"Heh heh, thankyou," he replied. She opened the door and everyone filed into the apartment. All of a sudden it was rather crowded in the Kamiya living room, but the question on everyone's mind was where Tai was. He picked the most appropriate time to pop his head up from behind the couch.  
  
"Hoozat?" he said quickly. He took them all by surprise, and he loved it.  
  
"Jeez man, what the hell are you doing?" Matt asked surprisedly.  
  
"Well, I'm searching for a tuna sandwich, what do you think I'm doing?" he replied, Matt took his time,  
  
"Um, I don't know?"  
  
"I'm hiding, I don't usually have these things you know!" he said stretching his wings to make the visible.  
  
"Oh, well of course, everyone knows that when you really have to not be seen you choose behind the couch."  
  
"I think you just used up your sarcasm quota for the night."  
  
"Oh, we'll see, depends how many more brilliant ideas you get."  
  
"Look, what did I just say?"  
  
"Okay, enough menial arguing for now, lets all just calm down here," Davis suggested calmly. He released Catherine's hand, and looked down to Veemon, letting out a subtle wink. He grinned, "And pile on Tai," he said dashing over the couch right onto the older teen. Veemon of course followed, and Agumon added in for good measure, but no one else shared his enthusiasm.  
  
"Uh, people, it's not much of a pile on, without the pile."  
  
"Okay, so no caffeine or sugar for him," Kari announced  
  
"Agreed," the group replied.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, how about you get off of me?" Tai protested.  
  
"But you're so comfortable," Davis replied. Tai decided to use force and just started standing up. Davis, somewhat taken by surprise, fell backwards, Veemon along with him. Davis just took it, knowing that it was his own fault.  
  
"So if I may ask, why exactly are you all here?" Kari asked to the room, she wanted any answer.  
  
"Well, we were sitting around at home, bored outta our minds, and kinda worried about Tai and stuff, so we just came over here," Catherine replied.  
  
"Okay, so that's you four, what about you guys?" She said looking to Mimi and Matt.  
  
"Well, we got home, and well, we have no food. We saw these two on the way to your place and thought we'd change our destination from the grocery store to here," Matt answered.  
  
"Right, and you?" she asked looking at Joe and Izzy.  
  
"I thought I'd get some more first hand research on Tai if I could?" he asked, looking away from Kari and to Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I'll play guinea pig for a while," Tai replied openly.  
  
"Before you ask, Jim had some friends over at our place, and they're being just a little more intrusive than usual, so we went out for a walk. Matt drove by, with all on board, and I thought 'who am I not to join the bandwagon?'," Joe pre-empted Kari's next question.  
  
"'We' you say?" T.K. asked confusedly, thinking perhaps Joe had finally lost the plot.  
  
"That's a good question actually, where is Gomamon?" Kari asked, Joe merely dropped a bag he had in his hand in response. A groan soon followed, Gomamon's head protruded from the bag's opening.  
  
"Was that absolutely necessary?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You're heavy anyway."  
  
"Okay, if the interrogation is over, what say we just sit and relax?" Tai suggested.  
  
"Alright, but what are we gonna do?" T.K. asked.  
  
"What else would we do at a time like this, cheesy movie," Davis announced.  
  
"Well, I'm not apposed to it, but why would this suit the situation?" Izzy asked. Davis shrugged,  
  
"Don't know, but we've decided now," he said, then vaulted over the couch, grabbed the remote off T.K., and lounged himself on their couch.  
  
"Hey!" T.K. protested.  
  
"Fine, sheesh, some people," Davis muttered. He moved his legs so that there was minimal space for them to sit, "There, have some room." T.K. merely looked at Kari  
  
"We shouldn't," she started.  
  
"But we're going to," T.K. finished. He grabbed Davis arms, Kari took his legs, and they dumped him one the floor.  
  
"There, much better," he stated.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I deserved that," Davis replied from his newfound position on the floor.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Catherine asked from the far side of the room.  
  
"Yes yes, I'll be calm." She walked over and joined him on the floor. She ruffled his hair,  
  
"My poor little Davis, so abused."  
  
"I know," he said faking tears.  
  
"Enough already, just turn on the movie," Tai protested form across the room. Davis now took the chance to notice that everyone was seated comfortably and was waiting for his cheesy movie. He flicked through till he got to the vintage movie channel. The movie just so happened to be the romantic classic, Casablanca.  
  
"Man, this is cheesy," Tai groaned. Sora backhanded him,  
  
"No it's not, it's sweet," she replies romantically.  
  
They all decided to just keep quiet after that. Slowly but surely everyone got more and more horizontal, and within half an hour only Davis, Tai, and T.K. were awake.  
  
"Hey, Tai, should we get blankets or something?" Davis whispered.  
  
"Nah, we should be fine. I say we all just try and get some sleep," he replied at much the same volume.  
  
"Hey Tai, you gonna be alright?" T.K. asked.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, are you feeling alright, not feeling weird or anything?" T.K. continued.  
  
"Um, I don't think so, I should be fine."  
  
"Good, well, see you tomorrow I guess," Davis replied  
  
"Yeah, night," T.K. added.  
  
"Night," Tai responded. They all leant back, and got comfortable. This was not easy for Tai, his wings and tail made it a little difficult to feel right, he was not used to having them there when he leant back. He got as comfortable as he could, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sora was the first to wake the next morning. She wasn't sure why, she felt tired, then looked around. Then took in the site of the huge mound of people around her. She turned to look behind her, knowing that the one she loved was there. She looked to see him tossing slightly. It was oddly gentle, and elegant, but this was not the most disturbing part, he seemed to have a smile on his face, he looked content. She lifted her arm, and put it on his shoulder comfortingly,  
  
"Tai," she said softly. His stirring slowed, and he seemed to be waking. His skin felt cold, but she put it down to the lack of the blanket the night before. He slowly roused, and opened his eyes,  
  
"Mmm?" he murmured. Sora bolted back, fear shot down her back. Tai saw this and was less than comforted,  
  
"What is it?" he said softly. This time she not only moved back, she shrieked too. This roused everyone in the room, and slowly but surely they all woke up to the sight that Sora saw. This was one they had all feared, one they had dreaded, but one that they would now have to deal with. 


	20. 20 The realisation

"Okay, enough with the looks, just tell me what's going on," Tai demanded, he was commanding, but not angry.

"Al.. alright, just calm down now Tai…" Izzy said soothingly.

"What calm down, I'm not angry, just tell me what the hell the looks are for?" Tai repeated himself, now he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, um, see for yourself," Mimi said reaching into her pocket and retrieving a small compact mirror.  She crept over to him inch by inch, handed it to him, the darted back next to Matt.  Tai just looked at her facial expression, then continued.  He flicked open the mirror, and observed the image in the glass.  The reflection staring back at him, was doing so via a pair of crimson red eyes.  Tai drew back form the mirror, then realised he felt no different.  He hadn't gotten angry during the night, nor was he now, he was peaceful. Yet still he had those eyes, Bahamut's eyes.

"You see?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I see them, I don't know why I see them, but I see," Tai was mumbling.

"I think we should all take a deep breath here," Izzy suggested.  They all took a very deep breath, then slowly but surely sat back down.  Tai was a little more than worried, he didn't understand why Bahamut was surfacing without the motivation to do so, he couldn't think that if anger hadn't set it off what could have.   He wiped his eyes, and felt that the skin on his hands was unusually rough.  He looked closely at them and realised that their pigment was definitely starting to get darker, as if it were blacking; it was blackening.

"Oh my god, it's happening guys, I'm changing," he said distraughtly.

"What now, you can't be.  Why would you say that?" Sora questioned desperately.  Tai merely looked at her worriedly, then stuck out his arms.  They all crowded round and looked closely and saw what he had.  One by one they backed away slowly, until only Sora was left.  Tai raced his view over to Ifrit, who had been quiet during the entire affair, he was there solely as an observer and acted as one.

"You. You know him best, tell me, how long do I have left?!" Tai demanded.

"What do you mean how long do you have left?  All I can say is you'd best calm down or not long."

"You've seen him, you're familiar with how he looks, just tell me how far from complete this transformation is!" Tai stood powerfully above them now.

"Tai, calm down, please.  He can't possibly say," Sora said comfortingly, urging him to sit. He did so, and as he was Ifrit spoke.

"Two days at this rate, maybe three."  Tai was shocked, but took it gracefully.

"Right then, that's the time limit guys, we need a plan, and we need it now."

"I could suggest only one thing, and that is going back to the digital world, it seemed to be slower there," Izzy pointed out.

"I'd have to agree," Ifrit responded.

"Then we'll go, get your things together guys," Tai said calmly, he was in command, but they could all sense his uncertainty, it was like a breathable smell.

"Um Tai, aren't we supposed to be meeting Sora's dad today?" Kari asked from across the room.

"Oh yeah, I can't go now, there's just no way," Tai replied, his plan was falling through, they really did need all the information they could get, especially now, but there was no way he could stay in the human world (Not real world, all three worlds are 'real' if you get what I mean).

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Davis announced confidently.

"And what are you gonna say, you have to be, uh, diplomatic," Matt said as 'delicately' as he could.

"We'll go with, and watch what he says," T.K. offered.

"Hey, I can be diplomatic, I'll just say you guys had a family emergency or something."

"So we'll meet up with you later," Izzy said looking at T.K.

"Fine, you can tag along, but let's get going," Davis said, a little annoyed at their lack of confidence.

"I guess it's old and new teams then, catch you guys later," T.K. said standing up, along with Kari.

"We'll have to pick a subtle location, we don't need to be bothered, digimon or spectre.  I suggest that we meet at the phone booth beach on file island.  Not many digimon go there, and it isn't exactly a high profile spot, also, there's an exit right near by, and a cave in he cliff if we need it," Izzy announced analytically.

"You really do have a vast geographical knowledge of that world," Ifrit responded, rather amazed at how much he knew about a world he didn't live in, not knowing that for a short time in the fifth grade they had lived there.

"What can I say, we do this a lot," Izzy replied light heartedly.

"Right, let's get going, come on buddy," Davis announced, heading for the door.

"I guess that's me too then," Ifrit announced following his charge (Davis basically)

"Hey Ifrit," T.K. yelled, "Wait up a second."  The spectre stopped, and T.K. disappeared into his room for a second, then returned with a shirt in his hand, he threw it over to Ifrit, "Put that on."  Ifrit did so, and although it was a little small, it fit him.  Kari joined T.K. and their digimon followed on her lead.  The trio then headed after Davis.  As soon as the door shut behind them, Tai stood from his seat,

"Come on guys, let's get moving.

Out on the streets the world was normal, nothing had changed in the lives of these people, yet so much had changed for the Chosen children.  Ifrit was taking in the sights and sounds of this strange world, there were many things he did not understand, but now was not the time for questions.  Their pace to the station quickly, and Davis was trying to keep up the chatter, raising the spirits of the group.

"It's a nice day," he said cheerfully, and he was right, the weather was an immaculate winter's day.  Snow was on the ground, and the sun was shining in full.  It was not very cold, Davis even had his jacket open.  He was rather glad to have a shirt on, compared to the previous day when he had practically frozen without a jacket or shirt in the Carbuncle's hall.  The warm blossoming weather contrasted the groups low, dull spirits.

"Yeah, if we weren't in a hurry we could have a snow fight," Veemon replied after waiting, but no one else was.  Davis turned to Catherine, she wanted to be happy to, but she only looked over to Kari, then gave Davis the 'not now' look – the message was received.  He slowly relieved his grip on Catherine's hand, and paced walked over to Kari, who was next to T.K. and had been just behind them.

"You know he's gonna be okay, right.  You know that don't you?" Davis said, he looked into her eyes, they were empty.

"I… I want to know that, I do," Kari stuttered slowly.

"He's going to be alright Kari, we're going to stop this.  You know that, I know that, we'll do all we can to stop this.  Please, you have to trust and believe me when I say that I am gonna do all I can - even if it kills me - to set this right.  We all will.  He knows that Kari, and somewhere deep in there, I know you do too."

"I know Davis, I know we will.  It's just… he's been through so much, and he just got used to it, he was smiling again, and now…  Why, I just want to know why it's happening to him… why," she was now in tears, leaning on T.K.'s chest, her tears soaking into his clothes, the odd one hitting the snow and beginning to melt it.

"He doesn't know Kari, WE don't know.  But we're going to find out," T.K. said, trying to reassure her.

"He doesn't deserve this, he does so much, and he gets this, I just want to know what he ever did to deserve this…".  T.K. could feel Kari placing more and more weight on him, he led her over to a bench, and the rest of the group followed.  Ifrit felt out of place, very out of place.  He did not understand fully the feeling that she was going through now, he did not have any relatives.  He decided only to try and help if it was getting really dire, he did not want to say something wrong.

"Kari, you can't focus on things like this, there's only one group of people that know exactly why this happened to him, and to find them, we need information on them," Gatomon said trying to get her partner focused on what they did know, and what they could do.

"But what do we do when we find out, he could be… he could be a monster by then."

"Uh uh, Kari, no.  You can't say that, Tai will never be a monster, he'll never let it happen," T.K. replied strongly.

"I don't know if he can help it," she responded woefully.

"C… Can I say something," Catherine said nervously.  She did not know her place, she wasn't sure if she had a right to comment, but felt she had to do something now, it was getting dire.

"Sure," Davis replied, Kari looked up at her.  Catherine slowly walked over to Kari, and knelt down to her level.

"I think that…. I mean I…" Composure was not easy at this point, and she could not phrase it the was she wanted to, diplomatically.

"It's alright, just say what's on your mind," T.K. said politely.

"I…" she decided just to say it, all of it.  "Kari, I haven't been here long, I have only just met you guys.  I've been here all of four days now, but there's some things I've seen and learnt.  You guys, your group, and your digimon are not quitters.  I've seen some strange things while I've been with you, and I've been scared, scared out of my mind.  But there's one thing that has kept me together, you guys.  You never give up, never admit defeat.  And when trouble strikes you make a plan.  What I'm trying to say is, that you have never let anything beat you, and I know you aren't now.  Tai loves you, he loves Sora, he has such good friends, he's not going to leave you, he'll never let anything take you away from him," she was very nervous, but they were all listening.

"Cat…" Davis was astounded by her honesty.

"Hold on, I want to say this all," Davis let her continue, "Then there's you Kari, you too.  I don't have a brother, or a sister, I'm an only child.  But I know if anything were to happen to someone I love like you do your brother, I couldn't take it.  By now I'd be a reckless useless mess.  But you haven't Kari, you haven't.  You stood by, even though you were quiet, You stood by and helped him, you're helping him now.  You haven't let this get to you, you've been brave.  Kari, you're far braver than me, you're the bravest girl I know.  So please, just believe in him, believe in all of them.  And if you'd let me, I want to help to, just have faith in all of us, and we'll win."  The group was silenced.  Her honesty, her truth had brought them to standstill, as had it done to Kari's tears.

"You, you mean that?" she asked looking into the blonde girls eyes.

"More than anything."

"Well, if you can believe it, so can I," she said wiping her tears.

"Well, come on then, let's go help your brother," Catherine said as she stood, then extended her hand.  Kari took hold of it,

"Hey Cat, thankyou," Kari said softly as Catherine helped her up.

"No problem."  T.K. proceeded to stand up, he looked into his girlfriend's eyes,

"You gonna be okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I think so," she replied, softly, "Yeah… Yeah, I'll be fine," she continued, still soft but more confidently.

"Okay," T.K. replied.  The group started walking again, this time Catherine Ifrit, Davis and Veemon trailed behind.  Davis was holding her hand, very much in awe of what she had said,

"You, you were really great back there," he said, sounding grateful for her help.

"I just told the truth, and that just happened to be what she needed to hear."

"Well, I still think that you were great, what you did wasn't easy.  And I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to do it."

"Like I'm part of the group almost."

"No, you are part of the group now."

"You really think, I mean I just got here…" she was interrupted by Veemon.

"Of course you're a part of the group!  You've been to the digital world, been in some danger, had your boyfriend in mortal danger, been in a planning session, and in a group crisis, and finally, you've helped a group member out of an emotional breakdown.  Yup, I think you've seen all this group has to offer," Veemon said oddly cheerfully.

"That makes me a member?"

"Yup, it's the induction process, I went through it too," Davis replied.

"Well, I guess it's settled then, I'm a member," Catherine concluded with a smile.

"So this is normal for all of you, I mean crisis is not uncommon for you?" Ifrit asked, he was just lost for words at how they could talk lightly of situations like that, they had an air, or quality about them that he just did not understand.

"Well, not by choice, I mean, we don't look for trouble.  Bu we have a job to do, a world to protect, two actually.  We all know what we have to do, and sometimes we have to pay the price.  Why do you ask?" Davis responded, he spoke responsibly, and maturely.

"Well, you just seem to deal so well with this.  You talk of crisis part of an initiation.  I just don't really understand how you can all be so light about it one minute, and deal seriously the next," Ifrit really wasn't trying to be insulting, but taking offence to what he had said would have been easy.  However, Davis knew that Ifrit was new to the group, and respected them, so he would not take it the wrong way.

"Well, I guess it's just life.  You have to have a good outlook on things, or they'll engulf you in sadness and depression.  We all know how serious things can get, and you have to lighten up some of the time.  There's one thing that we always have in this group, through all the hardship, when things look hopeless, there's one thing we'll always have, and that's each other.  Nothing can ever change that, and we all know it, and fight for it.  We were chosen by someone else to do this, to have this weight on our shoulders, we had no choice in it.  But we were chosen for a reason, and I can tell you, if I had a choice, I would have done it, I'll always want to.  So When I say things like initiation to the group, and things like that, we all know it's just a joke to lighten things up, we'll ever talk down of our duties.  Does that help?" Davis was out of breath, and in somewhat  lost in answering the very vague question.

"I think so.  I think that my team have a lot to learn from you.  If we could have had your outlook, your optimism, maybe the fate of our dimension could have been different."

"Maybe, but you know what, I think that now could be your chance.  We're with each other now, and I know for sure that it's never too late, never.  Maybe there's a bigger reason to all this, huh, maybe this is your chance to change that fate," Davis spoke full of optimism and hope.

"If you'll try, I know I will."

"Well, how about enough of this talk of fate, and destiny, I say we do something about it, and that starts with talking to Mr Takenouchi so we can help Tai, and then we can put an end to this mess," Veemon announced determinedly, holding out his hand.

"I'll be there, I'll do my best to help," Catherine added, placing her hand on Veemon's.

"I'm in it for sure," Davis placed his hand firmly on the two already there.

"It' settled than, we're in this for good!" Ifrit finalised it, placing his large hand on theirs.  

"RIGHT!" all four yelled in unison.  This took T.K. and Kari by surprise and they swung round.

"What's right?" T.K. asked.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to change the fate of a world again," Davis replied lightly.

"You're going to what?" T.K. asked, confused by the statement.

"No no no no, WE'RE, as in all of us.  You see we're going to save Ifrit's dimension."

"Oh, well okay then, if you've decided," T.K. replied.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," Kari added.  They turned back to their forward heading, then noticed the stairs in front of them that headed down for the station.  They stopped and the team regrouped.  They stood in formation, with the digimon in the middle of a makeshift square made out of the humans.  They started the decent into the station,

"I hope it's not busy in there," Davis announced, thinking out loud.

"What exactly is down here?" Ifrit asked curiously.

"Well, it's a train, like long worm that walks on two rails, and carries people to where they want to go," Davis explained, he now tied to speak in terms of what Ifrit would know, and not what he would just ask further questions about.

"Huh, what an odd form of transportation."  Davis bit his tongue not to comment on the fact that travelling in a flaming meteor was not exactly normal either.

"Kyoto's 12 stations out of Odaiba isn't it?" T.K. asked.

"I think so, do we even have enough money for all these tickets?" Kari replied.  All the humans checked their pockets for change.  T.K. came up with a few coins and a note, Kari had two notes, and Davis had fistfuls of change.  They laid it all out on a nearby table, and Kari calculated the total.

"Let's see, that… twenty three dollars seventy five cents.  If it's a concession fee of $5, one way, a ticket, and we have seven at that price, and then one… Hey Ifrit, how old _are_ you?" she asked, breaking form her intense mathematics.

"More than one thousand two hundred years at least, we lost count of our ages decades ago," he replied nostalgically.

"Well, then one _adult_ … we don't have enough, not by a long shot.

"Um, I don't think that the digimon are really eligible for tickets – nor can they buy them, and Ifrit over there can sneak in with a concession ticket, he looks our age."

"So you're gonna smuggle the digimon on the train then?" Kari asked disapprovingly.

"It's not like we have much choice.  If we get them on for free, and if we leave for file island from Mr Takenouchi's place, then we have enough for the trip," Davis reasoned.  The sound of a train's horn echoed into the station, and the train could be heard approaching.

"We don't have time Kari, we have to.  Davis, you two make sure it waits for us, we'll get the tickets."

"Okay."

"Won't we get noticed if you guys run off?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, but there's just no time," Davis replied, the train was now at the platform.  T.K. and Kari scrambled to pick up the change, whilst Davis ran over to the guard at the carriage, it was time for a distraction, but this time there would be not help from Catherine.  He ran a little to the left of the guard, then walked right past him, tripping over right in front of the guard.

"Agh, geez, Ow, my ankle," he said, faking a sprain. He grabbed his ankle with his hands, and pulled it close to himself.

"Young man, are you alright?" the guard asked, he leaned over to look closer at Davis.  This was the chance the others needed.  They quickly ran in the doors to the nearest carriage.  Davis saw them enter, but TK and Kari were not in sight, so he needed to stall more.

"I don't know if I can walk…" Davis replied, faking some more groans.

"I'd better tell the driver to wait," The guard replied, he entered his small compartment on the side of the train, and radioed in to the driver.  He was only gone for a few seconds, and leaned back down.

"I'll help you up," he extended his hand.  Davis took it, then saw T.K. and Kari rushing towards him.

"Davis! Are you all right?" Kari exclaimed, these two were not aware that it had been a diversion, but it was good, the guard would have less chance of finding out.

"I tripped, I think my ankles broken, or sprained."

"Here, I'll help him in," T.K. offered, he took the arm that the guard was holding and placed it around his shoulders, supporting Davis.

"Thank you very much sir," Davis thanked as they the trio entered the carriage.  They waited in the foyer for the doors to close, then Davis knew it was safe.  He put his foot down on the floor, and removed T.K.'s hand from around him.

"That act never gets old," he chuckled.

"Act?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, they always take the bait.  We needed a distraction to get all our digimon in here, and I do love to act."

"You're one manipulating little boy you know that?" T.K. replied jokingly.

"Yup," he said grinning.  They headed over to where Catherine and the digimon were seated, then took their own seats next to them.

********Kamiya Residence(Rewind back to just after the other's left)*******

No one was sure what they should really be doing, especially after their last outing.  They could need anything from a spare set of clothes, to food supplies, anything.  All they really knew is that what ever they were going to do, they were going to do quickly.  They were all still seated, waiting for a plan, or just a hint at what they should do.  They were all worried about Tai, and knew they should do exactly what he wanted, but the problem was finding out what this was, everyone felt it was out of place to ask.

"We'll use the computer in the study," Tai said, he stood from his seat, but did not take Sora's hand, he was too ashamed of his situation to take it.  "You guys can get something to eat before we go if you like, I'm gonna change," Tai said, his voice was unenthusiastic, and soft.  He started walking towards his room, Agumon following behind him.  Sora looked at the blank faces of the group around her, then stood and followed Tai into his room.  He was stationary resting on his bed.  He had his head bowed in his hands, with Agumon next to him.  He wasn't moving nor talking.  As she approached she could here the feint gasps for air, and she could tell he was crying.  His tears were coming out, but he was sure to mute himself so that no one would find out.  She sat on he bed, and slid over to him,

"Tai?" she said softly, she moved her hand near his shoulder, and gently placed it on him.  He flinched back,

"Don't. . . don't even touch me," he wept.

"Come on Tai, don't be like this," she begged.

"You don't get it, I have no right to touch you.  I'm more beast than human now, I'm an animal."

"I don't think so, you're just being affected by something."

"No.  humans can control themselves, their bodies, I can't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me.  I couldn't control it Sora, I couldn't keep him in for you guys.  Even with his help, and I still failed.  I'm not in control of this body anymore…"  Sora extended her arm once more, and placed it on his left wing, he tensed the muscles below it, moving the wing upwards brushing her hand off.

"I told you not to touch me," he growled.

"But if you aren't in control how did you do that?  Tai, you're still you, nothing can ever change that.  And just because this transformation is still happening doesn't mean you aren't in control of your body.  Do you feel any different, you have full control over your mind, you aren't snapping at anyone, nor are you acting irrationally.  I think that there's something more to this, something out of your control."

"Why should there be?"

"Because I know you, I know that you'd never give up on yourself, you never let anyone else win, and never will.  I don't care what you say, I care about what you know, the same thing I do, that you'll never let evil win.  Never.  I think that we should get in contact with Ramuh, and we can see what we can do about getting you some help.  And there's my dad, we can see what light he can bring to all this."

"But what if I… what if I'm a mindless animal by then."

"Tai, the transformation on your body has continued, but you haven't changed mentally at all, I don't think you have to worry about who's in control for a long while yet."

"Maybe."

"Definitely," Agumon added in.  "I'm here to help you Tai, we both are.  We all are."

"Yup, he's right.  We'll do everything we can to help you.  But we need your leadership, we what you bring to the group, to be that group."

"No you don't, you guys do fine without me."

"That's just it, we don't.  You're our leader, and we need you.  I believe in you, and so does everyone out there, so let's give it all we've got, we'll show these spectres that humans aren't just beings to be used to aid their plans, we'll show them,  that we better than any legend, we're real."

"Yeah…  YEAH!  I'll show them just who they're dealing with!"

"That's better, now let's get going," Agumon said jumping to his feet.

"I'd better change my pants," Tai said, "You won't tell them about this, will you?"

"There's nothing to tell, you were just collecting your thoughts."  At that Sora and Agumon headed for the door.

"Hey Sora," she stopped, "I love you."  She paused, then turned around to face him,

"I love you too," she replied. Then they left the room.

It was not long before Tai rejoined the others in the lounge.  They had prepared themselves, and were now ready to leave.

"Let's go," Tai announced to the room, ready to get engage upon the trip that was going to settle this, they would not leave until it was done.  They filed unto the study, and stood before the inactive computer.  Tai took a bracing breath, then held out his digivice.  The portal appeared, Izzy then did some fiddling on the machine, then looked to Tai and nodded.  

"Digi-port open," he ordered, the group were then engulfed by the machine.

They arrived where they had planned to, on the beach at file island.  The seven phone booths still  lined the shore, and this brought an immense feeling of nostalgia to all members of the group.  The beach was of specific importance to Agumon and Tai, it was where Agumon had first evolved to Greymon.  

"This is it huh buddy," Tai announced nostalgically.

"Yup, sure is," Agumon replied, in much the same fashion.

"We should get some cover for now," Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should," Tai replied.  The group headed over to the cliff face, and walked along it till the found a cave.  They holed up inside, and set up a makeshift camp.  There was no need to keep watch, no one was looking for them. 

"How do you think it'll be before Ramuh arrives?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it'll be too long, he did say a day at maximum.  I'd say that if he's not here by the time Ifrit and company get here, then we could start thinking about contacting him."

"Right then, what'll we do till then?"

"Wait," Tai responded sombrely.

*******Back with Davis's group*******

The group had arrived at Mr Takenouchi's office block without any major event, and were currently in the elevator on the way up to his floor.  Luckily that place had reception, so finding his office was not that much of an issue.  The typical elevator music was playing, and the trip was especially slow as it was an old building, and hence it was an old elevator.

"Don't you just love this music," Davis said jokingly.  The rest of the group just gave him a disbelieving look.  He had to take it further, and started bopping up and down to the music.  Soon he was almost dancing.

"Come on," he said quickly, then bopped a few more times, "you know you wanna dance," he continued his display, the elevator soon jogged out of motion, and the door opened.  Davis stopped his bopping,

"Oh it's wasted on you people," he said faking disappointment and leaving the elevator, the others followed behind.  They reached the office door, and knocked.

"It's open," a voice yelled from inside.  Davis took the initiative and opened the door slowly, revealing an unpleasant display.  When Mr Takenouchi had said to Tai on the phone that it was a bit of a mess, he was straining the word bit.  The place was in tatters, there were books, papers, and even stationary all over the floor.  Other than the mess, the place was well lit with 4 windows, all of which were open, and it had a number of book cases, probably the origin of all the books.  There was a desk at the rear of the room, with a chair behind it, and Mr Takenouchi.  He had only just lifted his head to see who had arrived,

"Davis? Is Tai with you?" he asked curiously.

"No, we're here on his behalf," Davis replied, the group moved further into the room.

"Oh, I suppose that means Sora's not with you wither then?"

"Um, no.  She had to stay with Tai," Davis continued.

"Oh, well, as long as she's okay.  So tell me then, what brings you all to me," Mr Takenouchi now took a seat at his desk, and was paying full attention to them.

"Well, it's a long story," Davis started.

"Oh, hang on, I see there's two of you here I haven't met yet.  I'm terribly sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said standing and extending his hand to Catherine, she took it and they shook.

"I'm Catherine, feel free to call me Cat though."

"And this is…" Mr Takenouchi now had his hand extended to Ifrit, and was prompting for a name.

"Um, uh, Fred," Davis replied, he couldn't say Ifrit, and that was the first name that came to mind.  Kari and T.K. both gave him a disbelieving look, Fred was not what they had expected.

"Fred, nice to meet you," Mr Takenouchi continued, shaking his hand.

"As with you," Ifrit replied smiling politely.

"And then of course you have your digimon with you," he said sitting down, "It's good to see your doing so well protecting your partners," he finished.  He looked back at Ifrit now, almost nostalgically, and all of the humans began getting nervous, he did of course have horns that were visible through his hair.

"Sorry for staring, you just seem so familiar…" he said slowly.

"Oh, well, I guess I have one of those faces," Ifrit replied. Mr Takenouchi was now looking right at his head,

"No, I think it's more than that…" he continued.  He swung round to the floor, and rummaged through the mess, he pulled a book from the mess, then turned back to his desk.  The group could just make out the title, 'Myths and legen…' the rest was illegible, but they knew what followed.  He flicked through a few pages, then stopped.  He opened it fully, and turned it to dace them.  There on the page, clearly and plainly, was an almost picture perfect sketch of Ifrit, exactly as he was now, minus the shirt.

Okay guys, that's it for part 20.  I never thought I'd get this far, ever, and I can attribute it all to you.  You guys gave me the excus… uh motivation to keep going, and to keep it good.  So thanks for all the support and kind works, let's hope I have another ten chapters in me!  Sorry this wasn't here earlier, I'm trying to get back into my weekend update routine, but it's hard with all my year 12 assessments going on.  They'll all be finished by next week Wednesday, so I'll try to have it up for that weekend on Sunday – no guarantees though.  Thanks, as always, goes to Phire Phoenix for the proofing job.  Hope you all enjoyed it, Bai for now,

~AM


	21. 21 The History Lesson

Everyone stopped, and Ifrit was not sure what he should do.  No one moved, they all just stared at Mr Takenouchi, who was staring down at the book.  He slowly lifted his head, he looked now at Ifrit, just staring.

"Um, he's, that is I mean.  My god, that's Fred in that book!" Davis said, faking surprise very badly.

"Drop the act.  Who is this, and why have you brought him here?" Mr Takenouchi spoke softly, seriously, and sounded angry.

"He's, well, that is to say…" Davis babbled, "um, help guys."

"Well, Ifrit is not from around here," T.K. started.

"I think that I should handle my own introductions, if that is okay with you," Ifrit asked looking toward the digidestined, who were all rather lost for worlds.

"Go ahead I say, this bunch isn't going to come up with anything," Veemon replied.

"Well, sir, I am what you see.  That is to say, I am Ifrit, as I am in that book," Ifrit explained.

"This is not a funny joke, and I will no be made a fool of in my own office.  Of all the people to pull this I never expected you to, now if you would kindly leave," Mr Takenouchi ordered frustratedly.

"You take me for a common liar, will this persuade you?" Ifrit replied, a little insulted from being called a liar.  He stood to the centre of the room, and just stood.  He looked over to Mr Takenouchi, 

"Oh no, he's not. . ." Davis said softly, Ifrit smirked.

"Do what?" Catherine asked.  An aura started to surround Ifrit, soon it was immensely bright, and had engulfed him.  It burst into flames, they flashed up over him, and then disappeared, leaving Ifrit in his beast form, and T.K.'s shirt in pieces on the floor.  Mr Takenouchi cowered to the back of the room, the rest of the group stared blindly at the phenomenon.

"Would you believe me now?" Ifrit asked smugly, still smirking.  The flames flashed over him once more, and in a second he was back to his human form.

"Wha… what are you?" Mr Takenouchi stuttered from fear.

"Like I have said, I am the spectre Ifrit.  Please, do not be afraid, I will not harm you, I came only to protect Davis and Veemon, and their friends."

"Davis, what just happened here?" T.K. asked slowly.

"That's just him changing from human to beast form.  How else did you guys think he left as a beast and came back as a human?" Davis replied all knowingly.

"But that aura, those flames, and then, there were no flames  coming back, are you hurt?" Kari asked, her mind was all over the place.

"I am fine, my own flames cannot harm me, it's really just for show."

"Why… Why are you here, why do you protect Davis, and the rest of them.  You're-- you're just a myth," Mr Takenouchi questioned, lost for words.  The legend of Ifrit was something that he had heard of for a long time, but he never expected it to be real.  He was into the bland, small scale end of the paranormal, telepathy, telekinesis, and the like, not alternate dimensions, and the existence of legends.

"There is, as we have recently discovered, a thread through out all dimensions, more so, there are many threads.  Davis and I, and Veemon for that matter, are all connected by one such thread, in this dimension he is me, and in mine, I am him, if you can understand that."

"But, how?"

"That I cannot say, Ramuh offered the analogy of a stone.  That a whole stone represented our collective soul, if you believe in such a thing, basically that which let's us exist.  Now a the time of creation, that was separated into two, or more pieces, and thus I got half, and Davis got half.  At the time of Veemon's creation, data on Davis was collected, and a half of his stone, and thus Veemon was created.  As The bond between Davis and me exists, but since Veemon had so much basis off of Davis's stone, half of it, theirs is unequalled in it's strength.  There is no way to say how many stones there are, you two may have a relation in my dimension, or in another for that matter.  That is why I protect him, and his friends. In a sense, he is me."

"Oh… kay…" Mr Takenouchi replied, he made an intelligent decision to sit down at this point.

"Man, I could not have put that better myself," Davis responded, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yeah, that's quite something, when you think about it," Veemon added.

"Now if I may, I have a question for you.  How did you come to know of me?" Ifrit asked, looking directly toward Mr Takenouchi, and his book.

"You're… you're just a legend, it's just not possible, dear lord…"

"Mr Takenouchi, we know this is odd, but please, just try," Kari pleaded, she needed things to get moving, as she desperately wanted to get back to Tai.

"Well, I've heard this legend a few times, it was rather a favourite of mine, I never though it was a reality though.  I'm pretty sure that it goes along the lines of Ifrit being a strong young warrior.  He fought valiantly, often using fire spells to help him in his battles.  Sensing his power, the enemy mages set about cursing Ifrit to life as a beast, mindless, and they foolishly used fire magic to do so.  Ifrit didn't stand a chance at blocking the spell, so he turned it to his favour, thus he could control himself when in his beast form, and under the cover of night he would return to his human form.  The beast had immense control of flames, in any form, and he used this in his ultimate victory over the very mages that cursed him.  I liked the irony in that one, so it always stuck in my head."

"Interesting, but not entirely true for me," Ifrit replied, truly intrigued by the tale.

"Well, would you care to correct me, tell me all about you, please, I must know," Mr Takenouchi asked desperately.

"You must promise that it never leaves the room, you tell no one this," Ifrit replied coldly.

"I don't think that's a problem, no one would really believe us if we told them," T.K. commented.

"You have my word," Mr Takenouchi replied.

(A\N: Okay guys, PP has advised that this is a little tedious, it's Ifrit's story, so you can sip it if you want, but it's nice for some background info one him, sorry ^_^)

"I am what is known as a spectre.  I am not of this dimension, as you know, mine is what you could call a dimension of legends.  We are not physical beings either, purely ethetic, and it is Davis's presence that allows me to exist physically here.  I was created by the humans that used to exist in my dimension.  They were a peaceful people originally, but soon there broke out a war, and this war grew to catastrophic proportions, we can't even remember it's cause, I don't think we were ever told.  After many years one side started an experimental technology.  They condensed the spirits of the dead into something big and powerful.  Their magic was strong, but the greed in their hearts was too strong, and this corrupted the spells, hence when the first of my kind was born, it was a corrupt being.  Learning of it's purpose in life, it struck out, not capable of rational thought.  Soon more of these beings were created, all failed projects.  They bound to each other, and formed an alliance against the humans.  Most of the their creators died, the rest surrendered to their human opposers, and divulged the technology.  The spectres would not stop, and they continued to rampage on the humans, even though they were not faulted with the spectres' creation.  A plan was formed, and they took the risk of forming more spectres.  The spells were successful, and these carried more admirable attributes, and so the war was born, a war that still rages.  The humans stood no chance, and grouping by grouping they were destroyed.  As for me, I was the last of my kind to be created, all the hopes of my creators were on my shoulders, and I failed them.  That is all I wish to say," Ifrit grew sour at the end, it was still too much for him to talk about.

(A\N Right, so now if this next bit makes no sense go back and read that bit, but if it does, then ignore me)

"Ifrit, come on, you know we talked about this, it isn't your fault that happened."

"Then why do I feel such guilt!" Ifrit shouted, Davis stepped back away from him.  Ifrit looked to his hands, "I'm, I'm sorry Davis, please, I just, I can't bear to think that it is my fault."

"It is not your fault, you cannot say in a right mind that it is your fault.  You did not start the war, you did not know what you were doing or why you were doing it.  It's common for the child to feel responsible for the actions of the parents, I've seen this many times before," Mr Takenouchi said, trying to comfort the being.

"I appreciate your sentiment, but I am no case from a book you have seen, and I am no child."

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you could be compared to being the humans child, and they passed their burden onto you, unfairly."

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't wish to talk about it," Ifrit had drawn tired of the conversation, he was not angry, and appreciated Mr Takenouchi's efforts, but it was just too much.

"Alright, I understand.  But how about we talk about what has brought you here?" Mr Takenouchi asked.

"It's kinda sensitive, and there's some stuff we can't tell you, but we need some information," Davis replied putting on a serious tone.

"Okay, I suppose."

"Well, do you know anything about a sorcerer called Hades?" Kari asked.

"Hades, Hades… the name rings a bell.  You check that book, I'll see what I have back here," Mr Takenouchi replied heading over to the book case behind him.  Davis stepped forward and picked up the book that laid on the table before him.  It seemed really old, so he was sure to be careful with it.  Catherine then took a few steps and leant on his shoulder.  Davis flicked through the pages, mostly it contained some information on legends, most of which he had never heard of.  He came to the index, and looked up Hades – nothing.  He then scanned the rest of the index, just out of curiosity, and found there was more than one entry for Ifrit, and one for Ramuh.  He turned immediately to one entry for Ifrit.  This was not the one they had found before, and this was much more disturbing.  There was no picture, but it displayed Ifrit again as a fiery beast, but he was not cursed by anything.  It said that he had appeared in the times of the Greeks, and wiped out an entire city, but he was not alone.  He was fighting with a midnight black dragon.  They had only appeared for a few minutes, but wiped out the entire city in the process.  Davis slammed the book in shock, it was all too familiar for him.

"Anything?" Catherine asked, she had not really been paying attention to what he had been reading.

"Uh, no luck, but can I borrow this book?" Davis asked.

"Of course, just bring it back when you're done with it."  Mr Takenouchi had the book that he was looking for, and was on his way back to his seat.  He sat down, then opened the book, and flicked through the pages – he seemed to know his way around it.  he began reading, "Hades, a mythological black mage, specialised in the casting of the darkest magic, and known for an ability to distort reality, and morph life forms.  The myth originates in roman folklore, when a farmer noted that…" Mr Takenouchi drifted off, he knew that the myth's origins wouldn't really help them much.

"Does it say anything about reversal of his spells?" T.K. asked.

"Let me guess, the thing I'm not supposed to know about is what spell he has cast, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, we just can't tell you.  But can you help any?" Kari questioned politely.

"Well, it says that the myth of Hades started when a farmer was making supply trips into town over a periods of days.  He noted that a new comer was there, and introduced himself, but he was not answered.  He saw a fight break out between the new comer and a town drunk.  He was recorded to have cast a spell on the drunk, in which the drunk could not speak, and was recorded to have been driven clinically insane shortly after.  The townsfolk presumed that the spell had done it, the man was a drunk, but perfectly sain.  They gave him the name Hades, as it was believed only the devil could have such a power.  After that the new comer disappeared, they never saw him again."

"What about the drunk, did he regain his sanity?" Kari asked desperately.

"Well, not entirely.  It is said that the fight was over drink, Hades had said that he should stop drinking, that he had a problem.  Of course the drunk disagreed.  But it was said that at one stage in his rambling the drunk stated that he had drinking problem, and had after that had managed coherent though.  But his first move was to the bar, and he lost it again, unfortunately he died shortly after."

"So your saying that he realised his problem, and the spell went away?" Davis asked.

"You could say that, but it may have been co-incidence."

"We have to get going, you've been really helpful," T.K. responded quickly.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but we have to go," Davis added.  

"Okay, just be sure to bring that book back.  And Ifrit, thank you for sharing your story with me," Mr Takenouchi thanked.

"That is okay, consider it payment for the advice," Ifrit replied.  They said their goodbyes, and the group stormed out of the office.

The group headed straight for the elevator, and once they were all in the immediately pressed the ground floor button.  Kari looked over to Davis, specifically the book he had in his hands,

"Hey Davis, what's the book for?" she asked inquisitively.

"Ah, nothing, don't worry, just a little reading for me," Davis replied, he did not want to notify them of the events in Greece till he had spoken to Ifrit about them, especially seeing as the dragon described was a shoe-in for Bahamut.

"Jeez, I guess people change, you're actually reading by choice.  So what's it about that got you so inspired to read it?" Kari continued her line of questioning.

"Look, I'll tell you guys later, just drop it for now," Davis replied defensively.

"Okay, okay, no need to snap," T.K. came to the defence of his girlfriend quickly.  A deep silence ensued, and was only broken by the ding of the elevator reaching its destination.

"Sorry," Davis mumbled, he knew he was wrong to have snapped, but it was better than the alternative.

"That's alright, lets just forget it.  But what I wanna know is how we're gonna get into the digital world, we can't really go all the way home," Kari said smiling, showing there was no hard feelings.

"We may have to, it's not like we can just go into an internet café, and then disappear in front of a crowd of people," T.K. responded.

"That's true, maybe we should go back and ask Mr. Takenouchi if he has one?" Catherine suggested.

"Alright, let's get going," T.K. announced.  They turned around, and headed back through the lobby of the building.  Davis grabbed Ifrit's arm,

"We need to talk," he said coldly.

"Okay, I suppose," Ifrit, replied.

"We'll catch up with you guys, maybe we should take the stairs this time, people will be arriving for work here soon," Davis said it mainly for a delay, he needed it too.

"Alright, I suppose," Kari replied.

"Hey Cat, do you mind going on ahead without me, I really do need to talk to him alone," Davis said, looking to the girl next to him.  She gazed into his eyes now, sensing his nerves, but she also knew that he wouldn't ask, unless it was something really sensitive.

"I'll stay with you if you like," Veemon offered politely.

"No, that's alright, I know that you two would no wanna be apart right now."

"Kay, thanks."  Davis, Veemon and Ifrit stayed back and let the group enter the stairwell first.  They waited, then entered it themselves.  Davis rested his left foot a few stairs above the floor, and rested the book on it.  He flicked through to the page about Ifrit and the dragon, then shoved it in Ifrit's face,

"What the hell is that about?!" he asked angrily.

"Davis, calm down, he doesn't know about that book," Veemon protested coming to his defence.

"No, I think he does know about that particular passage, that kind of destruction can't be forgotten easily."

"What are you on about?" Veemon asked confusedly.

"This," Ifrit responded, handing the book down to Veemon.

"So could you just explain it, what happened?" Davis asked, less angry, just wondering why he would he would have not told him something this important before.

"It was a long time ago, I had almost for gotten it had ever happened.  Like you saw, time moves differently in my dimension, so it has been a considerably long time."

"Well, how about you fill us in then?" Veemon asked.

"Well, it was about a thousand years ago for me, the war had been going for quite some time, and neither side seemed stronger.  I was on a reconnaissance job, trying to gather some information on the state of the world, and what the enemy were planning.  It was supposed to be easy, nice and quiet, but Bahamut showed up.  We fought for some time, until an energy field surrounded us.  I couldn't stop, I had to keep fighting, or Bahamut would have killed me.  All I can remember about the place is that is was full of humans, and stone structure.  I tried to contain myself, and aim as well as I could, but it was hard, and we levelled most of the city in a few minutes.  Then everything began fading, and we were back to my dimension, exactly where we had been before.  I was really confused at this point, and Bahamut seemed to have just lost all interest in the fight, because he just left.  I reported back to Alexander, but I didn't tell him about the rift, it was too strange."

"So why didn't you tell us this?" Davis asked warm-heartedly – he wasn't angry any more.

"I didn't want to scare you, it's not exactly like I wanted to portray any beastlier than I had to.  I also didn't have an explanation for it, so I'd just have been adding to the confusion.  I'm sorry you found out that way, if I'd known…"

"Don't, it's not your fault, and I over reacted.  But I think that we should tell it to Izzy, he'll need to know."

"That's without question, but I suggest we get a move on then…"  at that point T.K. came running down the stairs,

"Guys, we have an idea, but hurry."

"What is it?" Davis asked, disgruntled by the fact he had to run, the others were close behind him.

"We've found a computer in an office on the third floor, there's no one there so we're gonna use it, instead of bothering Mr Takenouchi again," T.K. replied quickly.

"Isn't that technically trespassing?" Davis asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I suppose, if you wanna be negative."

"Alright, just checking."  They stormed up the stairs to where the others had assembled in the hallway.  They were peering nervously down the hall, just waiting for someone to come and ask them why they were there.

"Let's get going," T.K. suggested.  They walked slowly into the office, and closed the door.

"This feels wrong," Catherine said unsurely.

"Don't worry," Davis said smiling, taking her hand.

"Well then, if we don't want to get caught, I suggest we get outta here," T.K. said holding out his digivice.  Kari looked to him nervously, then held out hers.  Davis and Catherine looked into each other's eyes, then he held out his, and squeezed her hand.  

"Digiport open" Davis uttered the catchphrase, and the computer engulfed them.

They had foolishly forgotten to set co-ordinates, but luckily they had arrived on File Island in a forest not far from the beach.  Davis took out his D-terminal to check their position in terms,

"We're not far off, it's just a little ways south," he announced.

"Good, we can't be much longer," Kari replied urgently.

"Well then buddy, shall we?" Davis said looking down to Veemon.

"I'm ready if you are," he replied eagerly.

"Digiarmour energise!" Davis's Digivice began to react, and glow brightly.  The all too familiar light surrounded and engulfed Veemon,

"Veemon armour digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of friendship!"  Davis hopped up on Raidramon's back, secured the book inside his jacket, then helped Catherine on,

"You guys catch up, we won't be far ahead," Davis said.  

"If you don't mind, I shall make my own way there," Ifrit stated.

"Good idea, I'm not a taxi you know," Raidramon replied.  Ifrit nodded, then the familiar flames surrounded him, and as in his own dimension, he sped off in a blaze of fire.  Raidramon decided to follow suit, and he too left.  They ripped through the forest at full throttle, soon coming to the cliff face that would see them almost directly above the cave the others had congregated in.  Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were now over head, it was no problem for them as they would fly down.  Raidramon contemplated the height of the cliff,

"What do you think Davis?" he asked unsurely.

"I don't know, you up to it buddy, it is a long way down?" Davis replied.

"Well, you never know till you try," he replied, now backing away from the cliff for a  run up.  Davis felt Catherine's grip around his stomach increase exponentially,

"You trust him right?"

"Of course, I trust him with my life."

"Then relax, and hang on," Davis placed his hands on hers, he felt the tension in her arms diminish a little.  "It's up to you now," Davis announced.  Raidramon acknowledged the comment, then raced up toward the cliff.  He dove off at great speed, and they flew threw the air gracefully.  Their decent was becoming more rapid now, and they fast approached the ground.  Raidramon's feet hit the sand, but only for a split second as he turned the downward motion into a forward thrust to lessen the impact on his legs.  He slowed himself, and all took a deep breath.

"So that was fun," Davis announced.  Catherine was very tense now, and he didn't think this had really helped her fear of heights any,

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"I will be, but I need ground… solid ground.  He moved her hands off of his chest, then hopped down.  He grabbed her hand once more, then helped her off.  Raidramon breathed a sigh of relief, then dedigivolved back down to Veemon, he couldn't have held the form much longer – the impact took a lot of energy to control.  Davis turned to see Veemon staring back at him, then smiled,

"Thanks, you did well there."

"I know," Veemon replied, putting on a smug smile.  Nefertimon and Pegasusmon pulled up along side of them, and T.K. and Kari hopped down.  They then took the que to dedigivolved.  

"That was pretty dangerous, you know that right?" Kari said looking at Davis in disbelief.

"I trust him, we know what we're doing," Davis replied smiling.

"Well, enough chatter, I say we find Tai and the others," T.K. suggested.  Kari nodded, and the duo turned to survey the scene.  Davis turned to look at Catherine, her facial expression still spelt out tension.  He moved his face close to hers,

"You alright now?" he asked.

"I-- I think so," she replied, still nervously.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry I did that, I should have been more thoughtful toward your situation…" Veemon said apologetically.

"No, it's alright, we had to get down some way or another."

"Hey, guys, they're over here," Ifrit yelled from behind them.  They all turned to see him waving them over toward the cliff.  Tai then walked out from the cave and joined him.  The group sprinted at full pace over to them, and Kari practically leapt into his arms.

"Kari, I'm fine, calm down," Tai said, trying to keep himself from loosing his balance.

"I know, but… I'm happy to see you're okay Tai," she said, feeling the tears coming.

"Hey now, I wasn't going anywhere with out you, I promise," Tai replied softly, he stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Okay."  She forced them back, and let out a small smile.

"Well, how about you tell us what you found?" Tai suggested.  He led them into the cave, Davis, Catherine, Veemon and Ifrit taking the rear.  Davis looked at Ifrit, he nodded back, and they entered the cave.  Inside everyone was sprawled out, they had made themselves comfortable.  Tai retook his seat next to Sora, and Kari made T.K. and her seat right by them.  Patamon and Gatomon made themselves comfortable too.  Davis, Veemon and Catherine made their way to the rear of the cave and sat there, Ifrit standing sentry at the door.

"Before we start, perhaps it would be wise to call Ramuh?" Izzy suggested.

"As you wish, it should not take too long," Ifrit replied confidently.  He did not want to take long, he knew that with him out of the picture they were defenceless from his kind.  He stretched out with his mind, slowly but surely reaching his destination.  His thoughts eventually connected with Ramuh's, but he only had time to utter the lines 'Come now, bring Carbuncle..' he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Ifrit!" Davis yelled, then raced over to him, Veemon by his side.

"Are you alright?" Veemon asked nervously.  Ifrit's eye slowly opened,

"I… I was, until you… yelled in my ear…" he replied oddly humorously.

"Did you get the message through?" Tai asked.

"I think so… he should be here soon.  I must rest now, that took a lot out of me," Ifrit replied.

"Right, well how about you tell us what went down with Mr Takenouchi Davis," Izzy said pryingly.

"Well, why me?" Davis asked nervously.

"Because, it was your mission," Tai responded.

"Well, okay, I suppose.  We had some small problems introducing Ifrit, he recognised him from a book, uh, this book," Davis removed the book from inside his jacket and handed it to Izzy, who immediately begun paging through it.  "After that, we had to explain a few things, not too much though, and nothing about Tai's situation.  We asked him how he knew about Ifrit and he told us about a legend of Ifrit, who was a warrior long ago, and was cursed with a beast form, but used fire magics well.  Then we asked about Hades – and this is where it gets interesting.  I'll cut the story short, basically Hades has appeared in our world before, and cursed someone with insanity, because he would not admit he was a drunk.  The trick is, that the spell was broken momentarily when he came to terms with his problem.  The only thing is that when he went for a drink to celebrate his sanity, the spell renewed, and he soon died."

"So your saying that Hades has a appeared in our world before?" Izzy asked rhetorically.  "This is not good."

"That's not all, Ifrit remembered that a long time ago he came here.  It just happened, he and Yojimbo were just transported here during a fight, and ended up taking out an entire ancient Greek city."  Davis was lying, but he had to lie, for both Ifrit and Tai's sakes.

"So not once, but twice.  This is interesting…" Izzy was contemplating theories by this time.

"Can we just back it up, you said that the guy got his sanity back, he broke the spell?" Tai asked anxiously.

"Well, he stopped the spell, so there's a start," Davis replied.

"I see, that's good then, but how can I come to terms with my problem, I thought I already did?" Tai was now thinking out loud.

"It's just a start, we'll get there Tai, don't worry," Sora said comfortingly, sensing his tension.  Outside a strike of lightning could be heard, it was Ramuh.  He walked into the cave, and stood in the entrance,

"It is good to see you all again," he greeted warmly.  "There is someone you should all meet," he continued.  Carbuncle then walked into the cave, in her human form.

"Whoa, she's, she's beautiful!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Thank you young one, where is Bahamut, and the keeper of courage?" she asked looking around the cave, but then she saw Ifrit lying propped up against the wall.

"Ifrit!" she cried, rushing over to him.  She knelt next to him, "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I see your love has not faded, Alexander would not be pleased," Ramuh said commandingly.

"I cannot help how I feel," Carbuncle replied coldly.

"I would not tell a soul, do not worry," Ramuh replied defensively.

"Thank you.  But I must see Bahamut."

"That would be me," Tai said, Carbuncle turned to him.

"Come here, if you would," she said welcomingly.  He obliged, and she looked closely at him, especially his eyes.  "Hmm, you have his eyes, it is further along than Ramuh had said.

"This, it just started up again all of a sudden, last night," Tai replied down-heartedly.

"What do you mean, again?" she asked.

"Well, a few days ago, just when I met Ramuh, I spoke with Bahamut, and we came to terms with each other's presence, and agreed to save each other.  That seemed to stop the transformation, but last night I got these eyes, and my skin…"

"That is odd.  If I may, I would like to inspect you.  Please lay down."  Tai again obliged, and lay down on the floor, he was very nervous.  The group gathered round, Carbuncle knelt down over him.

"Don't worry Tai, she's very gentle, she helped me," Veemon said encouragingly.

"This will probably feel warm," Carbuncle advised.  She placed her hands over him, and they began to glow brightly, the usual pale green.  She kept them there for some time, and soon her face became strained, like she was getting tired.  She held on for just a little longer, then removed her hands, the glow subsiding.  She placed her hand on her head, taking some deep breaths.

"You okay?" Ifrit questioned.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she replied grinning.

"Well, do you know what's happening?" Tai asked fearfully.

That's a good question ne?  lol.  And sorry for that bit in there, but I thought Ifrit needed some background, some depth.  Okay, noe time to plug a site, please check out Veemon's ditch, http://www12.brinkster.com/veeditch/.  Snogren, who runs it, was kind enough to affiliate with me, and I'd like to pay back the favour by doing the same, and plugging it for her.  It's a really cool place for all Veemon and daisuke loves, so check it out.  And the next chappie shall be out before Christmas, and the one after that I don't know.  It'll try give you all a chrissy pressie too, but I'll think about what I can do in it for you.  And just a small advert, I'm getting a Veemon ufo plushie from japan some time soon.  Now, it's listed in a lot of three, with  hawkmon and Armadillomon with them.  I'd be more than happy to sell them too you, just name how much you are prepared to pay, and I'll have to check the shipping cost.  They come with a sound function apparently, but they just look incredibly kyute.  Email me if you are interested, it's first come first served too, and I'm not changing that even if you're gonna raise the price – I have to be fair.  I have a picture too if you want.  Thanks, for reading.


	22. 22 The Ark

READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!!!

This is essential knowledge if you want this all to make sense – usually I email (if I can) responses to questions asked about the fic, I won't for this.  In the beginning I decided that cody, Yolei and ken were non existent on this timeline.  I did this coz I didn't really like them back then, I'm indifferent to them now after seeing series 2 again.  Anyway, this chap deals with some issues revolving around Davis, and his choosing as a DD, so please don't pick me out for embellishing into the unknown.  I changed some stuff, I know this, and I hope it doesn't detract from the enjoyment of the fic at all.  Also, if anyone says I stole stuff from FF9, FFX, FF7 or devil may cry, =P, I officially disclaim any material so related to the offending articles, as you so deem appropriate to name them.  However, everything else is mine, all mine, if I find evidence that you have copied me I will make your life hell as far as my possibilities as a human being can take me.  I'm PO'ed, now's not the time to copy me ^_^.  That said, enjoy, sorry for the demi-rant!  

"That I can young one, that I can," she replied keeping up her grin.

"Well?!" Sora asked worriedly, the wait anguishing her.

"Hades is, and always has been, no fool.  He is a cocky being, but he always has a contingency plan at hand.  What I'm getting to here, is that although he never doubted that the spell that was cast could never be broken, he did know that it may be stopped, although even that was difficult.  His plan was simple, if you're going to try and stop the spell, I will place counter measures to put an end to that."

"So you're saying this spell can't be broken…" Tai started, on what was to be a long depressing sentence, but Carbuncle interrupted him in his tracks.

"Please, you jump ahead, don't worry.  What I'm saying is, the toxin that you were infected with to make the spell possible, is also a counter measure to stop the spells progression.  Basically, it is, or should I say was, severing your links with Bahamut, leaving him to progress into anger and madness, thus the spell would continue."

"Oh, is he alright?" Tai asked worriedly.

"Yes, He's fine, a little unsettled though."

"So, this whole transformation is going to stop now?" Matt asked.

"Well, I'd be surprised if it didn't.  You see, Hades casts deep black magic spells of the mind, if you can overcome the state of mind the spell puts you in, then you can stop it."

"More importantly, can you undo what has been done here?" Sora asked desperately.

"That's another story…" There was a collective grunt of disappointment from all in the cave, which relieved some tension, but not the way they had hoped for.

"Come on guys, we'll get through this, I'm not out of the picture yet," Tai said optimistically.

"Yeah, you're right," Matt said less depressed than before.

"But now we need a plan," Davis brought them back to a good point, this was as far as they had gotten in their planning.

"He has a point," Izzy agreed.

"I'm officially open to suggestions," Tai replied.

"If you don't mind my input, We need to find out exactly what Hades and all of his kind want here," Carbuncle suggested.

"What do you mean, I thought their interest here was disposing of Bahamut?" Izzy asked frantically.

"A cunning distraction indeed, and one that was working quite well might I add.  But Alexander believes that it is indeed not what they have come here for."

"Two questions, who is Alexander, and why do we care what he believes?  We have to save my brother you know, he's not just a distraction!" Kari scolded.  T.K. grabbed her arm and gently squeezed it to calm her.

"You misunderstand.  One thing I should have told you all by now is that our leader is Alexander, he is the oldest of the good spectres," Ramuh started.

"Yeah, and one hell of a nice guy," Veemon blurted sarcastically.

"You've met his Davis!" Catherine exclaimed.  Davis grunted,

"If you can call having a sword shoved to your throat a meeting, then yes."

"In his defence, you did show a three thousand year old being very little respect," Ifrit replied.

"Enough bickering, You have to think about this logically.  If indeed they have come for another reason, what better way to distract the guardians of this realm than by destroying their leader, whilst at the same time taking out one of their most powerful enemies.  You see, if this is a distraction, then we are in a lot of trouble, we have absolutely no knowledge of their motivation, and so I think that that is what we must focus on," Ramuh explained.

'Kari, he's right.  If the only way to break the spell is to get Hades to reverse it, then we should go with these guys.  This way we'll be sure to encounter him sooner or later, and this time from a position of power," Tai said in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, as long as your in no danger now," Kari said reluctantly.

"I assure, he is in no danger.  If any changes are happening I will tend to him immediately."

"So, how do we go about finding them?" Matt asked.

"It's not going to be easy, but if they are still here them there will be traces of them somewhere," Ramuh replied.

"Traces, that's it! My laptop, I built a program to trace what must be your ethereal energy," Izzy announced.

"What do you mean?" Ramuh asked.

"Well, it seems that when in our dimension your kind leaves traces of energy behind, I designed a program to read for that energy, and that way we could determine if you had been present in an area."

"That's quite interesting, I suppose that our etheric energy could leave traces," Ramuh replied.

"But the only problem is that I don't have my laptop here," Izzy responded disappointedly.

"We may not need it, perhaps we can sense this energy," Ifrit added.

"Okay, so we figure out where they've been, how do we find out where they are?" Davis asked frustratedly.

"Easy there Davis, if we know where they have been ,we'll be able to find out what they want here, and then where they are now."

"Fine, I suppose you're right, but how do we know where to start looking," Davis retorted.

"It's not going to be easy, maybe we start with the last place we know they were, test out this sensing theory," Izzy suggested.

"That would be the lake where Veemon got hurt, but I didn't sense anything there last time we were there," Ramuh commented.

"But you weren't looking for anything, and besides, Odin was right there," Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, was, till you blasted him into itty bitty, super-fried pieces," Veemon added.

"Ramuh, you got Odin!?" Carbuncle said in astonishment.

"Yeah, toasted 'em good," Ramuh chuckled.  The humans and digimon alike were both interested, and a little creeped out by this sudden display of satisfaction from Ramuh.

"Okay, so who's going?" Matt asked.

"I'll go, I can get you there quickly, and I can try sensing for Odin," Ifrit said weakly.

"Ifrit, you're weak, you can't go," Carbuncle said worriedly.

"I have to go, we need to be quick now, and there's no way we can go alone.  I can take Davis and Veemon with me."

"Yeah, we can handle it," Davis said confidently.

"and we can watch over him for you too," Veemon added.  The duo shone a cheesy grin, standing next to each other confidently.

"they have a point, they are the only ones who can go quickly," T.K. replied.

"Yeah, even these jokers can handle it," Tai added jokingly.

"Okay, but be careful," Carbuncle reluctantly agreed.

"Let's get going then," Veemon suggested.  Ifrit slowly stood up, and moved over to Davis and Veemon, Davis took his hand, and Veemon took Davis's.

"Sorry Cat, I have to go alone, Ifrit can't take you," Davis said grudgingly.

"I'm afraid so, Davis is part of me, he is immune to my flame, but you may not be," Ifrit explained.

"I… I understand, you'd best get going," Catherine replied.

"Thank you," Davis let a small grin shine through, gave her one last look, then turned to Ifrit,  "Let's go."  Ifrit nodded, and his flames burst up, then surrounded them both.  In a flash of fire, they were gone from the cave.

"The question now is, what do we do while they're gone?" Joe asked.

"I say we kick back and relax for a while," Mimi suggested.

"As tempting as it may be, we need to think of something more than just find these guys.  Like what are we going to do when we find them?  Run up and say 'Hey guys, what you up to, mind changing our friend back?" Izzy said sarcastically.

"I was only saying that some of us need to take a break once in a while!" Mimi snapped back, she turned to Matt in a huff.

"You don't have to be like that Izzy, she was only trying to help.  Besides, maybe Tai needs to rest, and what about Carbuncle?" Matt said angrily.

"You know I have a mouth, I can speak.  Maybe I should tell you what I need, okay?" Tai snapped.

"Come on, I'm only trying to look out for you," Matt replied, having taken full offence.

"And forgive me for trying to save your skin.  If both of you would just think for a change then maybe we wouldn't end up in such messes when we run into things head first," Izzy snapped.

"What are you saying, let you lead the operation?  We all know I'm the leader, and what happens without me.  And right now I say you all shut up!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Maybe I should test these horns on you!"

"Shut up already, enough fighting!  I can't believe you'd say that Tai!" Sora protested.

"Why, it's his fault I'm like this.  Huh, him and his planning, well this wasn't part of his great plan!"

"All of you, be quiet, I feel something," Carbuncle announced.

"And why should we listen to you!?" Tai raged, but stopped soon after.  He reeled back, shocked by what he had said, and been saying, "I. . . I don't know why I said that," Tai continued in shock.

"Like I said, I feel something, evil."

"What do you mean?" Joe spoke up, but they were all thinking it.

"It's him, he's here, he's doing this."

"_Him?" Sora said confusedly._

"Hades," Tai grunted angrily.  Soon a deep chuckle echoed throughout the cave, it's very sound ricocheted deep into their hearts, conjuring fear.

"Hmph, you seem to have found me out, right when my little game was just getting interesting." The voice was deep, and unearthing.  The whole group turned to the entrance, and watched as the shadow of a figure dropped down.  "You're lucky that woman is so astute, I almost had you killing them all."

"Tai?" Agumon said surely.

"Right, let's show him who he's dealing with," Tai replied.  Light erupted in the cave, surrounding Agumon,

"Agumon digivolve  to… Greymon!"  Greymon barely fit inside the cave, they were fortunate that he was near the entrance and not the rear.  

"Nova blast!" Greymon's attack was on target, but unfortunately it went straight through Hades, and exploded onto the beach outside the cave.

"A nice trick, but not exactly effective," Hades laughed again.  The group were frustrated by his arrogance, especially because of the fact they knew he was right, and that there was practically nothing they could do.  "Well now, how about you watch mine," Hades stepped forward now, but it didn't help them much in making out what he looked like.  He was wearing a dark, hooded robe.  All they could see were a pair of blood red eyes in the blackness of the head cavity.  He slowly revealing his arm from the cloak and extended it, shortening the sleeve and exposing a skeletal arm.  Clasped in it's palm was another spine, this one a bright shade of yellow.  Ramuh quickly stepped up, readying his staff.

"Now now Ramuh, I'm a visitor, why don't you be polite and stop and listen.  Petrification wind," The words echoed through the cave, and soon a fuchsia pink wind blew in the air, it surrounded Ramuh like an aura, he raised his staff at Hades,

"Judgement bo…" The aura seemed to infiltrate into Ramuh's body, and he grunted in pain.  His movements slowed, and soon he had stopped completely.  The only thing visibly moving was the glowing pink colour that had completely taken over his eyes. 

"Oh now Carbuncle, what will you do to stop me?" Hades continued his hoarse laughter.  Carbuncle sighed,

"He's right, I'm sorry, but I'm only a white mage, I can't attack him with my magic."

"Now we've got that settled, let's get down to business shall we?" Hades asked rhetorically.

"What do you want?" Tai shouted.

"My my, you'd better watch how you talk, I might have to make you a statue like him over there."  Tai backed down.  "In answer to your question, I do so hate it when people spoil my fun, and you've done just that.  This act of the play was unfolding nicely, till he she spoke up and put an end to my little countermeasures."

"Act, play, These are people lives you're dealing with, not just some story from a book like you!" Sora raged, standing up violently.

"Watch your tongue missy, or I'll cut it off," Hades hissed.

"Sora, not now, we'll get him later," Tai advised.

"A good suggestion, up until the part you get me, for it is I who is about to get you.  Oh, I have always been a bad one with words, why don't I show you," Hades gripped the spine between his thumb and index bones/fingers.

"What are you going to do now!?" 

"Well, if you're going to stop my spell by, as you put it, coming to terms with the situation, then I'll have to make it so you can't.  This little spell is the one that drives you insane, and renders your conscious thoughts useless.  You'll be so lost in your insanity there'll be no blocking the spell, and then we all know how it ends.  Now, let's get the inevitable over with," Hades glared at Tai, then tossed the spine at him.

"Thunder blast!" Raidramon's words were uttered at the very moment the spine left Hades's hand.  The attack passed straight through Hades, and impacted the spine in mid flight.  The dust settled from the air, and Hades twisted round violently to see who had caused the disturbance.  Davis was mounted on Raidramon at the entrance to he cave, and was staring straight at Hades.

"Ha, a valiant effort, but your attack has failed.  Fool, you should know by now these digimon cannot harm us at all!"

"I do.  Look again," Davis said confidently.  Hades twisted round violently to see that Tai was now standing looking at Hades, and not twisting violently as he had planed.

"Grah!  You insolent meddler, you shall be the first to die!" Hades yelled.  While Davis was distracting Hades, Carbuncle rushed to Ramuh side, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and placed her index and middle finders on her forehead and concentrated,

"Luminescing reversal," she whispered, lifting her head and opening her eyes.  White light beamed though Ramuh in one end, and the pink air exited on his back side.

"Judgement bolt!" Ramuh yelled, the lightning erupted from his staff, and fast approached Hades, but he merely placed his right hand behind him,

"Sentinel shield," A translucent shield emerged and the lightning seemed to be absorbed by it.

"Old fool!  I'll kill you where you stand," Hades turned to face Ramuh.

"Meteor strike!" A flaming demi-meteor entered the cave and hit Hades directly in the back, he fell hands first to the floor.

"Grah!  You're prepared this time, but I won't give up, Bahamut will be ours again," Hades grunted.  He raised his left hand, and twirled it round twice, smoke appeared, and surrounded him, within seconds he was gone.

Silence ensued in the cave as the smoke settled, the light surrounded Greymon, and he dedigivolved back to Agumon.  He and Sora both rushed to Tai's side, while Davis leapt from Raidramon's back and made his way to Catherine.  Ifrit now entered the cave, and Raidramon dedigivolved down to Veemon then he joined Davis.

"Tai, are you alright?" Sora asked, fearful for Tai's life.  Tai himself was rather unnerved, and had to take a grasp on the situation for a moment.

"Yeah," He said slowly, "Thanks to Davis and Veemon."

"You guys sure did pick the right time to show up," Matt added.

"We were on our way back and saw Greymon's nova blast hit, so we knew there was trouble," Davis began explaining.

"Ramuh, I am sorry I did not finish him," Ifrit said apologetically, he sounded very sombre, as if he had failed in some way, and in his heart it was what he felt.

"Come now, you save us all, there is nothing to be sorry about," Ramuh replied, his voice was full of gratitude and pride.

"Carbuncle, are you alright?" Ifrit said worriedly, he went to her side, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Good, I couldn't live with myself if I'd let him do anything to you."

"Tai, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm the one that failed," Agumon said depressingly, looking up to Tai.

"You did everything you could," Tai replied, kneeling down to his digimon.

"Yeah, it was your shot that tipped us off, if you hadn't done that we probably would have just wandered in to his trap," Veemon said cheerfully.

"Maybe, but still, there was nothing that I could do, we can't even hit them."

"Do what I did, Hades thought he had it all covered, nothing could hit the spine 'coz he was standing in the way, but I knew my attack would go right through him.  So just try and use the disability to your advantage."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Well it seems that everyone is okay," Izzy said, feeling he should initiate the planning session as their position was now exposed.  "There are two main issues raised here.  One: How did Hades find us, and two: did our sensing theory prove true?"

"I think that both your questions are answered with the same resolution.  I could still sense Odin's energy, albeit weakly.  Perhaps Hades has found a way to use this as a tracer, as one would hunt an animal by catching it's scent," Ifrit replied.

"If that is indeed the case, then I think we are in some trouble," Izzy responded fearfully.

"I am not too sure.  If he can track us, then it would be quite a feat for him to accomplish.  I think that he would have to be in a relatively close proximity to us to catch onto our 'scent'."

"Well, Then why was he near by.  Perhaps our theory that this is indeed a distraction is proved true.  The question now is, what are they after."

"Perhaps I can answer that," The voice was familiar to all of the humans and digimon, it was Gennai's.

"Gennai?" Izzy said confusedly.  Gennai slowly strolled into the cave.

"It's good to see you all again, all of you," He said smiling.  He was his younger self, and grinning profusely.

"I, I though you were dead!?" Ramuh exclaimed.

"You know Gennai!" The group said in shock.

"Of course I know Gennai, he's practically my brother."

"Then that means Gennai is a spectre," Izzy deduced.

"Astute as always, but not entirely true.  Come now, all of you, we must travel to my house on server, they won't be able to detect us there."

"But how would we get there?" Tai asked.

"Hey, you're the one with the wings," Izzy said jokingly.

"No my boy, I wouldn't expect you to fly all the way to server.  Step out side, onto the projector pad"  One by one they exited the cave, and stepped onto the pad.  Sure enough as soon as they stepped onto it they were transported to the lounge room of Gennai's house.

Once they were all inside Gennai deactivated the teleportation pad.

"So Gennai, why couldn't we have done that way back when you first asked us to come here?" Izzy asked. 

"You had many things to learn on the way, The digidestined can't just take shortcuts all the time, but I'm afraid now there just is not time."

"So, I'm just curious now, could you please tell us all what exactly is going on here, how the heck do you know Ramuh, how do you know about any of this.  I thought you said you were digital, just without attributes," Izzy asked frantically.

"Calm down son, I'll tell you all everything," Gennai said soothingly.  They group sat on the floor, and eagerly awaited an explanation from their old friend.

"I am, as you can all guess, a spectre.  Should I say, I was a spectre.  It was a long time ago, well into the beginning of the spectre war.  We discovered a rift into the dimensions, rather, that we had managed to create such a rift.  It was decided that we should travel through the rift and defend the world on the other side, if the evil spectres found it and destroyed that dimension, then it was uncertain how it would affect ours.  I volunteered for the job.  It was not easy for me, I had to leave all of my allies behind, including Ramuh, we had grown to be good friends.  When arriving here, the rift was closed, and I began living here as best I could.  Complications arose, as I did not belong here, and the digital world's defences were activating.  I went about disposing of my spectre powers, but it's hard to say how exactly this happened.  It was a combination of exposure to the digital world, the digital world's defences, and my own willingness to become digital.  After much time, the transferral was complete, I was as I am now.  this is why I have no attributes.  I didn't tell you all this, because, well, I didn't need to complicate things further, or endanger my dimension.  I just continued my job of protecting this place."

"So you really haven't lied to us then," Tai concluded.

"No, But I must ask of you a favour, please help my kind in defeating our enemies.  I understand that you do not have to do this, and I am leaving it up to you, but tell me now."

"Gennai, easy, we already agreed that we would defeat them," Davis announced.

"Yeah, we have to defend the digital world, and our own," Kari added.

"Excellent, then I have something to give to you all," Gennai stood up and left the room.

"Um, guys, not that I have a problem with it, but when did 'we' decide all this?" Tai asked curiously.

"Um, kinda on the way to see Mr Takenouchi." Davis replied sheepishly.

"And we're all agreed that this is the right thing to do?" Tai now posed the question to the group.  The children all replied positively.  "And you guys are up to it," Tai now spoke to the digimon, who responded in the same way the humans had.  "Good."

"Here, this will be vital to you all, and may help to tip the scaled in our favour," Gennai announced upon re-entry to the room.  He walked over to all of the kids and handed them each a coloured stone, and as he did he explained what each was. "Davis, yours is a topaz, Kari, yours is a diamond, T.K. yours is a pumice, Sora yours is a ruby, Matt you have a sapphire, Mimi yours is a moonstone, Izzy you have an amethyst, and Joe yours is an aquamarine."

(A\N: Of course all the FF9 buffs can now have a very good guess at who is related to what spectre, and yes, every digidestined has a spectre relation as you had probably guessed.  Note that I did change some stones, so don't be too confident.  I'll get to that later in the chapter, so don't fret too much ~_^)

"What are these, aren't they a little girlie?" Davis asked, he sounded a little disgruntled.

"I know this, it's like the ring you gave me Matt," Mimi said happily looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Each of those stones have a power dwelling inside them, and this will give your digimon the ability to fight the spectres, as long as you hold them close, and keep true to your crests."

"But how come I don't have one?" Tai asked disappointedly.

"Oh, Tai, you situation is different, you can already make contact with the spectres."

"But I can't!" Agumon said desperately.

"Come and see me later, I must speak with you alone, for now you should all rest.  That includes you too Ramuh, we can talk later."

"Fine…" Tai and Agumon mumbled.  They group made themselves comfortable, and began to get some rest.  Davis carefully watched as one by one they drifted off to sleep, including Catherine.  He slipped out of her grip, and snuck out of the room.  Once in the corridor he walked more confidently, not knowing that Veemon was close behind.

[Look, this next bit is experimental, I don't know if I should include it or not, coz it means that I totally whack out the events of the show.  Basically it's delving into some of the issues of my series two.  Seeing as cody, ken, and yolei don't exist in this timeline, most of season two just couldn't have happened.  I've purposely been really careful with all this stuff, but if I do this it mean that I have to rehash a lot of season two.   I need an honest opinion here, I can just forget it.]

"So where are we going?" Veemon whispered grinning, Davis sprung round in shock, relieved to see that it was only Veemon grinning back.

"_We_ weren't suppose to be going anywhere.  I'm need to talk to Gennai, there are some questions I need answered.  I suppose you can tag along."  They entered Gennai's quarters, Davis knocked on the door to alert him of their presence.

"Oh, Davis, can I help you?" Gennai asked concerned, wondering what had brought his there.

"I, I have to ask you some things."

"Please, I'm happy to help."

"Why was I chosen, why am I here.  I've been thinking lately, why do I belong as a digidestined.  I don't have a crest, I didn't join up with the others, and I wasn't even supposed to go to summer camp.  Plus I have a D-3 digivice.  I was just wondering why."

"Before I answer you, I must ask you if this is really how you feel, do you really think you don't belong?"

"Well, I guess no.  They all treat me as a member of the group, and I do want to help.  I just wanted to know why everything is different for me."

"Good.  When we examined the eight others at Highton View Terrace we found that they had something special about them no other humans had, or so we thought.  Each other them had a digimon species chosen, one that naturally matched each human, and with the help of the digivices and crests we tailored and bonded them to each human specifically.  When the battle with Myotismon came, all the humans in the world found out about digimon, and the digital world, and this was not a good thing.  But it just so happened that when Apocalymon was destroyed, and the digital world reformatted, it had effects on your world too, and all the humans seemed to just forget, and make up their own series of events, but the digidestined had that special quality, and did not forget.  But then there was you, you haven't forgotten have you?"

"No, I can remember how scared I was, we all were."

"This was troubling for us, we took the liberties to examine you, and found that you too had that special quality.  So too you were chosen.  There was no need to actually call you until venom Myotismon surfaced and created Arukenimon and Mummymon to plant to control spires to help him reformat, and keep the others from digivolving.  It was your time to come, we called you, and led you to the digiegg of courage.  Myotismon did not know such an ancient device existed, and so we knew that you could use it to make a digimon armour evolve.  But we did not know which one was for you.  When you lifted it and Veemon appeared, we found that you were natural partners, just like Tai and the Agumon species were natural partners.  But you seemed to form the relationship and bond the others had to their digimon with out the help of a crest and digivice being attached to them during their egg stage.  We were proved right, and with your help the control spired began falling, and soon even the other digidestined could digivolve to help rid the world of their presence.  You know the rest of the story."

"Huh, Ifrit said the same thing, but he said Veemon and I shared the same piece of a soul or something."

"Interesting, but I suppose that would be true.  That may be true for all of you.  There is only one Veemon, we didn't even know such a digimon existed, that is, until you found him.  But when we created, for example, Tai's Agumon, we used the information collected on him, and tailored a digivice for him, the hooked them up to Agumon's digiegg, his life force was probably used to give that Agumon life.  This is of course pure speculation, but judging by how well you all get on with your partners I wouldn't be surprised.  In any case, I hope I have answered your question well enough."

"Yeah, But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Alright."

"Why is it Catherine can travel to the digital world?  I thought that only digidestined could get past the barrier that protects it."

"That was another unexpected scenario, you seem to be full of them," Gennai chuckled, Davis smiled slightly.  "In any case, the digital world's barrier is opened by the digivices, but then the powers that protect this world analyse those that wish to be transported.  It seems that your bond with Catherine is strong enough, that it treats you as one entity, basically your life force is masking hers.  So even though she isn't a digidestined, and doesn't have a digimon, your wish for her to travel with you allows her to do so."

(A\N Sorry guys, I didn't really like the way that every person got a partner, and I set out from the beginning that Catherine was not a new digidestined, so she's not going to get a partner.  I know this is disappointing to some, but it just wouldn't feel right to me if she had a partner.  Besides, I have enough trouble including nine of them, I can't be adding to my troubles ~_^.)

"That's kinda cool, thanks Gennai."

"It is my pleasure.  But what about you Veemon, any questions?"

"Well, it's just that you mentioned the crests, and I have been wondering this for a while.  Because Davis doesn't really have a crest, I mean, the digieggs allow me to armour evolve, and I have the power of a champion, but what I want to know is so I even have an ultimate form?" Veemon was incredible nervous asking the question, and insecure that he had to admit that he had a weakness, almost like he was a defect digimon.

"Buddy, I didn't know you were so worried about this, you should have told me," Davis said worriedly, he knelt down to Veemon.

"I didn't want to embarrass you, make you think I was defective or something."

"Come now, don't talk like that.  All digimon have an ultimate, and a mega form for that matter, it just so happens that you haven't had the power to do so yet.  It takes a lot of energy to digivolve into an ultimate, that is why the crests were necessary, they harnessed the power of the attribute they represented, and gave that power to the digimon.  But they were really only necessary because those were young digimon.  Think about it, not all digimon have partner humans, and there are lots of ultimates walking around, it happens naturally too, but it takes time."

"But I'm young too."

"True, you haven't been out from under that digiegg for long, but your energy was trapped there for a good long time, so you just need to spent time, and when the need arrises you'll digivolve for sure."

"Really, are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"That's great, so what am I going to become?" Veemon asked excitedly.

"Now now, calm down.  I cannot tell you that, it is best for you to find out for yourself.  Look deep down inside, and you'll find the answer."

"Wow thanks!"

"Yeah, that's great to know, we'd better get some sleep though."  Gennai nodded, and the two returned to the others and went to sleep.  Both Veemon and Davis had troubles, excited to imagine what Veemon would become next.

The next morning brought undignifying awakening by Gennai.

"What is it now?!" Tai grunted.

"This is no time for you to be sleeping, I've left it late enough," Gennai replied urgently.

"Fine fine, just give us a minute," Matt responded disgruntled at the rude awakening.  Slowly but surely everyone roused and sat up straight.

"Now, I have some important news to discuss with you all."

"More important news, what else can there be?" Joe asked in distain.

"The evil spectres are closing in on this location, I fear that they may find me, so it is time that I told you all why they are here."

"Whoa, really!  You have to tell us now," Tai practically yelled.

"Easy.  They have come in search of one thing, the ark."

"What, like Noah's ark?" Davis asked.

"Not at all.  The ark is an immensely powerful item, and in the wrong hands it could be used for the ultimate destruction."

"Why must these thing always bring ultimate destruction, who makes them anyway?" Joe asked going off on his own tangent.

"I don't care where it's from, what does it do, and where is it now!" Izzy asked.

"It's use is decided by the holder, it can do many things.  One thing is that it has the ability to increase a spectres power ten fold."

"Geez, if we could get that thing then we could use it for ourselves, we could win!" Davis said excitedly.

"No!  You'll do nothing of the sort,, do you want to get yourself killed!" Gennai exclaimed.  Davis backed down, "Sorry.  But you must understand the nature of this device is evil.  The evil ones found it in our dimension, and were going to use it to destroy our realm.  We managed to reclaim it.  When I volunteered to come here and shut the rift permanently it was decided there would be no better place for it, so I brought it with me.  That is the reason I protect this world so vigilantly.  Now, we cannot use it for ourselves, because that is considered greed, for the purposes of war, two evil intentions, and hence, the power is tainted with evil."

"So tell me, does the ark have any good uses?" Izzy asked inquisitively.

"Indeed, it created the moonstone you are holding."

"That's another thing.  We know that Tai and Bahamut are related, and Davis and Ifrit are related.  But seeing as you gave us all stones, do we all have spectre relations?" Sora asked.

"You most certainly do.  When I learned of the digidestined, and all their attributes, I began to note similarities to our own world.  You see, I found that there were so many similarities, that you were actually very well linked between the dimensions, much like you are to your digimon.  When Malomyotismon appeared, and the balance between the worlds was so distorted, and rift appeared, I feared that the time that spectres would come here may come, so I went about creating the stones you now hold.  I took simple objects from the real world, digitised them when I brought them here, and exposed them to the ark for a period of time.  Hence I combined the three dimensions, but I didn't know how to tell which one of you would get which stone.  But it seemed to happen naturally, when I examined them after the exposure to the ark, I found that they had take on a spectre's attribute, and the choice was now easy."

"So can you please tell us who we all have, I just have to know?" Mimi asked anxiously.

"Well, I have a surprise for you Mimi, you've already met yours, I believe you know Carbuncle."

"Carbuncle!" Mimi screamed.

"What is it, am I not to your liking?" Carbuncle said depressingly.

"No, you're amazing, I'm just so shocked."

"What about the rest of us?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Well, I can only give you their names, it has been too long for me to give accurate descriptions Izzy, your relation is called Ixion.  Matt has Fenrir, Sora, your is Phoenix, T.K., yours is Madeen, Kari has Valefor, and Joe, your's is Leviathan."

(A\N Told ya I would, hope you like my choices!).

"This is all so weird," Matt said sombrely.

"Gennai, I have to ask, I know I was supposed to see you last night, but don't I get a stone?" Tai asked.

"Tai, you must come with me, you too Agumon, this must take place alone."  Gennai exited the room, and led the two into a separate room.  It was walled in stone, and was dark, they couldn't make much out.

"Tai, if you truly want to help in the battle, it will be a great strain and responsibility on both you, and Agumon, are you sure you  want this?" Gennai said seriously.

"I'm ready for it!" Tai said assertively.

"Yeah, me too, we can do anything if we work together," Agumon added.

"Than I will give you this."  Tai couldn't see what Gennai was doing, but he heard metal scraping on stone, "Extend your hands."  Tai did so and felt something cold on them.  Slowly a small red glow radiated from the object.  As more and more light became visible Tai could seen make out that what he held was a sword.  It's blade was sharp, he could feel it beginning to pierce his left hand.  In the base of the blade was a red stone, this was the source of the light.  "Take it, hold it firmly in your hand."  Tai slowly gripped the handle with his right hand.  As he did the light intensified more, soon it was blinding.

"Wha.. what is this?" Tai asked in amazement.

"That is called Alestor, it has served me well, and shall do for you."

"But, why a sword?"

"When I heard of your predicament, I knew that you life was in direct danger.  I took the garnet embedded it in the blade, then exposed it to a high intensity ray of the ark.  It's power is immense.  But you must understand, you are bound to his blade, it can be wielded only by you.  But there is a down side, if the blade is corrupted by evil, so are you, so guard it well.  But remember that there is more than one way to taint it with evil, this is going to test your judgement too, use it appropriately and you'll be fine, use it for wrong, and you shall be lost to evil."

"Uh, okay?" Tai said unsurely.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do fine, I trust you.  Trust in yourself, and you'll be fine."

Okay people, I know I'm just a little bit late with this.  Should I say, I'm very late, very very late, and I'm really really sorry.  First some Christmas and New year stuff came up, and I got really demotivated, and kinda depressed, just didn't feel like doing anything at all.  But after a while I decided I would force myself to feel better, so I wrote, and got it done.  Updates will be back to the two week basis, probably sooner whilst I am on holiday, but no guarantees.  Think of it this way, we're into the final phase of the story, yes, the end is in sight.  And you all finally found out the partnerships the DD's have, which I really hope you're all happy with.  I also hope it all made sense!! Thanks for reading.


	23. 23 The beginning of the end

Tai felt out of place holding a weapon, let alone an age old sword.  It was different for him, first of all, he didn't know how to use it.  He stood there in thought, not sure exactly how to approach the situation.

"Um, I don't know if I can use this.  I mean, I don't know how," Tai stumbled on his own words, he was not comfortable taking a weapon he had to use responsibly, if he was not sure how to utilize it.

"I didn't expect you would, but I will teach you.  We don't have long now, I can only show you a move or two, but that will be enough, I doubt you'll have to use it much."  Gennai moved around in the room, Tai heard the sound of a match being lit, and slowly light enveloped the room.  Tai could now see everything clearly, and the reality of the situation became all the more apparent.  He never saw himself having to use a sword, but then, he never imagined that he would ever have to deal with having a tail, or wings, or the fact that there is a dimension of legends.  But even being as unimaginable as it was, the feeling of abnormality, was normal.  Tai had - and still was - leading a life of surprises.  He reminisced for a moment, then came back to the situation at hand.  He saw that Gennai now held a sword of his own, and stood before Tai.

"Watch me, then you try," Gennai instructed, Tai nodded.  Gennai proceeded to step forward onto his right foot, and whilst doing so brought his sword into a diagonal position covering the front of his body.  "You'd do that if an attacker was coming from the front.  You step into it, to cancel his force, and block all of your body with the sword in a diagonal position.  Just make sure to place your weight forward, never step back or you'll be bowled over."  Tai nodded, and thought for a moment.

"Go on Tai, try it, I know you can do it!" Agumon cheered from the sidelines.  Tai took a step back to distance himself from Gennai, and took a deep breath.  He focused, then repeated the move with almost precision accuracy.  As he moved the sword he felt how effortless it was to do so, he had not noticed until now just how light it was.  

"Well done, that was excellent, I can tell you're a natural for it."

"Uh, thanks." He replied sheepishly.

"Just remember, always keep your balance, that is the key to good defence.  I'm going to attack you this time, just focus and keep your balance."  Tai was incredibly nervous, he didn't want to hurt Gennai, but he didn't really have a choice but to block, or get injured himself.  Gennai's blade came directly at him, but at the crucial moment Tai's defensive reflex kicked in and triggered the move he had just practised.  The swords contacted with loud clash of metal against metal, and this almost shocked Tai into realising that he had done it.

"Excellent, just excellent.  I won't teach you any attacking moves, for now, they're a little harder, you need more blade control.  But perhaps we can spar lightly."

"Okay, go easy this time, okay."  Gennai nodded.  They braced themselves, then began sparring.  Without placing much force behind their blades they swung at each other.  Gennai made Tai block his hits from a variety of places and angles.  He missed a few, but that was to be expected.  Judging from what Gennai had seen when Tai had to block, he knew that Tai's defensive instinct was strong, and would not fail him.

"Gennai stopped for breather, then realised just how long they had been gone.  "You're doing fine, just be confident, and keep your balance.  But I think we should get back to the others."

"I guess so, thanks for the pointers, but I still hope I don't have to use this any time soon."

"So do I, it is not a burden you should have to carry.  Come now, let us return."

The trio exited the room, Tai was at the rear, not sure what to do with his new weapon.  His mind was very rushed, but he knew that he had to have confidence, if he faltered now then the group would surely notice, so he made an internal pact to carry on as if nothing had changed, although it clearly had.  As they entered the room they found an impatient Davis standing up and ready to go, he approached Gennai, Tai stayed on the edge of the room, making sure that his sword was in the hand that was out of view,

"Hey, what took so long!" Davis said disgruntledly.

"I do apologise, but I think that Tai would agree it was time well spent," Gennai replied.

"Well, what were you doing?" Veemon asked inquisitively.

"Tai and I were discussing the mechanics of his stone," Gennai started, but he was interrupted by Tai,

"I think I should tell them," Tai started, he thought that this would show them that he could handle the responsibility that was bestowed upon him, and that it wouldn't really change anything.  "Guys, there is something that you should all be aware of.  I don't want you to be worried, but my stone is embedded in this," he said stepping forward, revealing the sword.  He lifted it upright, and turning it to the side, to show them all the garnet deeply rooted in the blade.

"That's, well, that's an exquisite sword," Izzy said in amazement.  It was a mixed reaction that went from the awe of Izzy, to the anxious Sora and Mimi.

"Cool, you know how to use it?" Matt said calmly, reverting to his usual 'cool' self.

"Yeah, kinda," Tai's response went on a gradient, from confident to unsure, but it was good enough to convince them.

"Good, this could help us a lot."

"I just thought it best that you all know.  It's not going to change anything, expect for the obvious fact hat Agumon can help out now.  Can you all handle this?"

"Yeah, totally, this is wicked!" Davis said excitedly.

"Now Tai, there is but one more thing I should give to you," Gennai once more exited the room, and returned shortly with what looked like a myriad of leather straps in his hands.  "Extend your arms please," Gennai prompted, and Tai did so.  Gennai released the straps revealing that here was some metal parts to it.  all in all it looked like a brace that a backpacker wears for there pack to rest on, but the metal part was very thin.  Tai allowed Gennai to put it on him, moving his wings out of the way.  Once it was on properly Tai realised that it was actually comfortable.

"This is to make travel for you easier, place Alestor in it, I assure you it will be secure."  Tai did so, and surely enough it slotted neatly into place.

"Thanks Gennai," Tai said gratefully, he had been a little anxious about how he was going to carry the sword around.

"I'm afraid that is all I can do for you children.  It is now up to you, you must do your best, and remember that you always have your digimon, and your spectres to help you, you are not alone in this battle, as it is not supposed to be yours to fight.  Remember these things, be true to yourselves, and to each other and I know that you can do pull through this."  They all slowly stood, and knew that it was time to be leaving, one by one they moved up to Gennai to say their good byes.

"We'll do it for you Gennai, we wont let them destroy this world," Davis said responsibly, he Catherine and Veemon then left the room to the entrance hall.

"You've trusted us with a lot, I won't let you down," Joe and Gomamon then left to the entrance hall.

"This world is ours to protect, we'll stand bye each other and face what ever comes our way," Matt and Gabumon followed suit.

"You believe in us, and I know you always believe in what is right, so I believe in us too," Mimi and Palmon then quickly caught up to Matt.

"You taught me a lot over the years, I'll come back so I can keep learning," Izzy smiled, then he and Tentomon followed the rest.

"Where there is light there's always darkness, you taught me this, but I'll show them that if there's darkness, then there's light, and it'll be inextinguishable, they won't take us down," Kari said strongly, T.K. then placed his hand on her shoulder,

"And as long as there's hope, the light can glow as bright as possible," T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon then left.

"Gennai, I love this place, I love my friends, and I love you too much to let anyone take it away, we'll do great," Sora and Biyomon then left leaving just Tai, Agumon, Gennai, and the spectres.

"Gennai, I know you're putting a lot of faith in us, and I don't want to let you down.  I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid, for my life, for everyone's lives, but most of all I'm afraid of loosing myself.  But I'm not going to let fear rule my life, I'm going to stand up and fight, and shape my destiny.  We're going to win," Tai spoke confidently, and assertively.

"That is good to hear, you have gratitude, and I wish you all luck."  Tai smiled faintly, then he and Agumon followed the corridor to the entrance hall.  Gennai and the spectres followed.  Everyone turned to face him, awaiting what he had to say.

"I want to thank you, you have all proven to be very worthy of the title of digidestined.  I wish I could give you a direction to travel, but unfortunately I don't know where exactly on Server they have reached.  I would hazard a guess that north is the best way, as that is the direction from File island.  Just be careful, and look after one another."  The group bowed (in Japanese style), then filed out of the house and onto the stairway out side.  The water split open in fantastic style, and the group ascended the stairs.

Once outside they noticed that it was dark, with not a speck of sunlight in sight.  They walked apprehensively away from the stairs, and the water began to close up again slowly.  All very nervous, they checked the surroundings, and one by one noticed a strange woman seated on a rock just to the left of them.  She was dressed in a blue robe, and had covered all but her eyes with cloth of a icy blue.

"Ah, the protectors, it's taken us a while to find you after your last disappearing act," she said, speaking gently and softly.

"Who are you?" Davis said curiously.

"Why surely your friend Ifrit can tell you, but let me just put a stop to that little watery doorway quickly."  She looked over to the lake, and with a snap of her fingers it was instantly frozen – leaving the stairs clearly visible.

"This is bad news, that's Shiva, an evil spectre," Ifrit answered.

"Oh, such a short introduction."

"Enough chit chat, Veemon, take her down!" Davis yelled, Veemon ready to act, "Digiarmour energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve too, Flamedramon, the fire of courage."  Flamedramon readied himself.

"Ooh, it's as spectacular as Hades said, too bad it wont help you much," Shiva faked her excitement, and was incredibly arrogant.

"No tricks, Fire rocket!" Flamedramon let and attack loose from his fists, and hit her straight on, singing her coat through to the skin.

"Grah, I see you've found a way around our little advantage.  Too bad for you, I'll kill you for ruining that coat.  Blizzaga storm!"  A huge lump of ice formed over Flamdramon's head.  He lifted his fists, and smirked, they glowed yelled, and as the rock of ice fell it landed right onto his spiky claws.  Slowly it melted away to nothing

"Heh, the cold one's never learn, when it's fire against ice, fire always wins."  Shiva shrieked, and launched herself at Flamedramon, letting loose a volley of punches and kicks.  Even with his agility, Flamedramon could not keep up with her, and suffered a few hits, until her final punch landed him in the stomach, and sent him flying back.

"Carbuncle, shield him!" Mimi yelled in distress, as Shiva neared him to let loose a final blow.

"I've got it, get back," Flamedramon snarled.  "Flaming shield!" Flames erupted around Flamedramon, making him impervious to Shiva's attacks.

"Fine, play it that way.  Titan, get rid of this insolent creature!" Shiva ordered.  A large, brown man came out of the bushes, he wore a small animal skin, and a necklace of teeth.  He chuckled, then bent down to the ground and stuck his hands right in.  He began lifting, and shortly it began clear that the he was lifting an incredibly large piece of earth.  He lunged it forward.  In a reflex action, Flamedramon reverted to Veemon, and digivolved up to Exveemon.

"X-laser," He lunged out his energy beam, and broke a hole in the earth that was large enough for him to dive through.

"Guys, that was lucky, consider yourselves all tagged.  The group caught the message loud and clear, and the all lunged into digivolution.

"If you want a war, you'll get one," Shiva announced.  Out of the dark of the forest, a group of spectres came, in all shapes and sizes.  One was a tall, thin adult man, who wore a red robe, and had white hairs that was down to his shoulder blades.  The next was Short, bulky male, wearing animal skins, and had a large set of bulls horns on his head.  Next a female, looking much the same as the white haired male, with the same white hair, and robe.  A male with almost red skin followed her, his head looking slightly bulged, and his waist the same, wearing blood red overalls.  Lastly was a knight, twice the size of a normal adult male, with a huge sword.

"Okay guys, split into teams, we still out number them," Tai ordered.

"So you think, but wait until the full scene has unravelled.  Ultimate Army!" The knight bellowed.  A blinding white light emitted from him, and split off into eleven balls, six on his left, five on his right.  Each one opened up into a smaller version of the original knight, each the size of a normal human male, and bearing a different coloured sword.  The group stared in dismay as the odds of winning went considerably down.

"Uh guys, I think this is the part where we split," Joe said fearfully.

"We can't, they know Gennai has the ark," Tai replied desperately.

"So what do we do, there's too many of them to fight," Izzy yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do," Davis replied.

"You're wrong," Carbuncle said confidently, she extended her arms above her head, "Aura of light," She commanded as she moved her arms into a horizontal position.  A bright light radiated in a sphere around the group.  "That should hold them off for a while.

"Oh Carbuncle, so confident in you're little tricks aren't you?" A sinister, high pitched voice uttered.  The voice shattered through Tai's spine. . .

It was Hades.

"This could be bad guys, I'll try keep it up," Carbuncle advised.  She concentrated and the aura grew much brighter.

"What a charming night light, but little good for anything else."  Hades extended his skeletal arm, and opened his hand.  Sonic waves moved through the air, and the group could see the distortion in their vision caused.  Soon a deafeningly high pitched sound accompanied the waves, and before their eyes the shield shattered.  Carbuncle collapsed on the ground, having put all her efforts into the spell.

"Aw, the poor protectors, they'll have to learn to fight," Hades cackled.

"That's digidestined to you!" Tai yelled, Greymon got the message and hurled a nova blast in Hades' direction.  It hit his extended hand dead on, and seemed to pause in the air.  It ground into Hades' hand until it slowly disappeared.  "And we know how to fight," Tai finished.

"I see, the tables have turned.  No matter, we out number you fiercely," Hades grunted.

"Army, advance!" The knight ordered.  His army of duplicates slowly neared the digidestined group.  Sensing the danger posed to their counterparts, the digimon knew what they had to do, the light of digivolution surrounded them, as they evolved to their ultimate forms, barring Greymon and Garurumon, who went to mega.  Exveemon stood back near Davis.

"I'm sorry Davis, I just couldn't do it," He said shamefully.

"Don't worry about it, I know you tried, just leave it to the others now," Davis replied.  The ultimate digimon and the spectres excepting Carbuncle formed a line in front of the humans, and slowly advanced themselves.

"I have to protect you Davis, I can't sit back here and do nothing," Exveemon said , and began to move toward the others. 

"No, you don't stand a chance, I can't let you, I won't let you die for me!" Davis shouted distraughtly, he ran and grabbed Exveemon's fist.

"I have to go."

"You can't leave me, you can't go off to die, I won't let you!"

"Davis, please," Exveemon said sombrely, "I have a job to do.  There is one reason I've been created to live one thing that has always been important for me, and that was you.  Knowing what I know now, that we are linked deeper than just partners, I have to uphold that link, I won't let you down.  I've always known that this day might come, I'm not afraid to die for you, if I can stop them doing it, if I can save you, then my life is insignificant."

"Then I'm going to fight with you.  If you really believe what you say is true, that we are linked by soul, then we fight as one, and not alone."  At this point Exveemon dedigivolved back to Veemon.  Davis knelt down to him, "You my best friend."

"And you're mine, we'll fight together… and win."  Veemon felt a strange yet familiar feeling overcome him, and soon the light of digivolution engulfed him too,

"Veemon warp digivolve too… Imperialdramon."  Standing before the group was Imperialdramon in fighter mode (A\N: For anyone that doesn't know, IM is actually Veemon's mega, even though he's evolved from a fusion.  In such an evolution a digimon with the ability to evolve to ultimate lends their energy to one that does not and they become the supped up version of that digimon's ultimate.  This is what my research on many Message boards has brought me to believe, so I'm sticking to it, don't like it, too bad, and don't bother flaming me about it either, I don't care.).  The group turned to see the source of the bright light, and were unsettled by the new unknown digimon, and the fact that Davis was no where to be seen. Meanwhile the army had stopped in it's tracks.

"Is.. Is that Veemon?" T.K. stuttered.

"What, aren't you happy you have another mega on your side?" Imperialdramon said proudly.

"Davis? Davis!" Catherine yelled in despair, finding the person that had been right next to her at the start of the light show had vanished.

"He's completely gone…" Izzy said in astonishment.

"I'm sure you'd like that, but I'm right here… I think," Davis said unsurely.  His voice came from Imperialdramon, something the group was not prepared for.

"I know that's his voice, but, what the heck is going on, Davis can't be a digimon!" Mimi said in disbelief.

"I don't think I am guys, we'll worry about this later, we have an army to deal with," Imperialdramon said objectively.  He leapt into the air, and joined the front lines.

"T.K., look after Catherine for me, I'm counting on you!" Davis's voice bellowed.

"Right guys, there's eleven of them, and nine of us, let's show them what we're made of.  Ifrit, go back to Gennai, protect him, the megas will group in on five, the ultimates can take one each," Tai ordered.  He had taken a general's stance on the group, a leadership that was natural to him, and much needed.  Ifrit nodded, and flashed back in flames to Gennai, Shiva following close behind.  They lined up, ready for attack, but the nights did not look fazed, they still marched in a trance like state.  Each one drew their swords, and kept up the eerie march.

"Positron laser!" Imperialdramon collected his energy and volleyed his laser at one night, whist Wargreymon and metal Garurumon threw their attacks at two others.  Each attack was right on, but they were absorbed by yet another barrier.

"ARG! I can't take these barriers anymore!!" Davis yelled in frustration.

"Davis, cool it, keep your focus," Tai shouted, sounding angry, "We'll eliminate the barrier, and then you can cut through 'em," Tai's tone was now more encouraging.

"You're wrong, It would take a mage of great skills to break one of my barriers, and yours is out for the count," Hades said in his usual arrogant tone.  The sky darkened more so now, and black clouds were evident,

"What are you up to now?!" Tai snarled at Hades.

"Heh heh heh, it's not me…"  In the sky the clouds separated, as a gust of white came down at an incredible rate, it slowed at it reached the ground, and opened revealing huge feathered wings, with ornamental rings on the end of each.

"Valefor!" Hades grunted.

"Not just me," Valefor bellowed in a muscular male voice.  The sky remained dark, but a bright glint of red could be seen in the sky, heading right for them.  As it came closer it erupted into amber flames, and fell gracefully to the ground.  It was a giant bird wreathed in flames, it's wings tipped in rainbow feathers.  The clouds separated now, revealing a full moon, which unsettled the group as it was still morning.  A gut wrenching howl was heard, and out from the trees behind them leapt a muscular wolf.  It's fur was a light blue, and it almost had a mane extruding in one long tail from the base of its neck.    The clouds returned, whilst a gate of lightning formed to the left of the battle field.  It erupted in a giant explosion of electrical energy and out from the gate slowly strode a horse like creature.  A long horn protruded from it's skull, with a kink in the centre giving it a 'G' shape.  Now to the right a large pool of water had appeared, from it rose a large serpent, coiling as it rose taller.  It's eyes gleamed a fierce yellow, and it's fins appeared razor sharp.  Streams of white energy flashed in all directions, and in the centre of the storm a bright flash of light erupted.  When it faded an almighty roar was heard, and now visible was a large bear like creature, two sharp horns from it's head, and claws that were fiercely powerful.  Now an odd silence had ensued, and the army had stopped in it's tracks.

"Huh, Madeen, Phoenix, Leviathan, Ixion and Fenrir, the whole gang is here then.  Game faces, everyone!" Hades ordered begrudgingly.  Hades himself morphed into a scarier figure than before.  He was taller now, his cloak more revealing and more of his skeletal parts now visible.  The white hared male turned translucent, loosing much of his figure, and barely visible.  The white haired female's transformation was more disfiguring, she became a serpent much the same as Leviathan, her length to rival his, but she now had small wings, and immediately took off into the air.  The bulky male turned also, to a four legged chimera, his head split into three, one remained the same, one that of an eagle, and one of an ox.  His legs were that of an ox, with his arm humanoid, and a snake for a tail, his overall size grew substantially.  Lastly, and probably the most horrific change was that of the red skinned male.  His body became a huge mass of fat, rounded, walking on many tentacles.  His head was disproportionably large, with two large incisors sticking out over his top lip.

"It's time guy's, let's put them out of commission!" The bear like spectre ordered.

"Who are all of you?!" Tai said in a happy dismay.

"The cavalry, we'll introduce ourselves later."  Out of the blue all the stones that Gennai had given the group began glowing brightly, except for Tai's garnet which remained dormant.

"Our presence should increase your powers," The bird figure said in a female's gentle voice.

"And this should greatly increase ours," Shiva said arrogantly strolling onto the battlefield, in her hand was a black glowing orb.

"Ah, I see you recovered the ark," Hades said in a pleased tone.  Shiva tossed it to him.

"No!" Madeen uttered in amazement.  From behind them they could here Ifrit's voice yelling,

"They.. have it."  The group turned to see him collapse to the ground.

"No, Ifrit!" Davis voice screamed from Imperialdramon.  From the sky a bleached white feather fell, and from it exploded and angelic figure, Alexander.

"Ah, Alexander, I see you're just in time for our victory," Hades gloated.  Tai seemed to get distant now, he was barely moving.

"You'll have to fight us first!" Alexander replied viciously.

"Tai, what do we do? They have the ark, the spectres will hold up, but I don't know if we can," Izzy advised worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm scared we'll lose them if they fight," Mimi added, but Tai did not reply.  He stared distantly off into space.  Sora dived onto his arm and clung to him,

"Tai, what do we do?"  Tai still stared into nothingness.

"Hades, this is your doing!" Matt shouted, enraged.

"I have done nothing, but this is just beautiful, the fall of the great leader," Hades launched into a fierce cackle.

"Tai please, do something!" Sora pleaded.  Out of the blue Tai took a step forward, making distance between him and everything else.  He drew his sword, and held it out in front of himself.  Slowly he turned it to face towards him, then in a foul swoop plunged it deep into his body.  He gasped in pain, looked to Sora, and all he could utter was 'sorry'.  He fell to the ground, motionless, and all the group could do, was watch their leader, and best friend, land lifeless on the cold dirt below.

Wow, that was unexpected, ne?  the mother of all cliff hangers for my last one ^_^.

Hey guys.  First I have to give you all a huge apology – it's been a long long time.  I know I promised it like a month ago, butt eh school term started, and that was a disaster.  I've been getting a lot of Homework, and the spare time I do get I sometimes like to just bomb out on a couch somewhere.  But I'll try steadily to get the final one done soon.  Yes, the next chapter is the final one, I'll give you all a bit o an epilogue too, just coz I can.  Hope it was alright, I know that in places it probably seemed a bit rushed.  I am aware of this problem in the descriptions of the spectres, but sometimes it's nice to leave a little bit up to the readers, take what I give you and imagine say Shiva for yourself.  It will also help you in tracking the events, it's really hard to write large battle scenes like this one, so picture it, and it'll probably make more sense.  Lastly, I have to admit that this'll be my last digimon fanfic.  I may do one for beyblade, a short one, but I am in the middle of an original, which will pop up on fictionpress when that is launched.  It's written by hand and will need to be typed up sometime.  The updates will be further between too.  If you're interested just keep an eye out for it, it should be up by the latest the end of march.  It'll be similar in some ways to this fic.  Otherwise just sit tight till the finale, I just know you're gonna like it!  Tanks guys, and sorry again!!


	24. 24 The finale!

Tai could not move, and yet he felt alive.  He knew this was impossible, and yet, he could think it, so it had to be possible.  He had no vision, no hearing, no senses – only blackness, but he had a sense of himself.  He couldn't believe what had happened, playing the moment over and over in his memory.  He had been standing on the battlefield, and had heard the voice of Bahamut in his mind.  He had concentrated deeply on it, blocking all that was around him from his view.  It told him that they were going to lose, that if they tried to resist they would die.  But he said there was a way.  Even though the ark would boost the enemies power beyond that of their own, there was a way for them to equal it, but it was dangerous.  He said that Tai had to die for it to work.  If he was dead, then they could win.  It shocked him, but he looked around at his friends, all that if he sacrificed himself they would live, it was something he had to do.  Tai knew that as their leader, and friend, he owed it to them all to give them the gift of life.  It didn't even sound absolutely ridiculous that his death could in some way make their victory possible, but for some reason he trusted what he heard.  After that it was like there was another force helping him, not forcing him, but comforting him, making the unspeakable task a little easier on him.  When he did thrust the sword into his chest it was like he woke up, back to the world.  It was breathtaking - pain rocketed throughout his entire body, emanating from the wound.  But soon he felt himself slipping out of consciousness, this is when he saw Sora's face.  There were a million things he wanted to say, but seeing her despair the only this he could say, was sorry.  Before he even hit the ground he found himself in the place he was currently.  Now he did not know what would happen, nor did he want to think about it much, all he wanted to do was rest.  Only he couldn't rest, something was holding him to the current realm, he could feel it, like it wasn't him time.  All he could do now, was wait.

Outside of Tai's perception Sora was beyond words.  She had fallen to his body, and was holding onto his hand tightly.  The shock of the moment had halted everyone, they were all fixated on Tai.  MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon felt a surge of anger, and blasted their ultimate attacks.  MetalGarurumon's took out one of the knight's copies, whilst Imperialdramon's positron laser beam, fuelled by Davis's and Veemon's anger, vaulted through three knights blasting them to pieces on impact.  Wargreymon had wanted to do the same, yet he felt his power draining, and soon dedigivolved back to Agumon, who then raced to his partners side.  All the ultimates volleyed their ultimate attacks, which halted the knights respectively.  Meanwhile Sora still sat immobile next to Tai, crying her heart out.  She stroked the hand she held. Its colour was fading, and it felt cold.

"Joe, he's… he's getting cold," Sora whispered quietly, between her tears.

"Sora, I can try, but he's probably…" Joe started, interrupted by Matt.

"Don't say it, he wouldn't do that, there has to be a reason!" He yelled enraged.

"But he has, the keeper of courage had made our job a lot easier.  Perhaps he wasn't worthy of the crest…" Hades started.

"You don't want to finish that sentence!" Imperialdramon and Davis's voiced bellowed.

"You cannot defeat me, with this power I am indestructible, no known force could possibly face me.  I know all, I've seen it in a split second, I shall reign over all dimensions, for the rest of eternity, and no one can stop me."

Agumon felt a strange sensation overcoming him, as if his very essence was fading away to nothing.  "Agumon, what's happening?!" Kari exclaimed.

"I, I can't hold on anymore.  I don't know why but I'm fading."

"It's his essence.  It's linked to Tai, without him Agumon can't exist," Ifrit explained sombrely.  Agumon wanted to do stop it, to avenge Tai, but all he could do was feel himself fade away to nothing.  So he found himself in the same situation as Tai.  He could see an image of Tai in his mind's view, walking toward him.  It was not the Tai of recent times, it was the normal Tai, in his jacket, and he looked almost happy – at peace.

(A\N: This is gonna work as normal, it's just way easier than having to say every time that they call out in their mind)

"Tai?"

"You're here too huh?"

"Yeah, I always knew I wouldn't be able to exist without you there, I just didn't think that it was literal."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in any harm at all, but I had to do it."

"I know, I mean, I knew you wouldn't just, you know, without a reason."

"He said that they could win if I was gone, were they?"

"Well, Imperialdramon took out three of those weird knightly guys, and MetalGarurumon shattered one, so yeah, we're winning."

"What about Hades?"

"He was, I'm not sure."

"Cocky, maybe we wont win."

"Wait till he gets a laser beam through his cocky face, then we'll see.  But who told you all this."

"Bahamut."

"Are you sure?"

"Tai, Agumon, this is not enough," Bahamut's voice bellowed.

"I'm sure."

"But why can I hear it?  Where am I, and why am I here, should I be gone?"

"You are here, because Tai called for you."

"Sorry, I needed some one, and he said that I should call for you."

"But why am I still… Ifrit said that my essence wouldn't exist without Tai, if he was dead I would be too."

"Does Tai seem dead?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then neither are you.  You would have been weakened, in fact, you were so weakened that Tai could bring you here."

"Which brings us to our final question, where is here?" Tai asked.

"There is no time to fully explain it, it's like limbo, you're between realms, because there is one life force connecting you to this realm, but not so much so that you can fully exist there, and that would be me."

"Well, that's kinda nice of you, but what do we do now?" Agumon questioned.

"Tai's sacrifice was great, yes, but it was not enough.  We must finish it once and for all.  You were brought here, because this is where I have been.  But I don't have to stay here anymore.  Tai has left his body, that wound was fatal.  But a wound such as that would not kill a spectre, as such, I can take over Tai's body."

"Wouldn't that kill you, I mean, the transformation?" Tai asked.

"No.  The serum was in your body, it was a part of you, when you died it died with you.  I would take over, and the transformation would complete and I would become a physical version of my spectre self."

"So you can take my body and finish them off."

"You have me wrong, I never intended to take anything, or to kill you.  It would not be enough, no spectre can stand up to Hades now.  But I do not want to become a spectre.  I propose we become something entirely different."

"What are you saying?"

"That garnet links us all.  It's power is that which took your life Tai, but in doing so it was transferred to you.  With that power you and Agumon could merge, much as you saw Davis and Veemon do.  But it would not be that you are yourself inside Wargreymon acting as one with each other, it would mean that you would become something entirely different, you would be one being, and become a Digimon.  The only problem is that Agumon's strength can only give you the power to do this, not the power to exist in him physically.  You need a vessel."

"And you're going to take my body and be the vessel right?"

"Exactly.  I am going to transfer into your body, but as I am transforming into my true form, I will call upon your spirits.  Tai you must then use your power to bind the three of us, and we can become a being powerful enough to stand against that which apposes us."

"That's cool, I suppose, but I have two questions.  Firstly, how exactly do I bring us all together?" Tai asked, uneasy as the whole idea of being one being was a little weird.

"It's simple.  You're not supposed to be in limbo, it's not how things are meant to go.  All you have to do is want to be with me, and if your will is strong enough, you'll be carried there.  But at the same time you have to call out to Agumon, and in that way you'll be able to bring him with you.  Then all three of us will call out to the power of the garnet with our minds, and as long as we're in a state of readiness and acceptance, out beings should fuse together, my body, Tai's mind, and Agumon's power, creating a totally new, spectre human Digimon hybrid."

"Oh, so your every day mind transferral and merging…" Tai said sarcastically, it came out more cynical than he had wanted it to though.

"I am sorry that this had to be done, but I know that it is the only way.  You need to understand just how powerful the ark really is.  This was something I wish I could have asked you first.  But if you wish for your soul to rest, then that is the choice that is yours to make, you have done your job, and gone far beyond the call of duty, I, and no one…"

"Oh, I'm in on this, come on, you only get to merge with your spectre and Digimon once, so count me in!" Tai said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to hear it, but what was the other question?"

"Oh, that's for Agumon, I want to make sure you want to do this buddy, this is your life too."

"Of course I'm in, like you said, you only get one chance to do this.  Besides, maybe I can finally learn what's going on in your head," Agumon replied grinning.

"This is very encouraging.  With attitudes like this I think that our success should be ensured.  I guess that there's just one more thing I want to say.  Tai, to you, I want to thank you for being willing this whole time, for listening to me, for accepting what has happened, and not shunning and shutting me out.  Agumon, for supporting Tai, and always being with him.   If for any reason we don't make it through this, I have to say now, that it has truly been an honour knowing you, I will always remember the holder of courage, and his partner."

"Hey don't talk like that now.  But I know what you mean.  And it's been really interesting knowing that I'm not the only one out there who holds the crest of courage."

"Yeah, it's been great knowing that _we're_ not alone," Agumon added.

"Right.  Then I suggest we get this show on the road.  Tai, I want you to wait a minute, that should be all I need to get to your body and get your vital functions started."

"Hang on a second, we've been in here for hours now haven't we?" Tai and Agumon asked, practically in unison.

"You forget, we're communicating at the speed of our thoughts, it's really only been a few minutes, if that."

"Alright, another interesting twist I suppose.  So after a minute I'm calling out to be with you, and for Agumon to be with me, right?"

"Correct, we'll be calling out  to you too, and be ready for the change."

"Then I guess, good luck!"

"Yeah, we'll see you in a few."

Sora was still holding desperately onto Tai's hand, the three minutes that had passed had seemed like hours to her, it was almost too much for her to handle, she turned away for a second to catch her breath. As she stood in her despair she failed to notice the crimson aura that began to surround Tai.  It grew brighter, until it was plainly obvious to all that were around him.  Slowly his body began to levitate a few centimetres off the ground.  This brought Sora back to earth, and she was horrified to see what was transpiring.  Tai's body lifted further until he was floating at a new height.  From here his legs dropped gracefully till his feet were firmly on the ground.  His back straightened, and now he was standing straight, but rigid.  In a flash of crimson the aura dissipated to nothing, and the rigid presence left Tai's body, leaving him falling forward, and gasping for air.

"Tai!!" Sora gasped in morbid fear.

"Back, away," Tai grunted, but it was Bahamut's voice that spoke.  He opened his eyes now, revealing their blood red colour.  The group held no objections to doing so.  Everyone was stunned, including the evil spectres who had been taking great pleasure in watching the despair of their opposition.  Slowly Tai's former body rose into the air majestically, his wings opening with grace to their full span.  His arm straightened with vicious speed, attacking the air the happened to plague it's path.  He moved it slowly now, in a stark contrast to the pace it had been before, and with pin point accuracy he latched onto Alestor, sliced deep into his earthly vessel. He pulled it slowly at first, cringing as it ripped the very flesh that detained it in his chest cavity.  But finally in one foul, violent cleave he liberated it from it's human prison.

Bahamut roared in the pain he felt, but deep in that roar was a call for Taichi.  Tai received it loud and clear.  He stretched out with his mind first for Agumon, who was waiting for this moment.  They were hand in hand now, thinking as one, being as one, but remaining separate virtual entities.  It was the time for Tai to return to his body now, and Agumon would be accompanying him.  They felt as if they were flying back to earth from where ever they had been, which was almost an intoxicating feeling.  They hit Tai's body with a violent force, which was physically evident as Tai's body lurched forward.  All three consciousnesses could feel each other's presence, and it was now warm, where as before it had been a chilled feeling.  But they knew the job was not done, and they had to fuse.  Bright crimson light emerged from Tai's body now, but in the glare it was visible that movement was once more occurring.  Once by one the scales that were in the immediate area of Tai's tail and wings began to spawn.  Slowly they engulfed the whole of Tai's body.  His horns grew fiercely, and offset from the upward path briefly, then returned to it creating an 'S' effect.  Tai's tail grew three fold in length, with an end analogous to an arrowhead. His wings too became larger, doubling in size, and power.  Also notable was Alestor's change, it became longer, and the blade much wider, one edge curved, the other straight.  Finally, materialising in Tai's left hand now, was a shield, but not any shied, it was Wargremon's Brave shield.

"Leave him alone!" Sora shouted desperately.  The group looked over at her, it was hard to see her like this, especially seeing as no one knew what was happening.  "Just leave him alone.  You've killed him now, isn't that enough for you.  Why, just give him some dignity and let him rest in piece.  You didn't take any one else into account, you've taken him from us all, and from me.  I loved.. I love him and you took him from me, so just leave him alone."  Matt and Mimi moved over to Sora, Mimi taking her hand, Matt putting his arm around her.  Tai's levitating body slowly drifted down to the floor.  Once firmly on the terrain, the glow subsided, until it was gone.  One second lapsed, and then Tai lost all the rigidity and fell forward gasping for air.  Every one inched backward as he was getting close to them.  Tai looked up to Sora, his eyes now visible to them, had become an emerald green, Agumon's emerald green eyes.

"Sora?" he gasped, and now the voice was his own.

"Don't come near me you devil!"

"Sora, I can't, it's me," Tai said desperately, tears forming in his eyes.

"I said stay away, You have his voice, you have his body, but you'll never be him," Sora raged, tears now streaming delicately down her face.

"Sora, it is me, I know it's hard to believe, but it's me," Sora was still despondent to his pleas.  "Sora, I love you, I'd never leave you like that, but I had to do it.  You have to believe me, it IS me."

"Prove it," Sora replied, Tai's claim of love had brought her about, only one person had ever said it like he did, and that was Tai.  He stood thinking, then looked down at himself.  Black scaly skin armoured him, she'd never believe him while he looked like this.  But as he looked at himself, he noticed his crest.  He secured Alestor on his back, then placed his crest in his hands.  It began to shine it's gentle orange colour.

"Because Sora, only the crest of courage is mine, and I would never back away like that.  It is me, you have to believe me," he said opening his hand and showing her the crest's glowing colour.

"Tai?" Sora said confusedly.

"Sora, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I had to do it, Bahamut told me that we would not win without me like this.  I hated leaving you, but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise.  For starters, I'm taking them down!" Tai shouted, grabbing his sword from his back and pointing it at Hades.

"A.. Alright.  I trust you Tai, let's take em down," Sora said confidently nodding once, she even managed a small grin, whilst rubbing her eyes clear of tears.

"Right, this is going to take co-ordination.  Imperialdramon, Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilimon, And Angewoman are taking a duplicate knight each, Alexander, Magna Angemon, you're taking the master knight, Madeen, take out Kjata, Ifrit you've on Shiva, Leviathan, take out Atamos, Phoenix Evrae's all yours, Valefor, Typhoon is up to you, and Ixion can take out Titan, Hades is all mine.  Once you're task is complete help out anyone that needs it, Carbuncle, help out where you can with some white magic."  Confused at Tai's confidence and knowledge, the group were impressed with the strategy.  They trusted him, and their gems shone brightly in their hands.

"What's funnier than the fact you're trying, is the fact you think you can win," Hades mocked confidently.

Tai strode furiously toward Hades, uncannily growing in size as he took each step.  He now matched Hades' height, having gained ten feet in height.  Upon Tai's approach Hades revealed his skeletal hand from his robes, and in a puff of black smoke a sword appeared in his hand.  Hades' sword had a bone handle, and the blade looked to be made of human bone as well.  Tai charge at him furiously swiping down his sword.  Hades blocked it strongly.  Tai recoiled Alestor and spun round for a side swipe.  Hades blocked this too.  Tai now volleyed a variety of sweeps and cuts at Hades, but was blocked at each one.  Hades now came onto the attack, jabbing his sword forward, Tai just blocking it with the brave shield.  The went straight beck into volleying attacks at one another, but Hades made one fatal error, in leaving his chest open when he blocked a downward swing from Tai.  Tai leaped from the ground and pummelled a double kick into Hades' chest taking off into the air with the force, gliding a few metres away.  Hades crashed onto the ground helplessly.  Tai was ready for his final blow.  Instinct told him that rushing back in would leave Hades ready for his sword attacks, he needed a projectile.  He felt Agumon and Bahamut's presence grow stronger, and let his feelings guide him.  He threw Alestor into the ground, and held his hands out before him.  In them grew a ball of energy, bright crimson and orange fused together.  He let is grow till it was the size of a soccer ball, then placed his hands back at his side.

"Here's something I was saving for my first premiership game, but I'll show it to you for nothing…  TERRA FLARE!" Tai yelled, as he lunged himself upward with his wings, then rocketed himself to the left, and extended his leg to a kicking position.  As he neared the energy he focused and let Agumon and Bahamut help guide him.  His foot connected with the energy and sent it straight for Hades.  As it neared Hades quickly lunged the ark out in front of him.  Tai's attacked slowed at it neared Hades now, and was absorbed straight into the ark.  Tai landed in dismay.

"You see now why you can never win.  As long as I have this all your most powerful attacks will be drawn inside it, fuelling my power."  Hades stood now, and approached Tai with the ark extended.  "But not only shall your attacks be drawn into it, so shall you."

Tai placed his hand on Alestor.  His heart was ready to fill with fear, but he felt not only Bahamut and Agumon, but he felt Matt's friendship, Mimi's sincerity, T.K's hope, Kari's light, Joe's reliability, Izzy's knowledge, Davis's courage.  But Strongest of all, he felt Sora's love, and he knew, there was nothing to fear, and he knew what to do.  He plucked Alestor from the ground,

"Okay, I'll go visit your ark, just make sure there's room for my sword first," Tai yelled.  He whipped Alestor over his head, and lunged it toward Hades.  Before Hades could even process it's approach Alestor pierced the ark, and drove furiously through it.  All sound vanished from the world now, except for the smashing of the glass ark.  But Alestor did not stop at the ark, it pieced right through to Hades and sent him flying back several feet, until he connected with a tree.  Here he stopped.

"This.. Cannot be…  I had everything.. I should be ruling this world," Hades gasped.

"Just goes to show, if you set your sights on everything, you'll end  up with nothing," Tai replied vengefully.  Hades took one last look at his victor, then slumped his head down.  His cloak disintegrated to dust, as did his sword, and all that remained was his skeleton.

Locked into battle, the ultimate Digimon were having a tough time placing a hit onto any of the knight copies.  As their attacks neared the knights, they would simple cut through them.

"This is getting me nowhere," Zudomon shouted infuriately.  "Vulcan's hammer!" he yelled as he volleyed his hammer toward his knight copy.  The knight tried it's formulaic downswing to block the attack, but Zudomon's hammer shattered the word and connected with the knights head, decapitating it.  The knight flopped to the ground, then dissipated.

"That's it!  Play on their weakness, they have only so many programs they can follow," Angewoman shouted.  She took the initiative to do so herself.  Raising her hands above her head, she commanded the heavens to form her attack, "Heaven's Charm!"  The attack flew toward the knight, who readied to block it.  but as he readied himself, she soared around behind it.  He sliced through her attack, failing to notice her change of position, "Celestial arrow!" The bow formed on her wrists, and she sent the arrow at point blank range directly through the knights chest.  Before it could even hit the ground it dissipated.

"Nice show, but not my style, "Garudamon chuckled.  She launched into the air, out of sight of her knight copy.  Then rushed in from straight on, as she passed over it's head, she grabbed it in her claw.  Flying high into the air, she levelled out at great altitude.  Then with split second timing released the knight from her grip in one claw, and with her fist she pummelled it in the head.  The knight drove into the ground shattering as it landed."

Megakabuterimon watched her technique, but preferred the blunt approach.  He merely walked over to the knight he was to face off with.  The knight lunged at him, but he grabbed the sword with one hand, the knights remanning arm with another.  Finally with the fifth limb he grabbed the knights head.  The strain was building on the hand in which he held the sword, it was beginning to pierce, but he mustered all his strength into his hand that help the head, and crushed it into nothingness.

Lilimon flew over to Imperialdramon, "Let me make this a real easy shot for you," She said playfully.  She zoomed over to her knight, confusing it with her fast movements.  Once she was through playing with it, she applied her flower wreath to it's neck.  "Now be a good boy and stand still".  The knight was almost malfunctioning, but in this time of opportunity, Imperialdramon rocketed his positron laser through it's chest, destroying it.

Metal Garurumon did not need to rely on strategy, manoeuvring, only sheer numbers.  He sent a volley of missiles at the knight, and while it dealt with those, he froze it's legs with his ice wolf snout attack.  Once done he approached the knight.  He slowly used his breath to freeze the knight into a statue.  Backed away, then fired one auxiliary missile into it, shattering it to pieces.

With each knight copy that was destroyed the master knight shrunk.  Alexander and MagnaAngemon distracted it until he was down to fightable size, with it being two on one, they did this comfortably.

"Right, he's ready to be taken down," Alexander signalled.  He unsheathed his sword, and went into melee with the master knight.  Blow by blow his speed increased, meanwhile MagnaAngemon open the gate of destiny.  Once it was ready to receive the master knight, Alexander blasted him with an upper cut, then a horizontal slash that sent him right into the gate, which closed gracefully behind him, then disappeared.

Ifrit stumbled to his feet, still trying to regain his breath.

"Carbuncle, I could use some of your mojo over here," he yelled.

"Of course.  Pearl light," She commanded.  A rain of small gentle blue particles rained over him, once done, he shine a hint of pearl.

"If the light show is over I thought we'd fight then," Shiva said mockingly.  Ifrit chose now to turn to beast form for the battle.  Shiva did the same, and iced over her body.  (A\N Sorry Shiva fans, you know what's coming…).  She lunged a flying kick his way, he dodged it, but only just.  She still chose to use melee tactics, but this time her punch connected.  Ifrit was now taking a beating, and had to think fast.  He used Tai's strategy of kinking her in the chest and lunging himself backward at the same time.  Once done he readied himself in the air, then lunged forward, "Reign of fire!"  As he travelled forward flames appeared where he had been.  As he approached her he disappeared from view completely, but Shiva felt his intense heat pass straight through her.  The emitted flames proved too much for her, and slowly she melted to the ground, and disappeared.

"Psh, lightshow, that showed her," Ifrit said mockingly.

Leviathan was no match against the devastation of Atamos' attack, but Atamos was no match against Leviathans wit.  Leviathan circled Atamos, but as he did so Atamos took on his beast form, a giant red blob (A\N Players of FF9 can sympathise with me here, Atamos really is just a big ol red blob ^_^)  Atamos opened his gigantic mouth, and began to draw in all that he could.  Leviathan, feeling the pull on his body, immediately used his plane shift ability.  He took them both to an area of the digital worlds ocean.  Here Leviathan created a mass tidal wave, and directed it straight for Atamos.  Unable to stop his intake of air, all he could do was watch as he slowly suffocated himself.  As his essence faded, so did his body.  Once the battle was over, Leviathan shifted back to the forest.

Madden was outsized by Kjata, but this did not worry him.  Predictably, Kjata called on his tetra elemental attack.  The first of the four elements, ice, surrounded him completely.  From within the ice Madeen summoned his two ethereal whips, long white strips of spiritual energy.  He used them too precisely, slicing the ice that surrounded him, then wrapping one whip cord firm around Kjata's neck.  With one final swoop, and a loud crack, he broke Kjata's neck sending him to the great beyond.

Ixion was pitted against Titan, he did have a speed advantage in this case, but power was another thing.  Unsure of what to do, for the current time he just dodged titans attacks, which were a barrage of large boulders.  Knowing he needed to go onto the offensive he strode forward slowly, smashing his large horn through the boulders as they came his way.  His progression was slow, and eventually he was knocked over.  At this point Ramuh entered the battlefield, he had been tending to the wounded Gennai, but hearing the commotion left as soon as he could.  

"Looks like you could use a hand," He said cheerfully.

"Sure thing!" Ixion replied as he stumbled to his feet.  Ramuh sent a jolt of lightning through into Titan.  This paused the brute, seeing the opportunity Ixion charge, and knocked him high into the air.  Nicely done, Ramuh hurled his staff through Titan, and called his judgement bolt.  Titan cried out in pain, but was not vanquished.  Ixion had to add his power.  He whipped his head in Titan's direction, sending a stream of electricity from his horn, then one large pulse straight down the newly created path.  This was the final blow, as titan slowly dissipated, completely gone by the time Ramuh's staff hit the ground.

Typhoon was quick to call his wind attack, sucking Phoenix slowly towards him.  Sensing the impending doom, she had to act fast.  She extended her wings, setting them ablaze.  This created a whirlwind of fire, but she was burnt out by her attack, and turned to ashes.  Luckily Typhoon was engulfed by the flames, and so as the storm subsided it revealed nothing but a pile of ashes.  But slowly a rainbow glow became visible from the ashes.  In an explosion of light Phoenix reformed herself, smaller than before, and worn out, but very much alive.

Evrae turned to beast form quickly.  Her speed, and agility were far supreme to that of Valefor.  Not one known for patience Valefor charged up his energy ray, and flailed it randomly into the air, striking Evrae in multiple places.  The giant air snake was split into a multitude of pieces, each quickly disintegrating. 

Tai remained standing where he had defeated Hades.  There was an odd silence now, as each of the simultaneous battles were over.  Each human, spectre and Digimon also now realised the battle was over, and they had won it.  Each of the Digimon dedigivolved back down to their in-training forms, and rushed over to their human counter parts, who welcomed their return.  This included Davis and Veemon, who were once more, Davis and Veemon.  They ran over to Catherine,

"Are you alright!" she asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm… fine," Davis said, feeling very strange.

"Yeah, that sure was… interesting," Veemon added.

"Huh, I've always wondered what it was like being a Digimon, I guess now I know."

Aside from their speech it was still silent, they had seen so much violence compressed into such a small space of time.  Sora noticed Tai. She slowly walked over to him, he turned to face her, and extended his hand out in front of his body,

"You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Tai, all I can see is the one I love,"

"I know, I wanna hug you so much right now, but not like this.  I caused you so much pain to become this, you should have to touch it."  The rest of the group were now around them, but a little back.

"I don't care, knowing you're in there is all I care about.  I love who you are, not what you are, and I always will, no matter what."  Tai felt himself getting teary. 

"Okay, then can you hold on a second, there's still one thing I have to do.  Can you all stand back."  The group obliged, not knowing what it could possibly be.  Tai turned to the skeletal figure latched into the tree.  He grabbed hold of Alestor, plucked it out, then with lightning speed whipped round and smashed the skull before it could fall even a centimetre.  The fragments shattered in every direction, whilst the rest of the skeleton fell to the ground.  Tai looked down upon it, glared at it, then spat on it.  he turned back to face the group now, Alestor still in his grip.  He didn't even watch as the bones disappeared.  "There, it's finished."

"Yeah, it really, really, is," Matt replied.  Tai was about to go to Sora's arms, when he heard a familiar voice in his head,

"Taichi, why not go to her as you wanted, as yourself?" Bahamut asked rhetorically.

"Can we do that?" Agumon asked.

"I believe so.  Don't worry, you'll revert to your digital world self too Agumon.  I was the catalyst  that brought us together, if I leave then there's nothing to hold the transformation."

"But how can you leave?"  Tai asked.

"With Hades gone there is no longer a spell to imprison me here."

"Will you, I mean, can you survive that?"

"I'm not sure, but you deserve to be with her.  I want to thank you for all you have done for my kind, and re-instil my faith in the true meaning of courage.

Tai felt Bahamut's energy leave his body.  A bright crimson beam of energy shone from him, then straight up into the air.  Once the glare faded, the group could see Tai, back in his human form, with Agumon standing beside him.

"Tai?"  Sora gasped.

"Yeah."

"Tai!"  she burst into tears then ran over to him.  He was almost doing the same.  The embraced each other for a long time, Sora holding him tight.  Tai pulled out of the hug, then looked into her teary eyes.  He moved in close and kissed her, with all his heart.  Tai then came to the realisation that Bahamut had not become visible.  He broke off from the kiss and looked around, but he wan nowhere in sight.  Tai looked into the sky,

"Thank you, for teaching me more, about myself…"

"Who are you talking yo Tai?" Sora asked.

"A friend, that I wish was here now."  Almost directly after Tai had uttered the words the clouds parted, and light shone through over the area.  It was bright, and hurt their eyes as they adjusted to the brightness.  But through the clouds was the catalyst for their separation.  It flew down at breakneck speed, then landed before them.  A large dragon, magnificent horns upon his head, and a wingspan that spread majestically from his body.  The familiar crimson aura surrounded his body, and he transformed into a humanoid form.  He had burning red eyes, Tai's horns, and Tai's wings, and a mane of deep black hair. 

"Bahamut, you made it!" Tai yelled in happiness.

"You doubted me?" he said arrogantly, but smiling.  The spectres moved in close around them, eager to see their ally once again.

"It's, amazing, simply amazing.  I don't think anyone else could have survived all that you have.  And it is not just you, but Tai also played a major role, you are lucky to have had him,"  Alexander announced.  "And we are lucky to have had you," He added.

"Alright, can someone fill us in on exactly what just happened to you?" Izzy asked with urgency.

"I think that, Agumon Bahamut and I just grew a lot closer," Tai replied strategically not answering the question.

"Come on, you have to tell us, no way you can keep this much to yourself," Matt begged.

"Well, We merged, I don't know quite how it was possible.  Bahamut said that I would have to die for it to work.  All I can really say is that the power of the garnet and the spell Hades cast allowed us to start over, as one being, and just then we split up again."

"How elegantly put," Izzy replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired.  I'll explain it when we get home."

"Yes, speaking of homes, we must get back to ours," Alexander announced.

"Do you have to go now though, we didn't even get to meet our counterparts properly," Joe complained.

"We must go.  Too much spectre energy is present here now.  If we were to stay we could cause a permanent rupture in the dimensional fabric, worlds could merge, or fall apart if we were too remain much longer.  We have a world of our own to repair for the time being.

"Then, I guess this is goodbye," Izzy said filled with sadness.

"If I may, I would like a word with Taichi before I depart, Bahamut asked.

"Very well," Alexander replied.  All the spectres barring Bahamut gathered together, and slowly vanished from where they stood.  Tai looked solemnly at Sora, but she nodded him to go and talk with Bahamut.  Agumon accompanied them off into the trees.

"What is it?" Tai asked in a depressed tone.

"You must not be sad because of my leaving, you can get back to your normal life."

"I know, but what if I don't want a normal life anymore.  I want to get to know you, to become the warrior you are, to have the knowledge of how to use my crest like you do."

"Taichi, it is you who has taught me these things.  It was you who brought us through this, I merely told you how.  And you must not be sad because of my leaving.  I will always be with you, we were reborn as one being, then split into three, rather than just three beings linked by soul.  Remember this, and I will always be in your heart, and you in mine."

"Alright then, I'll always remember that, and I'll keep Alestor to remind myself." He smiled softly.

"Then all that is left, is my departure."  Bahamut took a last look at his human counterpart, then changed to beast form, and rocketed into the sky, disappearing from Tai's view.

"Thank you…"  Tai whispered into the air.  He looked at Agumon, nodded, then they rejoined the group, and headed home.

*******One year later*******

Tai stood in the now master bedroom of the Kamiya apartment.  The household had grown once more, with the addition of Sora.  Today, that would be made permanent, as the first of what would most likely be three weddings within the group was to take place.  Tai was filled with nerves, seated in his tuxedo on the bed.  Not much had changed since the eventful days.  Life returned to normal, until the upset of getting their final marks back.  They had all done well, Tai had even managed to pull off the fateful maths exam, and now the only thing that was left was to decide what he would do with his life.  

Matt's band had huge success in the local area, and won a competition to get air time on a state wide radio program, which skyrocketed their success.  He had even managed to finish off the lyrics to that song he was writing.  

Catherine's exchange eventually ran out, and it was with heavy hearts the group had to watch her return home.  But Davis was determined, and kept in close contact, via email and many expensive phone calls.  He had even taken up a part time soccer coaching job to earn some money.  He had built up a large back account, as he was a natural for the job, all the kids liked him, and he was an excellent coach.  But he didn't spend a cent from that account, as it was for one purpose - to bring Catherine back.  And he had finally raised the money, in a few days she was to return, but not quite in time for the wedding.

Tai was almost ready to go, but still nervous out of his mind.  He had always remembered the words that Bahamut had said to him that day, but he was beginning to get doubtful that he would ever see him again.  He looked over to Alestor, which hung on their bedroom wall.  He got up and placed his hand around the handle.  A familiar feeling came over him, and in his head he heard a familiar voice,

"Congratulations.  You deserve each other…"

Tai paused for a moment, and all of a sudden he felt no nerves, filled with courage, and the memory of a close friend.

So there you have it, the end!  I'm kind of sad, and yet, I'm also really happy that I managed to finish it.  I have to say a huge thanks to my proof readers over the year this was in production, so to Kiran, Z, and PP, I say a huge huge thanks.  I also have to say a huge thanks to all of my readers.  It's been a long slog, but I know that it was all the reviewers begging for me to update that gave me the motivation to do so.  Hehe, I guess hitomi won't be hunting me down now.  But I have to say that I would like everyone's opinion of it, the whole fic.  You can be brutal, just not _too_ brutal ~_^.  If you like what you read here, then you'll have to keep an eye out on fiction press for my original.  If you're in doubt hit my website, I'll log what ever I'm doing, be it on the main page, or my blog (Which if you're interested in my life, for whatever reason, is now updated regularly).  So I guess all that is left to say is 

THE END


End file.
